Danse macabre
by Skrzat
Summary: Shizaya za czasów szkolnych. Izaya miesza siebie i swoich znajomych w zatargi z yakuzą, wpadając w jeszcze większe kłopoty. Rated M za niewyraźny opis gwałtu i język. OPOWIADANIE NIE NALEŻY DO MNIE.
1. Rozdział 1

**Z góry zastrzegam, że poniższe opowiadanie nie należy do mnie. Nie roszczę sobie do niego żadnych praw ani nie otrzymuję żadnych korzyści z umieszczenia go tutaj. Jeśli jednak kogoś będzie razić jego obecność - niezwłocznie usunę je z serwisu .**

**Poniższy opowiadanie pt.: ,,Danse macabre" należy do autorki nieistniejącego już bloga dance - of - happiness blogspot .com podpisującej się ,,Alexa". Blog został usunięty prawie rok temu, ale ja - z własnej przyjemność, jaką sprawiało mi czytanie jej opowiadania - skopiowałam je kiedyś na swój komputer. Teraz chciałabym, aby dotarło do szerszego kręgu odbiorców Shizayi nawet, jeśli jego autorka gdzieś zniknęła. Podkreślam jednak jeszcze raz, że jeżeli ktoś uważa, że to co robię jest przestępstwem - usunę je zarówno z serwisu, jak i z komputera.**

**Po prostu myślę, że jest to bardzo dobre opowiadanie.**

Mrok ogarnął już cały bezmiar miasta. Na granatowym niebie pojawiały się pierwsze gwiazdy, które radośnie migotały. Wiał delikatny, orzeźwiający wiatr. Pomimo późnej pory, chłód nocy wcale nie doskwierał tak bardzo. Przeciwnie – była to dość spokojna i miła noc. Wielu ludzi jeszcze szwendało się po ulicach, napawając się tą radosną atmosferę. Ja pewnie robiłbym w tej chwili to samo. Gdyby nie taki mało znaczący fakt, że właśnie zostałem brutalnie zgwałcony. Zagryzłem wargi, żeby nie krzyknąć z bólu, gdy po raz kolejny wyszedł ze mnie z wyjątkowym okrucieństwem. Poczułem jak w dół moich nóg spływa jakaś lepka, ciepła ciecz. Wolałem nie wiedzieć, czym ona była. Jeden z nich szarpnął mnie za włosy i z całej siły uderzył moją twarzą o zimny beton. Jakbym nie miał już wystarczająco poharatanej i rozbitej głowy. Ten twardy grunt w sumie nie był taki zły. Gdy czujesz ból, promieniujący niemal z każdej części twoje ciała, taki przyjemny chłód jest wręcz zbawienny. Leżałem plecami do nich, ale mogłem być pewien, że patrzą na mnie, zastanawiając się, czy już umarłem. Na początku udawałem, że mnie to nie boli. Z trudem zdusiłem nawet krzyk bólu, kiedy złamali mi rękę i parokrotnie rozwalili głowę o najbliższy mur. Ale potem nie wytrzymałem. Mogli mnie bić, połamać mi wszystkie kończyny, pociąć, nawet postrzelić, ale nie potrafiłem powstrzymać się, kiedy…

- Ej, on żyje jeszcze? – usłyszałem nad sobą

- Nie, kurwa, umarłem. – mruknąłem

Poczułem, jak szarpnięciem podnoszą mi głowę do góry. Stanąłem twarzą w twarz z głównym inicjatorem tego ,,spotkania''. Znajdowaliśmy się w ciemniej, ślepej uliczce, nocą. Moje oczy były zmęczone i zamglone z powodu łez, które starałem się powstrzymać. A mimo to doskonale widziałem jego przepełnione nienawiścią i pogardą spojrzenie. Jakbym był śmieciem, który pozwolił sobie pałętać mu się pod nogami.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, dlaczego ta sytuacja ma miejsce? - zapytał

- Bo jesteś pieprzonym sadystą, który wykorzystuje bezbronnych chłopców?

Nieważne w jak ciężkiej sytuacji byłem. Nie ma znaczenia, że od dawna już przestałem czuć rękę i chyba zaraz wyrzygam wnętrzności. Zawsze, zawsze musiałem pokazać, że jeszcze mam jakąś godność. Zawsze musiałem powiedzieć o kilka słów za dużo. Nie potrafiłem się powstrzymać. Nawet nie chciałem. Wiedziałam, że jeśli mnie nie zabiją, to przyprawią o niezbyt miłe wspomnienia. I mimo to prowokowałem ich do tego. Nie, nie jestem masochistą. Po prostu nie potrafiłem znieść sytuacji, w której nie miałbym kontroli. Wiedziałem, czego chciał. Chciał, żebym błagał o litość, abym się czołgał przed nim i lizał mu buty. Ale naprawdę miałem gdzieś, że leżałem właśnie prawie nagi, poobijany i ledwo przytomny. Że jestem zdany na jego łaskę lub niełaskę.

Uderzył mnie w twarz. Od tak po prostu oberwałem lewym sierpowym. Bolało.

- Nie podoba mi się to twoje spojrzenie. – stwierdził obojętnie, jakby właśnie komentował pogodę

Na te słowa, kilku jego pachołków podeszłe bliżej mnie. Jeden chwycił mnie swoimi ogromnymi dłońmi za głowę, uniemożliwiając mi tym samym, jakikolwiek ruch. Drugi otworzył mi szeroko lewe oko, tak żebym nie był w stanie go zamknąć. Zagryzłem nerwowo wargi. Cholera. To mi nie wyglądało najlepiej. Ich szef podniósł z ziemi coś, co zabłysnęło w świetle gwiazd. Pochylił się nade mną i wyszeptał:

- To chyba twoja zabawka, nie? Wiesz, będę miły i oddam ci ją.

I od tak po prostu wbił mi nóż w oko. Od tak. Z moich ust wyrwał się krzyk bólu. Kurwa! Cholernie bolało. Zaczął poruszać ostrzem. Czułem, jak wszystkie nerwy i mięśnie są cięte na kilka części i miażdżone. Moja własna broń boleśnie wbijała mi się w oczodoły i wydłubywały z nich części czegoś, co chwilę temu nazwałbym okiem. Wypływało wraz z ciepła krwią, ślisko ściekając mi po policzku. Miałem ochotę zwymiotować, gdybym tylko był w stanie. Zacząłem ciężko dyszeć, a obraz przede mną tracił jakiekolwiek kształty i zlewał się w całość. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że już w sumie nie czuję nic. Ani ręki, ani tego czegoś coś spływało po mojej twarzy, ani bólu, nawet upokorzenia już nie czułem. Puścili mnie, a ja po raz kolejny upadłem z głuchym odgłosem na ziemię. Ale to też już nie miało znaczenia. Ja już w sumie nie potrafiłem czuć czegokolwiek. Chyba uznali, że w końcu raczyłem zemrzeć, bo usłyszałem oddalające się i pospieszne kroki. Chociaż… chociaż może tylko mi się zdawało?

Pomimo tego, że zewsząd otaczała mnie ciemność, słyszałem jakieś dźwięki. Zlewały się w jedną całość i nawet nie za bardzo wiedziałem czym są lub jak brzmią. Potrafiłem jednak mniej więcej wyłapać ich źródło. Znajdowało się gdzieś niedaleko mnie, może nawet dość blisko. Niespodziewanie jeden z nich wzrósł i całość zmieniła się w przerażający, ostry pisk. Chciałem go jakoś uciszyć, ale on tylko narastał i narastał. Dopiero wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że mam zamknięte oczy i jakoś nie potrafiłem się zmusić do otwarcia ich. Nagle przypomniało mi się, że kiedyś czytałem o tym, że podobno słuch to ostatni zmysł, jaki się traci w agonii. Przeraziłem się, kiedy wszystkie dźwięki nagle ucichły. Umarłem? Że co?! Nie, ja się…

- Izaya, uspokój się!

O, coś w końcu dałem radę wyłapać. Jakieś specyficzne dźwięki. To chyba były słowa. Więc jednak nie umarłem? Dziwne, ale jakoś mnie ta wiadomość też niezbyt cieszy. Wracając do moich doznań słuchowych. To słowa, tak? Ktoś coś mówił? Tak, zdaje się, że tak. _Izaya_ – to moje imię, nie? Z trudem zmusiłem się do podniesienia powiek i otworzenia oczu. Za którymś razem wreszcie dałem radę, ale po chwili zwątpiłem w słuszność tego czynu.

- Gdzie ja… do diabła… jestem? – ledwo co wycharczałem parę tych słów

Ktoś nade mną stał i przyglądał mi się. Nagle pochylił się, jakby chciał mnie dotknąć. Odruchowo odsunąłem się i zasłoniłem. Ale zaraz… dlaczego? To był tylko Shinra, więc czemu jego obecność powodowała we mnie taki lęk? Poczułem tępy ból w ręce i mimowolnie skrzywiłem się.

- Izaya… wszystko dobrze? – jego głos nagle stał się spokojny i ciepły – Jak się czujesz? Chyba boli cię ręka, nie? Staraj się nią nie poruszać, to przestanie.

Spojrzałem na niego pytająco, nie mogąc zrozumieć gdzie i po co jestem. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu. Znajdowałem się we własnym pokoju, ale mimo to odniosłem wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Wydawało mi się, że ktoś – oprócz Shinry – cały czas na mnie patrzy i obserwuje mnie z ukrycia. To śmieszne, ale nie czułem się bezpiecznie nawet we własnym mieszkaniu. Ktoś jeszcze tu był. Ktoś również musiał przebywać w tym miejscu i doskonale nas widzieć. A ja z jakiegoś powodu, zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę. Czułem na sobie jego intensywne spojrzenie. Ale najgorsze było to, że jego obecność otaczała mnie zewsząd. Po plecach przeszły mi dreszczy, kiedy dostrzegłem kątem oka jakieś kontury za sobą. Natychmiast odwróciłem się, ale to coś już zniknęło. A może tylko mi się wydawało? Cholera, oczy też mnie bolały. Chociaż w sumie tylko prawe. Lewego prawie, że nie odczuwałem. Niespodziewanie ktoś położył mi dłoń na ramieniu. Niby zwyczajny gest, ale zadrżałem, kiedy to się stało. Obraz przede mną nagle się rozmazał, a potem nastąpiła absolutna ciemność. Na chwilę mrok rozjaśnił błysk jakiegoś narzędzia. Prawdopodobnie stali.

_Nie podoba mi się to twoje spojrzenie._

Nerwowo rozejrzałem się wokół, ale nie dostrzegłem nikogo. Zresztą głos dobiegał, jakby z wewnątrz mojej głowy. Był trochę zachrypnięty, ale mówił bardzo wyraźnie. Kiedy powtórzył to przeklęte zdanie, coś wbiło mi się głęboko w lewe oko. Nie poruszało się, ale sama świadomość, że tam jest i niszczy mnie od wewnątrz, sprawiała niewyobrażalny ból. Myślę, że można to przyrównać do tysiąca szpilek, które stopniowo ktoś wbija ci w dłoń. Tylko, że dłoń to nie oko. To kilkakrotnie gorsze. Po twarzy spłynęła mi ciepła ciecz, a krew przesłoniła mi widok. Nie widziałem prawie nic oprócz tego cholernego czerwonego koloru!

- Izaya, spokojnie… Już jest dobrze… - usłyszałem jakiś głos

Nie pasował do tej całej przerażającej scenerii. Był cichy, spokojny i jakby… troskliwy? Zdawało mi się, że osoba, do której należał obawiała się, ale jednocześnie ze wszystkich sił starała się przebić przez ten świat. Złamać ten chory obraz, który widziałem przed sobą. Zadrżałem, kiedy poczułem jak ktoś kładzie mi dłonie na ramionach. Zacisnąłem mocno powieki, a kiedy je podniosłem, znowu znajdowałem się w moim pokoju. Rozejrzałem się niepewnie, ale po tych dziwnych… widokach, nie było żadnego śladu. Shinra nadal stał przy mnie ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy. Pod ścianą siedział Shizu-chan, a na biurku… zaraz, jaki Shizu-chan?!

- Co on tu robi?! – rzuciłem nienawistne spojrzenie w jego stronę, odruchowo sięgając po nóż do kieszeni, którego tam nie było.

Gdzie on…? Nie, spokojnie. Pewnie Shinra wyciągnął go, kiedy mnie opatrywał. Tak, poza tym jestem we własnym mieszkaniu, więc nic mi nie grozi. Co prawda, jest tu ten pierwotniak, ale dam radę się przed nim obronić. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się typowy, ironiczny uśmiech, ale przezornie odsunąłem się trochę.

- Shizuo pomógł mi przynieść cię tutaj, kiedy…

- Pamiętasz coś, mendo? – Shizu-chan raczył odezwać się w końcu, patrząc się prosto na mnie

Problem polegał na tym, że w jego oczach oprócz standardowej nienawiści i pogardy widziałem coś jeszcze. Coś, co przypominało mi litość. Pff, śmieszne. Shizu-chan litujący się nade mną?! Haha, zabawne, naprawdę.

- Pamiętam o czym, mój drogi Shizu-chan? - sarknąłem

- Shizuo! Izaya powinien odpocząć! – skarcił go Kishitani, który zdawał się usilnie starać odwrócić moją uwagę od pytania tej bestii

Tyle tylko, że ja sam zastanawiałem się nad tym, co się wydarzyło i jak się tu znalazłem. Miałem prawdopodobnie złamaną rękę, a do tego nie potrafiłem się samemu podnieść z łóżka. Coś z żebrami? Chyba tak. Poza tym cholernie bolała mnie głowa i prawie każdy mięsień. I nadal nie rozumiałem, dlaczego moje lewe oko było zasłonięte!

- Shinra, o czym on mówi? I co się… tak właściwie wydarzyło? – spytałem

- Izaya, spokojnie. – powtórzył to cholerne słowo – Masz gorączkę, powinieneś…

- Sam do cholery lepiej wiem, co powinien! Wyjaśnisz mi, co się tutaj dzieje, czy…

- Znaleźliśmy się bodajże dwa dni temu, niedaleko twojego mieszkania. Leżałeś w jakiejś ślepej uliczce, cały zakrwawiony. Kojarzysz, coś? – jakże uroczy potwór chyba miał dość naszej pseudo kłótni, bo pozwolił sobie w krótkich słowach wytłumaczyć mi całą sytuację.

Jego słowa sprawiły, że moje wspomnienia powoli zaczęły powracać. Ciemny zaułek, kilku starszych ,,kolegów'' ze szkoły, a potem w ruch poszły noże, pięści, jakiś łom leżący nieopodal. Poniżali mnie i wyśmiewali. Nazywali śmieciem i sprzedajną dziwką. Opuszkami palców dotknąłem swojej klatki piersiowej. Wyczułem ranę, która układała się w słowo, jakiego wcale nie chciałem znać. Ale to i tak nie było najgorsze. Najgorzej, kiedy pokazałem im własną słabość. Kiedy zawyłem z bólu, jak wszedł we mnie z brutalnością, rozrywając moje wnętrze. Pieprzył mnie jak dmuchaną lalkę, bez większego zainteresowania, byleby tylko się gdzieś spuścić. Po pewnym czasie zrobił to chyba każdy z nich, chociaż raz. Leżałem na wpół przytomny na ziemi.

_Nie podoba mi się to twoje spojrzenie._

Dłonią dotknąłem lewego policzka i poczułem, jak po twarzy spływa mi ciepła ciecz. Zdesperowany zacząłem szukać palcami miejsca, w którym powinno być moje lewe oko. Ale jego tam nie było. Powinien poczuć ból, gdy dotykałem jego okolic, powinien widzieć jakieś przebłyski przez bandaż, gdy otworzyłem oczy. Ale jedyne, co mogłem ujrzeć to była ciemność. Właściwie nie. Nie było w sumie żadnej ciemności. Nie było nic, jakbym zawsze mógł polegać tylko na jednym oku. Jakbym zawsze miał szersze pole widzenia z prawej strony.

- Shinra… w jakim wy do cholery stanie mnie znaleźliście?


	2. Rozdział 2

Błądziłem wzrokiem po całym pokoju, z ogromną ciekawością przyglądając się ścianom w stonowanych, ciemnych kolorach. Shizu-chan opierał się o otwarte drzwi balkonowe, paląc kolejnego już papierosa. To ciekawe, jak szybko się uzależnił, mając jedynie siedemnaście lat. Choć nie wątpię, że jakiś wpływ musiała mieć na to jego nadludzka siła, tudzież niepohamowany gniew. Z kolei Shinra rozsiadł się wygodnie na fotelu nieopodal. Czułem jego ciekawskie spojrzenie na plecach, ale nie zamierzałem się odwrócić. Nadal usilnie wpatrywałem się w interesujące zarysy budynków, widoczne za oknem. To nie tak, że się bałem. Skądże. Nie obawiałem się prowokować potwora, przez którego mógłbym skończyć przygnieciony pierwszym, lepszym automatem. Dlaczego więc miałbym się bać pseudo lekarza, którego największym marzeniem jest wykonanie dokładnej autopsji na wyżej wspomnianej bestii. Nie zaprzeczę jednakże, że ta tendencja do dziwnych nawyków zawsze bardzo mnie interesowała w ludziach. Uważałem za niezwykle pasjonujące reakcje ludzi, ich zachowania oraz psychikę, sposób myślenia. Shinra ze swoimi specyficznymi zainteresowaniami – spowodowanymi przez osobiste pobudki czy też wpływ rodziców – był jednym z najbardziej fascynujących ludzi, jakich znałem. Choć jednocześnie również niezwykle przewidywalnym, co wynikało zapewne z jego dobrej, ale dość wścibskiej natury.

W każdym razie – nie chodziło o to, że się bałem. Po prostu musiałem jakoś ogarnąć to wszystko, czego się dowiedziałem i co się wydarzyło. Mimo wcześniejszych problemów, usilnie starałem przypomnieć sobie całe zejście, co jednak wychodziło mi dość średnio. Głównie dlatego, że moja pamięć obejmowała jedynie te momenty, w których czułem niepojęty ból. A w tamtych chwilach, niestety nie miałem okazji widzieć czyjejkolwiek twarzy, a że ich żałosne wyzwiska nie robiły na mnie większego wrażenia – ignorowałem je. Oczywiście zostawało jeszcze wspomnienie, które w entuzjastyczny sposób informowało mnie, że jestem półślepy! Nic tylko dziękować za to, że właśnie ono wryło mi się najlepiej w pamięć! Ale nawet jeśli najlepiej je zapamiętałem, nawet jeśli dzięki temu mogłem przypomnieć sobie twarz albo chociaż głos jednej z osób, nawet jeśli mogło mi tu pomóc zemścić się – nie chciałem do tego wracać.

- I co, przypomniałeś sobie coś? – zapytał Shinra

- Oczywiście. Byli to ludzie, którzy z jakiegoś powodu mnie nie lubią. – odpowiedziałem wymijająco

Spojrzałem w stronę Shizu-chana, który prychnął cicho pod nosem.

- To wiemy bez twojej doskonałej dedukcji, mendo. Lepiej się zastanów komu ostatnio zalazłeś tak bardzo za skórę, że aż zachciało mu się tak krwawej zemsty.

- Nie przypominam sobie nikogo, kto oprócz ciebie tak gorąco pragnąłby mojej śmierci. Tak swoją drogą, Shizu-chan, co ty tu jeszcze robisz? – spytałem lekko zdziwiony

Niemałym szokiem była dla mnie świadomość, że w moim mieszkaniu znajduje się ten potwór i jeszcze wszystko stoi na swoim miejscu (przynajmniej w tym pokoju). Z drugiej strony Shinra i Celty mogli mieć na jego osobę dość duży wpływ. Pff, typowe. Poświęcać własny czas i dobro, żeby uszczęśliwić innych. Nie, to zbyt ludzkie, jak na kogoś, kogo nazywają Bestią z Ikebukuro. On nie jest człowiekiem, więc takie zachowania powinny mu być zupełnie obce. Chociaż, jeśli Shinra się na coś uprze, to chyba nawet potwór poszedłby mu na rękę, byleby tylko już się zamknął.

- Tch, nie twój interes, pchło. Ale skoro już ktoś był na tyle miły, by zainteresować się twoją niewdzięczną dupą, to chociaż spróbuj współpracować! – ze ściany, o którą się opierał ręką, powoli zaczął sypać się tynk, a po chwili ładna jej część opadła w dół na podłogę. Potwór nie wyglądał jednak na usatysfakcjonowanego i powoli zaczynałem się już godzić z faktem, że w sumie przyda mi się remont pokoju.

Shinra, widząc co się szykuje, zerwał się jak oparzony i rzucił w jego stronę. W jakiś sobie tylko znany sposób zaczął uspokajać tego pierwotniaka. A ów metoda polegała na wymachiwaniu wokół rękami i jakiemuś bezsensownemu gadaniu o niczym. Szczerze wątpiłem w jej skuteczność, dopóki mój prawie morderca nie westchnął i zaczął odpalać kolejnego papierosa. Nieco zdziwiony patrzyłem, jak usilnie stara się uspokoić i nie rzucić czymś przypadkiem we mnie. Taki walczący z emocjami, starający się ograniczać Shizu-chan był dla mnie czymś nowym. Zazwyczaj widząc mnie, od razu wpadał w dziką furię bez jakiejś większej przyczyny. Jakbym denerwował go samym faktem mojego istnienia. Zaśmiałem się cicho. Wprawdzie to było absolutnie normalne, bo to ja zawsze prowokowałem go do walki. Potrafiłem nie iść lekcje tylko po to, by ostatecznie znaleźć go ukrytego w jakiejś opuszczonej klasie i podenerwować. Ten cały jego gniew po prostu był zbyt zabawny, abym przestał! Ale z drugiej strony, Shizu-chan, który starałby się powstrzymywać _dla mnie_ też nie brzmi źle. Przeciwnie. Brzmi wyjątkowo dobrze, bo w ten sposób sprawowałbym – w końcu – nad nim choć namiastkę władzy, jakiej pragnąłem.

- Mówiłem, że jego to najlepiej od razu zostawić przed psychiatrykiem. Może by go nawet wyleczyli?

Drwiący głos Shizusia wyrwał mnie z zamyśleń. Spojrzałem na niego rozbawionym wzrokiem i ponownie zaśmiałem się kpiąco. Shinra, przezornie odsunął się nieco od nas, wiedząc że tym razem jego metoda ,,pomachaj rękami i pieprz trzy po trzy'' nie zadziała. Nie zdążyłem jednak nawet wypowiedzieć słowa, kiedy pierwotniak podszedł do mnie i powiedział:

- Ej, a może ty się boisz, co Izaya-kun? Może się boisz, że jeśli spróbujesz coś zrobić, to oni znowu ci się odpłacą?

- Ja się niczego nie boję, Shizu-chan. A już na pewno nie jakiś żałosnych gówniarzy, którzy myślą, że są kimś, bo udało im się mi coś zrobić. Zemszczę się na nich kilkakrotnie razy mocniej. – uśmiechnąłem się do swojej własnej wizji zemsty

O tak. Poczują na własnej skórze, czym grozi zadzieranie z Oriharą Izayą.

- Jeżeli jesteś taki skory do tej zemsty, to kto to niby był?

Na mojej twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech, którego nie powstydziłby się niejeden psychopata.

- A co to ma do ciebie? Martwisz się o mnie?

W przeciągu zaledwie kilku sekund usłyszałem świst powietrza, a przed moją twarzą przeleciała jakaś gruba książka, uderzając o równoległą ścianę i rozwalając się przy tym na części.

- Chyba naprawdę masz gorączkę, jeśli myślisz, że mógłbym się martwić o ciebie! Jak dla mnie, to możesz sobie znowu zdychać w tamtym zaułku! Nawet by mi to na rękę było! Ale, do cholery, Shinra z jakiejś chorej przyczyny uważa taką zakłamaną mendę, jak ty za przyjaciela!

Po tych słowach natychmiast wyszedł z pokoju, głośno przy tym trzaskając drzwiami. Cóż, nie powiem, że nie poprawiło mi to humoru. Kolejny raz udało mi się zdenerwować go zaledwie kilkoma słowami. Był tak podatny na moje prowokacje, że czasami wydawał mi się jeszcze głupszy niż mógłby być w rzeczywistości. Ale mimo wszystko podobał mi się taki. Pełen gniewu z tą swoją nadnaturalną siłą – istna bestia. Dokładnie, bestia nie mająca w sobie ani krzty człowieczeństwa.

- Zmęczony jestem. – stwierdziłem zauważając, że Shinra już otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć.

To nie tak, że go nie lubiłem. Kochałem go, tak jak każdego z ludzi. Po prostu Shinra, zadający mnóstwo niewygodnych pytań, z tym swoim wrodzonym wścibstwem i ciekawością tracił na moim zainteresowaniu. No i niezmiernie irytował mnie fakt, że ktoś chciał wiedzieć coś więcej o mnie.

- Nic dziwnego, masz gorączkę. Do tamtego tematu jeszcze wrócimy, tymczasem idź spać, Izaya.

Skinąłem głową i zamknąłem oczy. W gruncie rzeczy naprawdę byłem zmęczony, a do tego leki chyba przestały działać, bo powitał mnie radosny ból w miejscach, o których wolę nie wspominać.

- Przyjdę jutro rano. – rzucił jeszcze na odchodne zamykając za sobą drzwi

Powinienem był zapewnić go, że sam dam sobie radę i jego obecność w niczym nie jest mi potrzebna. Ale zanim w ogóle coś takiego przyszło mi do głowy, zdążyłem zasnąć.

_Nie nazwałbym scenerii wokół mnie niezwykłą. Ale specjalnie przerażająca też nie była. Najzwyczajniej w świecie szedłem jakimś ciemnym tunelem, tudzież korytarzem. Choć w sumie lepiej można by ją określić, jako pustą przestrzeń wypełnioną wszechogarniającą ciemnością. Co prawda na końcu nie widziałem żadnego jaskrawego światła, więc jeśli wierzyć filmom – nie umarłem. Już jakieś pocieszenie. Niestety z powodu tego mroku, nie byłem w stanie ujrzeć nawet własnych dłoni, a co dopiero czegoś oddalonego ode mnie. Próbowałem przystanąć, ale to jedynie potęgowało dziwne uczucia, które mi towarzyszyły. Przede wszystkim jakieś absurdalne poczucie bycia obserwowanym. Te wrażenie były o tyle irytujące, że mógłbym przysiąc, że ktoś szedł za mną, notorycznie wpatrując się w moje plecy. Czułem czyjś oddech na karku, a chwilami wydawało mi się, że ktoś – albo coś – delikatnie dotyka mnie. Ale za każdym razem, gdy oglądałem się za siebie niczego nie było. Nie umniejszało to jednak moim chorym urojeniom, przez które miałem wrażenie, że ktoś ciągle jest przy mnie i bezczelnie śmieje się z mojej bezradności. To chyba jakaś paranoja. Ciekawe, czy to się leczy? No i poza tym czułem jakiś chory lęk przed czymś, czego nie potrafiłem sprecyzować. Ani również nad tym zapanować. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem zewsząd dochodziły do mnie jakieś dźwięki, ale były zbyt ciche i podobne, abym mógł je zrozumieć. Miałem wrażenie, że już kiedyś się tak czułem. Jakbym słyszał coś, ale nie potrafił tego zidentyfikować. Zacząłem biec, łudząc się, że w ten sposób coś zmienię. Swoją drogą jeśli to był sen – to naprawdę beznadziejny. Niespodziewanie dostrzegłem coś. Tak! W tej bezkresnej ciemności było coś, czego kształty dałem radę rozróżnić! Udało się! Przystanąłem, bo czymkolwiek to nie było zbliżało się do mnie. Widziałem jedynie jakieś zarysy, ale wydawało mi się, że to człowiek. Wyższy ode mnie._

_…__Orihara_

_W międzyczasie dźwięk powoli zaczynały się ustabilizować i zacząłem wyłapywać pojedyncze słowa._

_…__śmieciem, Orihara._

_To dziwne, ale im bliżej mnie była ta postać, tym lepiej słyszałem wszystko wokół._

_Jesteś śmieciem, Orihara._

_Wytrzeszczyłem oczy na widok człowieka, który stał przede mną. Pomimo ciemności mogłem dostrzec, że jego włosy są jasne, oczy błyszczą chorą satysfakcją, a po twarzy błąka się sadystyczny uśmiech._

_Możesz mi obciągnąć, dziwko._

_Po tych słowach obraz mi się zamazał i poczułem niewyobrażalny ból, dobiegający z wnętrza mojego ciała. Jakby mnie ktoś wyjątkowo ostro gwałcił. Zawyłem z bólu, kiedy poruszył się we mnie ponownie, a po policzkach spłynęły mi łzy. Nie ogarniałem nic, co działo się wokół. Jedyne, na czym potrafiłem się skupić to notoryczne i coraz większe cierpienie, którego nie mogłem zdusić. Uczucie brutalnego rozrywania sprawiło, że już nawet nie rozróżniałem co on robił. Wyciągał go i wkładał z tym samym okrucieństwem. Wszystko we mnie krzyczało z rozpaczy. Nie, ja tego już dłużej nie zniosę. Boże, co za ból… _

_Zacząłem się szarpać, rzucać, nawet jeśli w ten sposób powodowałem jeszcze większy ból. Chciałem coś zrobić! Cokolwiek, byleby tylko już tak nie bolało…_

- Au… - zawyłem cicho, dotykając swojego rozgrzanego policzka.

Z jakiegoś powodu miałem wrażenie, jakby ktoś uderzył mnie z liścia. I to dość mocno.

- Mówiłem, że zadziała. – otworzyłem oczy i ujrzałem nam sobą jakiegoś chłopaka o jasnych włosach.

Nie do końca jeszcze kontaktowałem, co się dzieje wokół. Z trudem podniosłem się do siadu i dopiero wtedy mój wzrok wyostrzył się na tyle, bym mógł rozróżnić gdzie jestem i z kim.

- Jak się czujesz? – troskliwy głos Shinry przeszył mnie

Nie, żeby coś. On zawsze martwił się tak wszystkimi wokół i miał jakąś chorobliwe dobrą naturę. Zresztą, przyjaźniąc się z nami, co miał niby zrobić? Jednakże tym razem jego wyraz twarzy był wręcz przerażony. Patrzył się na mnie tak, jakbym miał zaraz umrzeć. Rozejrzałem się wokół i dostrzegłem, że Shizu-chan, pomimo wszystko też nie miał tej swojej zwykłej, wiecznie zdenerwowanej miny. W jego oczach odbijało się zdziwienie. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że obudziło mnie jego uderzenie, ale nie to było najgorsze. Najgorszym był fakt, że prawdopodobnie obudzili mnie przez to, że krzyczałem i płakałem przez sen. Odruchowo dotknąłem swojej twarzy, czując na niej ślady łez. Nie, nie mówcie mi, że oni… że Shizuś widział mnie w takim stanie. Takiego słabego, bezbronnego, przerażonego. Nie! On nie powinien widzieć mnie w takiej formie. Zobaczyć mnie z tej gorszej, kruchej strony. A już na pewno nie powinien się nade mną litować czy traktować specjalnie, bo akurat przechodził w czasie, kiedy mnie gwałcili! Do cholery, on był moim wrogiem! W takiej sytuacji zupełne zignorowanie mnie, to coś, czego co najmniej bym oczekiwał! Jeżeli naprawdę mnie nienawidził, to winien jeszcze bardziej mnie wtedy pogrążyć! Wyśmiać! Ale nie, do diabła, patrzeć na mnie jak na jakąś ofiarę, litować się nade mną! Tak się, do cholery, nie zachowuje nikt, kto grozi ci codziennie śmiercią!

- Izaya?

Nieco przerażony głos Shinra wyrwał mnie z zamyśleń. Spojrzałem po nich nieprzytomnym wzorkiem i poczułem nagłą potrzebę zwymiotowania. Z trudem powstrzymując to, odezwałem się:

- Dobrze. – starałem się, aby mój głos nie zadrżał, ale na niewiele się to zdało – Tylko… mógłbyś mi przynieść jakiejś wody?

Szukałem byle pretekstu, aby po prostu wyszli stąd i zostawili mnie na chwilę samego. Po tym ,,przyjemnym'' inaczej śnie, czułem się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony niż wcześniej i dopiero teraz dostrzegłem, że cały się trzęsę. Nie wiedziałem czy powodem tego były jeszcze jakieś odchyły przez ten sen, czy może po prostu z zimna, jakie odczuwałem.

- Jasne. Zaraz wrócę.

I tyle go widzieli, bo już po chwili słychać było, jak Shinra biega sobie przez moje mieszkanie. No to teraz… zaraz, a co tutaj nadal robi ten pierwotniak?! Nie zdążyłem jednak wyrazić swoje sprzeciwu, kiedy poczułem falę nudności w gardle.

- Pchła, co…

- Ja… - przerwałem mu, starając się złapać powietrze – chyba… będę rzygał…

- Żartujesz…?

Wyraz mojej twarzy chyba wykluczył taką możliwość, bo raczył się w końcu zamknąć. Spodziewałem się, że do pokoju zaraz wpadnie Shinra i mnie uratuje z tej chorej sytuacji. Albo że za chwilę spotkam się z trzaśniętymi drzwiami, co nie było taką złą perspektywą. Ale zamiast tego stało się coś, czego zupełnie nie przewidywałem. Ta bestia najzwyczajniej w świecie podeszła do mnie i delikatnie – jak na niego – pomógł mi wstać, po czym zaprowadził mnie do łazienki. Nie wiedziałem, skąd wiedział gdzie się znajduje ani dlaczego to zrobił. A na moje pytające spojrzenia nie odpowiedział w ogóle. Upadłem na kolana i zwymiotowałem. Czułem się naprawdę okropnie. Mój największy wróg widział mnie już chyba w każdym możliwym stanie. Jeszcze chwila i zacznę się czerwienić ze wstydu przez niego! Oparłem się na zdrowej ręce i ponownie zwróciłem zawartość mojego żołądka. Biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia, wolałem nie wiedzieć, czym wymiotuję. Szczerze mówiąc czułem się jak gówno. Albo jakbym był na kacu. Odezwał się pulsujący ból głowy i momentalnie zrobiło mi się jeszcze bardziej niedobrze. Oparłem czoło o zimną ścianę, rozkoszując się tym przyjemnie chłodnym uczuciem.

- Oi… Izaya, jak się czujesz? – usłyszałem Shinrę, który najwyraźniej w końcu nas znalazł Wzruszyłem ramionami, patrząc na niego, jak na idiotę. Wspaniale do cholery! Kishitani dostrzegł chyba, jak głupie było to pytanie, bo momentalnie podał mi szklankę z wodą. Podniosłem ją do ust i szybko wypiłem zawartość, dziwiąc się, że nie zauważyłem, jak spragniony byłem.

- Ej, Izaya… Wtedy, gdy spałeś… śniła ci się sytuacja z tamtego dnia? – zapytał ostrożnie

Spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony, ale on nadal pozostawał niewzruszony. Ledwie zauważalnie skinąłem głową. Ta sytuacja nie bardzo mi się podobała.

- Wiesz, co to jest PTSD?

- Zespół stresu pourazowego – odpowiedziałem automatycznie i dopiero wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, z tego o co się pyta – Shinra, sugerujesz coś?

Dobra, rozumiem, że w aktualnej chwili nie byłem w najlepszym stanie. Właściwie to obecnie nie nadawałem się do niczego. I ostatnimi czasy nie spotkało mnie też za wiele z tych miłych, przyjemnych momentów, którymi się podnieca na samą myśl, a potem i tak płacze, że się skończyły. Poza tym użalanie się nad sobą, jakiekolwiek płakanie czy uzależnienie od innych też nie należały do czegoś, co można ze mną utożsamiać. Ale, do cholery! To jeszcze nie jest żaden powód, aby od razu podejrzewać, że mam problemy psychiczne! Nie mam zamiaru nagle popełniać samobójstwa, bo komuś się zamarzył gwałt na mnie! Shizu-chan rzucał we mnie różnymi przedmiotami co najmniej pięć razy w tygodniu i jakoś nie miałem fobii przed latającymi automatami, bo ktoś raczył wyładować sobie na mnie swój gniew. Nie jestem tak żałosny. Czemu więc teraz miało być inaczej?

- Jestem w pełni zdrowy psychicznie, Shinra. – zapewniłem

Wstałem, żeby powiedzieć mu dokładnie, co myślę o jego nieuzasadnionych przypuszczeniach, ale musiałem podtrzymać się ściany, żeby w ogóle ustać na nogach. Z minuty na minutę ten dzień robił się coraz gorszy.

- To akurat bym kwestionował. – Shizu-chan, jak zwykle musiał się wtrącić w sprawy, które nie tylko go nie dotyczą, ale których pewnie nawet nie rozumie

- Dlaczego, ty ciągle tutaj jesteś? Rozumiem, że mogłeś wczoraj łaskawie przystać na wyraźną prośbę Shinry, ale bez przesady. Nie przyszedłbyś tu znowu, wiedząc jak to się może skończyć dla ludzi i przedmiotów wokół. Chyba, że jesteś tak głupi, że nie dostrzegasz szkód, jakie niesie ze sobą twoja nieludzka siła. Chociaż z drugiej strony, co taka bestia, jak ty…

Nie dane było mi dokończyć, bo już po chwili ręka blondyna mocno zacisnęła się na moim gardle. Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie. Tak, właśnie tego mi brakowało przez ten cały czas. Tej nieprzeniknionej nienawiści w oczach i gniewu, wykrzywiającego twarz. Rąk, które chciały mnie zabić. Postaci, która nie miała nic wspólnego z człowieka. Będąca istnym potworem.

- Właśnie, Shizu-chan. A może po prostu ruszyło cię sumienie, co? Zdałeś sobie sprawę, jak wielką bestią jesteś? Bo chyba nie powiesz mi, że jesteś tu, bo martwisz się o mnie? Nagle zainteresowałeś się swoim największym…

Z głuchym dźwiękiem uderzył moją głową o płytki i popchnął mnie silnie na ścianę. Poczułem lekkie zawroty głowy i wolałem póki, co nie ruszać się z miejsca.

- Nie wiem, kto ci to zrobił, ale prawdopodobnie miał uzasadniony powód, co do tego. - stwierdził, po czym wyszedł, głośno trzaskając drzwiami.

Zaśmiałem się, jak psychopata, a Shinra patrzył się na mnie z rezygnacją i politowaniem.

- Powinniście w końcu skończyć z tymi dziecinnymi kłótniami. Przynajmniej na teraz. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, skończy się to w końcu gorzej.

Wzruszyłem ramionami, uśmiechając się w swój własny sposób. Cholera, znowu mi niedobrze.


	3. Rozdział 3

_Do głównych objawów zespołu stresu pourazowego należą:_

_- poczucie emocjonalnego przytępienia, marazm;_

_- wrażenie bycia bezsilnym;_

_- powracanie myślami do traumatycznego wydarzenia;_

_- przeżywanie na nowo zdarzenia, które wywołało traumę;_

_- stany depresyjne;_

_- wzmożona drażliwość;_

_- brak zaangażowania w codzienne sprawy;_

_- utrata radości i satysfakcji z życia, podejmowania działań;_

_- izolowanie się od innych ludzi;_

_- sprawianie wrażenia bycia nieobecnym._

Odchyliłem się na fotelu, patrząc w sufit i wzdychając cicho. Shinra, jak zwykle przesadzał i wyciągał wnioski bez żadnych konkretnych powodów. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego robił z tego wszystkiego taką wielką aferę. I jeszcze wmieszał w to Shizu-chana! To mógł być każdy! Celty, Dotachin, nawet moje siostry… KAŻDY! Tylko nie ten pierwotniak. Czy on naprawdę nie rozumie, co znaczy słowo ,,wróg''? Albo, że potwór, który grozi mi śmiercią, raczej nie powinien widzieć mnie w tak żałosnym stanie? Swoją drogą, ciekawe dlaczego nie zabił mnie wtedy. Miał przecież tyle okazji do tego! Nawet nie musiałby się specjalnie trudzić. Szybko mnie udusić, rozwalić głowę o beton albo po prostu zostawić tam! Czemu więc tego nie zrobił? A no tak, musiał się tam też znaleźć ten chory pseudo lekarz. Cóż, może uznał, że w ramach podziękowań nagle zaprzyjaźnię z Shizusiem i dam mu spokój. Ta, chciałby chyba. Taki beznadziejny pierwotniak nigdy nie zasłuży na cokolwiek więcej niż nienawiść. Co nie zmienia faktu, że Shinra jest naiwny.

- Bardzo naiwny. – mruknąłem do siebie, z powrotem patrząc na ekran komputera

Pomimo tego, że wielokrotnie czytałem różne artykuły o PTSD, szukałem wielu informacji zarówno na Internecie, jak i w książkach – nie potrafiłem skojarzyć ze sobą żadnego z wymienianych objawów. A nawet jeśli odczuwałem coś podobnego, to na pewno nie na tak wysokim poziomie. Nie miałem żadnej depresji czy myśli samobójczych. Ani też problemów z odczuwaniem radości. Przeciwnie. Wizja zdenerwowanego Shizu-chana napawała mnie niezwykłym optymizmem. Co prawda, momentami wracałem myślami (i w snach) do tamtych wydarzeń, ale myślę, że każdy w mniejszym lub większym stopniu się nad tym zastanawia. Po prostu po jakimś czasie to mija. Spojrzałem na biurku, na którym leżała przepaska na oko. Shinra stwierdził, że po tygodniu nie ma potrzeby, abym dalej chodził obwiązany bandażami. Sięgnąłem po nią zdrową ręką i przyjrzałem się jej. Wiedziałem, że tak naprawdę to nie miało żadnego znaczenia czy ją założę, czy nie. Tak było po prostu estetyczniej. Westchnąłem cicho i stanąłem przed lustrem. Zastanawiałem się, czy naprawdę chodziło o prezencję. Czy może raczej to Shinra, nie miał ochoty patrzeć na moją twarz. Na miejsce, w którym powinno znajdować się moje lewe oko. Niestety tam po prostu nie było nic. Pusty oczodół jawiący się jedynie ciemnością. Takim samym mrokiem, jaki ogarnął miasto tamtego dnia. Nieprzeniknionym, spośród którego jedynie dźwięki można było wyłapać. I błysk stali, odbijającej się w nikłym świetle gwiazd. Potrząsnąłem głową. Nie, Shinra miał rację. Tu nie chodzi o samo estetykę. Mnie też mdliło na sam widok tego. Spojrzawszy na zegarek w komórce, szybko założyłem przepaskę i wyszedłem z mieszkania.

Jasno świeciło słońce, a w twarz uderzył mnie podmuch ciepłego wiatru. Spojrzałem w bezkresne niebo, na którym nie było ani jednej chmury. Pogoda wręcz wymarzona do wyjścia na zewnątrz. Chodziłem po całym mieście, nie bardzo zastanawiając się w jakim celu. Po spędzeniu około tygodnia, zamkniętemu samemu w mieszkaniu, zdałem sobie sprawę, jak bardzo tęskniłem do moich kochanych ludzi. Usiadłem na ławce w parku i z radością patrzyłem na wszystkich wokół. Kilkadziesiąt metrów ode mnie przez ulicę przebiegało kilku chłopaków w moim wieku, najwyraźniej spiesząc się gdzieś. Może zerwali się z lekcji i przestraszeni biegli gdzieś, gdzie nikt ich nie znajdzie? Może usilnie starali się znaleźć, jakieś ustronne miejsce, aby zapalić szluga? Albo może po prostu zwiedzali miasto, ciesząc się ze świadomości, że dzisiaj jest piątek? Przeniosłem wzrok na postać jakiegoś wysokiego mężczyzny, ubranego w drogi, gustowny garnitur. Szedł szybkim krokiem w stronę zaparkowanego niedaleko sportowego samochodu i rozmawiał przez telefon. Nie miałem zbyt dobrego punktu obserwacyjnego z miejsca, w którym siedziałem, ale mogłem dostrzec, że jesteś zdenerwowany. Jego twarz wykrzywiała się, a on co chwilę krzyczał jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa. Chyba mówił po angielsku. Kiedy tylko dotarł do auta szybko schował telefon i ruszył w kierunku Shinjuku. Usłyszałem czyjś płacz. Momentalnie odwróciłem głowę w stronę źródła dźwięku i ujrzałem małą dziewczynkę, która rzewnie zalewała się łzami, co chwilę rozmazując je na swojej twarzy. Nie mogła mieć więcej niż pięć czy sześć lat. Nie wyglądała na zbyt bogatą, ale ubrana była przyzwoicie. Schludna, ciemnozielona sukienka bardzo dobrze współgrała z krótkimi, orzechowymi włosami. Zaledwie kilka centymetrów od niej, dostrzegłem roztapiający się lód na ziemi. A, więc o to cała ta tragedia. Z zainteresowaniem przyglądałem się, jak nagle podbiega do niej jakaś niewysoka dziewczyna i zaczyna ją pocieszać. Były do siebie bardzo podobne. Nawet twarz wykrzywiała im się w niemal ten sam sposób. W pewnym momencie płacz ucichł i dziewczynka pociągała jedynie nosem, uczepiając się dłoni starszej osoby. Obie poszły w kierunku pobliskiego stoiska z lodami. To dziwne, ale ta jedna zwyczajna sytuacja przyniosła mi na myśl wspomnienia o moich siostrach. W sumie dawno ich nie widziałem. Ciekawe, jak zareagowałyby widząc mnie w aktualnym stanie.

- Co ty tu robisz?

Odwróciłem głowę. Przede mną w całej swojej okazałości stał Shizu-chan, mierząc mnie nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

- Możesz się przesunąć? Zasłaniasz mi słońce. – zignorowałem jego pytanie

Prychnął i ani ruszył się z miejsca. Cóż, chyba póki co muszę się nacieszyć cieniem.

- Dlaczego nie było cię w szkole? Nie wyglądasz na specjalnie umierającego, jak to mówił Shinra. No i widzę, że masz siłę, żeby sobie radośnie biegać po mieście.

- Nawet jeśli, to co z tego? Martwisz się o mnie?

Zauważyłem, jak nerwowo zaciska pięści i z trudem powstrzymuje się przed uderzeniem mnie. Podobało mi się to.

- Shinra chciał się z tobą dzisiaj widzieć. – rzucił od niechcenia

A, tak. Coś tam wczoraj wspominał, nawet mi chyba wiadomość wysyłał, przypominając o tym. Ale mnie jakoś bardziej w smak było wyjście na miasto niż słuchanie jego wywodów.

- Och, serio?

- Nie zgrywaj głupszego niż jesteś! Shinra kilkakrotnie ci to powtarzał.

- Shinra dużo gada. – wzruszyłem ramiona i wstałem, wkładając dłoń do kieszeni bluzy – Jeśli to wszystko, to będę się zbierał.

Uśmiechnąłem się i ruszyłem w przeciwną stronę. A przynajmniej zamierzałem, bo momentalnie poczułem zawroty głowy i ,,niefortunnie'' upadłem na tego pierwotniaka.

- Ej, uważaj, jak chodzisz!

Wszystko trwało dosłownie chwilę. Nie zdążył nawet dokończyć zdania, kiedy błysnął nikły blask stali i zaraz potem momentalnie odsunąłem się od niego na kilka metrów.

- Ta, jasne. – przewróciłem teatralnie oczami, to znaczy okiem – Tak swoją drogą, Shizu-chan, jesteś ekshibicjonistą czy po prostu lubisz tak w samych majtkach biegać po mieście?

Wystarczyło zaledwie dziesięć sekund. Dwie, żeby spojrzał w dół i zobaczył swoje spodnie leżące na ziemi. Jedna, żeby zauważył, że jego pasek jest przecięty. Kolejne dwie, żeby wykrzyczał moje imię i rzucił się z pięściami w moją stronę. I ostatnie pięć, abym nagle znalazł się po drugiej stronie ulicy. Biegłem, używając wszystkich możliwych skrótów, jakie znałem. Mimo wszystko uciekanie przed rozwścieczoną bestią z ręką na temblaku, lekko obitymi żebrami i ograniczonym polem widzenia – jest trochę trudne. Ale to czyni tę czynność jeszcze zabawniejszą! Goniliśmy się po całym mieście, jak kiedyś. Shizu-chan torował sobie drogę rozpychając się wśród tłumu, podczas gdy ja zwinnie schylałem się pod rękami przechodniów i omijałem ich na przejściach. Gdybym tylko był w lepszym stanie fizycznym, już dawno bym go zgubił. W innym wypadku musiałem korzystać z jak największej ilości zakrętów, zabudowań i zatłoczonych ulic, bo w tym tłumie Shizuś się po prostu gubił. Dosłownie na chwilę odwróciłem się, by zobaczyć jak wygląda sytuacja za mną. Blondyn wybiegł na ulicę i nie zwracając żadnej uwagi na przejeżdżające samochody, biegł w dzikiej furii w moim kierunku. Zaśmiałem się szyderczo i szybko spojrzałem przed siebie, by zaraz potem skręcić w jeden z zaułków. Niestety na patrzeniu się skończyło. Ledwo odwróciłem głowę, a już uderzyłem o coś twarzą. Obraz zaczął mi wirować i rozmazywać się. Upadłem na twardy chodnik i tępo spoglądałem w niebo, które zaszło chmurami. Nawet ładne te chmury… O! Jedna wygląda podobnie do Shizusia. Zamrugałem kilkakrotnie. Cholera, to nie chmura.

- I co teraz, pchło? – uśmiechnął się prześmiewczo, podnosząc mnie za kołnierz.

- Ładne masz bokserki? – zapytałem uśmiechając się niewinnie

Puścił mnie, a ja z trudem utrzymałem równowagę, tak by nie zaliczyć kolejnego bliższego spotkania z ziemią. Jakoś jej nie lubiłem.

- Pobiłbym cię, ale nie kopie się leżącego.

- Ja nie leżę, Shizu-chan.

- Ale jesteś kaleką.

Uśmiechnąłem się.

- Czy to znaczy, że teraz nie zrobisz mi absolutnie NIC, ponieważ jestem trochę mniej sprawny niż wcześniej? A może masz wyrzuty sumienia? Albo uważasz, że w ten sposób pokażesz, że jesteś człowiekiem. W końcu litość jest taka ludzka! Dam mu spokój, bo…

Chwycił mnie za kołnierz bluzki i pochylił się nade mną. Dzięki temu mogłem dokładnie przyjrzeć się jego oczom, w delikatnym kolorze bursztynu. Shizuś zawsze był typem osoby, u której wszystko mogłem wyczytać z samego wyrazu twarzy. Każda z emocji odbijała się na niej. Potrafiłem czytać z niego, jak z otwartej księgi, a z biegiem czasu umiałem nawet wskazać przyczynę jego dobrego bądź złego humoru. Zresztą to wcale trudne nie było. Z reguły krzyczał i rzucał wszystkim przeze mnie, a uśmiechał się dzięki swojemu bratu, ewentualnie śmiał się z Shinry. W każdym razie w tej chwili w jego oczach widziałem coś jeszcze, oprócz tej codziennej nienawiści i pogardy. Tylko, że w żadnym wypadku nie było to coś, co chciałbym ujrzeć. Wcale nie cieszyła mnie świadomość, że mój wróg się nade mną lituje.

- Posłuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie, mendo. Kiedy cię tamtego dnia znaleźliśmy z Shinrą, nie mogłem czegoś zrozumieć. Jasne, jesteś zasranym dupkiem i na pewno wielokrotnie zasłużyłeś na to, aby ci ktoś mocno wpierdolił. Ale to co wtedy zobaczyłem, uznałem za przesadę. Jak można coś takiego zrobić uczniowi? Ale teraz już to rozumiem. Nikt nie posunąłby się tak daleko, gdyby nie został do tego zmuszony. Więc, Izaya, co zrobiłeś?

Zaśmiałem się gorzko.

- A gdybym ci powiedział, że nie wiem, co zrobiłem? Że nie jestem w stanie skojarzyć żadnej osoby, która mogłaby się tego dopuścić? Oczywiście, oprócz ciebie.

Jasnym było, że doskonale orientowałem się, za co ewentualnie mógłbym oberwać i na kim się, w razie czego, zemścić. Zresztą to było pierwsze czym się zająłem, gdy w końcu poczułem się dostatecznie dobrze, aby dać radę samemu poruszać się mieszkaniu. Nawet już miałem wstępny plan odwetu. Jednak chciałem zobaczyć reakcję Shizu-chana. Tydzień temu po raz pierwszy widziałem, żeby chociaż na chwilę zapanował nad swoim gniewem i powstrzymał się. Założę się, że przez to był jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany niż gdyby wyładował swoją frustrację na kimś. Zaciekawiło mnie to. Jak zachowa się bestia, w obliczu zupełnie niecodziennych zjawisk? Co zrobiłby gdybym po prostu znalazł się w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwym czasie? Gdyby tamta sytuacja nie miała nic wspólnego z moimi prywatnymi grami?

- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchałeś? Izaya, jesteś mendą i zasłużyłeś sobie na to. Nikt nikomu nie sprawia takiego cierpienia dla fantazji. A nie, przepraszam. Ty jesteś w tym idealnym.

Nie powiedział mi wszystkiego. Chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale się powstrzymał. Miał to dokładnie wypisane na twarzy. Irytował mnie ten jego udawany spokój. Zdenerwowany Shizu-chan był zabawny. Shizu-chan, który dla kogoś starał się opanować – interesujący. Ale Shizu-chan, który nie był sobą – po prostu wkurzający.

- Nie musisz mnie komplementować. – uśmiechnąłem się sarkastycznie

Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później dowiem się, co kryje się za jego marnym aktorstwem. A gdy już się tego dowiem, wykorzystam to, by go zniszczyć.


	4. Rozdział 4

Oparłem się na barierce i pochyliłem lekko do przodu. W ten sposób miałem doskonały widok na cały teren szkoły. A przede wszystkim, świetnie widziałem boisko i dziedziniec, na którym większość osób spędzała przerwy. W oddali majaczył obraz korytarz szkolnych, na których zaczęły pojawiać się pierwszy osoby. Czyżby lekcja skończyła się, aż tak szybko? Cóż, w sumie to jeszcze lepiej. Będę mógł zobaczyć niemal każdego. Ten dach szkoły był wręcz idealnym miejscem do obserwowania ludzi!

Zawiał lekki wiatr, porywając z drzew bladoróżowe płatki wiśni i kołysał nimi w śmiertelnym tańcu. Spojrzałem w lekko zachmurzone niebo, z którego mimo to delikatnie wychylały się promienie słoneczne. To chyba dobrze dobrze, że ostatnio utrzymuje się tak ciepła pogoda. Choć mnie tam w sumie wszystko czy jedno czy świeci słońce, czy pada deszcz.

- Cieszę się, że w końcu postanowiłeś przyjść do szkoły. Choć szkoda, że nie na lekcje.

Wzruszyłem ramionami, nadal wpatrując się w dal.

- Nudziło mi się - stwierdziłem szczerze - Chociaż w sumie lekcje też są nudne.

- Mogę więc wiedzieć, po co w ogóle przyszedłeś? Bo raczej nie dla mnie. - stwierdził, podchodząc bliżej

Spojrzałem na niego przelotnie. Shinra, człowiek którego unikałem, jak ognia przez ostatnie dni. A gdy to nie podziałało, dzwonił do mnie codziennie i godzinami wypytywał, jak się czuję. Denerwowała mnie to przesadne zainteresowanie. Przecież nie mam pięciu lat, nie? Umiem o siebie zadbać i nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy. Nie jestem żadnym dzieciakiem specjalnej troski czy innym inwalidą. Momentami wolałem już reakcje Shizu-chana, który nie zważając na nic - chciał mnie zabić.

- Nie mogłem zostawić moich ludzi samych, nie? - uśmiechnąłem się sadystycznie - Ale nie martw się. Przyjdę jeszcze dzisiaj na jakąś lekcje. No, przynajmniej postaram się.

Westchnął cierpiętniczo.

- Nie martwię się o twoją naukę. Martwię się o ciebie. Nadal nic nie wiadomo o tych, którzy ci to zrobili. Nie boisz się?

Podniosłem jedną brew, wyraźnie zdziwiony.

- Hę? Niby czego?

Shinra spojrzał na mnie zmęczonym wzrokiem. Wyglądał na wymęczonego. Myślę, że zdecydowanie za dużo się uczy. I martwi. Zamiast sobą, przejmuje się wszystkimi wokół. I jeszcze cieszy się, jakby to coś pięknego było. On kiedyś się na tym przejedzie - jestem tego pewien.

- Co, jeśli to nie był jeden raz? Co, jeżeli to było jakieś ostrzeżenie? Jeśli to nie zostało skończone i wyjaśnione? Co, jeśli oni naprawdę chcieli cię zabić?! Izaya, w tym nie ma nic śmiesznego, więc przestań się tak uśmiechać! Dla ciebie to jest zabawne, ale ja z Shizuo widzieliśmy cię wtedy. Ja na początku nawet myślałem, że już umarłeś. Tam było, do cholery, tyle krwi!

- Więc mam szczęście, że zbyt poważnie myślisz o zawodzie lekarza. - przerwałem mu

Wiedziałem, że przesadzał. On jak zawsze, wyolbrzymiał tylko wszystko i panikował, jakby był już na skraju śmierci w agonii. A przecież ja żyję i mam się dobrze. Nie lepiej wyszedłbym z niejednej walki z Shizusiem, o które zresztą też się czepiał. Choćby i o to, że ma dość zszywania nas.

- Izaya, ja po prostu...

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, wręcz jak chory psychicznie człowiek, doskonale wiedząc do czego zmierza.

- Shinra, spokojnie. Naprawdę - nie masz się już czym martwić. - położyłem mu dłoń na ramieniu, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy

- Co to znaczy, że mam się nie martwić?

- Że wszystko jest, jak najbardziej w porządku.

- Wszystko? - niemal z satysfakcją patrzyłem, jak jego oczy rozszerzają się w zdziwieniu - Izaya, ty chyba nie...

- Tak. I co z tego? - obojętnie spojrzałem z powrotem na teren szkoły.

Boisko, pobliskie ławki i kilka innych miejsc zapełniło się od uczniów cieszący się z chwili wolności. Nawet zaczęli powoli schodzić się na dach, ale żaden z nich nie zwracał na nas większej uwagi. Ot, dwójka kolegów, patrzących gdzieś w dal. Zwykłych, nie wyróżniających się niczym. Bo w końcu, co z tego, że jeden z nich był bez oka, a drugi zadbał o to, by wyglądało to estetycznie. Oj tam, zdarza się.

- Teraz już rozumiem, po co w ogóle wyszedłeś z domu. - powiedział po chwili, wymownie patrząc w stronę boiska

- Hm?

- Przyszedłeś tu nie dla wszystkich ludzi, tylko - jak na ironię - dla Shizuo, nie?

Zaśmiałem się, choć w gruncie rzeczy faktycznie wypatrywałem Shizusia. Szedł właśnie wzdłuż rzędu ławek, wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Rzucał w stronę każdego nienawistne spojrzenie i zaciskał gniewnie pięści. Chciało mi się śmiać na jego widok. Każdy, kto miał nieprzyjemność minąć się z nim, szybko uciekał na drugi koniec boiska, nawet nie patrząc za siebie. Zresztą niewielu takich było. Większość odsuwała mu się z drogi i trzymała, jak najdalej od niego. To zabawne, że nawet nauczyciele zachowywali się w podobny sposób. Usłyszałem głośne westchnięcie po swojej prawej stronie.

- Mówiłeś coś? - spytałem

- Tak. Pytałem czy nie dasz mu w końcu spokoju. Przecież twierdzisz, że kochasz ludzi.

- No właśnie! Kocham wszystkich ludzi - rozłożyłem szeroko rękę, żeby pokazać, jak wiele osób darzę tym uczuciem - Ale Shizu-chan nie jest człowiekiem, więc nie mogę go kochać. Jest jak zwierzę. Żyje tylko za pomocą instynktu, a jego działania są pozbawione logiki i nierzadko sensu. Ma niezrównaną siłę, ale nie potrafi nad nią zapanować. Jest jak bestia.

- Gdybyś widział go tamtego dnia, nigdy nie powiedziałbyś, że nie jest człowiekiem.

Oparłem się nonszalancko o barierkę, patrząc obojętnie na Shinrę. Miałem nadzieję, że nie wyczuje ciekawości w moim głosie.

- Doprawdy? Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć. Shizu-chan nie należy do osób, które łatwo zapominają o swojej nienawiści czy gniewie.

- Na początku powstrzymywał się od śmiechu - przyznał - Ale kiedy spanikowałem i już myślałem, że nie żyjesz, nagle spoważniał i spytał czy jestem tego pewien. Mówił spokojnie i nie wykazywał żadnych, specjalnie wrogich zamiarów. Pomagał mi cię opatrywać. Kiedy później mówiłem mu o twoim stanie, prychał twierdząc, że ma to gdzieś. Ale widać było, że chciał mieć jakieś informacje na ten temat.

- Może był ciekaw, czy ktoś czasem nie zabił mnie przed nim? - podsunąłem

- I naprawdę myślisz, że tylko z tego powodu, tudzież dla mnie, spędził wtedy przy tobie, ze mną, tyle czasu?

- Sugerujesz, że Shizuś się o mnie martwił? - zaśmiałem się

Nagle jego oczy jakby zabłysły, a on sam lekko się uśmiechnął.

- Chciałem tylko udowodnić ci, że Shizuo jest człowiekiem. Nie powiedziałem nic, co świadczyłoby o jego trosce.

Cholera. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążyłem nawet otworzyć ust, kiedy po całej rozniósł się głośny huk łamanego drewna. Obejrzałem się przez ramię na boisko, na którego środku stał Shizu-chan, a parę metrów od niego leżało kilka części czegoś, co jeszcze niedawno było ławką. Niedaleko niej przerażony siedział jakiś uczeń. Parę osób patrzyło jeszcze z lekkim przestrachem czy zachwytem, ale większość po chwili wróciła do swoich zajęć, nie chcąc samemu oberwać. Ta szkoła się już chyba przyzwyczaiła do tych wszystkich szkód czy wybuchów.

- Ot, masz istotę w pełni ludzką. Wręcz brać przykład z jego człowieczeństwa - wyszczerzyłem się w drwiącym uśmiechu.

Shinra mówił coś jeszcze, ale gdy zauważył, że zupełnie nie zwracam na niego uwagi, odszedł w swoją stronę, czyli pewnie męczyć Shizusia. Ten chłopak miał jakiś dar (albo przekleństwo) przyciągania do siebie wszystkich nadnaturalnych albo wyjątkowych istot. Nawet ja czułem się w jego towarzystwie dość dobrze, o ile nie zadawał zbyt dużo pytań. Ale to nie znaczy, że to było złe. Shinra potrafił być cholernie poważny, jeśli chciał. Udawał kretyna, ale naprawdę miał o wiele silniejszą osobowość niż by się wydawało. I chyba tylko dlatego był w stanie wytrzymać z nami.

No i w końcu nie poszedłem na żadną lekcję. Chciałem zostać dłużej, żeby poczekać na Shizusia, aby go podenerwować, ale czekanie znudziło mi się po kilkunastu minutach. Wolałem udać się w pewne konkretne miejsca na mieście. W miejsca, o których się raczej głośno nie mówi, a już na pewno nie, że ma się z nimi związek. Ja zresztą też nie należałem jeszcze do żadnej elity. Fakt, tamta strona miasta bardzo mnie intrygowała i pojawiałem się tam coraz częściej. Niestety, w takim środowisku niełatwo jest się przebić samemu. A nie chciałem bawić się w żaden gang. To dla mnie zbyt dziecinne, a poza tym nie wyobrażam sobie siebie dobrze walczącego. No i wolałem, żeby to ludzie byli dla mnie, a nie ja dla nich.

W każdym razie - ile interesy zazwyczaj średnio mi wychodziło, o tyle ostatnio trochę przesadziłem. Na dłuższą metę było warto, ale nie sądziłem, że oberwę za to, aż tak. Co więcej, kojarzyłem tylko jednego z nich i to pobieżnie. Kłamałem przed Shinrą, żeby przestał robić z tego wszystkiego taką aferę. On jeden wiedział o moich zainteresowaniach, ale w miarę możliwości starał się w to nie mieszać. Wydaje mi się, że jego też coś może z tym w przyszłości łączyć, tylko teraz nie chce się przyznać. Tak czy inaczej, teraz plułem sobie w twarz, że odstawiłem tę zemstę na dalszy plan. Nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko przyjdzie mi tu wrócić.

Rozejrzałem się dokładnie, choć wcale nie ze strachu. Po prostu przez to ograniczone pole widzenia, nie mogłem dojrzeć wszystkich detali, co niezmiernie mnie irytowało. Ale cóż. Mimo wszystko starałem się zachować spokój i przybrałem na twarz pewną siebie maskę, a dłoń włożyłem do kieszeni spodni, zaciskając na nożu. Przechodząc między kolejnymi ulicami, napływały do mnie wspomnienia z tamtej nocy. Starałem się zachować spokój, ale przyłapywałem się na tym, że ręce mi drżą i co chwilę rozglądam się nerwowo. To słońce zaszło za chmury czy już zmierzcha? Czy tamci idący po drugiej stronie, nie są czasem tymi samymi, co złamali mi rękę? Zaraz, ktoś się śmiał czy tylko mi się zdawało? Idiota, skarciłem się, nawet jeśli ktoś się śmiał, to przecież ma do tego prawo. Cholera, co to za zapach? Pachnie jak krew.

Cholera, Izaya, uspokój się! Nic ci się nie stanie. Nie jesteś tu pierwszy raz. Poza tym wiesz, jak uciec. Nic ci nie będzie. Nawet jeśli stoisz zaledwie pięć metrów od tamtego zaułku jest dobrze. Nic się nie dzieje, nawet jeśli do cholery, naprzeciwko ciebie znajduje się ten człowiek. Nawet jeżeli patrzy w twoją stronę, to masz tysiąc możliwości. Możesz uciec. Po prostu odwróć się i idź w przeciwnym kierunku. Powoli. Jest daleko, uspokój się. Jeżeli teraz odejdziesz, nie dogoni cię. Tylko rusz się, do cholery!

Ale nic się nie działo. Po prostu stałem tam, dobrze dowiadując się znaczenia słowa: ,,strach''.


	5. Rozdział 5

To był pierwszy raz w całym moim życiu, kiedy czułem się po prostu sparaliżowany strachem. Nawet tamtej nocy, kiedy dosłownie katowali mnie, nie bałem się, aż tak bardzo. Możliwe, że po prostu wtedy ukrywałem swój lęk pod dumą i godnością, starając się nie dopuścić do siebie o nim myśli. Cokolwiek nie byłoby powodem – nigdy jeszcze się tak nie czułem.

Dłonie drżały mi tak mocno, że nie potrafiłem utrzymać noża. Oblał mnie zimny pot i cały się trząsłem. Wiedziałem, że muszę uciekać, ale nogi, jakby wrosły mi w ziemię. Nie byłem w stanie wykonać żadnego ruchu. A postać coraz szybciej zbliżała się w moim kierunku. Zacząłem szybciej oddychać, a w uszach słyszałem własną krew pulsującą mi w żyłach. Serce biło jak oszalałe, ocierając się boleśnie o żebra. Wmawiałem sobie, że będzie dobrze, ale to nie działało. Przed oczami rozgrywały mi się tamte chwile. Czułem ich ohydny wzrok na sobie. Nie mogłem wyrzucić z głowy śmiechu, który był jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki słyszałem. Histeryczny, szyderczy śmiech i ból rozchodzący się po całym ciele. I wiedziałem, że będę to przeżywać znowu. To wszystko zaraz się powtórzy. Już sama świadomość tego sprawiała, że miałem ochotę uciekać, jak najdalej. Nie oglądać się za siebie. Po prostu nie wracać już w to miejsce. Zapomnieć o tym wszystkim. Nie chciałem tego czuć. Tej bezsilności i absurdalnego lęku. Budzić się każdego dnia z wrażeniem, że ktoś na ciebie patrzy. Rozglądać się niepewnie idąc ulicą i drżeć przy każdym dotyku. A przede wszystkim: nie chciałem stać bezczynnie.

Ale nie ruszyłem się ani trochę. Po prostu patrzyłem przed siebie, zmuszając się do jakiejś interwencji. I dopiero w momencie, kiedy ujrzałem bliżej jego twarz, zorientowałem się, jak absurdalny w rzeczywistości wydawał się mój strach.

Osoba, która mnie minęła nie była tamtą. Z daleka zdawała się bardzo podobna, ale to nie był on. Miał taki sam odcień włosów, ten sam sposób chodzenia, a nawet wzrostem niewiele się chyba różnili. Ale to nie był on. Choć w gruncie rzeczy, chyba wolałbym, abym jednak miał rację.

- A myślałem, że ten dzień nie może być gorszy. – mruknął, odpalając papierosa

- Shizu-chan…

Oczywiście nie mógł to być nikt inny, jak ten potwór. Dlaczego oni do cholery są tacy podobni?!

- Ej, dobrze się czujesz? Jesteś cały blady. – zlustrował mnie dokładnie spojrzeniem

Dopiero w tej chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że dalej trzęsę się ze strachu z powodu swoich chorych wyobrażeń. Szybko przybrałem na twarz maskę i uśmiechnąłem się w najbardziej złośliwy sposób, jaki potrafię. Znowu schowałem cały swój lęk pod udawaną radością. Ale to w jakiś sposób działało na ludzi. Shizu-chan po prostu wzruszył ramionami i poszedł dalej. Przezornie rozejrzałem się jeszcze wokół, upewniając się, że nikt nie zwraca na nas uwagi. Nie miałem zamiaru spotykać dzisiaj tego potwora, ale nie mogłem pozwolić, aby zapamiętał mój wyraz twarzy. Już i tak zdecydowanie za dużo widział. Gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby mnie zniszczyć tym. Ale on, jak na złość jakoś ostatnio wyciszył się czy coś. Pewnie Shinra nagadał mu coś albo dał jakieś prochy uspokajające. Musiałem mu przypomnieć, że jesteśmy wrogami i jak powinniśmy się zachowywać.

- A co ty robisz w takim miejscu, Shizuś? – zapytałem, podążając za nim

Szczerze mówiąc, nie bardzo rozumiałem, co taki pierwotniak może robić po tej stronie miasta. Już bym się szybciej Shinry spodziewał. Ale on? Jego w ogóle interesowało coś oprócz tego, żeby komuś wpieprzyć? Stać go było na coś więcej? Przecież on nawet człowiekiem nie jest. Zresztą nawet jeśli jakimś cudem, ta bestyjka potrafiłaby się wysilić na coś mądrzejszego, aniżeli ,,Zabiję cie'' to naprawdę mieszałby się w coś takiego? Co prawda, z tą swoją siłą miałby nawet jakieś predyspozycje. Ale spodziewam się, że pobiłby całą yakuzę za sam fakt, że się na niego patrzą.

- Hę? Zawsze tedy wracam, gdy chcę sobie wydłużyć drogę ze szkoły. Co w tym dziwnego?

To była jedna z rzeczy, jakich najbardziej nienawidziłem w Shizusiu. Za każdym razem był nieprzewidywalny i nieobliczalny do tego stopnia, że choćbym zakładał mnóstwo różnych scenariuszy – żaden nigdy się nie sprawdzał. Jego zachowań i reakcji nie dało się po prostu przewidzieć. On kierował się instynktem, a to nie jest coś, co można wytłumaczyć logicznie. Dla jednych równa się to ucieczką, dla innych atakiem. A u Shizu-chana bywały jeszcze inne rozwiązania. Ale irytowało mnie też to, że koniec końców jego decyzje były dość… proste. Nie, nie takie, jak u zwyczajnego, normalnego człowiek. Z nim to był taki paradoks. Można się było spokojnie spodziewać tego, że po nim się niczego nie przewidzi. Beznadziejnie to brzmi, ale taka jest prawda. Nawet jeśli potrafiłem poznać jego emocje, on zawsze musiał zrobić coś inaczej. Jedyne co było przewidywalne, to właśnie ta jego nieprzewidywalność, jakkolwiek to brzmi. - Cóż, nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie, Shizu-chan. W takiej dzielnicy ty… No ale w sumie – udałem zamyślenie – Z tą twoją siłą to kto wie. Robisz za ochroniarza w burdelu czy jak?

Jego rysy twarzy wyostrzyły się, a usta wykrzywiły w grymasie.

- Czemu w burdelu, pchło?!

- No wiesz… Wtedy pewnie możesz sobie na coś więcej popatrzeć… Zawsze to lepsze niż jęczenie do dziewczyn z mangi, nie? – spojrzałem na niego wzrokiem, jakbym dokładnie to nie tylko wiedział, ale i widział

- Dawno ci nikt nie wpierdolił? – wyrwał pobliski znak drogowy i rzucił nim w moją stronę.

- Szczerze mówiąc, to dość niedawno. – przyznałem, omijając lecący przedmiot. Dobrze, że wciąż miałem ten sam refleks.

- To może chcesz jeszcze raz, co? – uśmiechnął się w sposób, który nie wróżył nic dobrego i rzucił się za mną w pościg.

Nie miałem zamiaru gonić się z nim przez dłuższy czas, jak to z reguły bywało. Po prostu biegłem, przeciskając się przez różne zaułki i korzystałem z wszelkiego rodzaju skrótów. Chciałem go, jak najszybciej zgubić, co zresztą udało mi się po jakiś niecałych pięciu minutach. Najzwyczajniej w świecie prześlizgnąłem się pod jedną ze starych, żelaznych bram i szybko wpadłem do pobliskiej, opuszczonej kamienicy. Drzwi do niej już od dawna pozostawały szczelnie zamknięte i zardzewiałe, także niewielu było w stanie je ruszyć. Ja skorzystałem z okazji i wskoczyłem przez wybite okno na parterze. W każdym razie budynki w tym miejscu zostały wyludnione przed kilkunastu laty, kiedy w centrum miasta postawione nowe, lepsze bloki mieszkalne. Same kamienice nie były w złym stanie. Nie zapadały się ani nie rozpadały, jedynie wyglądały na trochę zaniedbane. Pewnie dlatego służą teraz za miejsca zdatne do wielu nielegalnych transakcji czy ,,biura'' tych, którzy znaczą nieco mniej w tym świecie.

W każdym razie niemożliwym było, aby Shizu-chan znalazł mnie tutaj. Nawet gdyby jakimś cudem przedostał się przez bramę, nigdy nie skojarzyłby mojego miejsca pobytu. Plac przed budynkami rozciągał się na dobrych kilkadziesiąt metrów, a opuszczone mieszkania nie zachęcały zbytnio. Może i jego największym marzeniem była moja śmierć, ale gdy jego siła staje się niepotrzebna i trzeba polegać na zwykłej logice, zwyczajnie się gubi. Normalny człowiek zastanowiłby się chwilę, zaczął szukać albo olał całą sprawę, ale nie on. W końcu nie jest człowiekiem, więc czemu ma się tak zachowywać? Lepiej wykrzyczeć groźby pod moim adresem i wołać moje imię ku niebu. Gdyby nie złamana ręka, zacząłbym klaskać. Piękne przedstawienie, Shizuś! Dam ci dziesięć za ekspresję i siedem za wyzwiska, bo mogłeś się wysilić na coś oryginalniejszego. Patrzyłem dalej, jak odrzuca za siebie kosz na śmieci (skąd on go wziął?) i wściekły kieruje się w przeciwnym do mnie kierunku. Szybko poszło. Nie, żeby mi to przeszkadzało. Uwielbiałem denerwować Shizu-chana, ale kiedy jego obecność mieszała mi się w interesy albo on sam stanowił przeszkodę, musiałem się go pozbyć. Shizuś poczeka. Zawsze czeka. Zawsze jest gotów, żeby mi wpieprzyć automatem. Z ludźmi było gorzej.

Wzruszając ramionami, ruszyłem po brudnych schodach na trzecie piętro. W drodze minąłem dwie osoby – prawdopodobnie dilera i narkomana – kłócące się cicho oraz jakąś lekko przerażoną dziewczynę, na oko niewiele starszą ode mnie. Nie wiem ile tak naprawdę miała lat. Z powodu wyzywających ubrań i mocnego makijażu, wyglądała na dobre dziewiętnaście, ale już dawno zauważyłem, że nierzadko te wszystkie ,,kobiety'' są młodsze ode mnie. Coś w rodzaju nieletnich prostytutek. A skoro już o tym mowa, to faktycznie po drugiej stronie ulicy znajdował się burdel. Czyżby pomyliła adresy? Byłem bardzo zaciekawiony, co też zamierza w powyższej sytuacji zrobić. Wyglądała na dość zdezorientowaną, pewnie dopiero szuka pracy w tym zawodzie. Chciałem zobaczyć, co dalej się z nią wydarzy, ale szybko uznałem, że zdążę załatwić swoje sprawy, a ona pewnie nadal będzie stać w tym samym miejscu i niepewnie patrzeć się wokół.

Idąc po ostatnich schodach zastanawiałem się, dlaczego postanowiła pracować jako dziwka. Na pewno nie wynikała to z jakiegoś chorego zafascynowania tym zawodem, popularnego u niektórych dziewczyn, bo wtedy jakaś doświadczona koleżanka, by ją wprowadziła w to. Problemy rodzinne, ale lepszej pracy jakoś nie było? Nagła potrzeba pieniędzy, tak duża, że aż zaczęła się sprzedawać? Usłyszała jakieś dobre plotki o tym i postanowiła spróbować? Nie wyglądała na taką, która wręcz paliła się do tego zadania, więc robiła to wbrew sobie albo przynajmniej nie była przekonana do tego pomysłu. Może na początku wydawało jej się, że to doskonałe wyjście, ale kiedy już poznała ,,uroki'' tego miejsca i na starcie zgubiła się, zaczęła wątpić?

Uśmiechnąłem się niedbale na własne przemyślenia. Shinra twierdził, że moje zainteresowanie ludźmi było chore. Kto w końcu tak wytrwale zastanawiałby się nad losem pierwszej, lepszej szmaty? Kogo obchodziłoby parę osób, które minęły go na ulicy? Rzadko kiedy ludzie interesowali się tym. Bardziej zajmowały ich własne problemy i życie. Ale ja lubiłem to robić. Lubiłem obserwować ludzi, ich zachowania i reakcje. Można to nazwać swego rodzaju uzależnieniem.

Kiedy w końcu dotarłem na miejsce, pchnąłem ciężkie drzwi i wszedłem do środka. Pomieszczenie nie należało do specjalnie dużych i stanowiło coś w rodzaju przedpokoju, na którego końcu znajdowało się wejście do kolejnego pokoju. Tak naprawdę to tylko przykrywka, gdyby jakiś idiota szukał tu czegoś niepotrzebnego. Wokół unosił się pomieszany zapach marihuany i czegoś zgniłego. Jakby rozkładającego się, martwego ciała. Po jedną ze ścian wąskiego pokoju umieszczone zostały dwa stare, połamane krzesła. W sumie nie wiem po, co tu były. Wszystko było zakurzone i brudne, a z sufitu kapała bliżej nieokreślona substancja. Utworzyła na podłodze niemałą kałużę jakiegoś gęstego śluzu. Wolałem nie wiedzieć, czym była. Niedaleko dalej po startej wykładzinie rozciągał się tłusty smar. Jedynym źródłem światła była migająca, słaba żarówka zawieszona niemal na samym końcu korytarza. Świeciło słabo i ledwie cokolwiek widziałem dzięki niej. Szybko przekroczyłem próg drugich drzwi, gdzie powitał mnie już przyjemniejszy widok. Ściany nadal były odrapane, a okna zakurzone, ale przynajmniej nie śmierdziało tu tak bardzo. Naprzeciwko mnie na podniszczonym, starym fotelu siedział niewiele starszy ode mnie chłopak o ciemnych włosach. Pochylał się właśnie nad jakimiś kartkami, rzuconymi niedbale na niski stół. Zauważając mnie, wybuchł śmiechem.

- A tobie co się stało?! Bez jaj. Słyszałem, że niedawno komuś ładnie wpierdolili, ale nie sądziłem, że chodziło im o zwykłego gówniarza. No i nie myślałem, że dasz się złapać.

Prychnąłem cicho, a dwójka jakiś kretynów siedzących niedaleko spojrzała na mnie pobłażliwie. Pomimo tego, że byli starsi od ich ,,szefa'' nadal mu podlegali. Nie dziwiło mnie to. Należeli do typowych idiotów, co mózg mają tylko dla ozdoby, a jedyne czym się mogą pochwalić to wywaleniem drzwi z zawiasów. Bez niego byliby nic nie wartymi gównem, które pomimo, że ma twardą rękę, jest zwyczajnie tępe. Choć do Shizu-chana i tak było im daleko.

- Tutaj, co chwilę ktoś kończy zakrwawiony. A ja po prostu miałem mały wypadek. Zresztą, nie przyszedłem tu, aby rozmawiać o mnie. Przechodząc do sedna to dobry chłopak z niego. A przynajmniej intencje miał dobre. – zmieniłem temat

- I…? – zapytał, ponaglając mnie

- Ale niestety źle podszedł do sprawy i skończył z igłą w żyle. No i poza tym, i tak zależało mu tylko na kasie.

- Przed czy po tym, jak zaczął ćpać? – uzupełnił

- Ludziom zawsze zależy na kasie, Hikari-san. – wzruszyłem ramionami

- Dowiedziałeś się jeszcze czegoś ciekawego? Co z twoim okiem?

Podciągnąłem lekko opaskę, a gdy nacieszył się już tym widokiem, szybko je zasłoniłem.

- Niespecjalnie, jeśli chodzi o ludzi, którzy cię obchodzą.

- Trudno, żebyś się czegoś dowiedział, spędzając większą część czasu w szpitalu, nie? Mam do ciebie jeszcze jedną sprawę. – stwierdził, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni bluzy jakąś kopertę

Podszedłem bliżej i patrząc wymownie za siebie, jednak tak, aby tylko on to zauważył, powiedziałem:

- To dobrze, że jesteś mądrzejszy niż niektórzy. O co chodzi tym razem?

Położył przede mną kilka zdjęć. Na każdym z nich, z różnych stron przedstawiona była młoda dziewczyna, mniej więcej w moim wieku o dużych, zielonych oczach. Orzechowe włosy miała ścięte ledwo do ramion, a po czole spływała ułożona na bok postrzępiona grzywka. Musiałem przyznać, że wyglądała na dosyć ładną, a na pewno w pewien sposób czarującą. Jej aparycja zdradzała sympatyczny, choć nieco roztrzepany charakter. Mimo, że zdjęcia głównie skupiały się na jej twarzy, dostrzegłem fragmenty charakterystycznego mundurka z Raijin. Prawdopodobnie chodziłem z nią do szkoły i nawet nie wiedziałem o tym.

- Nazywa się Aizawa Naomi i chodzi do Raijin. Nie mówię, że od razu masz się do niej przystawiać, ale mógłbyś trochę poszwendać się w jej otoczeniu. Zobaczyć, co robi po szkole czy coś.

Zlustrowałem go dokładnie spojrzeniem. Hikari czasami zlecał mi coś bogatszego niż: ,,sprawdź, czy się nadaje, na to by być moim sługą'' albo ,,znajdź na niego coś, czym go zniszczę'', ale zawsze mówił o tym w ten sam sposób. Krótko, otwarcie i nie przejmując się niczym. Miał spokojny, momentami nawet rozbawiony głos, gdy mówił o ludziach, którzy go interesowali. Zawsze wtedy wtrącał też jakieś mniej ważne rzeczy. Pytał na przykład, jak mi minął dzień czy narzekał na swoją pracę, proponował mi skręta. Ale nigdy nie patrzył się na czyjeś zdjęcie tak długo i z takim zainteresowaniem. Jego głos też był inny. Jakiś cieplejszy i miękki. Więcej odczuwało się w nim uczuć niż tradycyjnego spokoju.

- Co jeśli przypadkowo, podczas obserwacji oczywiście, się lepiej poznamy? – zapytałem ostrożnie

Jego wyraz twarzy natychmiast się zmienił. Obrzucił mnie zdziwionym i gniewnym spojrzeniem, po czym szybko przywrócił na twarz obojętną maskę, ale w jego oczach tliła się jakaś troska. Schował ręce pod stół i odpowiedział:

- Nic szczególnego. Po prostu lepiej nie wystawiaj się zbyt na widok i nie spoufalaj za bardzo.

Podniosłem jedną brew zdziwiony.

- Zamierzasz napaść ją w nocy i zgwałcić? – zapytałem, podpuszczając go

- Co?! – prawie wykrzyczał – Nie. Co to za różnica do czego mi są potrzebne te informacje?

- Nie wiem, na co zwrócić uwagę. I kiedy płacisz? – specjalnie dodałem dodatkowo pytanie na koniec, sprawdzając czy naprawdę chodzi o coś większego, czy po prostu przesadzam

- Dobra, pieprzę cię Orihara, nie bez powodu poznajesz się na ludziach, po kilkuminutowej rozmowie. Naomi to moja dziewczyna, zadowolony? – warknął

Pomimo tego, że z reguły śmiał się i zachowywał spokojnie, dosyć łatwo było go wyprowadzić z równowagi. Po prostu niewielu próbowało tego, bo nie mieli w tym potrzeby. A szkoda. Bo zdenerwowany zawsze mówił wszystko, czego się domyślałeś, ale czego nie byłeś pewien. W ten sposób przeważnie rozwiewały się wszystkie moje wątpliwości i mówił mi więcej niż powinien. Pracowałem dla niego, ale tak naprawdę ja nim manipulowałem. Był jednym z ludzi, którzy mogliby mieć niezłe wpływy w mieście, gdyby tylko im się chciało. Ale ja doskonale to wykorzystywałem.

- Boisz się, że cię zdradza? I co z tą kasą?

- Nie boję się! – zaprzeczył – Po prostu ostatnio zadaje się z taką jedną dziwką i nie chcę, żeby się…

- Dobra starczy. – przerwałem mu – Nie potrzebuję niczego więcej. Postaram się to szybko załatwić. Co z zapłatą?

Na jego twarz znowu powrócił zwyczajny, spokojny uśmiech, a ręce założył za głowę, przymykając oczy. Tak szybko, jak się denerwował, z reguły się również uspokajał, co akurat należało do pozytywów. Łatwo było go ułaskawić.

- Miło się z tobą robi interesy. Możesz wziąć zdjęcia, choć myślę, że tak pięknej dziewczyny nie sposób jest przegapić w tłumie.

Przewróciłem teatralnie okiem i ruszyłem w kierunku wyjścia, nawet nie kłopocząc się zabraniem fotografii. Miałem doskonałą pamięć wzrokową i do twarzy, więc o znalezienie jego nieszczęsnej dziewczyny się akurat nie martwiłem. W sumie to specjalnie nie przejmowałem się tymi pieniędzmi – i tak dostałbym je prędzej czy później. Bardziej zależało mi na tym, żeby się wybić, a to mogłem uzyskać tylko poprzez szybkie i efektowne działanie.

- Wychodzę, zanim zaczniesz coś robić na samo wspomnienie o niej.

Kiedy byłem już jedną nogą na opuszczonym przedpokoju, dobiegł do mnie głos szatyna.

- Zapłacę ci po fakcie. To zbyt poważna sprawa.

Wow, więc jednak słyszał to potrójne pytanie. Zastanowiło mnie to. Czyżby jednak pomimo wszystko, wciąż starał się zachować pozory? Czy może jego chore wątpliwości wynikały z niczego i nawet on zdawał sobie z tego sprawę? A może z tą dziewczyną to tylko blef i serio chce ją zgwałcić? Nie, to niemożliwe. Hikari nie jest, aż tak dobrym aktorem. Właściwie to jego udawanie jest na poziomie przeciętnym. Każdy przy bliższej obserwacji zauważy, że kłamie, ale jak ktoś nie przywiązuje do tego wagi, to spokojnie uwierzy. Zresztą chyba właśnie dlatego ludziom tak trudno poznać czy ktoś ich oszukuje. Zamiast obserwować całą postać rozmówcy, zwracać uwagę na ton głosu albo jakieś nienaturalne gesty, skupiają się tylko na słowach. A te - o ile brzmią ciekawie i ładnie – są banalnym kłamstwem, w które łatwo uwierzyć. Poza tym tak jest szybciej. Nie trzeba się zastanawiać nad tym, dlaczego ktoś kłamie i co tym uzyska. Nie musimy doszukiwać się prawdy ani widzieć realnej strony ludzi, których uważamy za bliskich. Ot, droga na skróty.

Zresztą, jeśli chodzi o prywatne problemy Hikariego, to mało mnie one obchodziły. Fakt, cokolwiek jeśli zacząłem, zrobiłem to po części dzięki niemu, ale nie odczuwam się jakoś wyjątkowo zobowiązany z tego powodu. Nasze stosunki są czysto zawodowe – on ma kogoś, kto wszędzie się wpieprzy, żeby znaleźć potrzebne mu informacje, a ja pieniądze i sławę. Nie twierdzę, że byłem jakoś specjalnie znany, bo nie jest to prawdą. Jak już wspominałem – tutaj ciężko było się przebić, a posiadanie kilku znajomości wiele znaczyło. Choć nadal w pewien sposób stroniłem od yakuzy. A przynajmniej od ostatnich wydarzeń. Szczerze mówiąc, to nie powinien w ogóle się tutaj pokazywać. Ale wątpię, aby ktoś poczuł się, aż tak urażony moim istnieniem, że czekałby na jakiegoś gówniarza dniami i nocami. To był jeden z plusów bycia jeszcze ,,nikim'' w tym środowisku. Schodząc dostrzegłem tę samą dziewczynę, co wcześniej, tym razem rozmawiającą z dilerem. Zatrzymałem się na szczycie schodów i korzystając z możliwości, przysłuchałem się ich rozmowie. Proponował jej towar. Amfetaminę, jeśli dobrze usłyszałem. Pokiwała przecząco głową i powiedziała jakieś bliżej niezrozumiałe słowa. Zlustrował ją szybkim, ale lubieżnym spojrzeniem, po czym rzekł do niej coś po cichu, choć domyślałem się o co chodziło. Uśmiechnęła się i spytała nieco głośniej, czy to jest miejsce, do którego zmierzała.

- Po drugiej stronie ulicy. – powiedziałem głośno, schodząc po schodach

- Co? – zdziwiona patrzyła to na mnie, to na dilera

- Miejsce, o które pytasz jest po drugiej stronie ulicy. – powtórzyłem

- A co, pracujesz tam? – prychnął mężczyzna zdenerwowany, że najwyraźniej pokrzyżowałem mu plany

- Ja przynajmniej nie próbowałem jej zgwałcić, a potem naćpać i żądać pieniędzy.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, szybko wyszedłem z kamienicy. I owszem, wiedziałem, że sam prosiłem się o to, aby mi ktoś porządnie obił mordę. Zresztą, czy tak już się nie stało? W każdym razie, zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego kim byłem. Ale nic nie mogłem poradzić na fakt, że obserwowanie ludzi powodowało we mnie radość i rozbawienie. Ich często absurdalne albo niezrozumiałe reakcje na dziwne i niespodziewane sytuacje. Zachowania, które często potrafiłem przewidzieć, a mimo to cieszyłem się z nich. Emocje, które nieumiejętnie próbowali ukryć przed światem. To wszystko, to zbyt fascynujące doświadczenie, żeby od tak je porzucić! Przecież każdy człowiek był inny, choć w rzeczywistości niewiele się różniliśmy. Śmierć charakteryzowała się tym, że nie odpuszczała nikogo. Każdy stawał wobec niej, jako równie nieistotna i mało ważna jednostka. Kolejny element świata, którego odłączenie nic nie zmieniało. Mogliśmy umrzeć, ale w żaden sposób nie wpłynie to na nikogo. Tylko i wyłącznie nasze życie się kończy i dlatego przeżywamy to tak mocno. Bo dotyczy to nas. Ludzie, którzy próbowali uciec od tego przeznaczenia albo walczyli z nim, jeszcze bardziej mnie interesowali. Każdy pojedynczy człowiek miał w sobie coś, co mogło być ciekawe. Nawet jeśli należał tylko do kolejnych schematycznych, szarych postaci i postępował tak, jak każdy. Jednak, jak mówiłem, ci wyjątkowi są o wiele bardziej warci uwagi.

Zatrzymałem się albo raczej zostałem zatrzymany przez kogoś, kto pozwolił sobie szarpnąć mnie za ramię. Odwróciłem się.

- Hę? – popisałem się elokwencją, lustrując spojrzeniem trójkę osób stojącą za mną

- To chyba on, nie? – zapytał jeden z nich

Tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało. Bo gdy tylko ich zobaczyłem, momentalnie poczułem, że nogi wrastają mi w ziemię, a krew odpłynęła mi z twarzy. Tym razem się nie pomyliłem. Nie widziałem co prawda nigdzie ich szefa, ale tych kilku gnojów złamało mi rękę, a jeden chyba nawet przytrzymywał mnie, bym się nie wyrywał podczas ,,zabiegu''. Stali, wpatrując się we mnie, jakby chcieli mnie zjeść. Mieli zwierzęce spojrzenie. Przełknąłem ślinę i odsunąłem się od nich. Poczułem, że znowu ogarnia mnie zupełne przerażenie, ale mimo to nie mogłem stracić swojej dumy. Włożyłem rękę do kieszeni, po części, żeby mieć jakby co nóż w zanadrzu, a po części po to, żeby nie widzieli moich trzęsących się dłoni. Przeklinałem się za to, że czuję strach w obliczu jakiś kilku, nic nieznaczących chłopców na posyłki. Oni nie byli nikim ważnym. To ludzie, którzy po prostu potrafili użyć swojej siły do znęcania się nad kimś, co w zamierzeniu miało być karą za coś tam. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie wiedzieli za co biją swoje ofiary. To dla nich był tylko interes.

- Chcecie czegoś ode mnie? – zapytałem, siląc się na obojętny ton

Powiedziałem to trochę za szybko, ale przynajmniej głos mi nie zadrżał, choć się tego obawiałem. Jeden z nich uśmiechnął się sadystycznie i dopiero w tej chwili dostrzegłem, że pozostali dzierżą w dłoniach zakrwawione łomy. Widać dzisiaj mieli szczęście.

- Nie sądziłem, że to przeżyjesz. Krzyczałeś tak głośno, że byłem pewien, że już umierasz. Ale nic nie szkodzi. Zaraz możemy to poprawić.

Nie należało to do zbyt wyszukanych czy przerażających gróźb, ale mimo to sprawiło, że poczułem nieprzyjemny dreszcz na plecach. Nie podobało mi się to. Nie odczuwałem nigdy strachu, a na pewno nie w taki sposób, że uniemożliwiało mi to normalnie funkcjonowanie. Wmawiałem sobie, że po prostu moja wyobraźnia podsuwa mi coraz to gorsze scenariusze i to mnie tak przeraża. Ale w gruncie rzeczy, jakiekolwiek wspomnienia o tamtym dniu sprawiały, że się bałem. Nie musiałem wcale pchać się w miejsca, w których się to wydarzyło albo spotykać ludzi, którzy to spowodowali. Wystarczyło, że poszedłem spać, aby obudzić się po jakiś dwóch godzinach przerażony i zdezorientowany.

- Chyba podziękuję. Mój lekarz nie byłby zachwycony, gdyby dowiedział się, że znowu musi mnie składać. – odpowiedziałem, mimo wszystko uśmiechając się arogancko

Nie dbałem o to, że strach sparaliżował mnie niemal całego i desperacko rozglądałem się, szukając w razie czego drogi ucieczki.

- Nie będzie z tym problemu. Jak z tobą skończymy, nie będzie miał, co składać.

Nie czekając nawet na moją odpowiedź, jeden z nich zamachnął się i zaatakował mnie łomem. Odruchowo zasłoniłem się chorą ręką i odsunąłem. Widać codzienna ,,zabawa'' z Shizu-chanem miała więcej plusów, bo trafił niezbyt celnie, ale i tak nie uznałbym tego za zbyt przyjemnie doświadczenie. Chyba znowu sobie coś połamałem. I choć tępy ból promieniujący z rany był okropny, rzuciłem się do ucieczki, nie poświęcając temu większej uwagi. Gówno mnie w tej chwili obchodziło coś takiego, jak obrażenia, strach czy duma. Cholernie chciałem żyć i to mi aktualnie wystarczało. Biegłem tak szybko, jak tylko potrafiłem, korzystając ze wszystkich skrótów, jakie znałem. Nieważne, że niektóre z nich więcej szkodziły niż pomagały i dwa razy prawie wpadłem pod samochód. Pomimo tego, że szło mi względnie dobrze, wiedziałem, że w tym miejscu na pewno ich nie zgubię. Mimo wszystko, nie chodziło tędy zbyt wiele osób i trudno było się gdzieś na dobrą sprawę ukryć. Nie mogłem też bez końca uciekać, a szczerze mówiąc byłem trochę zmęczony. Przebiegłem przez ulicę i wpadłem do jakiegoś upuszczonego budynku. Szybko rzuciłem się na schody. Wyskoczyłem z okna na pierwszym piętrze. Słyszałem za sobą gniewne okrzyki, ale nie odwróciłem się. Ktoś z głośnym łoskotem wylądował na ziemi, ale ja zdążyłem już skręcić w jedną z uliczek. Zgubiłem ich gdzieś w tłumie, w centrum miasta. Rozejrzałem się jeszcze nerwowo wokół, nie będąc pewnym już niczego. Jak na ironię, mój strach powrócił właśnie wtedy, gdy powinienem czuć się bezpiecznie. I z tego powodu, niestety musiałem wpaść na kogoś. Z powodu siły uderzenia ledwo utrzymałem się na nogach, przytrzymując się ściany. Dopiero teraz do mnie dotarło, jak bardzo boli mnie ręka.

- Tch, czy ty mnie śledzisz, pchło?

Podniosłem głowę patrząc wprost przede mnie. Shizu-chan stał z jedną ręką w kieszeni, a drugą odpalał papierosa. Ciekawe, który to już dzisiaj. Uśmiechnąłem się tak, jak zawsze.

- Oczywiście, Shizu-chan. Ja cię widzę zawsze, nawet wtedy gdy musisz sobie ulżyć. To dziwne, że nigdy mnie nie zauważyłeś.

- Co?! – zapytał zdezorientowany i spojrzał na mnie, ale zaraz potem odwrócił wzrok – Znowu masz ten wyraz twarzy.

Posłałem mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

- Ten, czyli jaki?

- Taki, jak wcześniej. Albo wtedy, gdy cię budziliśmy z Shinrą, albo kiedy zobaczyłem cię… - uciął nagle, chcąc odejść, ale szybko zagrodziłem mu drogę

Spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy, czekając na jakąś reakcję. To dziwne, że jeszcze nie rzucił się na mnie z jakimś znakiem, ale w tej chwili nie poświęcałem temu większej uwagi. Tak samo, jak charakterystycznej woni, która niewiele miała wspólnego ze zwykłym zapachem tytoniu. A szkoda, bo może wtedy wcześniej bym się zorientował, co jest nie tak.

- Kiedy mnie zobaczyłeś gdzie, Shizuś? – zapytałem powoli

- Wyglądasz, jakbyś się czegoś panicznie bał. To nie jest normalne, gdy największy skurwiel, jakiego znam ciągle rozgląda się wokół i zachowuje się, jak dziewica po gwałcie na widok pierwszego, lepszego przechodnia.

Nie odpowiedział na moje pytanie, ale to było mniej ważne. Zdezorientowałem się. Nie sądziłem, że ten strach mógł być, aż tak widoczny. Dotychczas myślałem, że jestem w stanie chociaż w jakimś stopniu go zamaskować. Udawałem najlepiej, jak potrafiłem, a ten pierwotniak i tak potrafił to wszystko przejrzeć! Jakim cudem…?

Zaśmiałem się cicho i spojrzałem na niego, jakbym rozmawiał z idiotą.

- To, że coś ci się zdawało nie oznacza, że to musi być prawdą. Nie znasz i nie rozumiesz ludzi, bo nie jesteś człowiekiem. Twoje przypuszczenia są naprawdę zabawne. – uśmiechnąłem się prześmiewczo - Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Nadal jestem taki sam, jak wcześniej.

Wypuścił powoli dym z ust. Myślałem, że zaraz się na mnie rzuci, ale tylko otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć. Kiedy dotarło do mnie, co to za zapach, nie pozwoliłem mu nawet dojść do słowa.

- Od kiedy palisz trawę, Shizuś?

To wyjaśniało dlaczego był taki spokojny. Chociaż szczerze mówiąc nie sądzę, żeby samą marihuanę sobie to załatwił. Jednak, Shizu-chan, który używa narkotyków, żeby się uspokoić? Ja wiem, że on jest nieprzewidywalny, ale może bez przesady, co?

- Co? Więc to Shinra robił z moimi papierosami, gdy mi je zabrał!

Zacząłem się śmiać. Tak szczerze, nie tylko dlatego, że chciałem wyśmiać tego potwora. Również dlatego, że ta sytuacja wydawała mi się zabawna. Shinra, ten który potrafił drzeć się na nas o wszystko i o mało mnie nie zabił, za to że sam kiedyś przy nim zapaliłem, z WŁASNEJ woli dał Shizusiowi narkotyki?! Przecież to było absurdalne! Chociaż ja nie siedziałem w tym interesie zbyt długo. Może po prostu podał mu wcześniej coś jeszcze? Jakaś melisę czy coś. Muszę się w najbliższym czasie spytać go, co dokładnie to było.

Z zamyśleń wyrwał mnie cichy śmiech Shizu-chana. To był chyba pierwszy raz, gdy widziałem, jak się śmiał. Nie bardzo wiedziałem, czy ma to związek z trawą, czy może on tak sam z siebie. W każdym razie był to dość… niecodzienny widok.


	6. Rozdział 6

Powoli otworzyłem oczy, ale wokół mnie nadal panował nieprzenikniony mrok i niezmącona niczym cisza. Zapewne znowu obudziłem się gdzieś około piątej nad ranem. Przynajmniej nic specjalnie złego mi się nie śniło. Zamrugałem kilkakrotnie, starając się przyzwyczaić wzrok do ciemności. Zaraz. Od kiedy znowu mam lewe oko?! Zdezorientowany spojrzałem w górę, dostrzegając zarysy jakiś kształtów.

Nade mną stały dwie postacie, kołysząc się lekko. Głowy miały delikatnie pochylone, wpatrując się we mnie intensywnie. Przez okno zaczęły wpadać pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca, a jeden z nich nagle zbliżył się do mnie, lustrując dokładnie moją twarz. To znaczy, zrobiłby to, gdyby mógł. Nie miał oczu. W miejscu, w którym powinny się znajdować były jedynie puste i zniszczone oczodoły. Coś osiadło na jego bladym policzku, nadając mu przerażający wygląd. Przyjrzałem się bliżej i szybko zauważyłem, że ,,tym czymś'' było wydłubane wcześniej oko. Lepko przywarło do skóry, rozciągając się niemal na całej połowie twarzy. Ohyda. Nabrało zgniło-żółtej barwy, wymieszanej z czymś złotym, co pewnie kiedyś było tęczówką. Chwila… Złote oczy. Tą osobą był Shizu-chan! Nie zdążyłem jednak nawet nic powiedzieć, gdy w jego dłoni zabłysło ostrze noża. Nie byłem w stanie w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować. Druga postać silnie złapała mnie za ramiona i docisnęła do podłoża. Twarda podłoga boleśnie uderzyła mnie w potylicę. Nie mogłem się ruszyć. Poczułem zimną stal na swojej piersi, powoli sunącą w dół i w górę, tworząc napis. Z każdym następnym znakiem wbijał nóż coraz głębiej. Obrzuciłem nienawistnym spojrzeniem osobę obok mnie. Momentalnie zamarłem. Pomimo, że cała jego twarz skąpana była w szkarłatnej krwi, a policzki rozerwane na wylot, rozpoznałem w nim Shinrę. Jedna z karmazynowych kropli stoczyła się w dół i wpadła mi do oka. Od razu zaczęło palić żywym ogniem. Czułem, jak ciecz toruje sobie drogę, rozpuszczając wszystkie tkanki i nerwy. Po prostu przeżarło mi oko. Kwas jakiś czy co?

Z ust wyrwał mi się krzyk, ale żaden z nich nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Ani Shizu-chan ze swoją bladą, pozbawioną ekspresji twarzą. Ani Shinra z obojętnym, wypranym z emocji spojrzeniem. Bez uczuć. Bez żadnych ludzkich odruchów. Puste oblicze martwych o ohydnym zapachu śmierci.

- Czemu? – spytałem cicho, czując narastający ciągle ból

- Bo zasłużyłeś.

Usłyszałem jeszcze dźwięk łamanej kości, a później wszystko spowiła ciemność.

- Izaya, błagam, obudź się w końcu.

Nauczony doświadczeniem, utrzymywałem zamknięte oczy, dokładnie wsłuchując się we wszelkie odgłosy i starając w ten sposób ocenić sytuację. Zawsze to lepsze niż kolejne chore sny.

- Przynajmniej już nie płacze i nie rzuca się, jakby miał padaczkę. Zostaw go. Jeszcze znowu się porzyga, bo mu się koszmar przyśnił.

Kpiący głos najprawdopodobniej należał do Shizu-chana. Jeśli był tu Shizuś, a druga osoba zdecydowanie martwiła się o mnie, to dam sobie rękę uciąć, że to Shinra. Jakoś znowu świadomość przebywania z nimi mnie nie cieszy.

- Żeby to były tylko koszmary. – westchnął – Wspomniałeś coś, że spotkałeś go przerażonego na twój widok.

Shinra naprawdę powinien skończyć z tą ponadprzeciętną dobrocią, jeśli nie chce być w przyszłości wykorzystywany. Ach, przepraszam. Już jest wykorzystywany.

- Był cały blady i miał wzrok dzieciaka, który boi się ciemności, a został sam w domu na noc. Przez ten wyraz twarzy prawie go nie poznałem. Bez tego irytującego uśmieszku wyglądał dość… żałośnie. A później cały czas się rozglądał i nie opuszczał gardy.

Jakże miło widzieć, tak wiele litości pochodzącej od ciebie, Shizu-chan. Szkoda tylko, że dla mnie ona jest gówno warta. Bardziej denerwował mnie fakt, że jednak pierwotniak zauważył to wszystko. A nawet więcej niż się spodziewałem.

- Mówiłem mu, żeby poszedł z tym do jakiegoś lekarza albo chociaż sam coś zrobił. Ale nie, on wszystko wie lepiej!

Oczywiście, że tak. Wątpisz w to?

- Z tym? – zapytał, wyraźnie zaciekawiony Shizuś

Shinra, zginiesz śmiercią długą i bolesną. Chociaż nie, nie zabiję cię. Ale gdy z tobą skończę, sam będziesz pragnął umrzeć.

- No z… niczym szczególnym. Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że się wtedy nie pozabijaliście? – pospiesznie zmienił temat

Może jednak bardziej pragnie żyć niż na początku zakładałem?

- A właśnie. – mógłbym przysiąc, że w tym momencie Shizu-chan uśmiechnął się – Co mi dodałeś do papierosów, Shinra?

- Nic! – zaprzeczył trochę za szybko

Pewnie właśnie się zaczerwienił i uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. Shinra generalnie był marnym kłamcą, którego przejrzałby każdy. Nawet ktoś tak tępy, jak ten pierwotniak nie miałby z tym problemu.

- To znaczy… nic, co by ci zaszkodziło. Ja tylko chciałem, żebyś się tak szybko nie denerwował… Zależało mi na twoim zdrowiu!

A teraz najprawdopodobniej Shizuś wstał i zaciskając pięści, starał się nie rzucić na Shinrę. Może w końcu udało mi się przewidzieć jego zachowanie?

- Jak, do cholery, ma się do mojego zdrowia trawa? Co, kurwa, sprawi, że zamiast zirytowany, to będę usiłował zabić tę pchłę, śmiejąc się jak idiota?

O dziwo, jego głos był nieco spokojniejszy niż zwykle. Nadal miał ten swój charakterystyczny, zirytowany wydźwięk, ale tym razem odczuwałem go w mniejszym stopniu. Brzmiał, jak groźba, ale taka rzucona żartem, mało możliwa do zrealizowania. Czyżby dragi nadal działały? W sumie na kogoś takiego to może wpływać inaczej i trwać dłużej, niż u zwykłego człowieka.

- Nie dałem ci żadnej marihuany! No nie patrz się tak, to prawda! No dobra, może trochę… Ale przysięgam, że to nie były żadne duże ilości! Zdążyłem skręcić chyba tylko dwa i jednego do połowy, zanim je znalazłeś. Poza tym no… czułeś się przez chwilę nieco lepiej, nie? Mówiłeś coś, że aż sam się zdziwiłeś, że nie chciałeś go od razu zabić. A w drodze tutaj, prawie w ogóle nie zwracałeś uwagi na niego. To znaczy, że byłeś spokojny! Widzisz, Shizuo? Zawsze trzeba znaleźć jakieś pozytywy! No i poza tym to przecież…

Nie wytrzymałem i zacząłem się cicho śmiać. Niestety wizja Shinry, który teraz pewnie prawie na kolanach przepraszał tego potwora i tłumaczył się przed nim, wyglądała na zbyt zabawną. Powoli otworzyłem oko i ujrzałem widok, który wiele nie różnił się od mojego wyobrażenia. Kishitani składał ręce jak do modlitwy i patrzył błagalnym wzrokiem na Shizusia, który z kolei, z niecodziennym spokojem sunął wzrokiem po wszystkim wokół. Czyli jednak wciąż odczuwał jakieś skutki. Jak już wspominałem, nie za bardzo ogarniam wszystkie te objawy, fazy i tak dalej, ale myślę, że działanie narkotyku zaczynało już słabnąć. No i jak zwykle pomyliłem się, co do jego reakcji. To powoli robiło się już irytujące.

- Nie śpisz! – zawołał Shinra nieco przerażonym głosem

- Bystry jesteś. – skomentowałem

- Tch, przynajmniej nie drze się przez sen: ,,Czemu?!'' – stwierdził Shizu-chan, akcentując ostatnie słowo dramatycznym tonem

Zignorowałem jego dziecinne uwagi i zwróciłem się z powrotem do drugiej osoby. Nie powiedziałem jednak nic, bo na twarz Shinry nagle opadł cień i mimowolnie przypomniała mi się sytuacja ze snu. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę. W sumie to chyba wolę go w tym przesadnie dobrym i troskliwym wydaniu. Przynajmniej wiem, że nie przyjdzie do mnie w nocy z zamiarem mordu. Co najwyżej, żeby spytać jak się czuję.

- Jak długo spałem?

- Dość krótko. Niecałe pół godziny chyba, bo później zacząłeś się trochę rzucać i staraliśmy się obudzić cię. - odpowiedział

Chciałem zapytać o coś jeszcze, ale zanim zdążyłem choćby otworzyć usta, ciszę przerwał dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu. Shinra przeprosił nas i szybko poszedł do innego pokoju, zatrzymując się jednak w progu i patrząc się w naszą stronę. Po chwili jednak wzruszył ramionami i chyba stwierdził, że jak jeden zabije drugiego, to najwyżej będzie musiał posprzątać po sobie. Kiedy zniknął za drzwiami, przeniosłem wzrok na Shizu-chana, który odpalał kolejnego papierosa. On też kątem oka spoglądał na mnie, choć usilnie starał się to ukryć. Rozglądał się wokół albo wstał i chodził w kółko po pokoju, myśląc, że w ten sposób nie zauważę, że rzuca mi ukradkowe spojrzenia. Ale ja doskonale to widziałem. To, że nie miałem jednego oka, w żaden sposób nie wpłynęło na moją spostrzegawczość. Idealnie potrafiłem dostrzec momenty, w czasie których zdziwiony przyglądał mi się. Zainteresowało mnie to. Możliwe, że to tylko skutki uboczne trawy albo zwyczajnej nudy, ale bardzo podobał mi się fakt, że tym razem to również on mnie obserwuje. Wprawdzie nie lubiłem, gdy ktoś mieszał się w moje życie, ale jego nie obchodziło ono już na starcie. Nie wydawał się zaciekawiony moją osobą. Wręcz przeciwnie. Znienawidził mnie od razu. Szczerze mówiąc, sam nawet nie wiem czemu. Jasne, następne wydarzenia mogły być tego przyczyną, ale przecież na początku naszej ,,znajomości'' nie zrobiłem nic złego. To on miał jakiś problem, nie ja.

- I co się tak gapisz?

- Bo lubię. – odpowiedziałem szczerze, wzruszając ramionami

- Wydłubać ci kolejne oko, żebyś przestał?

To też nie brzmiało, jak groźba. Nawet jeśli próbował nadać jej przerażający kształt, wciąż wyglądał mi na kogoś, kto nawet nie bardzo się orientuje, gdzie jest.

- Moje oko też lubię. Ale tylko wtedy, gdy jest tam gdzie być powinno. Wolę, żeby się nie pałętało nigdzie.

Zacisnął palce na obiciu kanapy, po czym nagle spojrzał na mnie, jakby dowiedział się czegoś cudownego. Ostatnio się bardzo dziwnie zachowuje. Aż zaczynam się bać.

- Właśnie. Twoja rodzina nie zwróciła najmniejszej uwagi na to, jak wyglądasz?

Byłem szczerze zdziwiony i pewnie doskonale dało się to po mnie zauważyć. Pytał się o mnie o tak trywialną rzecz, jak rodzina. Nie rzucił się jeszcze na mnie, a w wypowiedzianym przez niego zdaniu nie znalazło się ani jedno obraźliwe słowo. Brawo. Nie sądziłem nawet, że on tak potrafi.

- Shizu-chan, dobrze się czujesz? Chyba nieźle to na ciebie działa, jeśli serio myślisz, że ci na to pytanie odpowiem. Ale i tak jesteś wyjątkowo głupi, skoro w ogóle je zadałeś.

Nie miałem ochoty rozmawiać z nim na jakiekolwiek tematy. Nie wiem, co próbował osiągnąć tym wszystkim, ale nie wyglądało mi to na nic dobrego. Nagle się mną zainteresował? Haha, bo uwierzę! Nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Shizuś traktował mnie, jak śmiecia. Albo nawet gorzej. Byłem dla niego tylko nic nieznaczącym ścierwem, aroganckim dupkiem, o którego śmierci marzył. Nie, żeby mnie to bolało. Sam też nie traktowałem go lepiej, ale nie o to chodziło. Po prostu nie powinien okazywać mi czegokolwiek innego niż tej nienawiści i pogardy. Bawić się w jakieś rozmowy, bo akurat Shinra gdzieś zniknął, a nie wypada brudzić w nieswoim mieszkaniu. To nie ma sensu i przyszłości. Niezależnie od okoliczności, wróg to wróg. Jedna stała pozostaje niezmienna.

- Staram się nie zabić cię, ale jest to cholernie trudne, gdy tak się na mnie bez powodu patrzysz! Może byś mi trochę pomógł?!

Zadowolony z efektów moich działań, uśmiechnąłem się sarkastycznie.

- Nie.

Machnął zdenerwowany ręką i odwrócił się do mnie plecami, opierając się o okno.

- Już chyba lepszy byłeś, płacząc i krzycząc.

- Cały czas mi to wypominasz. A to, że się rzucam przez sen, a to, że ryczę, a to że w ogóle mam jakieś koszmary, a to że raczę je mieć przy tobie. To już się robi nudne, Shizuś. – ostentacyjnie ziewnąłem, patrząc na niego

Tak naprawdę to nie bardzo podobała mi się świadomość, że widział mnie w tak wielu sytuacjach i nadal nic z tym nie zrobił, oprócz ciągłego gadania o tym. Gdyby chociaż zaczął rozpuszczać jakieś plotki albo grozić mi, przynajmniej wiedziałbym, czego mam się spodziewać i się dokładnie przygotował. Ale teraz nie wiedziałem nic. Poruszał te tematy, ale robił to bez żadnej konkretnej przyczyny. Mógł wykorzystać te informacje w przyszłości, ale nie musiał. Ta niepewność była denerwująca. Nie miałem pojęcia, czego się spodziewać, przez co starałem się unikać go w tych ,,gorszych'' momentach. Problem w tym, że on jak na złość zawsze się wtedy pojawiał. Jak jakiś prześladowca.

- Więc przestań w końcu. – zdziwiłem się, ale on mówił dalej – Przestań najpierw doprowadzać mnie do szału, by potem zachowywać się, jakby ktoś się śledził. Cały drżeć ze strachu i ledwo stać na nogach, a później prowokować mnie. Nie obchodzą mnie twoje problemy psychiczne. To nie jest mój interes i właśnie dlatego mam tego dość. Dość oglądania cię takiego, jakim nie jesteś.

- Jestem dokładnie taki sam, jak dawniej. Tobie się po prostu coś wydaje. – zapewniłem, śmiejąc się cicho

- Nie. Gdybyś był, to w ogóle nie doszłoby do tej sytuacji z dzisiaj. Zacząłbyś mnie normalnie denerwować i prawdopodobnie w ogóle by nas tutaj nie było. – odwrócił się do mnie przodem – Ale dzisiaj coś cię cholernie przestraszyło, nie?

Głośno trzasnęły drzwi, a zza korytarza dało się słyszeć podekscytowany głos Shinry. Mówił coś bardzo szybko i niezrozumiale, ale myślę, że oboje domyśliliśmy się, że właśnie wróciła Celty. Cóż. No to mamy dobrych parę następnych minut względnej samotności, bo zapewne monolog chłopaka będzie trwać jeszcze długi czas.

Spojrzałem z powrotem na tego pierwotniaka. Usilnie starałem się nie reagować emocjonalnie i szybko wymyślić jakąś odpowiedź. Wiedział za dużo. Cholernie za dużo. Wcale nie chciałem ciągle spotykać go, a taka sytuacja też nie była po mojej myśli. Ja również wolałbym, gdyby nasze kontakty nigdy nie zostały ,,wzbogacone'' o tych kilka doświadczeń i, żebyśmy dalej zachowywali się tak, jak kiedyś. Problem w tym, że to on zaczął, nie ja. Starałem się zachowywać, jakby to wszystko nigdy się nie wydarzyło i nie miało na nas żadnego wpływu. Udawałem, kłamałem, ale on oczywiście musiał poruszyć ten temat! Jak on chce zakończyć go, skoro co chwilę wraca do niego?! Przecież to nie ma sensu. Gdyby nie zaczynał w ogóle tej chorej rozmowy, nic by się nie wydarzyło. To jego wina.

- Martwisz się o mnie, Shizuś?

- Rozumiem, że odpowiada ci ciągłe życie w strachu i uciekanie przed wszystkim, co choć trochę przypomina tamtą sytuację. Jesteś bardziej żałosny niż myślałem.

Żałosny czy nie, w tamtej chwili widziałem w jego oczach coś, czego nigdy nie powinienem dostrzec. Nie. Coś czego tam nigdy nie powinno być. Ale ostatnimi czasy pojawiało się coraz częściej. Na początku tego nie rozumiałem. Myślałem, że to po prostu marne próby stania się człowiekiem albo jakiś wpływ Shinry. Nawet przez jakiś czas, sądziłem, że tylko mi się zdaje. Że wyolbrzymiam pewne sprawy i powinienem w końcu zacząć żyć czymś innym. Nie zwracać uwagi na coś, co nie ma prawa istnieć. Ale to, że nie powinno, nie oznacza, że tego nie ma. Wszystko jest w końcu możliwe, nie?

- Nie potrzebuję twojej litości.

Patrzyłem mu prosto w oczy i szczerze miałem dość. Byliśmy wrogami, do cholery! Między nami nie powinno być żadnej litości czy współczucia. Nieważne, w jakim stanie mnie widział. To nie zmieniało nic. W żaden sposób nie powinno wpłynąć na nasze stosunki. Zwykły wypadek. Zdarza się. Nienawidził mnie, więc jeśli serio tak źle się z tym wszystkim czuł, to mógł zwyczajnie na pewien czas unikać mnie. A potem udawać, że wszystko jest tak, jak było. Żyć dalej. Tak powinien zrobić. Uznać, że wszystko się może zdarzyć, ale ja dalej jestem tą samą osobą, za jaką mnie uważał. To wydarzenia nie zmienia nic między nami. Nadal się nienawidzimy i chcemy zabić. A chwilowa choroba czy zranienie przeciwnika, powinna wywoływać radość. W końcu jest słabszy! Mam większe szanse, więc może tym razem wygram? Może nawet spełnię swój cel? Cieszyć się, czuć satysfakcję, że oberwał od kogoś, oblać to, a nawet zignorować i uznać za mało interesujący fakt. Cokolwiek! Tylko nie to. Bez żadnych większych uczuć. Żadnej chorej troski. Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak ,,wróg'' i ,,wróg specjalnie traktowany, bo…''. Albo ktoś nim jest, albo nie. A jeśli jest, to pragniemy jego nieszczęścia, a przynajmniej tego, by zniknął i nigdy nie wracał. Nieważne, jaki jest wśród innych osób. Są pewne cechy jego charakteru, które sprawiają, że chcemy go zniszczyć i w jakiś sposób próbujemy to zrobić. Litość, nieważne czym uzasadniana i jak bardzo usprawiedliwiona – zwyczajnie tu nie pasuje. Jeżeli ktoś zasłużył na coś, to nie ma mowy o żadnym współczuciu. Chciałem w końcu nieszczęścia tej osoby, więc po jaką cholerę teraz traktuję ją ulgowo? Wróg, który z jakiś powodów jest słabszy, jednocześnie staje się łatwiejszym celem. Można go złamać, zniszczyć, pokonać, a nawet zabić.

- To nie jest litość. Ja po prostu…

- Jeśli nie litość to co? Honor? Poczucie winy? Nawyk? Jakiś chory sposób udowodnienia mi, że jestem gorszy? Powiedz mi, co to według ciebie jest, Shizu-chan?

Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek mógłbym tak poważnie z nim rozmawiać. Ale nigdy też nie myślałem, że otrzymam od niego jakąkolwiek litość. Nawet gdybym chciał, zawsze był to zbyt odległy sen, aby go ziścić. Nie miał perspektyw, sensu ani podstaw. Zbyt absurdalne, aby móc się wydarzyć i zbyt nierealne, aby w to wierzyć. A mimo to – stało się. Zabawne.

- Niezależnie od tego, co to jest, czemu zachowujesz się, jakbym ci co najmniej chciał zabić matkę? Nie tylko w stosunku do mnie, ale i nawet Shinry. Boisz się czegoś?

Wziąłem głęboki wdech i stwierdziłem, że odpowiem mu szczerze. Powiem, co naprawdę myślę o nim w roli współczującego, dobrego człowieka. O nim, jako w ogóle w roli człowieka.

- Litość jest zbyt ludzka, jak na takiego potwora, jak ty.

W przeciągu zaledwie dwóch sekund znalazł się przede mną, silnie chwytając za kołnierz koszuli. Przyciągnął mnie na wysokość swojego wzroku, więc zwisałem dobre dziesięć centymetrów nad ziemią. Podniósł rękę i wycelował we mnie pięścią. Odruchowo zasłoniłem twarz. Nie minęła nawet sekunda, kiedy poczułem palący ból na policzku i z hałasem upadłem na ścianę. Nie zdążyłem nawet zareagować, kiedy całą swoją siłą złapał mnie za włosy i uderzył moją głową o twardą powierzchnię. Znowu widziałem tamtą sytuację. Notoryczne walenie o zimny, kamienny mur. Dźwięk łamanych kości. Tępy ból potylicy. Nieważne, że to już minęło i teraz chodzi o coś innego. Znowu się bałem i czułem kompletnie bezradny. To uczucie bezsilności i lęku mnie po prostu paraliżowało. Świadomość, że ktoś sprawuje nade mną kontrolę. Jest ponad mnie i może mną zrobić, co chcę. To przerażające, nieważne kto to robił. Poza tym Shizu-chan za bardzo przypominał mi tamtą osobę. Wyglądali tak podobnie, że odnosiłem wrażenie, że to on, a nie Shizuś właśnie próbuje mnie uderzyć.

Po twarzy spłynęła mi ciepła ciecz. Ostrożnie spojrzałem na osobę przede mną. Usta wykrzywiły mu się w grymasie złości, a oczy płonęły żywym ogniem. Zamachnął się, a ja nie opuszczając gardy, starałem się zasłonić i szukać jakiejś drogi ucieczki. Czekałem na cios, który nie nadszedł. Powoli otworzyłem oko, patrząc niepewnie wokół. Lustrował mnie dokładnie wzrokiem i powoli odsunął rękę, jakby bojąc się, że coś mi zrobi. W tych wszystkich swoich gestach był tak łagodny i delikatny, że zupełnie wytrząsnął mnie tym z równowagi. Patrzył na mnie, jakby był jednocześnie zdziwiony i nieco zakłopotany. W jego oczach nadal odbijała się ta cholerna litość, ale w tej chwili nie wyglądała na taką, którą okazuje się z jakiś konkretnych powodów. Była bezinteresowna i dziwnie… ludzka.

- Izaya, spójrz na siebie. Bałeś się nawet wtedy, gdy dotknął cię Shinra. A teraz prawie się poryczałeś. – powiedział spokojnie patrząc na mnie

Zdezorientowałem się trochę. Głównie przez to, że zamiast jakiś dziwnych przezwisk czy obelg użył mojego pełnego imienia. Że w jego słowach nie było ani krzty złośliwości. Nie krzyczał i nie groził. Jego głos miał tak spokojny ton i brzmienie, że aż trudno w to uwierzyć. Zachowywał się względnie normalnie. I – co najważniejsze – zwracał mi uwagę na absolutną prawdę i rzeczywistość.

- Boże, co wyście tutaj zrobili? Izaya, nic ci nie jest?! Shizuo, jesteś cały? Dlaczego na tej ścianie jest krew? Hej, słyszycie mnie?

Nagle pojawił się Shinra i zaczął coś wykrzykiwać w naszą stronę, rzucać się, zadawać milion pytań. Ale żaden z nas nie zwracał uwagi na jego rewelacje. Nawet nie odwróciliśmy wzroku. Wszystko o czym mógł mówić wydawało się zbyt odległe, aby poświęcić temu uwagę.

Uśmiechnąłem się niedbale, starając się jakoś zachować resztki pewności siebie i godności. Może niekoniecznie mi to wychodziło, ale przynajmniej próbowałem.

- To takie urocze z twojej strony, Shizuś. Tak mi przykro, że szczerze mówiąc, wszystko mi jedno, co tam sobie mówiłeś. – zadrwiłem

Nieważne, na jak bardzo sztuczne to wyglądało. Nieważne, że nawet debil zorientowałby się, że coś jest nie tak. Że w aktualnej chwili ledwo dawałem radę, być samym sobą. W gruncie rzeczy byłem jednocześnie wściekły i zrozpaczony, ale za nic nie chciałem pokazać tego. Musiałem udawać, że wszystko jest dobrze. Uśmiechać się sarkastycznie, patrzeć na niego z góry i prześmiewczo. Wmawiać, że to wszystko to jego chore urojenia i to on się myli. Wyśmiać jego słowa i sprawić, aby sam się wstydził za swoje zachowanie. Znienawidził mnie przez tę sytuację jeszcze bardziej i bardziej. Aby coraz mocniej pragnął mnie zabić za to upokorzenie. Rzucał we mnie tym całym syfem i krzyczał przez pół miasta za mną. To było normalne. I to było coś nad czym, przynajmniej powierzchownie, panowałem. Nad czym miałem jakąś nikłą kontrolę i świadomość tego. Nie potrzebowałem żadnych nagłych zwrotów akcji. Tak bardzo przywykłem do tego, że doskonale przewiduje różne wydarzenia, że czułem się doszczętnie nieprzygotowany na coś takiego. Na Shizu-chana, który nagle stara się być człowiekiem. Stara się być człowiekiem dla MNIE! Właśnie. Po co tak właściwie, on to wszystko robił…?

- Naprawdę jesteś żałosny.

Chciałem go jeszcze o to zapytać. O jakiś konkretny powód jego działań. Mieć jakąś namiastkę czegoś, co pozwoliłoby mi choć trochę zrozumieć całą tę absurdalną sytuację. Wyciągnąć jakieś wnioski, przewidywania. Przygotować się. Ale Shizuś, jak zwykle postąpił inaczej niż pragnąłem. Po ostatecznym stwierdzeniu, jaki to nie jestem, po prostu wyszedł. Celty zaczęła go zatrzymywać, ale zupełnie ją zignorował i po chwili usłyszałem głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Shinra podbiegł do mnie i zaczął zadawać jakieś pytania. Oglądał moją głowę, mówił coś. Ale nie odpowiadałem. Cały czas próbowałem w jakiś sposób zanalizować tę sytuacje. Jasne, przyczyną tego wszystkiego mogły być narkotyki. Wysoce prawdopodobne, patrząc na to, jak na niego to działało. I pewnie, naprawdę uwierzyłbym w to, gdyby nie fakt, że podobne sytuacje występowały już wcześniej. To nie jest pierwszy raz, gdy starał się kontrolować przy mnie swoje emocje i gdy patrzył na mnie z litością. Wszystko zaczęło się od tego cholernego dnia! Gdyby tylko go tam nie było, prawdopodobnie wszystko dalej trwałoby swoim własnym, ustalonym rytmem. Żadnych dziwnych sytuacji czy niespodziewanych słów. Przypomniało mi się coś. Zaledwie kilka godzin temu, Shizu-chan wspominał, że ,,mam ten sam wyraz twarzy, co wtedy''. Tylko, że nadal nie wiedziałem o jakie ,,wtedy'' mu chodzi. Wymienił moment, kiedy razem, po raz pierwszy, budzili mnie z Shinrą i gdy wziąłem go za jednego z tamtych. To oczywiste, że chodziło mu o chwilę, w czasie której miałem chyba najbardziej odkryte uczucia w całym moim życiu. Zero jakichkolwiek masek czy gry. Co gorsza, byłem wtedy niezwykle przerażony. To go tak cholernie zdziwiło i irytowało jednocześnie. To, że w tamtej chwili nie byłem wyrachowanym skurwielem. Nie byłem nawet zwykłym, szarym człowiekiem. Byłem przerażonym gówniarzem, który bał się swoich chorych urojeń. Musiałem wyglądać na naprawdę słabego, skoro nawet taka bestia się tym zainteresowała. Ale, bądź co bądź, nie usprawiedliwia go to w żaden sposób.

Niespodziewanie poczułem coś zimnego na twarzy i mimowolnie zadrżałem. Dopiero wtedy zreflektowałem się i zauważyłem, że Shinra przemywa mi twarz, cały czas coś mówiąc. Uśmiechnąłem się.

- Możesz powtórzyć, bo chyba nie dosłyszałem ostatnich słów? – zapytałem spokojnie

Westchnął po czym odłożył mokrą ścierkę gdzieś na bok i zaczął oglądać moje czoło.

- Masz lekkie rozcięcie i kilka siniaków, ale myślę, że nic ci nie będzie. Mogę ci to zszyć, jeśli chcesz.

Wzruszyłem ramionami. Wszystko jedno. Nieważne, że Shinra był w moim wieku i jeszcze nie posiadał odpowiedniego doświadczenia. Ufałem mu o wiele bardziej niż lekarzom w szpitalu.

- Izaya, co tu się stało?

- Nic nowego. - machnąłem niedbale ręką – To, co zwykle. Ja zdenerwowałem Shizu-chana, a on mi wpierdolił. Co w tym…

- Nie pytam o to. – przerwał mi w połowie zdania – Co się stało w momencie, w którym tu przyszliśmy? Rozmawialiście zupełnie… jak nie wy. O co chodziło?

W salonie nie było nikogo, oprócz nas. I coś myślę, że w całym mieszkaniu podobnie.

W innym wypadku nigdy nie zadałby mi takich pytań. Shinra, owszem, charakteryzował się niezdrową ciekawością, graniczącą wręcz ze wścibstwem, ale wiedział, kiedy i o jakie tematy mógłby mnie nie pytać. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy nie powiedziałbym mu nic ważniejszego, jeśli ktoś jeszcze miał szansę to usłyszeć.

- Też nic specjalnie ciekawego. Po prostu Shizu-chan starał się udowodnić mi, że jest człowiekiem. – odpowiedziałem wymijająco

Westchnął i wstał, zbierając wszystkie swoje rzeczy z podłogi. Poszedłem za jego przykładem i otrzepałem się. Zamierzałem wyjść, ale kiedy byłem już przy drzwiach powstrzymał mnie głos Shinry.

- Nie pomyślałeś nigdy, że on może nie musi udawać człowieka, bo nim jest?

Zaśmiałem się.

- Shizu-chan? Ta bestia człowiekiem? Skąd ten pomysł, Shinra?

Wyszedł na korytarz, podchodząc bliżej mnie. Wycierał ręce w jakąś ścierkę i miał znacznie poważniejszy wyraz twarzy niż zwykle. Shinra, który nie udawał idioty. Cóż za niesamowity widok.

- Nie zauważyłeś, jak się zachowywał przez cały czas, wobec ciebie?

Nagle mnie olśniło. Przypomniała mi się nasza rozmowa na dachu szkoły. To wydarzyło się dzisiaj rano, a dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że od tej chwili minął szmat czasu.

- Fakt. Wspominałeś, że się bodajże martwił o mnie? Oraz ogólnie zaczął się bardziej przy mnie kontrolować, choć nie przeczę, że robił to z twoją pomoc. Zaraz. Sugerujesz, że Shizu-chan stara się być człowiekiem dla mnie?!

To było dziwne. Odczuwałem gniew na niego za to, że lituje się wobec mnie i nie reaguje w ten sam sposób na moją osobę, co wcześniej. Ale z drugiej strony, jeżeli robił to wszystko tylko po to, by udowodnić mi, że jest człowiekiem, cała sprawa wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Jeżeli naprawdę, chociaż nieświadomie, próbowałby zachowywać się bardziej, jak ludzie, a mniej jak bestia, którą był i robiłby to wszystko dla mnie… Czy nie miałbym wtedy nad nim czegoś na kształt kontroli? Już i tak dzisiaj zrezygnował z uderzenia mnie, kiedy zobaczył, że się boję. Oczywiście, nie bardzo podobał mi się fakt, że mój największy wróg oglądał moje chwile słabości, ale jeśli to miało sprawić, że stałby się posłuszny mi i robił wszystko, w zależności od tego, jakie uczucia to we mnie powodowało… Mogłem mieć nad nim kontrolę! Przewidywanie jego działań przychodziłoby mi znacznie łatwiej. Gdybym przypadkowo wystawił się na jego chorą litość i jakieś nikłe sumienie, nieświadomie stałby się zależny ode mnie, a ja mógłbym grać jego uczuciami. To trochę, jak z szantażem emocjonalnym. Usilnie starając się uwodnić, że jest człowiekiem i nie uderzy bezbronnego, skazany byłby na znoszenie mojego towarzystwa za każdym razem, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Gdybym przypadkowo wpadł w panikę w jego obecności, musiałby coś z tym zrobić. W końcu tak postępują ludzie, prawda? Nie chciałem rezygnować z godności, ale wizja tak fascynującej zabawy jawiła się bardzo miło i ciekawie. Trudno byłoby mi nie spróbować czegoś tak niezwykłego.

- Co? Izaya, nie chodziło mi o to! Dlaczego ty wszystko rozumiesz na swój własny, dziwny sposób?! Gdzie, niby, widzisz tutaj Shizuo, który…

- Jasne, jasne. Dzięki za wszystko, Shinra, ale ja już będę szedł.

Nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję, po prostu wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Z jakiegoś powodu, wszystko zapowiadało się znacznie lepiej niż dzisiejszy dzień.


	7. Rozdział 7

- Gówno mnie obchodzi, co ty z tego masz! Nie rozumiesz, że mam chłopaka?! Chłopaka, którego kocham i, którego nie zamierzam znowu zranić?! – głośny krzyk rozniósł się po toalecie, choć słychać go było nawet za drzwiami tego pomieszczenia

- Naprawdę?! A kto, jeszcze nie dawno płakał, jakie to ma ostatnio problemy w domu?! Potrzebujesz tych pieniędzy, do cholery, tak czy nie?! Bo jeśli tak, to jest najlepszy sposób! Hikari-kun wybaczy ci. – ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała spokojniej i jakby starając się pocieszyć przyjaciółkę.

- Nie. Nie zrobię mu tego, rozumiesz?! – brzmiało bardziej, jakby mówiła to zrozpaczona niż zdenerwowana osoba.

- A gdybyś z nim nie była? Gdyby nie było możliwości, abyś go, jak ty to mówisz ,,zdradziła''?

To mi brzmiało na dość dobry środek manipulacyjny. Niektórzy tego używali do perswazji. Sformułowań ,,co by było gdyby…?''. Głównie dlatego, że wtedy większość osób pogrąża się w marzeniach i nierealnych planach na przyszłość. Zaczyna sobie to coraz częściej wyobrażać, mieć nadzieje, aż w końcu decyduje się coś zrobić w tym kierunku. A to zwykle kończy się fatalnie, jeśli tak naprawdę jest to tylko ulotne pragnienie, a nie coś, o czym myśli się bez przerwy.

- Wtedy… byłoby inaczej. Gdybym wiedziała, że go nie zranię… Może, jakby się nie dowiedział… - nagle zreflektowała się i mógłbym przysiąc, że machnęła niedbale ręką – Zresztą, nie mówmy o tym. To zupełnie inna sytuacja, która się nigdy nie wydarzy. Moja odpowiedź brzmi: nie i nie wracajmy do tego tematu.

I w ten o to sposób zakończyła się ich interesująca kłótnia. Po chwili z toalety, jako pierwsza wyszła niewysoka szatynka o ogromnych, zielonych oczach i nawet mnie nie zauważając, ruszyła w przeciwnym kierunku. Dziewczyna Hikariego. Zaraz za nią, wybiegła inna osoba. Dokładniej mówiąc, moja ,,znajoma'', która ostatnio poszukiwała pracy, ale chyba się zgubiła. Kto by pomyślał, że oni wszyscy są tak ze sobą powiązani? W sumie, to każdy człowiek w pewien sposób wpływa na innych i nawzajem. Nie zawsze jest to jakieś bardzo znaczące oddziaływanie, ale chociażby i to niewielkie – bardzo często się zdarza. Właściwie samo życie składa się w większości z ludzi, którzy je wypełniają.

W każdym razie, przez kilka ostatnich dni naprawdę poświęciłem się zadaniu, które mi powierzono. Nie, żeby było jakoś specjalnie interesujące. Po prostu nudziło mi się. Dowiedziałem się przy tym wielu interesujących rzeczy. Nie wspominając już o tym całym, poplątanym związku miłosnym, na mieście coś zaczynało się dziać. I bardzo mnie to zaintrygowało.

- Myślałem, że nie interesują cię dziewczyny. – czyjś głos przerwał moje przemyślenia.

Odwróciłem się, dostrzegając idącego w moją stronę Shinrę. Uśmiechał się szeroko, jakby co najmniej spełnił właśnie swoje najskrytsze marzenia. Mimo że jego pytanie mogło wydawać się sarkazmem, wiedziałem, że naprawdę nie miało z nim nic wspólnego. To była zwykła uwaga, dotycząca moich własnych zainteresowań.

- Bo nie interesują w tym sensie. – odpowiedziałem spokojnie – Jeżeli już to tylko, jako kolejna, zwykła jednostka. Nie ma znaczenia płeć, wiek czy coś takiego, o ile jest człowiekiem.

Zauważyłem, że Shinra patrzy nieco ponad mnie i niemal niewidocznie porusza głową. Włożyłem ręce do kieszeni i udając, że rozglądam się wokół, kątem oka zobaczyłem Shizu-chana, który stał nieopodal. Nie widziałem go już dobre parę dni, od tamtego wydarzenia u Shinry. Byłem wtedy zbyt zajęty swoimi własnymi sprawami, a i on za bardzo chyba nie chciał mnie widzieć. Patrzył się teraz prosto na nas, ale prawdopodobnie nawet nie dostrzegł tego, że ja go doskonale widzę. Zaciskał nerwowo pięści, a po chwili machnął ręką i udał się w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły. Spojrzałem z powrotem na Shinrę, który już otwierał usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale wyprzedziłem go.

- Idziesz prosto do domu? – zapytałem

- No… tak. Czemu pytasz…?

- To idę z tobą. I tak zamierzałem iść w tamtą stronę. – stwierdziłem i szybkim krokiem wyszedłem na zewnątrz

W twarz uderzył mnie zimny podmuch wiatru, sprawiając, że mimowolnie zadrżałem. Zadarłem wysoko głowę, patrząc w zachmurzone i szare niebo. Chyba zbierało się na deszcz. W sumie to niedziwne po tak długim okresie niemal wiecznego słońca.

- A ten, co tu robi? – Shizuś zmierzył mnie zirytowanym spojrzeniem, prychając cicho

- Mnie też miło cię widzieć, Shizu-chan. Szczególnie po naszym ostatnim spotkaniu. Nie martw się. Głowa mnie już nie boli. – wyszczerzyłem się, chwaląc przy okazji uzębieniem

Zignorował moją wypowiedź, będąc chyba bardziej zainteresowany kolejnym kazaniem Shinry. Mówił coś o tym, że zachowujemy się, jak gówniarze i powinniśmy skończyć te infantylne kłótnie, na których podobno on najwięcej traci. Nie wiem, jak nasze sprawy miały się do niego. Nie jest też moją winą, że zamiast porządnie uchylić się przed przypadkowym znakiem tudzież nożem, stał dalej gadając coś, czego żaden z nas nigdy nie zapamiętał. No ale z drugiej strony, gdyby nie on nawet nie poznalibyśmy się. Gdyby nie miał tego swojego, chorego wręcz zainteresowania rozcinaniem i zszywaniem ludzi, Shizu-chan chodziłby cały we krwi i poobijany, kilka dobrych tygodni, zanim coś zaczęłoby go ,,boleć''. A ja – patrząc na to z punktu widzenia ostatnich wydarzeń – prawdopodobnie dalej gniłbym w tamtym zaułku.

- Właśnie, Izaya. Czemu zdjąłeś stabilizator?

O, fakt. Jakoś niedawno zauważyłem, że bieganie z ręką na temblaku i czymś jeszcze, jest zupełnie bez przyszłości. Nie dość, że uniemożliwiało mi normalne funkcjonowanie, to jeszcze bardziej bolało. Chyba wczoraj wyrzuciłem w cholerę cały ten syf.

- Denerwowało mnie. Poza tym czuję się już względnie dobrze.

Shinra posłał mi karcące spojrzenie i westchnął.

- Jak ci się źle ręka zrośnie, to nawet mi się na oczy nie pokazujj. – mruknął

Wywróciłem teatralnie okiem, śmiejąc się cicho. Tak, tak, jestem pewien, że dotrzymasz swojej obietnicy. Dostrzegłem, że on sam delikatnie się uśmiecha. Jedynie Shizu-chan miał, jak zwykle ten swój zirytowany wyraz twarzy człowieka, który najchętniej by cię zabił. Wlókł się z dwa metry za nami, bardziej będąc zainteresowanym swoimi butami i chodnikiem niż naszą rozmową. Dłonie wepchnął głęboko w kieszenie i starał się nie patrzeć na nas. Domyślam się, że w ten sposób powstrzymywał się po prostu przed rzuceniem we mnie czymś. Te kilka znaków i automatów, z jego punktu widzenia, musiało wyglądać naprawdę zachęcająco. Nie, żebym mu z tego powodu odpuścił. To nie moja wina, że jest potworem z nadludzką siłą. Było zostać zwykłym człowiekiem, którego kochałbym, jak każdego innego, a nie jakąś bestią.

- Myślałem o tym, co mi niedawno powiedziałeś. – zacząłem, upewniając się, że ten pierwotniak za nami na pewno nas słyszy

- Hę? – zdziwił się – Mówisz o tej sytuacji z Shizuo, wtedy u…

- Nie, nie. – przerwałem mu – Pamiętasz, jak wspominałeś mi o PTSD? Wiesz, z ciekawości czytałem trochę o tym i dowiedziałem się, że jednym ze sposobów na pozbycie się lęku jest dopuszczenie do siebie katastroficznych myśli i starcie ze wszystkim związanym z tamtym wydarzeniem.

Shinra widocznie spoważniał nieco, ale odwracał się co chwilę, zerkając za siebie. Wydawał się zdenerwowany, ale ruchem głowy nakazał mi kontynuować. Czyżby się obawiał mówić o tym, w towarzystwie Shizusia? Mimo że wcześniej potrafił gadać o tym zawsze, kiedy on był w pobliżu. Nawet zastanawiałem się czy to nie jest czasem, jakiś chory sposób, mający na celu polepszenie naszych stosunków. Ale potem przypomniało mi się, że nawet Shinra nie jest, aż tak naiwny. Nieważne jak bardzo byśmy się starali, nie moglibyśmy przestać się nienawidzić i nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Mijać się bez słowa na ulicy, udając, że się nie znamy. Zarówno ja, jak i Shizu-chan posiadaliśmy zbyt wyrazisty charakter, aby to uczynić. I za bardzo się różniliśmy. Nie wierzę, aby jakakolwiek dwójka osób, o podobnych do nas osobowościach, była w stanie żywić do siebie inne niż silne, dynamiczne i gwałtowne uczucia. To byłoby nierealne po prostu.

- Pytałeś się mnie, kto to zrobił i…

- Wspominałeś, że z nimi masz już to załatwione. – zauważył

Brawo, Shinra! W końcu zacząłeś zwracać uwagę na szczegóły. Aż jestem z ciebie dumny. Choć w aktualnej chwili, ta twoja nowa umiejętność jest mi bardzo nie na rękę. W sumie mógłbyś ją w sobie odkryć później. Przynajmniej nie musiałbym się, aż tak bardzo poniżać.

Skinąłem głową, potwierdzając.

- Wiem, ale chciałem ci coś jeszcze wspomnieć, w tej sprawie! Coś niezwykle… osobliwego. Osoba, która robiła za szefa ich wszystkich, z wyglądu jest niemal taka sama, jak Shizu-chan!

Z trudem powstrzymałam się przed wybuchem śmiechu, uśmiechając się jedynie lekko. Shinra nie był zadowolony z mojej wypowiedzi i coraz bardziej nerwowo, spoglądał za siebie. Dobrze wiedziałem, czego się obawiał, ale mało mnie to obchodziło. Wprawdzie, sam dążyłem do tego, aby spowodować jakąkolwiek reakcję ze strony Shizusia. Zobaczyć, co zrobi, gdy postawi się go przed kilkoma, różnymi wyborami. Nigdy nie chciał brać udziału w żadnej z moich gier i zawsze wyłamywał się spod mojej kontroli niemal od razu. Nie, wróć. Ja nigdy nie miałem nad nim żadnej kontroli. Nawet wtedy, gdy byłem już niemal pewny, że go przejrzałem, on zawsze pokazywał mi coś zupełnie innego. Zachowywał się w jakiś nowy, absolutnie niepodobny sposób do tego, który przewidywałem. Ale nigdy nie pozwolił mi mieć nad nim, chociaż pobieżnej, władzy. Najzwyczajniej w świecie olewał wszystko, co starałem się mu przekazać, a każdą zabawę kwitował rzucaniem we mnie znakami. Z drugiej strony: jak niby miał się zachować? Znałem i rozumiałem psychikę ludzi, nie jakiegoś pierwotniaka czy bestii. To oczywiste, że nie powinien w ogóle traktować go, jako człowieka i oceniać jego postępowanie w ten sposób. Żeby coś zrozumieć, trzeba to poddać dogłębnej analizie. W tym wypadku, musiałem po prostu bardziej skupić się na WSZYSTKIM, co dotyczyło Shizu-chana. Nawet jeśli nie działał logicznie, to może dało się to wyjaśnić w jakiś inny sposób? Może istnieje jakaś inna zasada, odnośnie tylko i wyłącznie jego osoby? To właśnie tego byłem ciekaw i to zamierzałem sprawdzić.

- Sugerujesz coś, mendo? – mruknął, podchodząc bliżej nas

- Ależ skąd. – zaprzeczyłem, uśmiechając się sarkastycznie – Uważam jednak za zabawny fakt, iż większość osób, która w… dość dobitny sposób okazuje mi swoją niechęć, z jakiegoś powodu jest tak, podobna do siebie.

Widziałem, jak Shizu-chan zaciska pięści, a wzrokiem już zaczął szukać czegoś, co mogłoby posłużyć za dobre narzędzie zbrodni. Zawiesił oko dłużej na stojącym nieopodal koszu i nawet ruszył w jego kierunku. Odruchowo włożyłem dłoń do kieszeni, zaciskając na nożu. Nie. Wcale nie miałem w planach użycia go. Po prostu czułem się pewniej, kiedy pomiędzy palcami przewijała mi się zimna stal. Kiedy zaciskałem dłoń na drewnianej rękojeści, odnosiłem wrażenie względnego poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Tak prawie nic nie znaczący dotyk, ogromnie mnie uspokajał i cieszył.

Nagle zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, westchnął głośno i zaczął szukać po kieszeniach papierosów. Nie wiedziałem jednak czy zrobił to z uwagi na Shinrę, znowu przywidziało mu się coś w moim zachowaniu, czy może miał jeszcze inny, specyficzny powód.

Spojrzałem w stronę tego ostatniego, który odszedł na dobre parę metrów od nas i przyglądał się z daleka. Widać, że w końcu dowiedział się czym jest i do czego służy instynkt samozachowawczy. Widząc jednak jak, póki co, nie dochodzi między nami do żadne większej kłótni, zbliżył się na bezpieczną odległość. Przeniósł wzrok ze mnie na Shizu-chana, po czym kiwnął głową w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

- Idziemy? – zapytał

Shizuś wzruszył ramionami i poszedł za nim, nawet nie uraczając mnie spojrzeniem. Po chwili ruszyłem za nimi, wciąż jednak trzymając w dłoni nóż. Tak z ostrożności. Przez resztę drogi, nie wywiązała się między nami już żadna rozmowa. Mimo usilnych prób pewnej osoby, ja bardziej byłem zajęty swoim telefonem, a Shizu-chan… w sumie nie wiem czym i nie obchodzi mnie to. Zabawny jest, jednak fakt, że potwór, który ma ponad ludzką siłę oraz wyjątkowo nerwowy charakter, nie jest zbyt rozmowny. Spojrzałem z powrotem na wyświetlacz komórki, czytając otrzymaną właśnie wiadomość.

_Zmiana planów. Coś dziwnego się dzieje ostatnio na mieście. Zresztą pewnie sam to zauważyłeś. Spotkajmy się w parku._

Uśmiechnąłem się. Hikari miał rację. Ostatnio, jakoś wszyscy chodzą dziwnie poddenerwowani. Wiem, że niedawno doszło do walki między członkami miejscowych gangów. Podobno ktoś zginął i to dość okrutną śmiercią. W związku z czym, szykowała się kolejna wojna między nimi. Jak już wspominałem, nie bawiłem się w taki rzeczy, ale obiło mi się o uszy, że istnieją w tym wszystkim jakieś powiązania z yakuzą. I już zaczynało się robić ciekawie. Co więcej, jeśli nawet ktoś taki, jak Hikari, czyli właściwie osoba zupełnie niezależna i bezstronna, a przy tym posiadająca dość dobre kontakty, woli nie ryzykować, to coś jest na rzeczy. Zupełnie, jakby się obawiał, że ktoś dowie się o jego cudownej dziewczynie i zechce jej coś zrobić. Ta jego miłość wydawała mi się taka specyficzna. Nie zachowywał się wobec niej, jak normalny chłopak, a ona jak zwyczajna dziewczyna. Tu nie chodzi tylko o to, że nie widzieli poza sobą świata. To akurat jest czymś normalnym. Ale z tego, co zaobserwowałem to, gdy tylko wnikałem w jej temat, stawał się dziwnie rozmarzony. Jednocześnie, zdawał się chcieć ją za wszelką cenę chronić. Bał się o nią, ale nie ufał jej. Najchętniej to chyba trzymałby ją za rękę przez cały czas. A ona? Postępowała zgodnie z jego wolą. Nie wiem czy kochała go naprawdę, czy można to nazwać zwykłym przywiązaniem. Zachowywała się dość inaczej nić większość dziewczyn, ale w gruncie rzeczy była taka sama, jak one. Nawet jeśli kiedykolwiek uległa czyimś namowom, to teraz ze wszystkim sił starała się nie popełnić żadnego błędu. Aż do przesady. To w sumie jest dobre, ale ona nie robi tego dla siebie. Jedynym powodem, dla którego sprzeciwiła się wtedy, to niechęć do rozczarowania swojego chłopaka. Nie robiła tego dla siebie czy z jakiś własnych wartości albo zasad. Tylko i wyłącznie dla niego. Była wręcz uzależniona od niego i polegania na nim. Naprawdę. Miałem okazję widzieć ich wczoraj przypadkiem na mieście. Czego nie powiedział Hikari, we wszystkim mu przytakiwała. Z dziewczyny, która darła się na całą toaletę, stała się w przeciągu jednej chwili posłuszną służącą. Zastanawiam się czy ona go czasem kiedyś nie zdradziła i teraz jest to jakiś sposób na ,,zadośćuczynienie'' czy coś takiego. Ale, żeby czuć się, aż tak winnym? Niesamowite. W końcu zdrada to coś, przez co przechodziło mnóstwo osób i naprawdę niewielu czuło się z tym, aż tak źle. Tak naprawdę każdy w swoim życiu choć raz kogoś sprzedał. Nie ma wyjątków od tej reguły. Sam nawet tak robiłem. Ale ludzie żyją dalej z tą świadomością, nie przesadzając z tego powodu. W gruncie rzeczy to coś zupełnie normalnego.

- Ej, mendo, nie zamierzałeś czasem iść w inną stronę?

Głos Shizu-chana wyrwał mnie z zamyśleń. Rozejrzałem się wokół, dostrzegając machającego na pożegnanie Shinrę. Kiwnąłem głową w jego stronę i spojrzałem z powrotem na Shizusia, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Nagła zmiana planów, Shizuś. Dzisiaj też zamierzasz iść koło burdelu?

- Poszedł albo rozważę możliwość zrobienia burdelu z twojej twarzy.

Nie zwracając na mnie żadnej uwagi, odwrócił się i poszedł dalej. Od tak sobie odszedł. Nie podobało mi się to. Zacząłem biec za nim.

- A czy to nie ty czasem mówiłeś, że ,,leżącego się nie kopie''?

- A chcesz leżeć i już nie wstać? – zapytał tonem, w którym dało się wyczuć groźbę

- Nie wątpię, że zrobiłbyś to. – powiedziałem

Z nieba momentalnie zaczął padać deszcz. Shizu-chan odwrócił się gwałtownie do mnie twarzą, a krople spadały z coraz większą prędkością. Czułem, jak powoli przemaka mi ubranie, ale on zdawał się nie zważać na pogodę. Po prostu patrzył się na mnie.

- Co? – zapytał

- Nie wątpię, że bestia taka, jak ty nie zawahałaby się przed zabiciem mnie. – uzupełniłem spokojnie

Patrzyłem, jak rysy jego twarzy wyostrzają się, a usta tworzą wściekły grymas. Oczy zabłysły mu dzikim gniewem, a dłonie, mimowolnie chyba, zaciskał w pięści. Pochylił się nade mną, łypiąc groźnie. Był zdenerwowany i zdecydowanie za wiele razy się dzisiaj powstrzymywał. Wystarczyła jeszcze tylko jedna chwila, a wybuchłby. Jeszcze tylko jeden impuls, żeby uwolnić z niego potwora, którym był. Aby wreszcie pokazał swoją prawdziwą stronę. Nieważne, jakby się starał. Nie mógł stać się człowiekiem, nawet jeśli jakiś tam Shinra uważał go za niego. On się mylił. Shizu-chan nie miał w sobie nic ludzkiego. I zamierzałem mu to udowodnić. Otworzyłem usta, aby urazić go jakiś złośliwym komentarzem, kiedy ktoś mnie wyprzedził.

- Em… Orihara-kun?

Zignorowałbym to. Olałbym każdą próbę kontaktu ze mną w tak decydującym momencie, gdyby nie jeden mało znaczący fakt. Doskonale orientowałem się, kto do mnie mówi, nawet jeśli nie widziałem go od dobrych bodajże dwóch lat. I choć cicho błagałem, abym się nie mylił, wiedziałem, że to nic nie da. Po prostu za dobrze znałem ten głos, aby nie mieć racji. Powoli odwróciłem się od płonącego gniewem Shizusia i uśmiechnąłem w najbardziej szyderczy sposób, jaki potrafiłem.

- Jesteś… Tatsumi-kun?

Przede mną stał średniego wzrostu chłopak w moim wieku. Miał krótko obstrzyżone, choć w nieładzie, włosy o jasnym orzechowym odcieniu. Nie posiadał żadnego mundurka, ale to z uwagi na to, że po prostu nie należał do żadnej szkoły. Ubrany był w zwykłe, przetarte jeansy i wygniecioną koszulkę. Ale mimo to, wyróżniał się z tłumu. A to z powodu charakterystycznej, grubej blizny biegnącej od jego lewego policzka, przez niemal całą połowę twarzy w dół, aż znikała gdzieś na obojczyku pod materiałem ubrania. Ale ja wiedziałem, że ten rozległy, zaczerwieniony ślad po oparzeniach znajdował się jeszcze w wielu miejscach na jego ciele. Nie był to najlepszy widok.

- Pamiętasz mnie! Bardzo się cieszę z tego powodu. Ale… nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Co ci się stało z okiem? – zapytał, uśmiechając się sympatycznie

Niestety połączenie ohydnej szramy na policzku i radosny uśmiech, nie wyglądają razem najlepiej. Wykorzystałem ten moment, aby przyjrzeć się mu bliżej. Zmienił się prawie niezauważalnie. Mimo, że nadal starał się utrzymywać dobry humor, to jego twarz miała teraz inny, obojętny i zmęczony wyraz. Jakby był znudzony już życiem na tym świecie. Starał się uśmiechać, pewnie w jakiś sposób pokazać, że u niego wszystko dobrze. Ale doskonale widziałem, że tylko sam się oszukiwał. Kiedyś jego oczy błyszczały niemal zawsze, jakby był na jakiś silnych dragach. Teraz, pomimo, że prawdopodobnie brał coś, nie widziałem już tego dawnego blasku.

- Mały wypadek. – machnąłem ręką – To tylko środki ostrożności, tak naprawdę nic mi już nie jest. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek przyłączysz się do jakiegoś gangu. – zwróciłem uwagę na bandanę, którą przewiązał swój prawy nadgarstek – Czy może starasz się coś ukryć? Swoją drogą, zwiałeś z ośrodka czy…?

Przerwał mi ruchem ręki.

- Z nikąd nie zwiałem. Po prostu uznali, że nie jestem szkodliwy dla społeczeństwa i wystarczy, abym się co tydzień widywał z psychologiem. Cóż, zapomnijmy o tym. Co powiesz na jakieś spotkanie, z uwagi na to, że właśnie natknęliśmy się na siebie? To zabawne, bo w ogóle nie planowałem dzisiaj wyjścia gdziekolwiek. - zaczął się ekscytować tym wszystkim, a jego wzrok skakał po całej mojej osobie

- Zwykły zbieg okoliczności. – skomentowałem krótko

- Rozumiem. Masz chłopaka? – zapytał, kiwając głową sugestywnie w stronę Shizu-chana

Wow, to on tutaj dalej był? Myślałem, że gdy tylko przestałem poświęcać mu całą swoją uwagę, uznał to za dobry moment i uciekł, jak najdalej. No ale on, jak zwykle musiał mnie zaskakiwać. Na przykład teraz, niespokojnie palił sobie papierosa, stojąc nieco dalej od nas. Na dźwięk ostatnich słów Tatsumiego zakrztusił się jednak dymem i szybko odwrócił się, gdy zauważył, że oboje spojrzeliśmy na niego. Po chwili z gniewem uderzył w pobliską ścianę.

Zaśmiałem się.

- On? Dobry żart. Ale nie, nie mam. I jak widzę ty również. Planujesz coś? – zapytałem, udając debila

Tak naprawdę to, doskonale wiedziałem, po co w ogóle zaczął tę rozmowę. Dlaczego zareagował w ten sposób i czemu mnie zaczepił. Starych znajomych rzadko kiedy zagaduje się na ulicy. Raczej zapomina się o nich, a mijając ich przechodzi przez myśl: ,,czy my kiedyś nie rozmawialiśmy?''. A z nim to już w ogóle była ciekawa sprawa, która spowodowała, że ja na pewno pierwszy bym się do niego nie odezwał. No chyba, że miałbym w tym jakiś swój osobisty cel i korzyści. W innym wypadku, ominąłbym go, jak każdą inną osobę, której nie znałem. No dobra. Może trochę porozmyślałbym nad nim, jako nad człowiekiem. Ale na pewno nie proponowałbym mu od razu spotkania i czegokolwiek więcej. Za wiele się wydarzyło, abyśmy teraz mogli sobie spokojnie rozmawiać o pogodzie.

- Izaya-kun… - zwrócił się do mnie po imieniu – Więc, nie chciałbyś może…

Czekałem na ten moment.

- Nie. – zaprzeczyłem – Tylko po to chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać, prawda? Sorry, ale moja odpowiedź nadal jest taka sama, a po ostatnich przeżyciach nawet pewniejsza: nie.

Wyraźnie spochmurniał na moje słowa, ale mało mnie to obchodziło. Naprawdę myślał, że przez te kilkanaście miesięcy zmieniłem zdanie? Co on sobie ubzdurał? Że spędziłem większość czasu na rozmyślaniu, jak to ja się myliłem i powinienem się wtedy zgodzić? Chciał mnie znowu brać na litość? Opowiadać o tym, jak to mu źle, ciąć się, płakać i prosić mnie o pomoc? Po raz kolejny? Był żałosny. Najzwyczajniej w świecie nie posiadał żadnej godności, jeśli ponownie pragnął mnie w to wplątać. Nie chodziło o to, że go nie lubiłem, miałem złe wspomnienia czy coś takiego. To nie jest nic ważnego. Tak naprawdę już nawet tego wszystkie nie pamiętałem. Po prostu nie miałem ochoty rozmawiać z kimś, kto nie miał żadnej dumy i cenił się tak nisko. Był w stanie po tym wszystkim przyjść i prosić mnie jeszcze o spotkanie? Jak mogłem zaufać komuś, kto dążąc do celu, nabijał się na własny miecz, błagając innych o łaskę? Komuś, kto był w stanie kląć na mnie, uderzyć, wyzywać od pedałów, a później podciąć sobie żyły – rzekomo z mojego powodu - i na koniec stwierdzić, że chciałby mnie przeprosić. To był absolutny szczyt.

- Jeśli chodzi ci o tamtą sytuację, to... – zaczął się tłumaczyć

- Nie chodzi mi o nic związanego z przeszłością. Szczerze mówiąc: zapomniałem o tobie. Gdybyś teraz mi nagle nie wyskoczył z tą rozmową, prawdopodobnie dalej żyłbym bez wiedzy, co się z tobą dzieje i byłoby mi z tym dobrze. Nie twierdzę, że teraz nie jest. Po prostu nie chce mi się znowu w to bawić.

Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego moimi słowami. Ale wcale nie oczekiwałem tego. Przeciwnie. Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że określenie jego uczuć i naszych stosunków zwykłą zabawą, wyprowadzi go z równowagi. A na pewno nie przyjmie tego dobrze. Ale nie dbałem ani o to, ani o jego osobę. Był tylko starym znajomym, który przy okazji wcale nie należał do tych stabilnych emocjonalnie.

- Jasne. – warknął, powstrzymując się przed krzykiem – W końcu wszyscy się zmieniliśmy i nie ma, po co wracać do przeszłości.

- Masz rację – zmieniliśmy się. Ty na przykład, stałeś się jeszcze bardziej godny pożałowania niż byłeś. A to już nie lada wyczyn. Możesz być z siebie dumny, tylko proszę – nie mieszaj mnie w to znowu.

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i odwróciłem, uznając rozmowę za skończoną. Nie musiałem na niego patrzeć, aby wiedzieć, że co teraz czuje i myśli. Ze wszystkich ludzi, których znałem był chyba najbardziej przewidywalny. Na pewno teraz klnie na mnie w myślach, planuje krwawą zemstę i obiecuje sobie, że już nigdy nie spojrzy w moją stronę. Ale i tak wróci. Fakt, że pojawił się i starał się ze mną porozmawiać był wystarczającym, abym uwierzył, że na pewno teraz tego nie zostawi. Może i nie należał do najbystrzejszych osób, ale zdecydowanie do tych wytrwałych. Potrafił zniszczyć siebie i innych, tylko dla spełniania własnych pragnień. Coś takiego, jak wielkość ofiary nie robiło na nim żadnego wrażenia. Wyznawał zasadę, że ,,cel uświęca środki''. Właściwie ja sam też miałem podobne zdanie na ten temat, ale różniliśmy się tym, że ja nigdy nie poświęciłbym samego siebie dla czegoś takiego. Szukałbym innych rozwiązań, niszcząc wszystko i wszystkich wokół, ale nie pozwalając na śmierć samemu sobie. W końcu, co mi po spełnionych marzeniach, jeśli nie mogę się z nich prawidłowo cieszyć?

W każdy razie, jednego mogłem być pewien – to zdecydowanie nie był ostatni raz, kiedy go widziałem. Co więcej, jedno musiałem mu przyznać – rzeczywiście zmienił się. Mimo że wciąż posiadał tę swoją chorą obsesję i niekoniecznie zdrową psychikę, jego zachowanie nieco się różniło od czasów, w których tak dobrze się znaliśmy. W sumie to od niedawna odnosiłem wrażenie, że ktoś ciągle się na mnie patrzy i nieustannie za mną podąża. Może to, jednak nie był żaden lęk pourazowy, (czy jak to tam nazywał Shinra)

tylko ten idiota serio mnie śledził? Właściwie to nawet pasowałoby. Czekał na odpowiedni moment, aby mnie podejść, jednak coś spowodowało, że wyszedł z cienia za wcześnie. Tylko co?

- Ten chłopak… co mu się stało w twarz?

Gwałtownie odwróciłem się. Szedł za mną Shizu-chan i co najlepsze, zadawał mi dość zwyczajne pytanie, a nawet nie wyglądał na zbyt zirytowanego! Co prawda, krzywił się trochę, jakby powstrzymując przed wybuchnięciem, ale to mało znaczące. Palił papierosa i wzruszył ramionami na widok mojej zdziwionej miny.

- Hę? Skąd to pytanie, Shizuś? – podniosłem jedną brew zdumiony

- Jak nie chcesz, to nie odpowiadaj – mruknął do siebie, łamiąc papierosa w dłoni

- Miał rozległe oparzenia, nie zauważyłeś? – odpowiedziałem, patrząc na niego spod grzywki

Naprawdę był, aż tak głupi? Tak trudno domyślić się czegoś, patrząc na to?

- Tch, nie mówię o tym, mendo. – prychnął – Jak do tego doszło?

Uśmiechnąłem się i powoli zlustrowałem go dokładnym spojrzeniem. Czyżby z własnej woli próbował poprowadzić jakąś rozmowę? A może naprawdę był ciekawy? Potwór, zainteresowany zwykłymi ludźmi? Zainteresowany moją osobą? Żałosne, Shizu-chan. Tak nie zachowują się wrogowie, ale mimo wszystko zdecydowałem się odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Byłem zaciekawiony jego reakcją, gdy dowie się prawdy. Czy znienawidzi mnie bardziej?

- Opowiem ci pewną historię, Shizu-chan. – odwróciłem się tak, że szedłem teraz tyłem, cały czas parząc na niego, a jedną rękę podniosłem do góry, jakbym wygłaszał uroczystą mowę – Kiedy Tatsumi-kun był w gimnazjum, coś mu się przydarzyło niemiłego. Mianowicie: osoba, którą kochał nie podzielała jego uczuć. Zrozpaczony postanowił skończyć ze sobą i pokazać temu niewdzięcznemu człowiekowi, jak wiele on jest wart i ile dla niego zrobił! – wyrwałem mu z ręki zapalniczkę, którą właśnie wyciągnął w wiadomym celu - Więc polał się łatwopalną substancją i odpalił zapałkę.

Dla większego wrażenia, sam zapaliłem zapalniczkę i przybliżyłem do swojej twarzy, a potem szyi, symulując blizny na ciele starego znajomego. Natomiast ten pierwotniak stał przez chwilę z otwartymi ustami, ale szybko się ogarnął i zmierzył mnie niezbyt przyjemny wzrokiem. Oczywistością było, że wszystko co powiedziałem, mówiłem z ironią i chłodną obojętnością, a ton mojego głosu jawnie wyśmiewał się z decyzji chłopaka. Nie czułem wobec niego żadnego współczucia czy żalu. Zrobił, co chciał i nie zasługuje na żadną troskę czy litość, które otrzymywał.

- Chore. Ale tym ,,niewdzięcznym człowiekiem, który nie podzielał jego uczuć'' jest kto? – wycedził przez zęby, podchodząc bliżej

- Czy to ważne? – zapytałem, przekrzywiając głowę na bok i podrzucając w dłoniach własność blondyna

Po chwili odsunął się ode mnie i patrząc mi prosto w twarz spytał:

- Jesteś gejem, Izaya?

To on słyszał CAŁĄ moją wcześniejszą rozmowę? I potrafił wyciągnąć z niej poprawne wnioski? W ogóle potrafił logicznie myśleć?! Przecież to była bestia, polegająca tylko na instynkcie! Jakim cudem on umiał powiązać fakty? Posiadał w ogóle tak ludzkie umiejętności, jak myślenie? Zaraz. W sumie niektóre zwierzęta też są uważane za inteligentne, mimo że nie mają tak dobrze rozbudowanego mózgu, jak człowiek. Może podobnie było z nim? Może ta cała intuicja, w jakiś sposób też pozwalała mu na, nieco mądrzejsze zachowania i myśli? Bo raczej niemożliwym jest, aby ktoś jego pokroju, posiadał w sobie coś ludzkiego. Nigdy. Niemniej jest potworem, więc taka reakcja naprawdę zdziwiła mnie. Wszystkiego bym się spodziewał, ale nie tego, że będziemy sobie teraz prowadzić, w miarę spokojną, rozmowę, a Shizuś wykaże się zdolnością trzeźwego myślenia.

- Jesteś homofobem, Shizu-chan? – zapytałem, śmiejąc się

- Tch, po prostu pytam. Pieprzysz mnie ty i twoje życie seksualne, pchło. – warknął, odwracając wzrok ode mnie

- Zabrzmiało perwersyjnie.

- Zajebię cię kurwa, skurwielu. – krzyknął i rzucił się w moją stronę.

Z braku innych przedmiotów w pobliżu, jedynie wykonywał pojedyncze ciosy i natarcia. Uniknąłem większości, a nawet jeśli trafił w mój bark, mimo ogromne bólu, nie zwracałem na to uwagi. Z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem, posuwałem się do tyłu, robiąc unik. Przezornie, spojrzałem za siebie, by zorientować się gdzie jestem i właśnie wtedy, uderzyłem plecami o twardą powierzchnię kamiennej ściany. No to mam przejebane.

- I co teraz, Shizuś? – zapytałem, kątem oka szukając jakiejś drogi ucieczki

- Teraz ci wpierdolę. – stwierdził, a jego usta utworzyły sadystyczny uśmiech

Z tym maniakalnym wyrazem twarzy, naprawdę wyglądał, jak potwór. Taki z horroru.

- Ale jeśli teraz mnie zabijesz, to już nigdy się nie dowiesz, kim jest ten cały ,,niewdzięczny człowiek''. – zauważyłem

Tak naprawdę nie miałem żadnej ochoty opowiadać mu o tym i nawet nie zamierzałem. Znalazłem już dość dobrą drogę ucieczki, musiałem tylko odwrócić jego uwagę, uderzyć i szybko zwiać. Nie było to niczym trudnym, o ile się myślało, co się robi i miało się jakiś plan. Ja na szczęście posiadałem niezwykłą umiejętność wymyślania rozwiązań z różnych sytuacji na poczekaniu i doskonale wiedziałem, co zrobić, żeby się z czegoś wywinąć. Umiałem szybko i logicznie myśleć w krytycznych sytuacjach. I właśnie to dawało mi swego rodzaju przewagę nad tym pierwotniakiem. Mimo, że w kwestii siły fizycznej leżałbym na ziemi, prawdopodobnie po jednym ciosie, to psychicznie byłem zwycięzcą.

- Nie musisz mi odpowiadać! Doprowadziłeś go do samobójstwa i odprawiłeś z niczym, gdy to ON przyszedł do CIEBIE! Naprawdę jesteś skurwielem bez uczuć, Izaya.

Wzruszyłem ramionami, uśmiechając się

- Wysoce prawdopodobne. Ale mimo to, myślę że ocenianie kogoś bez pełnej wiedzy na jego temat, jest zwyczajnie bezpodstawne i niewłaściwe.

- O czym ty, do cholery, chrzanisz? – zapytał, pochylając się nade mną

Wpadł mi do głowy pewien pomysł.

- Ej, Shizu-chan, wiesz dlaczego Tatsumi w ogóle zapragnął, właśnie wtedy i w tamtym momencie, porozmawiać ze mną?

Nie odpowiedział, ale nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku. Stanąłem na palcach tak, że moje usta były dokładnie na wysokości jego ucha. Gdybym chciał, spokojnie mógłbym je musnąć swoimi wargami.

- Zobaczył, jak pochylasz się nade mną i był zazdrosny. Bał się, że mnie _pocałujesz_. – wyszeptałem cicho

I nie czekając na żadną reakcję, szybko uderzyłem go pięścią w brzuch. Prawdopodobnie nie spowodowało to żadnego zranienia, ale wystarczyło, żeby na chwilę się zdekoncentrował, a ja zdążył przemknąć pod jego ramieniem. Zaledwie chwila i już zniknąłem w jednym ze skrótów, ale jego donośne ,,Izayaaa'' jeszcze długo dzwoniło mi w uszach.

Cóż, Shizu-chan, dzisiaj pokazałeś mi, że potrafisz myśleć. A kilka dni temu, sprawiłeś, że prawie zacząłem wątpić w to, że jesteś potworem. Okazałeś wobec mnie litość, ale to nie znaczy, że uznałem cię za człowieka. Jesteś bestią i obiecuję, że udowodnię ci to. Sprawię, że pomimo usilnych prób stania się bardziej ludzkim – nie uda ci się to. Ale przynajmniej, może w końcu uda mi się wplątać cię, w którąś z moich gier. Zabawisz się ze mną, Shizu-chan?


	8. Rozdział 8

- A na temat tamtej coś wiesz?

Czyjś głos zupełnie wyrwał mnie z rozmyśleń, powodując, że zdezorientowany odwróciłem się w bok. Hikari, widząc mnie zmarszczył brwi zdziwiony i zdawał się zastanawiać nad czymś. Ciekawie wyglądał z tym zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy. Szybko się zreflektowałem i spytałem:

- To znaczy na czyj?

Posłał mi zdumione spojrzenie, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Ale w tym uśmiech było coś, co ostrzegało mnie przed zaufaniem mu.

- Tej dziwki, oczywiście. Teraz, kiedy już wiem, że z Naomi wszystko w porządku, jest znacznie lepiej. Rzec jasna, nadal obawiam się, że ta dziewczyna może mieć na nią jakiś wpływ, więc wolę się wcześniej jej pozbyć. Rozumiesz, nie?

Skinąłem głową, nie odpowiadając nic. Przez ostatnie dziesięć minut opowiadał mi o swojej idealnej dziewczynie oraz jego szczęśliwej miłości do niej, aż w końcu przestałem go słuchać. Czasami miałem dość tego notorycznego gadania o tym uczuciu. Jak nie on, to Shinra gadał mi o swoim nieszczęśliwym zakochaniu w kobiecie bez głowy. Przeniosłem swoje myśli na Shizu-chana, który prawdopodobnie był zupełnie pozbawiony tak ludzkich emocji. Tak. Ktoś taki, jak on nigdy nie gadałby mi o tym, jaki to on jest - szczęśliwie lub nie - zakochany i czego to on, w tej idealnej osobie, która by go zechciała, nie widzi. To po prostu było nierealne. Dziewczyny stroniły od niego bardziej niż ode mnie. Właściwie to sam nawet miałem kilka. Dopóki nie doszedłem do wniosku, że jednak inne osoby mnie bardziej pociągają.

- Jesteś jakiś nieobecny dzisiaj. – zauważył, ciągle uśmiechają się w ten tajemniczy sposób

- Zdaje ci się. – machnąłem niedbale ręką – Jak myślisz, co dokładnie dzieje się na mieście?

- Ta, zanim do tego dojdę, mam jedno pytanie. Ładna jest? – na twarzy miał dumny uśmiech, jakby co najmniej Amerykę odkrył, a ręce włożył do kieszeni bluzy, szukając czegoś.

Dopiero wtedy dotarło do mnie, o co mu chodziło z tymi wszystkimi spojrzeniami. Musiał już wcześniej dostrzec, że szybko straciłem zainteresowanie jego wypowiedziami i pogrążyłem się we własnych rozmyślaniach. A że rzadko kiedy, zastanawiałem się głębiej nad czymś w jego towarzystwie, musiało go to zdziwić. W sumie, dość przewidywalne. Zauważył jakąś zmianę w moim zachowaniu i wyciągnął wnioski, które były najbardziej prawdopodobne. Z reguły ludzie, właśnie w stanie zakochania zapominają o całym świecie. Szczególnie, gdy w tym samym momencie uśmiechają się do siebie, jak debile. Problem w tym, że ja nie należałem do tej grupy osób i nie śmiałem się z tego powodu. Co więcej, rozmyślałem akurat wtedy o Shizusiu i o jego ostatnim postępowaniu. O tym, że w towarzystwie niektórych osób – na przykład Shinry – starał się uspokoić i powstrzymywać swój gniew. Rzadko kiedy mu to wychodziło, ale nie przeczę, że próbował. Wykazywał jakieś fałszywe i nikłe odruchy ludzkie. Albo raczej powinienem użyć słowa _chciał wykazywać._ Bo w tym wypadku radził sobie jeszcze gorzej niż z panowaniem nad emocjami. Nieważne, jak dużo gadał o tym i udawał dobrego, koniec końców zawsze przegrywał ze swoją naturą. Wydaje mi się, że on sam nie rozumiał, że nie zmieni tego, że jest potworem. Od tak nie uzyska nagle cech, które świadczyłyby o jego człowieczeństwie. Nigdy nie stanie się człowiekiem.

- Nieważne. W każdym razie: coś się dzieje. – powiedział nagle.

Siedziałem na oparciu jednej z ławek w parku, podczas gdy on stał naprzeciwko mnie. W tej pozycji byliśmy niemalże tego samego wzrostu, także mogłem patrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Mimochodem przyjrzałem się mu. Wyciągnął z kieszeni ciemnej bluzy paczkę papierosów i poczęstował mnie jednym. Zazwyczaj nie zdarzało mi się palić, nie przepadałem za tym smakiem i dymem. Ale coś w postawie chłopaka sprawiło, że mimo wszystko przyjąłem jego ofertę. Nie zachowywał się już tak, jak zwykle. Twarz nabrała nieco poważniejszego wyrazu, gdzieś zniknął radosny uśmiech. Zaczął rozglądać się wokół, jakby zastanawiając się od czego zacząć. W tym momencie, doskonale było widać jego chłodne opanowanie. Tyle tylko, że w tej chwili nie chodziło o codzienny błogi spokój, którym się otaczał, niezależnie od tego, co właśnie palił. Teraz odczuwałem, jak w pewien sposób stara się wszystko ogarnąć. I sprawy z Naomi, i interesy na mieście. Nie najlepiej się dla niego złożyły te wydarzenia, ale nie okazywał tego. Raczej próbował zrobić coś z tym, zamiast narzekać. I właśnie dlatego uważałem, że mógłby być kimś więcej niż jest. Bo najzwyczajniej w świecie działał od razu. Po chwilowym rozmyślaniu westchnął i uśmiechnął się lekko, podchodząc bliżej mnie.

- Pamiętasz, jak wspominałeś mi dość niedawno, że doszło do bójki między jakimiś gówniarzami? Znam szefa jednego gangu. Czasami są prawdę przydatni, wiesz?

Nie musiał mi tego mówić. Bardzo dobrze przekonałem się, że są agresywni i nieufni tylko w stosunku do obcych. Jeśli dołączysz do nich albo przez pewien czas będziesz traktować ich w dobry sposób, uczynnie przekazując wszystkie informacje dotyczącego tego, co dzieje się na mieści i gdzie ich przeciwnicy aktualnie się znajdują – od razu zapominają o tym, kim jesteś. Odnoszą się do ciebie, jakbyście się znali dobrych kilka lat. To bardzo naiwne zachowanie.

Zapalając papierosa, skinąłem głową, aby kontynuował.

- Nie chodzi o czyjąś tam śmierć. To tylko pretekst.

- Yakuza jest w to zamieszana. – zauważyłem, zaciągając się

W Ikebukuro tak naprawdę nie było wiele tych wszystkich gangów. Jasne, ostatnio pojawiało się ich więcej z coraz to wyższą częstotliwością, starając się w jakiś sposób określić swoją ,,suwerenność''. Ale i tak największe wpływy miały dwa z nich, na które wszyscy mówili: ,,wschodni'' i ,,zachodni''. Tak naprawdę to ich nazwy były zupełnie inne. Przynajmniej na początku. Ludzie zaczęli nazywać ich we własny sposób, z uwagi na to, że rywalizowali ze sobą o władzę, a tytuły pochodziły od strony miasta, po której najczęściej ich widziano. Dziwny sposób nazewnictwa, ale co kto woli. Sam posługiwałem się też nimi, ponieważ po prostu było prościej.

- Dokładnie! – przyznał mi rację – A wiesz czemu? Podobno ,,Wschodni'' robili jakiś dobry interes z yakuzą. Mieli im bodajże dostarczyć jakiś dobry towar. Co prawda, nigdy nic nie miało zostać dostarczone, bo gang miał z tym inne plany. Ale niestety, ktoś kto miał pośredniczyć w kontaktach, sprzedał ich yakuzie. I stąd ta cała wojna.

Nie potrafiłem powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na mojej twarzy, na wieść ,,przyczyn wojny''. Mimo wszystko, coś mi się tu nie zgadzało.

- A co reszta ma z tym wspólnego? – zapytałem, podnosząc jedną brew zdziwiony

Wyrzucił na ziemię niedopałek papierosa i przygniótł go butem. Uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie i rozłożył bezradnie ręce na boki.

- A tego, to ja już nie wiem! Ale! Właśnie od tego jesteś ty! – wskazał dłonią na mnie – Poszwendaj się trochę po tamtych okolicach, a może się czegoś dowiesz?

Skinąłem głową, zaciągając się.

- Ale wiesz, ciekawi mnie, co z tym gościem, co ich sprzedał. Myślisz, że go sprzątnęli?

Zaśmiałem się cicho na to pytanie. Na pewno próbowali.

- Czy ja wiem. Inni pewnie byli wdzięczni za te informacje i cieszyli się z tego.

Zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu, po czym wzruszył ramionami. Ostatnio coś często poruszał jakieś poważniejsze tematy. W sumie nawet ta troska o tę dziewczynę była dość… dziwna. W końcu mógł zająć się tamtą szmatą znacznie wcześniej, więc po co w ogóle to wszystko? Może wcale nie chodzi o żaden brak zaufania, ale chciał się upewnić, że nie ma nic wspólnego z tamtą stroną miasta? Chciał ją w pewien sposób chronić od tego, jakby się już wcześniej spodziewał czegoś. Sam fakt, że umówił się na spotkanie w parku, który raczej nie uchodzi za zbyt niebezpieczne miejsce. To może dowodzić tylko, że jedna głupia sytuacja wywołała masę innych, bardziej groźnych w skutkach. Zabawne. Nie ma to, jak nieświadomie wywołać wojnę.

- Ja na ich miejscu niespecjalnie bym się cieszył. – przyznał – Jeśli zdradził już jednych, to jest wysoce prawdopodobne, że drugą stronę też – prędzej czy później – zdradzi.

- Lojalność to sprawa względna. Można być wiernym jednej osobie, zdradzając dla niej każdą kolejną dla własnych korzyści.

- I właśnie dlatego nie zaufałbym mu. Co jeśli nagle straciłby zainteresowanie mną? Albo wobec kogoś innego byłby, jak to powiedziałeś ,,lojalny''?

Wzruszyłem obojętnie ramionami.

- W życiu nie powinieneś ufać nikomu, jeśli nie chcesz, żeby ktoś to wykorzystał. – odpowiedziałem spokojnie

Nie kłamałem ani nie próbowałem go w ten sposób obrazić. Taka była prawda. Zaufanie nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego. Może spowodować, że osoba, której ufasz nie tylko zrani cię albo wykorzysta, ale również użyje twoich sekretów i słabości przeciwko tobie. Ufanie komuś nie było mądre. Pozwalanie komuś na wtrącanie się w twoje życie, daje mu nad nim pośrednią kontrolę. Jeśli byliście blisko, to ze względu na niego, mogłeś poddawać się jego woli, robić to co chciał, podczas gdy on traktowałby cię, jak zabawkę. Nic specjalnego. Sam tak postępowałem.

Hikari zlustrował mnie dokładnym spojrzeniem i zatrzymał się na wysokości mojej twarzy, po czym wybuchł śmiechem. Nie bardzo potrafiłem się zorientować w sytuacji, ale starałem się zachować opanowanie i nawet uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Cierpliwie czekałem, aż się uspokoi i wyjaśni mi o co chodzi. Irytował mnie jednak ten jego przeszywający wzrok, który utkwił dokładnie na wysokości mojego oka. Podejrzewał coś…?

- Czyżbyś właśnie przez to ,,zaufanie'' skończył tak, jak teraz wyglądasz?

Mentalnie odetchnąłem z ulgą. Jednak mnie nie przejrzał. Mimo wszystko, nie pokazałem po sobie, że jego zachowanie zrobiło na mnie jakiekolwiek wrażenie i odpowiedziałem obojętnie:

- Po prostu znalazłem się w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwym czasie. Zdarza się. – wzruszyłem ramionami

Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze przez chwilę, ale już na trochę lżejsze tematy. Zapłacił mi za tamtą sprawę z jego dziewczyną, a ja obiecałem, że trochę poszukam na informacji na temat ostatnich wydarzeń. Zresztą, zrobiłbym to nawet gdybym nic z tego nie miał. Za bardzo zaciekawił mnie ten interes, aby od tak go porzucić. Chciałem wiedzieć, dlaczego czyjeś prywatne porachunki rozpętały wojną na całą dzielnicę, jeśli nie miasto. Co do tego mieli ,,zachodni'' lub ktokolwiek inny. Jak wpłynęła na to decyzja o zdradzie gangu. A przede wszystkim: jak to wszystko się skończy. Bitwy między jednymi a drugimi gówniarzami w moim wieku lub trochę starszymi zdarzały się tutaj średnio raz na miesiąc, więc to nie było niczym niezwykłym. Ale yakuza nigdy nie mieszała się w te sprawy. Uważała ich wszystkich za przeciętnych dzieciaków, którym się nudziło. Nie traktowali ich poważnie. Zwykłe pionki na ogromnej planszy, nic szczególnego. Choć faktycznie, czasami – jak to wspominał Hikari – zdarzało się, że pomiędzy obiema organizacjami dochodziło do jakiegoś utargu. Ale z reguły nie praktykowanego tego typu działań. Sam nie miałem też zbyt wiele styczności z yakuzą, bo ja również byłem tylko kolejnym, nic nie znaczącym gówniarzem. Ale jeśli już miałem okazję, to starałem się, jak najlepiej rozejrzeć w ich środowiskach, nawet jeżeli byłem tylko zwykłym pośrednikiem. Jeden z członków powiedział mi dość niedawno, że teraz jestem podekscytowany tym wszystkim, jak ćpun po pierwszej kresce, ale prędzej czy później – pożałuję swojego wyboru. Szczerze mówiąc, nie przywiązałem do jego słów większej wagi. Wiedziałem, czego chcę i to mi wystarczyło. Po co wszystko niepotrzebnie komplikować?

Korzystając z okazji, że wciąż jeszcze pozostało mnóstwo czasu do wieczoru, postanowiłem już teraz wziąć się za szukanie informacji. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wszystko powoli zaczyna się dziać, nie powinien tracić czasu. Kiedy wszystko już będzie miało okazję trwać pełnym tempem, nie będzie czasu na przygotowania, a próby dowiedzenia się czegoś będą trudniejsze. Szczególnie, jeśli nie wszyscy chcieliby oglądać twoją twarz w całości. Lepiej, żebym teraz już się tym zajął. Na mieście nie było jednak nic specjalnie ciekawego. Większość osób powtarzała dokładnie to, co już wiedziałem albo usłyszałem wcześniej. Niektórzy rozmawiali o tym specyficznym ,,pośredniku'', który wszedł w interes z mafią. Nie powiem, że schlebiało mi to, nawet jeśli opinie na ten temat dzieliły się. Jedni twierdzili, że to idiota i jeśli jeszcze nie skończył w rowie, to na pewno nie ma łatwego życia. Drudzy podziwiali go za odwagę, a inni wyrażali chęć dowiedzenia się czegokolwiek o nim. Tak na dobrą sprawę, to każdy miał rację. Członkowie yakuzy – w przeciwieństwie do przeciętnego gangu – nie byli naiwni i nie traktowali poważnie licealisty. Ale to nie znaczy, że olewali ludzi, którzy mogli być dla nich przydatni. Jestem pewien, że niektórzy nawet skrycie cieszyli się, że mogą mieć kolejną osobę, która donosiłaby im o wszystkim. Ale też nie ufali nikomu. Rozważne zachowanie.

Zawiedziony moimi marnymi wynikami, udałem się na obrzeża miasta. Z jakiegoś powodu, w tamtym świecie zawsze się coś działo, a zdobycie informacji tam przychodziło nad wyraz łatwo. Wiecie, jakie są plusy bycia nieznanym nikomu licealistą? Jeśli nikt cię nie znał, nikt nie zwracał na ciebie większej uwagi. Jasne, podejrzewania pojawiały się wobec każdego, ale równie szybko znikały, jeśli nikt nie widział w tobie niebezpieczeństwa. A co za niebezpieczeństwo może być w okaleczonym gówniarzu? Nie miałem nieludzkiej siły, jak Shizu-chan i nie posiadałem jeszcze takich znajomości, jak Hikari, więc mało kogo obchodziło to, co robiłem wokół. Nikt nie patrzył na mnie dłużej niż kilka sekund także mogłem spokojnie podsłuchiwać większość rozmów, przemykać niemal niezauważonym i udawać wielce niezainteresowanego. Każdy się na to nabierał. Po tamtej stronie dowiedziałem się znacznie więcej. Co prawda, moje informacje nadal były niekompletne i niewielkie, ale myślę, że sam jakoś dam radę poskładać je w przyzwoitą całość. Najwięcej powiedział mi jakiś chłopak, mniej więcej w moim wieku, prawdopodobnie członek, któregoś z gangów. Chciał ode mnie ognia, więc mimochodem poruszyłem interesujący mnie temat. Nie był jakoś specjalnie dobrze poinformowany, ale dokładnie objaśnił mi, co wie i z czego to wynika. Ze wszystkich strzępków wiadomości, jakie udało mi się uzyskać, jego wydawały się najbardziej przydatne. Nie miał pojęcia, co do tego wszystkiego ma przeciwny gang, ale powiedział, że te mniejsze z nich, chcą wykorzystać okazję, żeby się przebić. Pewnie stąd ta cała wojna. Każdy chce coś zarobić na konflikcie między innymi. Dowiedziałem się też paru innych, ciekawych rzeczy, ale były one jedyne fragmentami rozmów bądź niepotwierdzonymi plotkami, więc zamierzałem sam wszystko poukładać i sprawdzić. Właściwie – zawsze tak robiłem. Nikt nie mówił jasno i wyraźnie, co wie, skąd wie i o czym to jest. Kiedy przypadkowo siedzisz na ławce, podczas gdy osoby kilka metrów od ciebie, rozmawiają zażarcie o czymś, musisz bardzo się starać, żeby w ogóle coś usłyszeć. A to wciąż były tylko niepewne zdania, z których trzeba było wyciągnąć i złożyć dobrą informację. To wcale nie było tak łatwe, jak się mogło wydawać. Ludzie mówią tylko o różnych przesłankach, plotkach, w których przy okazji pełno jest subiektywnych opinii. Pomiędzy tymi pełnymi różnych, dziwnych wyrażeń słów, trzeba odnaleźć fakty.

Jednak mimo wszystko – było coś, co mnie ogromnie zdziwiło i zainteresowało jeszcze bardziej niż ta cała wojna. Na pierwszy rzut oka nic niezwykłego. Po prostu zupełnie przypadkowo usłyszałem, jak ktoś wymienia jedno nazwisko. _Heijiwaima Shizuo._

Nie wyspałem się w nocy. Gwoli ścisłości: nawet nie spałem. Ostatnie kilka dni spędziłem na rzucaniu się, jak w jakimś amoku po łóżku i budzeniu się zlany potem. Uznałem, że najlepiej będzie, jak po prostu nie skorzystam z tego cudownego daru, jakim jest sen. I nawet dość dobrze mi to szło, dopóki nie zasnąłem na lekcji. Na usprawiedliwienie mogę powiedzieć, że wykład prowadzony przez nauczycielkę naprawdę należał do tych wyjątkowo długich i nudnych, a ja sam jakoś nie potrafiłem dłużej udawać zainteresowania, patrząc się w ścianę. Zresztą, wcale długo nie spałem. Po jakiś około piętnastu minutach, obudził mnie ktoś, informując: ,,Sorry, Izaya, lekcja się skończyła. Wstawaj, zanim zauważy, jak bardzo zainteresowany tematem byłeś''.

- Dawno cię nie widziałem, Dotachin. – mruknąłem, dostrzegając go przy mojej ławce.

Podniosłem się z krzesła, ziewając.

- Taa, fakt. – odpowiedział. – Byłem chory, a co z tobą?

Ahm, więc to było przyczyną jego nieobecności. Cóż, dość trywialny powód.

- Ze mną wszystko w porządku. Co to za pytanie?

Nie zrozumiałem trochę. Plotki po szkole rozeszły się w tak szybkim tempie, że sam nie orientowałem się już ile było wersji. Ale mogłem być pewien, że żadna nie pokrywała się chociaż trochę z prawdą. Z irytujących pytań, wywinąłem się mówiąc, że niefortunnie spadłem z jakiegoś drzewa, łamiąc rękę i nabijając się przy okazji na gałąź. Akurat był wtedy ze mną Shinra, którego ojciec jest lekarzem. Tak było przynajmniej oficjalnie. Prawdy nikt do szczęścia nie potrzebował. Zresztą, ludzie i tak rzadko kiedy w nią wierzą albo chcą ją znać.

- No… - zawahał się nagle – Jakiś czas przed tym, jak zachorowałem, wpadłem na twoje siostry. Opowiadały mi coś, że widziały cię z kilkoma osobami, które dziwnie się zachowały. Możliwe, że zauważyły coś jeszcze, ale mówiły tak chaotycznie i szybko, że nic nie zrozumiałem. Powiedziałem im, żeby skontaktowały się z Shinrą, bo on będzie lepiej wiedział, co robić.

Co, do cholery?!

- A, to. Nic wielkiego. – machnąłem ręką – To nie ma z tym nic wspólnego i wszystko już jest wyjaśnione, a co u ciebie?

Uśmiechnąłem się najlepiej, jak umiałem i udawałem, że wszystko jest w porządku. Tylko, kurwa, nie było. Jak do diabła, znalazły się tam moje siostry?! I co one tam robiły?! Jak wiele mogły zobaczyć?! I co najważniejsze, czemu do cholery Shinra kłamał?

Więc w sumie, gdyby one nigdzie nie zadzwoniły, naprawdę dalej gniłbym w tej uliczce. Jakbym nie miał już dość spraw do załatwienia, to jeszcze to. Koniecznie musiałem porozmawiać z Shinrą. Pospiesznie zakończyłem rozmowę z Dotachinem i pytając kilka osób, szybko dowiedziałem się, gdzie teraz jest mój drogi ,,przyjaciel''. Mało obchodził mnie fakt, że prawdopodobnie przebywał tam też Shizu-chan. On sam w tej chwili był mniej ważny. Chociaż nie, zaraz. Przecież ten pierwotniak też tam był! Oboje mnie oszukiwali, wmawiając mi coś. Zastanawiałem się tylko, po jaką cholerę to całe przedstawienie?! Co to niby miało na celu?! I tak prędzej czy później dowiedziałbym się. Kiedy w końcu znalazłem ich za szkołą, znajdując się zaledwie dziesięć metrów od nich, dotarło do mnie, jak łatwo dałem się ponieść emocjom. Nawet jeśli udawałem, że wszystko gra, to wewnątrz mnie panował ładny bałagan. Musiałem się uspokoić. Nie mogłem działać pod wpływem emocji. Spokojnie, Izaya, zapomnij na chwilę o tym. Nie możesz pozwolić, aby głupia złość przejęła nad tobą kontrolę. Nie jesteś Shizusiem, że wkurzasz się o wszystko. Zanim w ogóle zaczniesz coś robić, przemyśl to.

- O, Izaya! Co tutaj robisz?

- I czy możesz już sobie iść?

I szlag trafił moje spokojne myślenie. Trudno. Wymyślę coś na poczekaniu.

- Shinra, jak dobrze cię widzieć. – uśmiechnąłem się, przeciągając sylaby w ostatnich słowach – Akurat mam do ciebie pewną ważną sprawę.

Skinął głową, zachęcając mnie do kontynuowania. Przelotnie spojrzałem na Shizu-chana, który opierał się o ścianę i zaciągał się papierosem. Zastanawiałem się, jakim cudem jeszcze nigdy go nie przyłapali. Chociaż w sumie, nawet gdyby komuś się to udało, to chyba nie palił się do karania takiego potwora, jak on. Właściwie, jakby nie patrzeć, miał pewne przywileje.

- Mógłbyś mi jeszcze raz, dokładnie powiedzieć, jak mnie wtedy znaleźliście, gdzie i dlaczego? – zapytałem, patrząc mu pewnie w oczy

Zawahał się przez chwilę, a jego brew powędrowała w górę. Zdziwił się.

- Hę? Nie rozumiem. Przecież już ci o tym mówiłem. Wracaliśmy dość późno wieczorem do domu i postanowiliśmy skrócić sobie drogę. W pewnym momencie, zauważyłem… coś w głębi jednej ze ślepych uliczek. Znasz moją ciekawość, nie? Musiałem sprawdzić, co to jest, a reszta się już sama potoczyła. – wyjaśnił spokojnie, nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku.

- Jakim cudem, zauważyłeś coś, jeśli szliście w niemal zupełnej ciemności? Znam te okolice. Jeśli tam świeci jakaś lampa, to święto jest.

Wyraźnie zmieszał się na moje słowa i zaczął błądzić spojrzeniem po całej okolicy. Prawdopodobnie szukał jakiejś szybciej wymówki, ale jak dobra by ona nie była, miałem doskonałe potwierdzenie, że Shinra nie powiedział mi prawdy. Tylko dlaczego kłamał? Czemu krył moje własne siostry? Jakieś chore poczucie winy, że gdyby nie one, to nic by nie wiedział? Bo wątpię, żeby one samy poprosiły go o taką dyskrecję.

- Zmierzasz do czegoś, kleszczu? – odezwał się nagle Shizuś

Właśnie. Jeśli doskonale wiedział, że sprawa dotyczy mojej osoby, co on tam w ogóle robił? Nie powinien po prostu olać tego i iść w swoją własną stronę, stwierdzając, że gówno go obchodzę ja i mój los?

- Owszem. – przytaknąłem – Chcę wiedzieć, jak było naprawdę.

- Nie rozumiem. - odparł Shinra

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że to moje siostry do ciebie zadzwoniły? – spytałem oskarżycielskim, choć spokojnym tonem

- Izaya, ja…

- A co, chciałbyś aby cię widziały?! – przerwał mu Shizu-chan, podchodząc bliżej mnie – Chciałbyś, żeby zobaczyły wtedy taki widok? Swojego brata, ledwo żywego i umazanego we krwi? Może rzeczywiście, wtedy zrozumiałaby, jak niewarty niczego jesteś, ale uwierz mi, to nie było coś, na co powinny patrzeć dzieci.

- Po pierwsze: to nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Po drugie: nie mówiłem do ciebie. – odpowiedziałem spokojnie, zadzierając do góry głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy

Odniosłem wrażenie, że Shinra może czuć się w tym wszystkim nieco niepotrzebny, ale szybko stwierdziłem, że właściwie mam to gdzieś. Sam rozpętał ten bałagan. Mógł od razu powiedzieć prawdę.

- A co niby zmieniłby fakt, że wiedziałbyś o tym? Poszedłbyś do nich i spytał, czy czasem nie pamiętają, jak wyglądali tamci, bo ja byłem zbyt przerażony i teraz nie wiem, przed kim mam uciekać?

- Więc, jak z tym było? – zignorowałem jego uwagi i zwróciłem się tym razem do Shinry

- Tch, co za ironia. Ten, który okłamuje wszystkich, gorąco pragnie prawdy od każdego. – prychnął Shizu-chan

- Nigdy nie sądziłem, aby ktoś tak tępy, jak ty kiedykolwiek mnie zrozumiał. Nie, żebyś w ogóle kiedyś próbował.

Shizuś już był gotowy, aby wykonywać cios w moim kierunku, a ja już miałem obmyślony plan ucieczki, kiedy Shinra stanął pomiędzy nami. Wbiegł w na tyle nietrafionym momencie, że Shizu-chan nie zdążył się zatrzymać i z niewiarygodną siłą wymierzył mu lewego sierpowego. Na domiar wszystkiego, odruchowo wyciągnąłem nóż. Ostrze rozcięło materiał marynarki i koszuli, głęboko wbijając się nawet w skórę i pozostawiając po sobie krwawą szramę. Widząc, do czego doszło, oboje odruchowo odskoczyliśmy od siebie. Natomiast Shinra z głuchym dźwiękiem osunął się na ziemię. Okulary spadły mu z twarzy i leżały niedaleko dalej, całe połamane. Niemal połowa jego lewej twarzy, wraz z okiem oblała się szkarłatną barwą i zaczęła sinieć. Wzdłuż obojczyka spływała powoli krew, plamiąc ubranie. Wystarczyło mi zaledwie kilka sekund, aby szybko zanalizowac sytuację i podejść do niego.

- Ej, możesz wstać? – zapytałem, pochylając się nad nim

Spojrzał na mnie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, po czym skinął głową i ostrożnie zaczął podciągać się do siadu. Widząc, jak wolno mu to schodzi, pomogłem mu wstać.

- Shinra… jak się czujesz?

Zdziwiony spojrzałem w stronę Shizu-chana. Błądził wzrokiem gdzieś wokół i unikał patrzenia na nas. Wyglądało, jakby czuł się winny, ale to przecież… niemożliwe, nie? Bestia, taka jak ona nie posiada sumienia. Nie powinien przejąć się czymś takim, jeśli codziennie ktoś wychodził ze spotkania z nim gorzej. Z drugiej strony… to był Shinra. Jakby nie patrzeć byli trochę bliżej ze sobą. Może traktował go w jakiś specjalny sposób? Może. Nie. To niemożliwe, aby Shizuś miał jakieś ludzkie uczucia.

- Bywało lepiej. Ale myślę, że dobrze by było, jakbym coś zrobił z tą raną. Myślicie, że u pielęgniarki znajdę coś przydatnego? – zapytał spokojnie, jakby nie wydarzyło się nic niezwykłego

Na wspomnienie o rozcięciu, uśmiechnąłem się przepraszająco i zaoferowałem się, że go tam zaprowadzę. Oczywiście ten pierwotniak musiał wlec się za nami, jakby to miało coś zmienić. Przez chwilę rozmawiałem z Shinrą, ale później bardziej zainteresował mnie ten osobnik, idący z tyłu niż jakakolwiek konwersacja. Nie mogłem powstrzymać się od zerkania, co kilka sekund za siebie i patrzenia, co robi. Nie rozumiałem tego, ale przez wszystkie ostatnie wydarzenia, Shizu-chan zaczynał stawać się w moim oczach… nieco bardziej ludzki. Oczywiście, nigdy nie jest, nie był i nie będzie człowiekiem. Niezależnie od tego, co zrobi i jak bardzo będzie próbował stać się kimś, kim nie jest – nie uda mu się to. Bo w takim wypadku, musiałbym go pokochać, jak każdą inną osobę. A nie mogłem kochać kogoś, kto swoim zachowaniem przypominał mi pozbawionego skrupułów potwora. Choć nie zaprzeczę, że przyglądanie się jego marnym staraniom było bardzo zabawne.

Kiedy w końcu udało się nam dotrzeć do gabinetu pielęgniarki, ta o mało nie zemdlała widząc podbite oko Shinry i rozcięcie na obojczyku. Mnie i Shizusia z miejsca wywaliła za drzwi, twierdząc, że ,,przeszkadzamy jej''. Skończyliśmy więc siedząc na korytarzu w ciszy, która zdawała się ciągnąć bez końca. Przerwał ją dopiero, ni z tego ni z owego, Shizu-chan.

- Shinra nie powiedział ci o dziewczynkach, bo nie chciał cię martwić. Je same też okłamał, mówiąc że wszystko z tobą w porządku. Bał się, że gdyby dowiedziały się prawdy, mogłyby się obwiniać.

Powoli przeniosłem wzrok z jakże interesującego sufitu na niego. Obojętnie wpatrywał się gdzieś w dal, udając, że ta rozmowa jest czymś zupełnie normalnym i nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

- Czemu mi to mówisz? – spytałem podejrzliwie

Jego zachowanie robiło się coraz bardziej nieprzewidywalne i trudne do rozszyfrowania niż wcześniej.

- Skoro wiesz już o tym, że tam były, to i tak prędzej czy później byś się dowiedział.

Wzruszyłem ramionami i tym razem postanowiłem – dla odmiany - podziwiać podłogę. Niewyczyszczony parkiet, z którym brud zaczął chyba żyć w symbiozie. Nie miałem pewności, czy szarawa barwa to rzeczywisty kolor, czy może po prostu znajdowało się tutaj tyle kurzu. Właściwie, wolałem nie wiedzieć.

- To dziwne, że jeszcze nie rzuciłeś niczym we mnie. – odezwałem się

Sam nie wiedziałem, po co w ogóle jeszcze ciągnąłem tę beznadziejną rozmowę. Może stwierdziłem, że sufit był jednak ciekawszy od podłogi? Albo chciałem naprawdę chciałem wiedzieć, dlaczego Shizu-chan się nade mną lituje. Co nim kieruje i po co to wszystko robi? Nie rozumiałem tego.

- Zaczniesz mi robić taki sam wykład, jak u Shinry? – prychnął, nie patrząc w moim kierunku

- A odpowiesz mi tym razem? – odpowiedziałem pytaniem na pytanie

- Czego ty znowu ode mnie chcesz?! – podniósł głos, wyraźnie zaczynając się denerwować

- Dlaczego się litujesz się nad swoim wrogiem? A jeśli to nie jest litość, to co to jest?

Patrzyłem prosto na niego, nie odrywając ani na moment wzroku. Przez chwilę się nie odzywał, ale uznałem, że po prostu szuka odpowiednich słów. A przynajmniej miałem taką nadzieję.

- A bo ja wiem. – mruknął – Po prostu… jak do cholery mam chcieć cię zabić, kiedy jesteś tak bardzo przerażony i zdezorientowany. Kiedy nieudolnie próbujesz udawać samego siebie, co tak nawiasem mówiąc - nie najlepiej ci wychodzi.

Westchnąłem cicho i zamknąłem oko, dokładnie analizując jego słowa. Więc Shizu-chan naprawdę się nade mną litował. Serio czuł wobec mnie tak odrażające i żałosne uczucie, jakim była litość. Zapomniał o całej naszej wzajemnej nienawiści, walkach i wszystkich nieprzyjemnościach, tylko z uwagi na to, że nie byłem w najlepszym stanie psychicznym. Odrzucił całą niechęć do mojej osoby i sam stwierdził, że nie wie co robić w takiej sytuacji, ale na pewno nie pragnie mojej śmierci. Nie chciałem tego przyznać, ale to był jeden z największych przejawów człowieczeństwa, z jakim się kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Na zawołanie zapomnieć o niemiłej przeszłości, powstrzymywać negatywne emocje i jeszcze zachowywać się w miarę przyzwoicie. To było chore i nieprawdopodobne. Ale z jakiegoś powodu… wydarzyło się naprawdę.

Ale to nie zmienia nic. Nawet jeśli teraz, obiektywnie rzecz ujmując, bliżej mu do człowieka niż do potwora – nigdy nie uznam go za niego. Jeżeli on sam nie jest w stanie zaakceptować tego, kim jest – pomogę mu w tym. Pokaże mu, kim naprawdę jest. Sprawię, że stanie się prawdziwą bestią, pozbawioną ludzkich uczuć. Wiecie, jak najłatwiej jest wpłynąć na człowieka i uzyskać nad nim kontrolę? To proste. Trzeba zdobyć jego zaufanie, czyż nie?


	9. Rozdział 9

Zmierzyłem go spokojnym spojrzeniem, z uśmiechem widząc, jak z chwili na chwilę coraz bardziej traci cierpliwość. Zaciskał kurczowo dłonie w pięści i nerwowo przygryzał wargi. Zniecierpliwionym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w drzwi gabinetu, jakby miały się przestraszyć tego i na jego zawołanie otworzyć. Nagle poderwał się z miejsca i nie patrząc w moją stronę, zapytał:

- Czy on nie jest tam czasem już zbyt długo?

Głos trochę mu drżał ze zdenerwowania. Delikatnie mówiąc, nie należał do przesadnie cierpliwych osób. Raczej najchętniej zrobiłby wszystko już teraz, często nie myśląc nawet wcześniej nad wykonywaną czynnością.

- Minęło góra pięć minut. Ktoś się niecierpliwi? – zapytałem sarkastycznie, przekrzywiając głowę w bok

Prychnął pod nosem, usilnie starając się mnie nie uderzyć. Ciekawe, skąd te nagłe próby powstrzymania się. Zresztą, nieważne. I tak bardzo mi się to podobało.

- Idę zapalić. – rzucił, starając się, aby jego głos brzmiał normalnie i pospiesznie ruszył w kierunku schodów

- Idę z tobą! – krzyknąłem za nim i szybko podniosłem się z podłogi, doganiając go.

Przez całą drogę nic się nie odzywał, ale nie bardzo mi to przeszkadzało. Mogłem w ten sposób doskonale go obserwować. Szedłem o pół kroku przed nim, także Shizuś – pogrążony we własnych myślach – nieświadomie podążał za mną. Specjalnie prowadziłem go dokładnie do miejsca, w którym jeszcze kilka minut temu ,,pomógł'' Shinrze w natychmiastowej zmianie wyglądu. Dostrzegając w końcu gdzie jest, mruknął gniewnie:

- Czemu akurat tutaj?

- Nie wiem. – rozłożyłem bezradnie ręce – Ty szedłeś pierwszy, pamiętasz?

Odwrócił się do tyłu, jakby chcąc odejść, ale potem wzruszył ramionami i zajął się papierosem. Stał, oparty o budynek, zaciągając się i patrząc w niebo. Z tej perspektywy wyglądał inaczej. Kto by pomyślał, że tak wybuchowa i agresywna bestia, może czasami sprawiać wrażenie… spokojnej. Tak. W chwili, kiedy wypuszczał powoli dym z ust, przyglądając się leniwie sunącym chmurom – wydawał się zwykłym człowiekiem. A nawet lepiej. Zamyśloną, skrytą osobą, która nie wyróżnia się niczym. Shizu-chan… człowiekiem… spokojnym. Hahaha! Dobry żart, naprawdę. Ale to niemożliwe, przykro mi. Chociaż nie, w sumie nie jest mi przykro.

- Nie wystarczy, że ciągle chodzisz za mną?! Po co się jeszcze na mnie patrzysz?! – warknął ostrym tonem

A nie mówiłem? Gdzie w takim potworze spokojny człowiek? Choć właściwie – jego brutalność i agresja, i tak były lepsze niż litość. Już nie chodzi o to, że to zbyt ludzkie, jak na niego. Kolejnym powodem jest fakt, że on nie może być zwykłym człowiekiem. Bo ja kocham ludzi. Poza tym, mógłby wtedy stać się absolutnie nudny. I kto codziennie sprawiałby mi rozrywkę?

- Zastanawiam się, jak słabym trzeba być, żeby w decydującym momencie wycofać się na rzecz jakiegoś ulotnego uczucia, które nie powinno istnieć?

Uniósł jedną brew w zdziwieniu i przez chwilę patrzył na mnie z naprawdę tępym wyrazem twarzy. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i zaśmiałem się cicho. To było zbyt zabawne, żeby zareagować w jakiś inny sposób.

- O czym ty pieprzysz?! I co w tym takiego śmiesznego?!

Jak zwykle nie potrafił zrozumieć nic, co nie było jasno i konkretnie przedstawione. I Shinra mi wmawiał, że Shizuś jest człowiekiem?! On chyba naprawdę zbyt naiwny jest, jeśli serio zauważył COKOLWIEK ludzkiego w czymś takim, jak Shizu-chan. No chyba, że dla niego to całe rzekome współczucie i próby trzymania nerwów na wodzy, jego zdaniem miały świadczyć o nikłym człowieczeństwie Shizusia. Niby litość i myślenie przed zrobieniem czegoś są domenami ludzi, ale niestety – nie tylko ten pierwotniak rzadko z nich korzystał. Bazując na ostatnich kilku tygodniach – Shizu-chan w ogólnym rozrachunku wychodził na bardziej inteligentną postać niż wiele osób, które znałem. Bestia… bardziej ludzka… od człowieka. Haha!

Westchnąłem cicho, przymykając oko. Nadal byłem trochę zmęczony i to pewnie dlatego zacząłem doszukiwać się w potworze czegoś, co świadczyłoby o tym, że jednak nim nie jest. Niechętnie, ale powoli zauważałem we wrogu coś więcej niż zwykłą nienawiść i pragnienie jego śmierci. Z jakiegoś powodu, od pewnego czasu zdarza mi się patrzeć na Shizu-chana inaczej, z zupełnie innej perspektywy. Przestałem oceniać go tylko w kategorii bestii i pierwotniaka, i prawdopodobnie właśnie to tak bardzo mnie irytowało. Świadomość, że ktoś taki, jak on może jednak nie do końca nie ma w sobie niczego ludzkiego. Gdybym nigdy nie dał się zgwałcić, a on nigdy nie znalazłby mnie tam – nic z tych wszystkich wydarzeń nie miałoby miejsca. Ani ja nie musiałbym znosić jego litości, ani on nie widziałby we mnie nikogo innego niż wyrachowanego skurwiela. Dalej nienawidzilibyśmy się, a każde nasze spotkanie kończyłoby się bójką. I chyba najbardziej to mnie wkurwiało. Fakt, że gdybym nigdy nie pragnął przejść na tamtą stronę miasta, bawić się w jakieś czarne interesy i w dogodnej chwili nigdy nie zdradziłbym tamtego gangu – wtedy nic by się nie wydarzyło.

Spojrzałem ponownie na niego, próbując dostrzec w jego mimice coś, co nie pasowałoby do reszty. Jakiś niewłaściwy ruch. Żebym tylko miał choć odrobinę pewności, że udaje, że tak naprawdę nadal jest potworem. Prawda była taka, że tylko czepiałem się głupiej nadziei. Niestety, ale w skrajnych przypadkach nawet ktoś taki, jak on zachowywał się podobnie do ludzi. Oczywiście dalej bardziej polegał na swojej sile i raczej nie myślał nad tym, co robi, ale jego inteligencja aktualnie była sprawą drugorzędną. Bo uczucia miał całkiem ludzkie. Z jakiegoś powodu, większość osób widząc, jak obiekty ich długotrwałej i odwzajemnionej nienawiści, wpadają w kłopoty i są odsłonięci na każdy cios – zamiast wykorzystać to, pozwalają im żyć dalej. Niektórzy nawet pomagają im w przejściu przez tamtą tragiczną sytuację. Nie byłem do końca pewien, co dokładnie mogło być przyczyną tego zjawiska. Najszybciej to właśnie litość i odruchy ludzkie. Zwierzęta zrzucają na najniższe miejsca w hierarchii albo zabijają najsłabsze ogniwa w stadzie. Ludzie są inni. Przez ogromny okres czasu kłócą się ze sobą, niszczą się nawzajem, ranią, obrzucają błotem i nienawidzą, a gdy dochodzi do decydującego momentu, w którym w końcu można zażegnać ten spór zwycięstwem jednej ze stron – wybierają inną drogę. Dokładnie tak, jak Shizu-chan. Nie potrafiłem pojąć, jak pomimo całej nienawiści, obrzydzenia i niechęci, jakie niewątpliwie żywił do mnie – potrafił w wyjątkowych momentach, zachować się inaczej. Zaskakiwał mnie coraz bardziej, a ja zdałem sobie sprawę z jednej rzeczy. Nieważne, jak wiele uczuć, które mogę nazwać zarezerwowanymi tylko dla ludzi, posiadał. Nieważne, że w końcu nie okazał się żadnym bezwzględnym potworem pozbawionym litości. Nieważne, bo ludzie z reguły byli przewidywalni. A on nie, więc nie mógł być jednym z nich.

- Shizu-chan, jak to jest litować się nad wrogiem? Nie denerwuje cię to, że nie możesz mi wpieprzyć? – zapytałem swoim zwyczajnym tonem, niemal śpiewając

Obrzucił mnie groźnym spojrzeniem i wyciągnął kolejnego papierosa.

- Gdybym chciał, to już dawno bym ci wpieprzył. Po prostu, jak na ciebie patrzę, to obawiam się, że każdy mocniejszy cios zrobiłby z ciebie inwalidę. A ja nie mam ochoty potem mieć przez ciebie problemów. – prychnął

- Nie. – pokiwałem przecząco głową – Właśnie chodzi o to, Shizu-chan, że ty chcesz. Ty wręcz _pragniesz_ widzieć mnie rzucającego się w agonii. Ale nie możesz tego zrobić. Nie możesz, bo twoje…

- Nie porównuj mnie do siebie, mendo społeczna. – przerwał mi, łamiąc w palcach szluga – Nie zrobię tego, bo w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie traktuję cudzego życia, jak zabawki, którą wyrzucam, kiedy mi się znudzi.

Zaśmiałem się cicho.

- Masz rację. Zabawa czyimś życiem sprawia mi niezmierną satysfakcję i radość. I co z tego? Oni podświadomie wyrażają zgodę na to. Gdyby nie fakt, że zbyt szybko zaufali mi i pozwolili na ingerencję w ich przekonania i uczucia, nigdy nie zostaliby przeze mnie oszukani. To normalna kolej rzeczy. Poza tym, co cię obchodzą jacyś pojedynczy ludzie, których prawdopodobnie nie znasz?

Zmrużył groźnie oczy i zbliżył się do mnie na naprawdę niebezpieczną odległość. Przezornie zacząłem szybko wstawać, a moja dłoń odruchowo znalazła się w kieszeni, zaciskając palce na nożu. Byłem gotowy obronić się i wykonać kontratak niemal w każdej chwili. Ale nagle Shizuś zatrzymał się. Jego ręka drgnęła lekko, ale zaraz potem wzrok zabłysł mu, a twarz wykrzywił pewny siebie uśmiech, jakby właśnie przypomniał sobie coś bardzo ważnego. Nieco zdezorientowany, odsunąłem się od niego i wyciągnąłem broń, udając, że bawię się ostrzem.

- Ale z tamtym chłopakiem chyba było inaczej, prawda Izaya? – widząc moją zdziwioną minę, uśmiechnął się szerzej i kontynuował – Shinra opowiadał mi o tym, że już w gimnazjum byłeś skurwielem. Ale nawet ktoś taki, jak ty nie dostawał zawsze tego, co chciał.

Cholera. Powinienem w końcu uciąć język temu gadatliwemu idiocie, który zawsze zapomina się i nie wie, kiedy wypada skończyć, żeby czasem komuś się nie narazić.

- To znaczy…? – zapytałem, udając niewiedzę

Może po prostu łudziłem się, że jednak nie wie wszystkiego?

- To ty chciałeś się z nim spotkać. Ty powiedziałeś mu, że lubisz go, ale on na początku odrzucił cię i to podobno w okrutny sposób. Więc, Izaya-kun, czy to była zemsta? Doprowadziłeś go do samobójstwa za to, że zrównał z ziemią oraz wyśmiał ciebie i twoje uczucia?

Wow. Shizu-chan potrafi używać czegoś jeszcze oprócz swojej nadnaturalnej siły. Umie wykorzystać czyjąś przeszłość przeciw niemu. I do tego ma całkiem sadystyczny uśmiech. Gratuluję. Szkoda tylko, że to wspomnienie nie jest akurat czymś, co specjalnie by mnie bolało.

Zaklaskałem krótko w dłonie, po czym wróciłem do bawienia się ostrzem.

- Brawo, Shizu-chan! Użyłeś mózgu! Próbowałeś mnie zranić w inny sposób niż za pomocą siły! Niestety, muszę cię zasmucić. W żaden sposób nie boli mnie ten fakt. Między mną a Tatsumim nie ma już nic do wyjaśnienia, a to że on nadal nie potrafi sobie poradzić z przeszłością, to nie moja sprawa. Ja o tym dawno zapomniałem.

Zaciągnął się papierosem, którego nie mam pojęcia, kiedy wyciągnął i obrzucił mnie podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Powoli wypuścił dym z ust, patrząc w niebo.

- Czyli twierdzisz, że ty nic do niego nie czujesz, a jego uczucia to nie twój problem.

Skinąłem głową. Przez chwilę trwaliśmy w ciszy, a ja zacząłem się zastanawiać, co z Shinrą. W końcu język sam mu nie opadnie, a mój nóż dawno już nie miał okazji się wykazać.

- Nosisz wiele masek, Izaya. – powiedział niespodziewanie, patrząc na mnie

- Mówienie takich rzeczy jest niepodobne do ciebie, Shizuś – zaśmiałem się cicho – Skąd nagle takie stwierdzenie?

- Bo nikt, nieważne jak popierdolony, nie traktowałby z taką lekkością świadomości, że ktoś, na kim mu zależy, zabił się z jego powodu. Albo nie zapomniałby od tak o tym, że został zgwałcony i okaleczony.

- Wygląda na to, że jestem _wyjątkowy._ – niemal zaśpiewałem, akcentując ostatnie słowo

- Chyba wyjątkowo głupi i żałosny. – prychnął

Dziwne. Rozmawiamy już dobre kilkanaście minut i nadal żaden z nas nie jest ani trochę ranny. Ani fizycznie, ani psychicznie. To niemalże cud. Robimy się coraz nudniejsi czy może nawet wrogowie czasami słyszą od siebie coś innego niż ,,Nienawidzę cię. Umrzyj.''?

- Ależ, Shizu-chan. Przecież ty też nie chwalisz się wokół tym, jak się czujesz ze swoją siłą. Widziałem twoją twarz, kiedy uderzyłeś Shinrę. To były wyrzuty sumienia, prawda? A jakoś nic o tym nie wspomniałeś. Więc dlaczego, ja nie mogę też się tak zachowywać?

W niecałej sekundzie stanął przede mną i złapał mnie za kołnierz koszuli tak szybko, że nawet nie zdążyłem w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować. Jedyne na co było mnie stać, to zaciśnięcie dłoni na nożu i wycelowanie go w kierunku jego torsu. Nie był to najlepszy atak, ale zawsze coś. Może gdybym odwrócił jego uwagę, udałoby mi się wyślizgnąć?

- I właśnie to jest jedna z rzeczy, których w tobie nienawidzę. Jesteś zwykłym człowiekiem, ale usilnie starasz się udowodnić wszystkim, co innego. Możesz mieć spokojne życie bez większego stresu, ale ty na własne życzenie prosisz się o to, żeby ci ktoś wpierdolił. Bawisz się czyimś życiem, ale nawet ty nie jesteś odporny na wszystko. A gdy już jest źle, ukrywasz wszystkie swoje emocje, żeby komuś czasem nie wpadło do głowy pomóc ci. Ja jestem inny, ale ty… Kurwa, Izaya, rozumiem, że nie lubisz prosić o pomoc, ale nie musisz udawać kogoś, kim nie jesteś.

- A chciałbyś tego, Shizu-chan? Chciałbyś widzieć we mnie słabego człowieka zamiast skurwiela?

Patrzyłem mu prosto w oczy, uśmiechając się sarkastycznie. Odwzajemnił moje spojrzenie, a jego dłoń mocniej zacisnęła się na materiale. Jeszcze chwila i go rozerwie. Musiał być naprawdę zajęty tą rozmową, bo nawet nie zauważył, że z minuty na minutę, coraz mocniej wbijałem mu nóż w tors. Powoli, ekscytując się każdą spływają kroplą krwi, która brudziła jego białą koszulę. Delikatnie przesunąłem ostrze w dół, ale to wystarczyło, by przerwał nasz kontakt wzrokowy i odrzucił mnie, odsuwając się szybko. Zachwiałem się, z trudem łapiąc równowagę i patrząc z zadowolonym uśmiechem na Shizusia, który właśnie próbował zorientować się, co się stało.

- Izayaaa! – wrzasnął, mrużąc wściekle oczy

Uwielbiałem kiedy, tak wyglądał. Wprost kochałem tę jego przepełnioną gniewem twarz.

Bogatą ekspresję, której nikt nie posiadał. Zaciśnięte nerwowo w pięści dłonie. Moment, w którym spinał każdy mięsień, próbując mnie zabić. I to jedno, jedyne, wręcz zwierzęce spojrzenie, którym darzył tylko mnie. Pełne chorej nienawiści, żądzy mordu, zwyczajnej chęci wpierdolenia mi, gniewu, frustracji. W jednej chwili był w stanie zaoferować mi paletę tak wielu emocji, że wprost nie posiadałem się ze szczęścia, widząc to. To była chyba jedyna rzecz w Shizu-chanie, którą lubiłem. Kochałem patrzeć na jego gniew i wściekłość, denerwować go. Przypominał wtedy bestię bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Stawał się niemal istotą tej całej agresji, która przejmowała władzę nad nim. Shizuś zawsze był nieprzewidywalny i niezależny. Nigdy nie potrafiłem przejąć nad nim kontroli, ale świadomość, że tylko na mnie patrzył w ten jeden sposób i tylko ja usiłowałem zdenerwować go do granic wytrzymałości – była niezwykła.

- Przestańcie, do cholery!

Oboje momentalnie odwróciliśmy się w kierunku, z którego dochodził krzyk. Ukazał się nam obraz Shinry, który z twarzą o żółtozielonej barwie szedł w naszym kierunku. Nie wiem, czy przyczyną była jego – jakże odmienna – aparycja czy może coś niewiarygodne się właśnie dzieje na naszych oczach, ale jego słowa zabrzmiały groźnie. Nie miał na sobie okularów i pomimo tego, że połowa jego twarzy była spuchnięta i sina – dało się zauważyć, że raczej nie obdarzał nas zadowolonym spojrzeniem. Wow, najpierw Shizu-chan będący człowiekiem, teraz zirytowany Shinra. Co jeszcze mnie dzisiaj zaskoczy?

Mogłem nie pytać. Naprawdę rozumiem, dlaczego niektórzy zwracając mi uwagę, że powinienem myśleć, co mówię, zanim w ogóle otworzę usta. Problem w tym, że ja z reguły to robię. Specjalnie ranię słownie innych, z premedytacją opowiadam im o ich problemach i zupełnie świadomie obrażam ich decyzje. Tak naprawdę, większość moich wypowiedzi dokładnie przemyślam przed wypowiedzeniem ich. To nie moja wina, że ludzie wolą sobie wmawiać, że nawet jeśli ktoś mówi o nich źle, to robi to przypadkowo, bez zastanowienia. A czy przypadkiem to nie właśnie nieświadomie mówimy prawdę? Na przykład, gdy przesadzimy z alkoholem albo gdy jesteśmy dziećmi. Wtedy nie obchodzą nas czyjeś uczucia, nikt nam nie wmówił tej całej moralności, dobrego wychowania i kultury. Jesteśmy po prostu szczerzy. Oczywiście, nie twierdzę, że to jest złe. Gdybyśmy nie żyli według ustalonego schematu, nie potrafilibyśmy stworzyć i wytrwać w społeczeństwie. Mój problem polegał na tym, że ja nie chciałem być częścią tego ,,szarego tłumu''. Wolałem być wyklęty, ale przynajmniej – na swój sposób – wyjątkowy i szczery wobec siebie, a nie taki, jak wszyscy by chcieli, abym był.

Westchnąłem cicho i postanowiłem użyć w końcu dzwonka. Ledwo schowałem dłoń z powrotem do kieszeni, kiedy niespodziewanie drzwi z hukiem otworzyły się, a dwie pary rąk siłą wciągnęły mnie do mieszkania. Co prawda, trochę im pomogłem, nie stawiając oporu i wchodząc po części samemu. Nie zdążyłem nawet dobrze zorientować się w sytuacji, gdy poczułem jak coś z siłą zwala się na mnie, a ja głośno upadam na podłogę. Syknąłem cicho, gdy uderzyłem głową o twarde podłoże.

- Iza-nii! Więc nareszcie wróciłeś do nas, tak?! Przyszedłeś w końcu! My z Kururi tak długo czekałyśmy, aż wrócisz! – niemal od razu rozpoznałem ten delikatny, dziewczęcy głos

Spojrzałem w górę na dwie, bliźniacze twarze, które przyglądały mi się z zaciekawieniem. Podczas gdy jedna z nich kiwnęła głową, zgadzając się z poprzednie wypowiedzianymi słowami, druga uśmiechała się szeroko. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiałem przyznać, że ten uśmiech nieco przypominał mój własny. Szczególnie wtedy, gdy wiedziałem, że mam nad kimś całkowitą kontrolę i władzę.

- Ale wyglądasz jakąś inaczej. – Mairu przekrzywiła głowę, lustrując mnie badawczym spojrzeniem – Co ci się stało?

Podniosłem się na łokciach, uśmiechając pewnie.

- Naprawdę z chęcią bym z wami porozmawiał, ale może najpierw pozwolicie mi wstać? Bo wiecie, nie żeby mi cokolwiek przeszkadzało, ale trochę niewygodnie na tej ziemi. – zauważyłem

Posłusznie wstały ze mnie i złapały mnie z dwóch stron za dłonie, prowadząc do salonu. Nie opierałem się specjalnie i pozwoliłem im ciągnąć się niemal przez cały korytarz, utrzymany w delikatnych barwach brązu i czystej bieli. Ciepłe odcienie przywodziły na myśl spokój i bezpieczeństwo rodzinne. Kojarzyły się z ciepłem i miłością. Pamiętam, że gdy jeszcze w zeszłym roku przechodziłem tędy, niezależnie od tego jak mogłem być wtedy zdenerwowany albo zmartwiony, zawsze łagodziły one mój nastrój i pozwalały wrócić do równowagi. Myślę, że moi rodzice świadomie wybrali takie kolory, chcąc niewerbalnie przekazać nam fakt, że to zawsze będzie nasz dom i każdy powinien czuć się w nim dobrze. Niezależnie od tego, co zaszło – zdecydowanie udał im się ten zabieg, bo ten korytarz nadal budził we mnie te same emocje, co niegdyś.

Wprowadziły mnie do przestronnego salonu i siłą zmusiły do opadnięcia na miękką kanapę w kolorze mleka. Same rozsiadły po moich dwóch stronach i wlepiły we mnie ciekawskie spojrzenia, niecierpliwie oczekując, aż zacznę mówić. Rozejrzałem się przelotnie po pomieszczeniu. Nic się nie zmieniło od czasu, gdy byłem tu po raz ostatni. Czyli tak mniej więcej z trzy miesiące do tyłu. Od tego czasu, nie widywałem się z kimkolwiek z rodziny prawie wcale, a jeśli już to tylko sporadycznie i często przypadkowo. Nie, nie mieliśmy żadnych popsutych kontaktów, przemocy domowej czy braku zupełnego zainteresowania kimkolwiek. Wprawdzie mój ojciec pracował za granicą, a przez pewien okres czasu nawet moja matka, ale to jakoś znacząco nie wpłynęło na nasze relacje. Uważałem ich za całkiem normalnych rodziców i nie miałem żadnego zniszczonego czy złego dzieciństwa. To, kim jestem albo stałem się, ma związek tylko i wyłącznie ze mną samym. Nie miałbym prawa obwiniać o cokolwiek moją rodziną, bo to naprawdę nie byli specjalnie źli ludzie.

- Więc, więc Onii-chan? – ponagliła mnie Mairu – Dlaczego masz oko zasłonięte?

- Ach, to? Nic wielkiego. Po prostu mam małe problemy ze wzrokiem, ale niedługo wszystko będzie w porządku. Naprawdę, nic mi nie jest. Nie ma nikogo w domu? – zapytałem, zmieniając temat

- Nie ma. – szepnęła Kururi, kiwając przecząco głową

Skinąłem, uśmiechając się lekko. Przynajmniej nie będę musiał tłumaczyć się przed nikim, kto jednak nie jest dziewięcioletnim dzieckiem. Nie, żeby przez to moje siostry były głupie. Jasne, nadal zachowywały się adekwatnie do swojego wieku, ale mimo to, potrafiły w jakiś sposób odczytać czyjeś – czyli ściślej mówiąc moje – uczucia dość szybko. Nie wiem czy przyczyną tego był jakiś ich ukryty dar, więź między rodzeństwem, czy może spowodował to czas spędzony ze mną. Oczywiście, przynosiłem swoje własne nawyki i zainteresowania do domu. Byłem świadomy, że sporo o nich mówiąc i demonstrując różne chwyty psychologiczne na oczach tych dziewczynek, sam uczę ich wszystkiego, co wiem. Ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Nie uważałem życia, jakie sam sobie wybrałem za złe i jeśli one kiedyś poszłyby moją drogą – również nie bardzo by mnie to ruszyło. Wprawdzie moi rodzice byli raczej neutralnie nastawieni do mojego sposobu myślenia, choć odczuwałem, że moja matka podświadomie sprzeciwia się temu. Pewnie jakaś troska o dzieci czy coś takiego.

- Cóż, no to w takim razie będę się już zbierał. Wiecie, muszę odrobić lekcje i tak dalej. Pozdrówcie mamę, może kiedyś… - wstałem, strzepując z siebie kurz, którego oczywiście wcale nie było. Moja matka bardzo dbała o zachowanie czystości.

- Ale Iza-nii! – krzyknęła jedna z nich, a jej oczy zabłysły – Miałeś zostać! Kiedy zobaczyłyśmy cię przez okno, chciałyśmy cię jak najszybciej wciągnąć i zamknąć. Ale potem, gdy już wszedłeś, wyglądałeś, jakbyś naprawdę zamierzał zostać. Tak sam z siebie! I teraz… teraz… - zająknęła się i zaczęła intensywnie mrugać, odwracając twarz

Kolejna rzecz, którą miałem okazję je ,,nauczyć''. Płacz to słabość, więc nie powinno się go w żaden sposób okazywać nikomu, nieważne jakie łączyły kogokolwiek stosunki. Po prostu nie. Dziewczynki zrozumiały to chyba na własny, oryginalny sposób, bo zaraz Kururi przysunęła się do niej, obejmując ją swoimi drobnymi rękami. Mairu odwzajemniła gest, przytulając się mocno do siostry. Wydały mi się w tamtej chwili tak kruchymi i bezbronnymi istotami, że nie potrafiłem tego po prostu opisać. Nieważne, jak bardzo starałem się wpłynąć na nie albo zmanipulować nawet własną rodzinę, ciekawy efektów. Było coś, czego nigdy nie potrafiłby ani ja, ani prawdopodobnie nikt zniszczyć. Możliwe, że powodowała to ich sytuacja, jako bliźniaczek, ale pomiędzy nimi istniała nierozerwalna i silna więź, która przekraczała wszystko inne. Nie przypominam sobie momentu, w którym któraś z nich sprzeciwiłaby się drugiej albo zirytowała o coś poważniejszego. Z reguły, zgadzały się we wszystkim i kochały oraz pragnęły dokładnie tego samego. W tej całej swojej siostrzanej miłości były tak niewinne, że zaczynałem się zastanawiać czy nie byłem odrobinę za ostry wobec nich. Oczywiście, moja decyzja i tak jest najlepszą z możliwych i prawdopodobnie przekazałem im wszystko, co chciały, ale może… to w końcu dzieci, więc może powinienem dać im jakąś głupią nadzieję w stylu: ,,wybaczcie, ale mam naprawdę ważną rzecz do załatwienia, jednak obiecuję, że niedługo znów się spotkamy''. Nieważne, co wydarzy się w przyszłości. One i tak zapomną o tej obietnicy za tydzień. To tylko dzieci.

Trochę niepewnie wyciągnąłem dłoń i zatrzymałem ją na wysokości ich ramion. Zawahałem się na dosłownie sekundę, ale zaraz potem szybko się zreflektowałem i przybrałem na twarz łagodny uśmiech, którym miałem nadzieję je ułaskawić. Delikatnie dotknąłem włosów Mairu i pogładziłem ją po głowie. Na początku chyba myślała, że robi to jej siostra, bo nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Dopiero gdy klęknąłem przy nich i zwróciłem się do niej cicho, zorientowała się. Podniosła się lekko i spojrzała na mnie swoimi, błyszczącymi oczami, ukrytymi za szkłami okularów.

- Onii-chan wróci? – zapytała cicho i ufnie Kururi, która jak zwykle pozostawała opanowana. Niezależnie od tego, że miała tylko dziewięć lat, zawsze była spokojna i zrównoważona. Taki typ człowieka po prostu.

Skinąłem głową, ciągle się uśmiechając.

- Tak. Po prostu muszę się teraz dużo uczyć do szkoły, rozumiecie prawda? Gdy tylko skończy się ten okres, na pewno się zobaczymy.

- Na pewno? – spytała o potwierdzenie cicho, przyglądając mi się

Szybko zrozumiałem, że wcale nie chodzi o to, że nie było mnie w domu. Bały się o mnie przez sytuację, którą widziały. Chociaż szczerze mówiąc, sam nie wiem, czego dokładnie były świadkiem, choć musiało to wyglądać groźnie, jeśli tak zareagowały. Cicho prosiłem, aby jednak tylko przesadzały i nie zostały zmuszone do oglądania czegoś gorszego.

Mairu nagle zupełnie odsunęła się od siostry, która dotychczas ciągle ją obejmowała i spojrzała na mnie. Jak na dziecko, miała naprawdę poważny wyraz twarzy. Rzekłbym nawet, że jeden z najpoważniejszych, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Co się stało z tymi delikatnymi dziewczynkami, którymi były jeszcze dwie minuty temu?

- Jakiś czas temu, Kururi wydawało się, że widzi coś za oknem. Coś… - zawiesiła na chwilę głos – strasznego, wręcz przerażającego. Chciałyśmy to sprawdzić, więc wymknęłyśmy się z domu i…

- W nocy? To niebezpieczne. – przerwałem jej, pouczając jakbym sam nigdy nie robił czegoś takiego. Cóż, pewnych rzeczy nie powinno się mówić głośno.

- Iza-nii, nie przerywaj! Więc… wyszłyśmy i obeszłyśmy okolicę, ale niczego tam nie było. Chciałyśmy wrócić, ale chyba się zgubiłyśmy. – zatrzymała się na chwilę, patrząc na mnie. Porzuciłem chęć skomentowania tego i skinąłem głową, zachęcając ją do kontynuowania – Chyba wyszłyśmy na jakieś przedmieścia i wtedy… zauważyłyśmy cię. Robiło się już ciemno, ale byłyśmy pewne, że to ty. Stałeś z kilkoma chłopakami, którzy chyba byli starsi od ciebie. I wtedy… zacząłeś się szarpać z jednym z nich i zniknęliście nam z oczu. Szukałyśmy cię, ale zamiast tego, spotkałyśmy jednego z twoich kolegów. Powiedział, że mamy się nie przejmować i zadzwonić do…

Tak szczerze, to już jej później nie słuchałem. Wystarczyło mi to, co mi powiedziała dotychczas. W pełni rozjaśniła mi już to całą sytuację. Moje siostry widziały tyle, że właściwie nawet nie miałem się czym przejmować. Na szczęście, nie miały okazji zobaczyć żadnej ostrzejszej sceny ani ich prawdopodobnie nikt nie zauważył, więc jeden problem został już rozwiązany. Shinra i Shizu-chan spotkali mnie znacznie później, nie mając okazji zorientować się, kto to był. Natomiast Dotachin miał gdzieś to wszystko, bo przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że pakuję się w jakieś kłopoty. Doskonale. Teraz przynajmniej wiedziałem, że nikt nie może wejść mi w moje plany, bo nikt nawet nie zdaje sobie z nich sprawy. Nigdy nie miałem zamiaru rozpętywać jakiejkolwiek wojny w dzielnicy. A raczej – wątpiłem, że mi się to uda i uznawałem to za raczej bardziej przyszłościowy cel. Nie sądziłem, że fakt, iż sprzedałem Wschodnich yakuzie może być tak znaczący. Szczerze mówiąc, zrobiłem to tylko dlatego, że myślałem na tyle racjonalnie, że od razu połapałem się w tym, że jeśli zdradzę gang, to co najwyżej mi wpierdolą. Z yakuzą, w moim wieku, wolałem nie zadzierać. Najpierw trzeba się wybić i wyrobić sobie jakiś własny interes, potem można zaczynać wojny. Wprawdzie, trochę źle oceniłem Wschodnich, nie mając pojęcia, że będą zdolni wysłać na mnie jakiś młodocianych przestępców z poprawczaka, którzy mnie zgwałcą i trwale okaleczą. Ale i tak myślę, że wybrałem mniejsze zło.

- Nie słuchasz nas! – wykrzyczała zirytowana Mairu, krzyżując ręce na piersi

Patrzyła na mnie nieprzychylnym i obrażonym spojrzeniem dziecka, machając w powietrzu nogami. Zabawnie to wyglądało.

- Nie, nie. Po prostu zamyśliłem się na chwilę, ale słuchałem uważnie wszystkiego, co mówiłaś. – zapewniłem, posyłając im delikatny uśmiech

Chwilę jeszcze udawała urażoną, ale nagle jej twarz rozjaśnił radosny uśmiech i zawołała:

- Wybaczymy ci, jeśli zostaniesz dzisiaj dłużej!

Kururi skinęła głową, zgadzając się z nią. Wstałem szybko z podłogi i unosząc ręce w obronnym geście, zacząłem się odsuwać powoli od nich.

- Wybaczcie, ale naprawdę mam dużo pracy. Poza tym jestem spóźniony. Będę się zbierał.

Nie czekając na jakikolwiek sprzeciw z ich strony, ruszyłem w kierunku wyjścia. Słyszałem jak biegną za mną, ale wiedziałem, że to i tak wiele nie da. Byłem już przy drzwiach, kiedy zatrzymał mnie głos tej bardziej rozgadanej dziewczynki. Był dziwnie troskliwy i zbyt poważny, jak na jej wiek.

- Onii-chan, ale pamiętaj, że masz wrócić! Wrócisz do domu i nic ci nie będzie!

- Tak, tak. – machnąłem niedbale ręką, naciskając klamkę

- Obiecaj. – dodała cicho Kururi, która – byłem tego pewien – patrzyła prosto na mnie

Młodsze siostry martwiące się o starszego brata? Które chcą go pouczać? Hahaha, ciekawa sytuacja. Kolejna rzecz, którą mnie dzisiaj ogromnie zaskoczyła. Nawet zwyczajne dzieci, takie jak moje siostry, mogły czasami mnie czymś zadziwić.

- Obiecuję. – mruknąłem dla świętego spokoju, nawet się nie odwracając

To, że coś obiecałem, wcale nie oznacza, że na pewno wywiążę się z tego. No i nikt nie mówił, że one mają się kiedyś dowiedzieć o tym, że prawdopodobnie już za kilka dni, złamię te obietnicę.


	10. Rozdział 10

- Słyszałem o tobie.

Uniosłem jedną brew w zdziwieniu, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Och, doprawdy? A mogę wiedzieć od kogo i co dokładnie?

- Właściwie to niezupełnie o tobie. Ale o kimś, kto sprzedał najbardziej wpływowy gang i ledwo przeżył.

Okada Masaki-kun. Członek jednego z pomniejszych gangów. Rozmawiając za mnę, patrzył mi prosto w oczy, ale ręce miał skrzyżowane na piersi. Przyglądał mi się podejrzliwie, ale było w tym sporo racji. Nie powinien ufać komuś, kogo zna kilka dni i nie posiada o nim żadnych właściwych informacji, podczas gdy jego rozmówca – z jakiegoś powodu wie wszystko, co potrzeba. Doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, był inteligentny. Dłonie miał zabandażowane, a po policzku biegła pionowa rana, ślad głębokiego rozcięcia. Musiał brać udział w ostatnich bójkach, ale wnioskując po jego stanie – bije się dość dobrze. Nie palił, co było dość wyjątkowe, jak na osobę jego pokroju. Niewiele starszy ode mnie. Myślę, że mógłby zrobić ładną karierę, jeśli tak łatwo połączył fakty, podejrzewając mnie o bycie jedną z przyczyn tej wojny.

- I co to ma ze mną wspólnego? – zapytałem, uśmiechając się pewnie – To, że wiem wiele faktów na temat wojny, nie oznacza jeszcze, że sam ją sobie rozpętałem.

- To prawda – skinął głową – Ale widziałem kogoś podobnego do ciebie z yakuzą. Tylko, że tamta osoba miała dwoje oczu. Ile masz lat?

Sprawdzał mnie?

- Siedemnaście. – odpowiedziałem szczerze

Zdawał się zupełnie zignorować moje słowa i niemal od razu zmienił temat, nawet nie komentując mojego wieku.

- W tej chwili, sprzedałeś mi informacje o Wschodnich, którzy chcieli oszukać yakuzę, ale sami zostali oszukani. Pośrednik podobno zapłacił za to słono. A ty nie wyglądasz najlepiej. To chyba mówi samo przez się, nie?

A tego się akurat spodziewałem. Bezpośredniości i jasnego wyjaśnienia sytuacji. Nie bawił się w żadne przemowy, ukrywanie swoich podejrzeń czy udawanie, że wszystko jest w porządku. Wyraźnie dał mi do zrozumienia, że nie podoba mu się moja praca ani pobudki, którymi się kieruję. Oczywiście, coś takiego, jak zemsta to było tylko jedno z wielu. Ciągle chodziło mi przede wszystkim o wybicie się. A że akurat jest czas, w którym informacja o przeciwniku jest na cenę złota, to trzeba to jakoś wykorzystać. Zamiast przejmować się tym, że ktoś mi wpierdolił za to, co robię – wykonywać to dalej, na złość tej osobie. W każdym razie: Masaki należał do dość domyślnych i silnych osób, ale tak naprawdę był w istocie prosty. Kierował się zasadami logiki, a gdy trzeba sięgał po mocniejsze środki. Zachowywał się w gruncie rzeczy tak, jak większość ludzi, która sama nie wie, co ma ze sobą zrobić, więc łapią się pierwszej myśli. Nie wiem, co było przyczyną jego wstąpienia na tę stronę miasta. Może namowy kolegów? Ktoś bardzo bliski specjalizował się w tym? Albo zwykła nuda. Ludzie, często szukają czegokolwiek na zabicie monotonności. A że te sposoby z reguły źle się dla nich kończą, to już inna sprawa.

Uśmiechnąłem się pewnie.

- Nie ma znaczenia, co odpowiem, bo i tak uwierzysz tylko w taką prawdę, w jaką chcesz. Wolałbym przejść do interesów ponownie.

Uśmiechnął się niedbale na moje słowa, a jedna dłoń zacisnęła mu się w pięść, choć kilka sekund później szybko ją rozluźnił. Zmierzył mnie spojrzeniem, jakby zastanawiając się, co zrobić dalej. Specjalnie patrzyłem się prosto w jego oczy tak intensywnie i zdecydowanie, jak tylko potrafiłem. Niemal z wyższością. To zawsze działało na ludzi. Gdybym przyglądał mu się ze zbytnią arogancją albo pewnością siebie, mógłby to wziąć za obrazę dumy, wyzwanie lub cokolwiek innego. Ale kiedy miałem najzwyklejszy w świecie, a jedynie nieco bardziej niewzruszony i stanowczy wzrok – reagowali inaczej. Uznawali, że mam rację i podświadomie uginali się pode mną. Kiedy dajesz komuś do zrozumienia, że się mylił, szybko traci poczucie sytuacji, a kontrola wytrząsa mu się z rąk. Dobry sposób na denerwujących osobników, którzy jednak posiadają resztki inteligencji.

- Cóż, póki co raczej nic więcej nie jest mi potrzebne, choć nie przeczę, że jeśli kolejne informacje będą równie dokładne i szczegółowe, to będę cholernie wdzięczny. Nie sądziłem, że spotkam kogokolwiek o tej porze i do tego tak doskonale poinformowanego. Nie możesz spać w nocy czy po prostu szukasz klientów? – zapytał, patrząc na zegarek

- Taka pora jest najlepsza do robienia interesów. Nikt niepożądany ci nie przeszkodzi. – zauważyłem, spoglądając w rozgwieżdżone niebo

- Niepożądany czyli ktoś, kto mógłby nas podsłuchiwać? O to akurat nie trudno.

Spojrzałem z powrotem na niego, na powrót uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Niepożądany, czyli żaden niewinny, szary przechodzień, który nie powinien widzieć morderstwa kogoś, kto spróbowałby podsłuchiwać nasze interesy.

Zaśmiał się cicho, a jego postawa była kompletnie rozluźniona. Wychodzi na to, że zdobyłem jego zaufanie. Szybko poszło.

- Od kiedy ktokolwiek przejmuje się jakimiś tam, szarymi przechodniami? – zapytał

Od kiedy jednymi z nich zostały moje siostry. Bo jasnym było, że w gruncie rzeczy to nikogo to nie obchodziło. Jeśli akurat wplątałeś się w jakąś sprawę, to jest to tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina i twój problem. Nie ma znaczenia, że nawet tego nie zamierzałeś i wszystko to zupełny przypadek. Przypadkiem mogą cię za to ściągnąć po cichu i tyle z tego.

Rzuciłem jakąś wymijającą odpowiedź i szybko zakończyłem tę rozmowę. Nie dlatego, że temat zszedł na niezbyt interesujące sprawy czy poczułem się jakiś zagrożony. Po prostu dalsza konwersacja nie miała już sensu. Jak już wspominałem, ja nie mam zamiaru mieszać się w jakieś bliższe kontakty czy relacje. A bynajmniej nie z mojej strony. Mogę ostatecznie słuchać, co ludzie do mnie mówią i w miarę możliwości odpowiadać, ale nie oczekiwałbym tego samego z mojej strony. Zacieśnianie stosunków prowadzi do późniejszych problemów, jeśli okaże się, że jednak nie wszystkim można ufać. Właściwie to każdy ma swoją cenę. Po prostu nie zawsze są to pieniądze albo dobra materialne. Czasem wystarczy tylko odpowiednio poruszyć jedną osobą, aby wywołać całą lawinę zdarzeń. To jak z grami strategicznymi. Jeden niewłaściwy ruch może kosztować cię stratę kilku jednostek. Najważniejsze to przewidzieć posunięcia wroga i wykorzystać je, a reszta to już czysta taktyka.

Pomimo tego, że byłem cholernie zmęczony, jak najbardziej wydłużałem sobie drogę do domu. Najwyżej nie pójdę rano do szkoły. Trudno. Zresztą i tak wątpiłem w to, abym zasnął dzisiejsze nocy. Mój umysł był za bardzo zainteresowany całym widowiskiem, jakie właśnie rozgrywało się na mieście, aby pozwolić sobie na choćby chwilę odpoczynku. Po co odpoczywać, jak na moich oczach dzieją się tak niesamowite rzeczy?! Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył, gdybym wiedział, że przespałem, któreś z tych cudownych wydarzeń! Przecież właśnie teraz, na jednej z głównych ulic Ikebukuro w końcu doszło do starcia między Wschodnimi a Zachodnimi! Miałem ogromne szczęście, że akurat o tej porze przechodziłem tamtędy. Za punkt obserwacyjny wziąłem sobie starą kamienicę, położoną nieopodal. Rozpadała się już i niedługo miała zostać przekazana do rozbiórki. O ile się nie mylę, to za jakiś tydzień nie powinno wiele po niej pozostać. Wcale się nie dziwiłem władzom miasta. To była ruina. Podłoga zapadała się w niektórych miejscach, a ściany kruszyły się przy mocniejszym uderzeniu. Schody ledwo wytrzymywały jakikolwiek ciężar. Znajdowała się tu jakaś winda, ale wolałem z niej nie korzystać. Ramy okien były połamane, a szyb w ogóle nie znalazłem. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się czy to na pewno dobry pomysł, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w stronę miejsca bitwy, aby zapomnieć o możliwości śmierci pod gruzami. Niby przez ciemność nocy nie powinien był w stanie niczego ujrzeć. Na szczęście, dzięki mnóstwie rozświetlonych lamp, błyszczących bilbordów i wielu innych, mieniących się jaskrawym blaskiem reklam, miałem niemal tak samo dobry widok, jak w dzień. A było na co patrzeć.

Z dachu budynku, mogłem dostrzec niemal każdą pojedynczą scenę. Nie byłem w stanie, co prawda, rozeznać się, kto jest kim i przeciw komu walczy, ale to nie było problemem. Większa część osób umiejscowiła się po zachodniej stronie. Stali w sztucznym świetle, także lepiej ich widziałem. Idę o zakład, że byli również lepiej przygotowani. Dostrzegłem w rękach, co poniektórych łomy albo jakieś noże, kije. Chociaż znalazłem i takich, co nie używali niczego i po prostu rękami prali się po pyskach. Druga strona była nieco zdezorientowana, kiedy natarła na nich dwa razy większa grupa. Choć nie wątpię, że spodziewali się tego. Tylko, że może nie na jednym z najbardziej widocznych punktów w dzielnicy. Zacząłem się śmiać, widząc ich nierówną walkę. Tu nie było żadnej strategii, przemyślenia czy czegokolwiek. Może rzeczywiście, na początku napastnicy utworzyli półkole wokół przeciwnika, powoli odcinając im drogę ucieczki. Ale gdy tylko wszyscy rzucili się do walki, cały szyk gdzieś przepadł. Każdy uderzał pierwszą, lepszą osobę, która mu się nawinęła. Pierwotne, ostre natarcie jednej ze stron gdzieś przepadło, a ludzie się wymieszali. Ktoś złamał szereg i całość rzuciła się w wir niemal zwierzęcej bitwy. Uderzali gdzie popadnie, byleby kogoś znokautować. Co chwilę, rozlegał się głośny zgrzyt stali uderzającej o stal albo stłumiony trzask łamanych kości. Albo czegokolwiek innego. Nie byłem w stanie sprecyzować dokładnego pochodzenia tych dźwięków.

Jedna z osób mnie zaintrygowała. Być może dlatego, że na tle innych osób, odznaczała się wyjątkową, jaskrawo-pomarańczową bandaną, zawiązaną na szyi. Nie używała żadnych narzędzi, a przynajmniej ja takowych nie dostrzegłem. Uderzała góra dwa razy, w czułe miejsca na ciele i nie traciła więcej czasu. Nokautowała przeciwnika i szybko przechodziła do kolejnego. Jeden cios i już przechodziła do następnej osoby. Dobry sposób. Pozwalało to na zdjęcie kilku ludzi w krótką chwilę. Trzeba tylko było wiedzieć, w jakie miejsce uderzyć, aby wywołać falę niepohamowanego bólu. Dobrze, że Shizu-chan nie posiadał takiej wiedzy.

Niespodziewanie poczułem, jak coś osiada na moim ramieniu. Odruchowo odwróciłem się, a moja ręka momentalnie znalazła się w kieszeni, zaciskając na nożu.

- Co ty taki nerwowy? – zaśmiał się Hikari, mierząc mnie rozbawionym spojrzeniem – Nie sądziłem, że cię tu spotkam.

Puścił mnie i oparł się o starą, żelazną barierkę, która w całym tym budynku była chyba najtwardszym przedmiotem.

- Miałem parę spraw na mieście i akurat trafiłem na fajną okazję. Myślę, że można to uznać za oficjalne rozpoczęcie wojny, mam rację? – ruchem głowy wskazałem ,,pole walki'' znajdujące się zaledwie kilka pięter pod nami

- Owszem, masz. – przytaknął – Ale co znaczy ,,oficjalne''?

- No, praktycznie to ona trwa już od kilku dni. Teoretycznie rozpoczęła się teraz, kiedy najważniejsze gangi zaatakowały siebie nawzajem. – odpowiedziałem.

Skinął głową, uśmiechając się lekko i uważnie wpatrując w ludzi pod nami.

- A skąd wiesz, że to akurat oni?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Po pierwsze: pomniejsze gangi nie mają tylu osób, a nawet jeśli, to nie odważyliby się na wystawienie ich wszystkich i możliwe straty. Po drugie: walczą w jednym z najlepiej widocznych punktów w mieście. To chyba oczywiste, że chcą w ten sposób ogłosić światu wojnę. Pośrednio powiadomić o tym każdego. Po trzecie: wygląda, jakby od dawna szykowali się do czegoś takiego. Przyszli dokładnie z dwóch stron – wschodu i zachodu. – wyjaśniłem pokrótce swoje przypuszczenia

Patrzył przez chwilę na mnie, analizując wszystkie słowa, po czym dodał:

- A zdajesz sobie sprawę, że z zachodu przyszli – jak na ironię – Wschodni?

- Hę? – zdziwiłem się – To jakiś efekt zaskoczenia? Zasadzka? Atak z innej strony i wyparcie ich na mniej znane tereny?

- Otóż to. Tak naprawdę ta walka była ustawiona już od dawna. Każdy wiedział gdzie i kiedy ma przyjść. Sęk w tym, że nikt nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek zaatakuje od tyłu.

Faktycznie. Zaatakowanie podwojoną ilością nie zawsze jest dobrym pomysłem, bo wielu mogło ucierpieć ledwo na początku. Ale wykorzystując chwilowe zaskoczenie i odpowiednie ustawienie – sporo mogli zyskać. Przede wszystkim, zepchnęli ich na wschodnią część dzielnicy, tam gdzie nieoficjalne nie mieli wstępu. Przy okazji – zrobili to na głównej ulicy, w taki sposób zostawiając ślady, aby żadne podejrzenia policji nie spadły na nich. Podczas gdy po tamtej stronie miasta, każdy znałby prawdę. W tej chwili Wschodni mieli miażdżącą przewagę niemal we wszystkim. Sprytne.

- Chyba powoli zbliża się koniec. - zauważył Hikari, wyrywając mnie tym samym z zamyśleń

Z powrotem spojrzałem na pole walki. Rzeczywiście, widać było, że większość osób tonie w jakiś pobliskich uliczkach, osuwa się na ziemie lub znika w ciemnościach miasta. Jedna z lamp powoli się wypalała, mrugając złowrogo. Ponownie, najbardziej zainteresowała mnie postać w jaskrawej bandanie. Walka się kończyła, a z nią najwyraźniej było coś nie tak. Jej prawa ręka zwisała bezwładnie w dół, a kilka innych osób na siłę odciągało ją z miejsca walki. Zwycięzcy niemalże triumfowali, ale mało mnie to obchodziło w tamtej chwili.

Macie czasem tak, że nieważne, co dzieje się wokół, liczy się dla was tylko jedna osoba albo rzecz? Że właśnie w tym momencie, mogliby wam zabić matkę, z nieba mogłyby spaść pieniądze, a na ziemi wylądowaliby kosmici, a na was nie zrobiłoby to żadnego wrażenia? Ja tak miałem teraz. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się, a ja zapomniałem dosłownie o wszystkim. Cała ta wojna, radość, rozmowy, ekscytacja, zainteresowanie. Wszystko nagle zniknęło. Utrzymywaliśmy jakiś nikły kontakt wzrokowy przez góra 5 sekund. I choć wiem, że jest jakieś 10% szans, że widział mnie stamtąd, to mimo to byłem cholernie pewien, że udało mu się to. Patrzył się prosto na mnie, nawet jeśli było to fizycznie niemożliwe. Tak robią prześladowcy, nie?

Osobą, która mnie tak zaintrygowała był Tatsumi. Poznałem go nawet z takiej odległości. Miałem absolutną pewność, że to on. Tak, jak przewidywałem – przystąpił do gangu. I to w sumie nie byle jakiego – Zachodni wcale nie są tak beznadziejni, na jakich wyglądali. Dobrze wiedział, gdzie się kierować. Wschodni powoli spadali ze swoje tronu, z bólem roztrzaskując się o podłogę. To była tylko kwestia czasu, gdy wszyscy powyrzynają się nawzajem. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że on nie pasował do tego towarzystwa. Nieważne, jak bardzo popierdolony był. To, że się podpalił wciąż nie jest wystarczającym powodem, aby nagle bawił się w walki uliczne. Fakt, jego zdolności wyraźnie polepszyły się od naszego ostatniego spotkania. Na pewno już tak łatwo go nie pobiją, jak to było w gimnazjum. Ale to wciąż był ten sam chłopak, jakiego znałem. Ten sam wiecznie zamyślony, zamknięty w swoim świecie, choć dość wesoły artysta. Wystarczyło mi jedno spotkanie z nim, aby wiedzieć, że jego psychika nadal była tak samo słaba, jeśli nie bardziej. Nie liczyłbym na to, aby wytrwał do końca tych walk. Ludzie tacy, jak on mają skłonności do załamywania się w obliczu problemów i podejmowania najgorszych decyzji w decydujących momentach. Właśnie dlatego, tamtego dnia zamiast zemścić się na mnie za to, co mu zrobiłem – skrzywdził samego siebie. Nie, on wcale nie myślał, że w ten sposób zagra na moich uczuciach. Tatsumi zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że mnie to nie ruszy. Po prostu przegrał z własnymi uczuciami.

- Dowiedziałeś się czegoś przez ostatnie kilka dni?

- Ach, tak. – szybko się zreflektowałem, odwracając wzrok – Zachodni pragną zniszczyć Wschodnich, osłabionych przez ostatnie konflikty z yakuzą. Pomniejsze gangi tylko ułatwiają sprawę. Robiąc tak wielką wojnę z tego, chcą sprowokować yakuzę do zupełnego zgładzenia przeciwników. Podobno obiecali jakieś korzyści każdemu, kto pomoże im w tym celu. Dlatego większość – dotychczas niezależnych osób – staje po stronie zachodu. Cały plan wspomaga jeszcze fakt, że ostatnio dochodzi u Wschodnich do częstych kłótni i sporów wewnętrznych. Pewnie w ich szeregach jest od cholery szpiegów, którzy dzięki temu znają dokładnie ich strukturę i słabe strony. – powiedziałem mniej więcej wszystko, co udało mi się dowiedzieć, a uznałem to za znaczące w tej chwili

Hikari uśmiechnął się, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni wcześniej przygotowanego skręta i zapalił go. Staliśmy przez chwilę, patrząc jak miasto na powrót zatapia się w pozornej ciszy. Pozornej, bo nadal po uliczkach biegało kilka osób, z pobliskiego parku dało się słyszeć jakieś krzyki, a zepsuta latarnia nadal nerwowo mrugała urywanym światłem. Zaciągnął się mocniej i podał mi jointa, nawet nie patrząc w moją stronę. Wypuścił powoli dym z ust, a na twarzy zastygł mu niedbały uśmiech.

- A ty masz jakiś faworytów w tym wszystkim?

- W tej chwili nie jestem za nikim, jeśli o to chodzi. Ale ostatecznie – będę pewnie za zwycięzcą. – odpowiedziałem szczerze

Zaśmiał się cicho, po czym w końcu spojrzał w moją stronę.

- Dobre podejście. Nie zależy ci więc na tym komu pomagasz, prawda?

- Rozwiń. – odpowiedziałem, zaciągając się

Nie przepadałem za marihuaną. Po zapaleniu jej śmiałem się jeszcze częściej niż zwykle i odnosiłem wrażenie, że znajduję się koło świata. Widziałem, czułem i słyszałem wszystko bardzo dokładnie, ale dochodziło to do mnie, jakby w zwolnionym tempie i nieco zniekształcone. Jakbym miał przyjemność przeżywać to wszystko zza szyby, nie mogąc w pełni niczego odczuć.

- Jak sam zauważyłeś – u Wschodnich najprawdopodobniej jest szpieg. Niestety, przy takiej ilości członków, trudno połapać się, kto dokładnie mógłby nim być. Dlatego lepiej samemu wmieszać się w tłum przeciwnika, zyskując na tym dwa razy – znaleźć zdrajcę i jednocześnie poznać plany wroga.

- Coś jak szpieg szpiega? Brzmi ciekawie. – pokiwałem głową – Mam się w to bawić?

- Oczywiście, dostaniesz za to odpowiednie pieniądze. No i nikt nie każe ci iść samemu. Kojarzysz Daishi-san? Dobrze robi się z nim interesy. O wiele bardziej rozmowny niż szef. No, nieważne. W każdym razie: stwierdził, że gdybym znalazł kogoś, kto dałby radę szybko i sprawnie przeniknąć w szeregi Zachodnich, a jeszcze szybciej zdobyć potrzebne informacje, to naprawdę byłby wdzięczny. Uznał, że sam może nawet pomóc ci w tym, w razie problemów.

Na wspomnienie tego nazwiska, zmroziło mnie. Ta sama osoba, którą pośrednio zdradziłem, chciała teraz ze mną współpracować?! Może i nie wiedział jeszcze, że to ja, ale musiał mnie skojarzyć z Hikarim. Musiał chociażby wysuwać możliwość spotkania mnie. To powinno być oczywiste, że między nami dojdzie do kolejnej rozmowy albo przynajmniej zwykłej wymiany spojrzeń. I teraz nagle wyskakuje z taką propozycją?! Ciekawe, do cholery, jak on ma się niby zajmować czymś takim, jeśli sam był dość rozpoznawalny?! To jakiś chory podstęp? Bo nie uwierzę, że wszystko to tylko i wyłącznie wina jakiegoś przypadku. To nie byłoby możliwe.

- Czemu ja? No i Daishi-san nie ma ważniejszych rzeczy do roboty niż wtapianie się w tłum i zabawa w prześladowcę? – zapytałem spokojnie, choć byłem trochę podenerwowany

- Po kolei: akurat tobie to ,,wtapianie się w tłum'' zajebiście dobrze wychodzi. Zawsze wiesz, gdzie i kiedy iść, aby znaleźć najwięcej informacji. Operujesz na tyle dobrze słowami, że każdy ci w krótkim czasie zaufa i w razie czego – szybko spierdalasz. – mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się na te ,,komplementy'' – A co do niego. Myślę, że bardzo zależy mu na tym, aby jak najdłużej się utrzymać w tym świecie. Poza tym, ciebie chyba i tak te ,,powody'' z reguły nie obchodzą.

Tch, ta jasne. A Shizu-chan jest człowiekiem. Ale nawet jeśli dobrze wiedziałem, że nie powinien jemu – ani nikomu – ufać, to zastanawiałem się nad przyjęciem tej propozycji. Było to z mojej strony – bardzo nieostrożne i lekkomyślne. Patrząc jednak na to z innego punktu widzenia, mogłem zdobyć wiele ważnych informacji. Coraz lepiej orientowałbym się w tym interesie, a jeżeli załatwiłbym tę pracę szybko i dokładnie, może nawet zyskałbym przychylność Wschodnich? Nie żeby mi zależało na ich uznaniu, ale lepiej nie robić sobie na starcie tylu wrogów. Miałem wystarczająco ekscytujące sytuacje z Shizusiem, tamtymi z poprawczaka i ich zleceniodawcami. Nie potrzebowałem za wrogów jeszcze jednego z najważniejszych gangów. Zaraz, ja już miałem u nich przejebane!

- Nie potrzebuję ich. Sam sobie doskonale poradzę, a oni będą tylko mnie spowalniać. – odpowiedziałem po chwili

To była prawda. Mogłem szukać i zbierać informacje prawie, że w każdym miejscu, ale tylko i wyłącznie sam. Im więcej osób próbowało wspólnie się za to wziąć, tym większe prawdopodobieństwo wykrycia ich. Będąc samemu, wiedziałem, że mogę polegać jedynie na sobie, ale wcale mi nie to nie przeszkadzało. Przynajmniej wszystko szło zgodnie z założonym planem i miałem pewność, że się uda. A w razie problemów, mogłem łatwo uciec, nie martwiąc się uprzednio o nikogo. Zdobywanie informacji to nie jest jakaś bójka uliczna, że im więcej nas, im głośniej jesteśmy i im mocniej uderzymy tym lepiej! Przeciwnie. Trzeba zachować maksymalną ostrożność, siedzieć cicho i nigdy nie włączać się w żadne walki. Bo byłeś na straconej pozycji już na starcie. Ten interes rządził się swoimi prawami. Dobrze było, jeśli ktoś kojarzyłby cię, jako kogoś, kto zawsze wszystko wie i ma dobre informacje. Ale nigdy nie powinien dowiedzieć się, skąd je masz i jak je zdobywasz.

- Więc zamierzasz się zgodzić?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Czemu miałbym się nie zgodzić? I tak pewnie doszłoby między nami do jakiejś rozmowy przez tę wojnę. Co za różnica czy teraz, czy później. A mnie taka zabawa sprawia przyjemność.

Wyraźnie się ucieszył na moje słowa, choć nie byłem pewien czy to nie jest czasem działanie narkotyku. W każdym razie: dokładnie wyjaśnił mi, kiedy i gdzie mam się spotkać ze zleceniodawcą, aby omówić wszystkie szczegóły. Twierdził, że na pewno doskonale się dogadamy. Hikari wiedział o mojej obsesji względem ludzi. Wiedział, czego chcę i ile jestem w stanie dać za to. Właśnie dlatego zaproponował mi ten interes. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nieważne, jak niebezpieczny by był, o ile więcej na tym zyskam niż stracę – wezmę się za to. Ciekawe, jak zachowałbym się, gdybym teraz powiedział mu, że człowiek, z którym chciał, abym się spotkał, jest tym samym, który pozbawił mnie oka? Co zrobiłby wiedząc, jak skończyłem wtedy? I że na to zasłużyłem. Jak zareagowałby na fakt, że pośrednikiem, który sprzedał gang yakuzie, prowokując w ten sposób do wojny, byłem ja? Uśmiechnąłem się perliście do własnym myśli. Oczywiście, nie zamierzałem mu o tym wspominać. Jeszcze nie.

Tak, jak przewidywałem – nie poszedłem tego dnia do szkoły. Nawet jeśli wcale nie wróciłem specjalnie późno, to i tak zasnąłem dopiero bliżej czwartej nad ranem po długim rzucaniu się na łóżku. Na początku myślałem, że jestem po prostu zbyt podekscytowany i zainteresowanym tym, co dzieje się teraz na mieście, aby mój umysł zechciał zrobić sobie przerwę. Ale nawet gdy jakoś udało mi się odwrócić jego uwagę od tych spraw, a moje myśli zeszły na – momentami – naprawdę absurdalne i głupie tematy, nadal pozostawałem w pełni świadomy. Dopiero, gdy uznałem, że skoro spać nie mogę, to chociaż coś produktywnego mógłbym zrobić, zrozumiałem dlaczego tak naprawdę ciągle pozostaję w – co najwyżej – jakimś półśnie.

Usiadłem na łóżku. Wokół mnie panowała nieprzenikniona ciemność i nieprzerywana niczym cisza. Drzwi były szczelnie zamknięte, a okna zasłonięte. Zdawałoby się, że wręcz wymarzony moment na zaśnięcie, czyż nie? Niestety, ja nawet przy takich warunkach, nie miałem tej przyjemności. A to z tego tytułu, że zwyczajnie czułem się obserwowany. Jasne, moje wcześniejsze wnikliwe badanie stanu mieszkania jednoznacznie stwierdzało, że niemożliwym jest, aby ktoś jeszcze tu był. A mimo to – _dla mnie_ ktoś tu był. Nie potrafiłem go nawet dostrzec czy usłyszeć. Nic nie zmąciło wszechogarniającego spokoju, ale ja i tak wiedziałem swoje.

Ohydnym spojrzeniem lustrował całą moją osobę. Bezczelnie patrzył mi prosto w oczy i wręcz dotykały swoimi zimnymi dłońmi moich ramion. Cały czas czułem jego obecność. Po plecach przeszedł mi niemiły dreszcz przerażenia, który zupełnie wytrącił mnie z równowagi. Tętno zaczęło przyspieszać. A on nawet na chwilę nie spuścił ze mnie wzroku. Zauważyłem jakieś kontury za sobą. Odwróciłem się szybko, szukając go. Odsunął się. Ale byłem pewien, ze ciągle na mnie spogląda i śmieję się. Mój absurdalny strach powodował u niego rozbawienie i chorą satysfakcję. Cholera! Niesamowicie drżały mi ręce, kiedy wstałem, żeby zapalić światło. Poszedł za mną, a ja wręcz czuję, jak jego ciepły oddech owiewa mi kark. Po chwili cały pokój pogrążył się w sztucznym świetle, a ja odwróciłem się przodem do niego. Ale nawet jeśli ani niczego nie widzę, ani nie słyszę, to nadal nie pozbyłem się wrażenia bycia obserwowanym. Wydaje mi się, że ja nigdy nie mogłem go zobaczyć, ale on zawsze podążał za mną. A teraz wyśmiewał się ze mnie. Stał gdzieś w jakim kącie, lustrował mnie swoim intensywnym spojrzeniem, cicho kpiąc z moich urojeń. Kurwa, na pewno tak było!

Zrezygnowany oparłem się o ścianę i uśmiechnąłem się niedbale. Przecież, naprawdę nikogo tu nie było. Nikt się na mnie nie patrzył i nikt nie chodził za mną. W żaden sposób nie byłem obserwowany. Więc czemu, do cholery, tak bardzo się bałem? Dlaczego coraz częściej mam sny, którym głównym tematem jest to, że ktoś mnie śledzi?

To brzmi trochę tak, jakby Shizu-chan miał rację. Zaśmiałem się gorzko. Takie zachowanie jest żałosne. Strach przed czymś, co nie istnieje. Zdecydowanie żałosne i pozbawione sensu.

Ostatecznie i tak około jakiejś dziewiątej obudził mnie Shinra, który próbował się do mnie dodzwonić. Był wielce niezadowolony tym, że nie mam zamiaru pojawić się dzisiaj w szkole i zrobił mi wyczerpujące kazanie na ten temat przez telefon. Wprawdzie nie rozłączyłem się przez czas jego trwania, ale zdążyłem zjeść śniadanie i w miarę się ogarnąć, zanim w końcu uznał, że chyba go nie słucham i raczył się rozłączyć. Denerwował mnie trochę. Jakaś absurdalna troska, która nikomu potrzebna nie była. Ja doskonale sam sobie radziłem, a i on zapewne byłby znacznie spokojniejszy, gdyby się tak o wszystkich nie martwił. Niestety, Shinrę interesowały nie tylko twoje złamania czy otarcia. I nawet jeśli twierdził, że nigdy psychologią się specjalnie nie fascynował, to lubił kiedy streszczaliśmy mu cały swój dzień. Taki po prostu ciekawski typ człowieka. Sęk w tym, że ta jego wścibskość nierzadko stanowiła nie lada problem. Potrafił wyciągnąć z ludzi wszystko przez samą swoją, denerwującą naturę. Chociaż w sumie ja postępowałem podobnie.

Popołudniu miałem spotkać się z człowiekiem, który mną pogardza, także miałem jeszcze sporo czasu do tego. Postanowiłem wykorzystać go na jakieś zorientowanie się w obecnej sytuacji. Poznanie reakcji miasta na wieść o kolejnej wojnie. Zobaczeniu przygotowań do niej. Byłem po prostu ciekawy, jak się te sprawy mają, a chwila była wręcz wymarzona do tego. Ostatnie dni należały raczej do chłodnych i deszczowych, ale dzisiaj wyjątkowo świeciło jasno słońce i wiał lekki, ciepły wiatr. Specjalnie przeszedłem koło ulicy, na której zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej doszło do walki. Zresztą, znajdowało się tu mnóstwo śladów niej. Gdzieniegdzie, ledwo widoczne ślady krwi na chodniku, rozwalone barierki, jakby to Shizu-chan chciał wziąć je sobie za broń, tynk odpadający ze ściany po notorycznych uderzeniach kimś w nią, nawet niektórzy debile porozrzucali wokół broń, którą się jeszcze niedawno okładali. Ale najbardziej widocznym i dającym wszystkim jasno do zrozumienia sytuację, było ogromne graffiti. Namalowane zostało sprayem o barwie tak samo jaskrawej, jak bandana Tatsumiego. Napis, którego po prostu nie dało się nie zauważyć, głosił:_Słońce woli wschodzić niż zachodzić_. Zawsze bawił mnie ten sposób informowania miasta o tym, co aktualnie dzieje się w gangach. Zamiast rozpowszechniać takie rzeczy w jakiś inny sposób, na przykład ostentacyjnie obnosić się ze swoją przynależnością do niego, prowokować do bójek w każdym momencie albo użyć zwyczajnych plotek – nie. Oni musieli używać innych, własnych metod. Takich, które polegały na ozdabianiu i ,,odnawianiu'' każdej ściany, serwując nam różne ich ,,złote myśli'' albo rysunki, które przedstawiały treść, jaką chcieli przekazać innym ludziom, nie zorientowanym w ich świecie. Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewałem się, że Wschodni tak otwarcie poinformują o swoim zwycięstwie. Co więcej, zdanie, które zapisali na ścianie wcale nie było takie nic nieznaczące. Jakiś rok temu, kiedy dopiero cały gang się tworzył, Zachodni istnieli już od dawna i byli w dość dobrej formie. Wtedy właśnie jeden z członków nowego gangu, ,,mój dobry znajomy'' - Daishi - zauważył, że grupa, do której on należał spotykała się z reguły po wschodniej części dzielnicy, podczas gdy ich przyszli rywale po drugiej. Wykorzystał ten fakt i pisząc właśnie to zdanie na większej ilości budynków w mieście, wszyscy dowiedzieli się o powstaniu nowego gangu. Może teraz, wydaje się to trochę głupi i pozbawiony sensu pomysł. Co komu w końcu zależy na tym, co ktoś sobie na murze wypisał? Oj, napisał to napisał i tyle z tego. Można przeczytać i iść dalej. Ale wtedy, większość Zachodnich była niemało zirytowana tym faktem. Nie zdążyli jeszcze dobrze się tu ustawić, a już ktoś wchodził na ich podwórko! No, jak oni śmiali?! Szybko połapali się, co oznacza tekst i uznali to za jawną prowokację. Hahaha, zabawne, ile złego może spowodować jedno, głupie graffiti.

- Myślisz, że to jakieś rozpoczęcie wojny?

- No ba! Widziałaś, jak wygląda tamta ulica?! Wschodni musieli ich ładnie urządzić!

- Przesadzacie. Może to po prostu zwykła prowokacja, jak wcześniej?

- Ej, widziałeś to wielkie graffiti koło tej niedawno otwartej restauracji?! Tak tej niedaleko parku.

- Haha, mówiłam ci, że to początek jakiejś większej wojny!

- Ne, a ja widziałem ostatnio nawet, jak doszło do jakiejś bójki!

- Podobno zaczęli już dawno, a teraz biją się na pograniczu Ikebukuro i Shinjuku!

- Ciekawe, co takiego zrobili im Zachodni?!

- Słyszałem, że ktoś zabił członka przeciwnego gangu i stąd ta cała wojna!

- Podobno yakuza też coś o tym wie!

- Ej, a słyszałaś, że…

Nie wytrzymałem i ukryłem się w jakimś zaułku, zanosząc się niemal histerycznym śmiechem. To było niezwykłe! Niesamowite wręcz! Tak wielu ludzi, którzy tak żywo opowiadali o każdej drobnej plotce, wszystkie rozmowy miały ten sam temat, gdzie się nie odwróciłeś, ta wojna była wszędzie! Nie wiem czy w całej dzielnicy był ktoś, kto nie wspomniałby chociaż słowem o tym! Uważnie podążałem spojrzeniem za każdym, kto przechodził u wyjścia z uliczki. Na ich twarzach jawiło się tyle emocji, wszyscy byli tak zaaferowani tą wojną! To było piękne! Naprawdę, naprawdę kochałem patrzeć na nich wszystkich. I właśnie dlatego w ogóle postanowiłem zainteresować się tym interesem. Doskonale wiedziałem, że jeśli dobrze rozegram tę grę, to sprawię, że każdy zainteresuję się tą sytuacją. A ja dostanę to, co chcę. Będę mógł podziwiać ich wszystkich. Widzieć każde, silniejsze uczucie, które zagości w nich. A co więcej, będąc jednocześnie przyczyną i pomysłodawcą tych sytuacji, będę mógł sprawować władzę nad wszystkimi z ludźmi, którzy będą mieć jakikolwiek kontakt z nią. Wszyscy będą pod moją kontrolą.

Kiedyś już w miarę się uspokoiłem, postanowiłem przejść się jeszcze na tamtą stronę miasta, aby zobaczyć, jak bardziej obeznani w temacie zareagowali na to. Oczywiście, spodziewałem się, że będą nieco mniej zainteresowani tym faktem niż zwykli, szarzy ludzie, ale trochę mnie rozczarowali. Nie sądziłem, że większość z nich mogła podchodzić do tego z takim spokojem. A nawet jeśli już kogoś to bardziej zaintrygowało, starał się swoją fascynację skrzętnie ukryć pod maską obojętności. Prawdopodobnie działo się tak dlatego, że dla nich ta wojna trwała już od kilku dni. Zdążyli się przyzwyczaić do ostrożniejszego chodzenia, nieustannego podtrzymywania gardy i nie wykonywanie ani jednego fałszywego ruchu. Jeszcze niedawno wokół było mnóstwo napięcia i nikt nie wiedział, gdzie się podziać, a kto mógł – szukał informacji. Teraz wszyscy, zdając sobie sprawę z sytuacji, albo brali czynny udział w bójkach, albo starali się dalej robić swoje, ale przy tym nie narażać się nikomu. Lub olali całą sprawę i korzystali z wojny, jednocześnie mniej się nią przejmując. Jak na przykład ja i Hikari. Oboje byliśmy wystarczająco uważni przed, aby teraz się nie obawiać niczego. Może i Hikari na początku, nie był pewien tego, co dzieje się wokół, ale zawsze tak było, gdy nie miał pełnego rozeznania. Jak już miał większość informacji, to radził sobie doskonale i nie przejmował się niczym. Ja, przez wzgląd na moje stosunki ze Wschodnimi, a raczej jednym z nich, nie powinienem się tu zwłaszcza teraz za często pokazywać. Ale czymże jest zabawa bez niebezpieczeństwa, nie?

Usiadłem na jakieś starej, żelaznej huśtawce, która skrzypiała przy każdym ruchu. Z nudów, zacząłem bawić się nożem, rozkładając i składając go w dłoniach. Patrzyłem do góry na leniwie sunące chmury po niebie. Było im wszystko jedno i nie dbały o nic. Po prostu istniały sobie i to im wystarczało. Bez żadnych zmartwień, pośpiechu. Wiecznie takie same, niemal bezkształtne. Tak bardzo różniły się od ludzi, którzy co chwilę zmienialiby zdanie, rwali się, aby potem uspokoić i znowu denerwować. Rzadko kiedy odczuwali jakiś relaks czy swobodę, wiecznie zajęci czymś innym.

- Nie sądziłem, że przyjdziesz.

No i mój ,,koszmar'' z nocy powrócił. Albo raczej się urzeczywistnił. Nazwijcie to, jak chcecie. W każdym razie, teraz nie tylko _czułem się_ obserwowany, ja naprawdę _byłem_ obserwowany. Podniosłem wzrok, lustrując przelotnym spojrzeniem ludzi przede mną. Było ich łącznie pięciu. Czwórka z nich stała jakieś pół metra dalej, podejrzanie chowając ręce za plecami i uśmiechając się groźnie. Tym razem to nie byli żadni młodociani przestępcy, którzy i tak o nic nie dbali. Dzisiaj przytargał za sobą członków gangu. A nie mówiłem, że to jakiś podstęp? Ciekawe, czy Hikari o tym wie.

- Dlaczego? Interes to interes, nie? – odpowiedziałem, udając zdziwienie jego wypowiedzią

- Oczywiście. – wyszczerzył się – Kiedy nas sprzedawałeś, powiedziałeś to samo?

Wstałem, odwzajemniając uśmiech i patrzyłem prosto w jego oczy. Nieważne, że czułem, jak mocno i szybko serce wali mi w piersi, a w uszach słyszałem pulsującą krew. Ręce schowałem do kieszeni, żeby nie zauważył, jak mi się zwyczajnie trzęsą. On nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy ile wysiłku kosztowało mnie to patrzenie w jego oczy. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy element jego osoby wywoływał we mnie ogromny strach. Cholernie trudno było mi w takim wypadku utrzymać pewność siebie i racjonalnie myśleć.

Zaśmiałem się cicho.

- Kto wie? Zresztą myślałem, że to już sobie wyjaśniliśmy, a teraz chodzi o coś innego, nie? – udając, że chodzę wokół, odsunąłem się na pewną odległość od nich, w dłoni zaciskając nóż – Hikari wspominał, że chcecie kogoś, kto szybko zdobędzie jakieś informacje o Zachodnich, nie? To jak, porozmawiamy o tym?

- Och, oczywiście. To jest główny cel naszego spotkania. – skinął głową, potwierdzając – I uwierz mi, dojdzie do jego szczęśliwego zakończenia, ale chyba nie myślisz, że od tak zaufam konfidentowi, nie? – splunął na ziemię, pokazując co o mnie myśli.

Zauważyłem, że dwójka chłopaków stojących za nim, niebezpiecznie zbliżyła się do mnie. Ale z jakiegoś powodu, już nie mogłem się ruszyć. Nogi wrosły mi w ziemię, a utrzymywałem kontakt wzrokowy na tyle długo, że w końcu mnie to zgubiło. Chciałem pokazać mu, że się nie boję, że dalej mam gdzieś jego i to, co mi zrobił. W gruncie rzeczy, tak bardzo pragnąłem wyeksponować swoją pewność siebie, że zupełnie straciłem czujność. Cóż za podstawowy błąd. Żałosne.

I jak na złość on to wszystko widział. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak łatwo udało mu się mnie podejść. I szczerze śmiał się z tego. Po jego twarzy błąkał się pełen wyższości, sarkastyczny uśmiech, a oczy błyszczały jakimś chorym blaskiem. Był jak Shizu-chan, kiedy się irytował. Tak samo wysoki i przepełniony różnymi emocjami. Tyle, że Shizuś nawet jeśli jest bestią, to na pewno nie jest bezlitosnym sadystą.

- To znaczy? – uniosłem brew w zamyśleniu – Po co masz się niepotrzebnie fatygować? Powiedz mi, co chcesz wiedzieć, na kiedy, zaproponuj jakąś cenę albo ja to zrobię i dziękuję. Nie ma co przedłużać.

Uśmiechnąłem się kpiąco, nawet jeśli utrzymywanie jakiejkolwiek maski kosztowało mnie sporo zachodu. Niemal trzęsłem się ze strachu, a po plecach przechodziły mi nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Zagryzłem wargę, żeby się jakoś uspokoić, odwrócić uwagę od tego strachu. Nieważne, że byłem bliski zwyczajnej rozpaczy i skrajnego lęku.

Podszedł bliżej mnie, a jego uśmiech z chwili na chwilę był coraz bardziej chory. Wręcz psychopatyczny.

- Ależ jest. W końcu musimy dokładnie poznać swoje oczekiwania, prawda? Orihara-kun? – nigdy nie podawałem mu swojego nazwiska, fajnie, nie? – Ja zamierzam po prostu upewnić się, że tym razem dokładnie zrozumiesz moje słowa. – spojrzał na moją klatkę piersiową – Może zamiast ,,dziwka'' powinien napisać ci ,,nigdy więcej nie sprzedam nikogo'', co?

Skierował w moją stronę lewego sierpowego. Odruchowo wręcz zablokowałem cios i przeciąłem nożem jego bluzę oraz skórę na brzuchu. Syknął cicho zdziwiony i niemal natychmiast uderzył mnie mocno w splot słoneczny. Skuliłem się, a on kopnął mnie w głowę. Upadłem na chodnik, wciąż jeszcze zaciskając dłoń na nożu. Mimo bólu, który promieniował z podstawy mojej czaszki i nagłych duszności, próbowałem wstać. Skończyło się na to na tym, że oberwałem łomem w brzuch i poczułem falę nudności w gardle. Zacząłem kaszleć i dławić się powietrzem. Kiedy już trochę się uspokoiłem, ktoś podniósł mnie za kołnierz koszuli i patrząc prosto na mnie, uśmiechnął się złośliwie i rzekł:

- Widzę, że nawet to niczego cię nie nauczyło. – zerwał mi z twarzy opaskę na oko – Nadal zamierzasz się rzucać?

- Masz jakąś zrażoną dumę czy kompleks mniejszości, że wyżywasz się na mnie? – zapytałem – Co jest? Nikt nigdy nie oszukał Wielkiego Pana Daishi, który w gruncie rzeczy jest tylko tępym gówniarzem, którego wyrzucili ze szkoły, a ojczym uwielbiał karać go za to w sposób zgodny z jego chorymi, pedofilskimi dewiacjami? A co z tobą? Ile dziewczyn zgwałciłeś, żeby zaspokoić swoją sadystyczną…

Nawet nie dane było mi dokończyć. Poczułem jedynie tępy i promieniujący na całą twarz ból w lewym policzku. Potem przy skroni. Później wydawało się, wszyscy z nich rzucili się na mnie, okładając pięściami i podeszwami butów. Używali też jakiś narzędzi, a sądząc po odgłosach była to drewniana pałka. Oberwałem nią kilkakrotnie w plecy i brzuch. Czułem, że jeszcze chwila i naprawdę się porzygam. Najgorsze jednak było to, że strach nie odszedł. Ciągle czułem na sobie to ohydne spojrzenie, które sprawiało, że mimowolnie zamykałem oko. Przechodził mnie nieprzyjemny dreszcz, a oddech stawał się coraz bardziej płytki i urywany. Nagle usłyszałem jakiś hałas, a ciosy ustały. Czułem ból, promieniujący po całym moim ciele, ale nic poza tym. Przez chwile zastanawiałem się czy czasem nie zemdlałem, ale wtedy raczej nie czułbym nic. Z trudem podniosłem się na łokciach, rozglądając wokół. Słońce świeciło mi prosto w oko, także nie widziałem za wiele, a obraz trochę się rozmazywał. Widziałem dwie postaci, które się szarpały. Byli tego samego wzrostu, więc nie widziałem prawie wcale tej drugiej. Ale doskonale mogłem zauważyć jasne włosy Daishi-san. Nie bardzo ogarniałem, co się dzieje, ale jego przeciwnik niespodziewanie upadł na ziemię, a on spojrzał na mnie. Odruchowo zasłoniłem się, czekając na uderzenie. Słyszałem jego ciężkie kroki. Chyba schylił się nade mną. A temu co znowu? Chce mnie uczynić zupełnie ślepym? Zgwałcić ponownie? Zamordować?

Ale nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy. Zamiast tego, poczułem jak ktoś ostrożnie obejmuje mnie swoimi rękami. Nie rozumiałem tego. Zaraz mnie pchnie jakimś nożem czy co…?

Poczułem, jak delikatnie gładzi mnie swoimi dłońmi po plecach. Dopiero teraz zorientowałem się, że cały się trzęsę ze strachu. Mój oddech był przyspieszony i urywany. Serce boleśnie ocierało mi się o żebra, uderzając znacznie mocniej niż powinno.

- Hej, już jest dobrze…

Shizu-chan?! Co on tu do cholery robił? I dlaczego miałem wrażenie, że on po prostu chciał, żebym przestał się bać?! Czemu go to w ogóle obchodziło?! Kurwa, dlaczego on zawsze musi mnie tak zaskakiwać?

- Shizu-chan…?

To dziwne, jak słabo zabrzmiał mój drżący głos.

- Ciii, spokojnie. – objął mnie mocniej, gładząc lekko po włosach.

To chore, ale nie chciałem, aby przestawał. Niezależnie od tego, jak głośno mój umysł krzyczał, żeby to przestać, żeby go wyśmiać i uciec, moje ciało nie zgadzało się z tym. Byłem przerażony i w tej chwili nie potrafiłem o tym po prostu ,,zapomnieć''. A ten – jak na ironię – delikatny dotyk potwora, którego nienawidziłem dawał mi spokój. Dodawał mi pewności siebie. To głupie, że coś tak zwyczajnego wywoływało we mnie takie emocje. Ale po prostu dobrze się czułem, kiedy wiedziałem, że to właśnie Shizu-chan mnie obejmuje. To uspokajało.

Przestałem się już trząść, a mój puls wracał do normy. Czułem, że czymkolwiek był ten nagły napad lęku już zniknął. Może po prostu potrzebowałem czyjejś obecności, aby sobie z tym poradzić? Nieważne. Czymkolwiek by to nie było i tak zostało przerwane przez dźwięk mojego dzwoniącego telefonu. Shizu-chan zlustrował mnie spojrzeniem, w którym wyłapałem nadmiar tak wielu emocji, że sam nie potrafiłem się zorientować, czym to dokładnie było. Chyba jeszcze nigdy, nawet gdy był wściekły, nie widziałem u niego takiej ekspresji. Tyle uczuć na jednej twarzy. Podziwiałbym to dalej, gdyby nie ten cholerny dzwonek!

- Tak…? – zapytałem, zauważając, że mój głos wciąż był trochę zachrypnięty

- Haha, szkoda, że cię tu nie ma! – usłyszałem zdyszany choć rozbawiony głos Hikariego – Jest zajebiście! Jak możesz, to wpadnij na granicę z Shinjuku! Kolejna walka, jeszcze lepsza niż ta w nocy! O kurwa…

Przez chwilę słyszałem tylko stłumione krzyki i odgłosy walki. Shizuś posłał mi zdziwione spojrzenie, ale ja tylko wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Sorry, ale tutaj jest znaczna większość osób. I wszyscy się napierdalają! Wow, chyba kogoś zabili. Właściwie… to będę się zwijać, co za dużo to niezdrowo.

Wiedziałem, że tak naprawdę chodzi o to, że po prostu nie chce patrzeć na czyjąś śmierć. Zresztą, kto chce? Nieważne, jak głęboko w tym syfie siedziałeś, miałeś siedemnaście czy dwadzieścia dwa lata, czego to już nie zrobiłeś. Jeśli zachowujesz w miarę stabilne zdrowie psychiczne, taki widok nigdy nie jest czymś przyjemnym. Możesz podchodzisz do tego obojętnie, ale rzadko kiedy ktoś specjalnie pragnie tego widoku. Chyba, że się kogoś nienawidzisz, prawda Shizu-chan?

- Jasne, jasne. Tak w ogóle to…

Nie dokończyłem. Przerwał mi stłumiony i zniekształcony hałas, ale jestem pewien, że był to ten sam dźwięk, jaki wydaje strzał z pistoletu. I to taki z dość bliska. Pewnie minęło zaledwie kilka sekund względnej ciszy, ale dla mnie to było, jakbym czekał niemal godziny, żeby usłyszeć tylko:

- Kurwa, chyba mnie przypadkowo postrzelili…


	11. Rozdział 11

Odkąd pamiętam, nigdy nie kierowałem się w swoich decyzjach uczuciami. Zawsze wolałem postawić na chłodną obserwację sytuacji i racjonalne przemyślenie jej, aniżeli polegać na czymś tak ulotnym. Oczywiście, nie twierdzę, że byłem pozbawiony tego typu odczuć. Po prostu, jeśli chodziło o moją osobę – nigdy się nad nimi nie zastanawiałem. Wystarczała mi wiedza, że w ogóle mam coś takiego. Poza tym, uważałem uleganie im i robienie czegokolwiek pod wpływem emocji za idiotyczne i nieprzemyślane. Shinra twierdził, że przyjąłem taką postawę po tym, jak lekkomyślnie podzieliłem się moimi uczuciami z Tatsumim, ale ja jestem innego zdania. Powiedziałem mu o tym tylko dlatego, że ówcześnie miałem go za kogoś, komu mógłbym ewentualnie mówić o czymś takim. Właściwie nasze relacje były dość dziwne. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie akceptował mnie. Ale po prostu nie potrafił zrozumieć ani poradzić sobie z własnymi emocjami. Więc wybrał najprostszą drogę – pozbycie się ich, poprzez zniszczenie siebie. I widzicie do czego prowadzi kierowanie się w życiu, tylko tym, co czujesz?

I pewnie dlatego myśl o tym, żeby się nie mieszać była moją pierwszą po usłyszeniu tamtych słów. Przede wszystkim liczyło się dla mnie moje własne życie. Brzmi egoistycznie? Ale śmierć w wieku siedemnastu lat wcale nie wygląda lepiej. Szybko jednak zorientowałem się, że nawet jeśli ja bym to zostawił, to mnie by nie zostawiono. Zresztą, wcale nie chciałem tego wszystkiego porzucać. I wiedziałem, że przez relacje, jakie łączyły mnie z Hikarim, nadal mogłem wiele zyskać. Stracenie ich natomiast mogłoby mnóstwo kosztować. No i wspominałem przecież, że nie warto robić sobie wrogów na starcie, prawda?

Podczas gdy Shizu-chan, zupełnie zdezorientowany, patrzył na mnie, jakby zupełnie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, ja zacząłem usilnie myśleć nad jakimś planem. Na szczęście posiadałem umiejętność racjonalnego myślenia nawet w sytuacjach kryzysowych i wręcz doskonale improwizowałem. Pójście tam teraz, kiedy odbywa się jedna z najgorszych walk, jakie prawdopodobnie będą mieć podczas tej wojny miejsce – było zwyczajną głupotą. Brakuje jeszcze tego, aby kolejną osobę postrzelili. Swoją drogą, jeśli już udało im się go postrzelić, to czy on na pewno przeżyje do końca? Chociaż, jeśli miał możliwość w miarę głośnego rozmawiania, a do tego wyraźnie słychać było, że się przemieszcza, a w tym samym czasie dźwięki bitwy się nieco zmniejszały. Musiał się znajdować dość blisko tego całego zamieszania, ale na tyle daleko, że go nie zauważyli. Wierzyłem, że był na tyle inteligentny, aby się nie wychylać i ukryć gdzieś. Ciekawe, gdzie dokładnie go postrzelili. Kontakt urwał się zaraz po poinformowaniu mnie o jego sytuacji. Może w rękę? Oby się tylko do tego czasu nie wykrwawił. Ale nawet jeśli byłem pewien, że właśnie sobie w jakimś – w miarę bezpiecznym – miejscu umiera, to nadal nie dawało mi to pewności, że wszystko się powiedzie. Najlepiej, gdyby tamta walka się skończyła albo chociaż nieco przesunęła na inne obszary. To, że zamierzałem coś zrobić z tym nieprzystępnym faktem, wcale nie oznaczało, że będę ryzykować swoje życie. Albo raczej – zaryzykuję, jeśli będę mieć pewność, że je zatrzymam. Nagle mnie olśniło. Spojrzałem w stronę pięciu osób, leżących nieprzytomnie na ziemi. Shizu-chan chyba miał dzisiaj dobry dzień, bo ładnie się nimi zajął. No i ja się pytam, dlaczego on już wcześniej nie chciał ze mną współpracować?! Przecież to byłoby takie zabawne!

Odrzuciłem swoją prywatną ekscytację na późniejszy moment i pozwoliłem sobie ,,pożyczyć'' telefon, którego właścicielem był Daishi. Osobiście nie znałem lidera Wschodnich, ale po kilku rozmowach na jego temat z Hikarim, mogłem łatwo wywnioskować, że na pewno bierze czynny udział w wojnie. Ale Daishi to była jego prawa ręka. Załatwiał dla niego wszystkie interesy i na pewno musiał wiedzieć, czemu nie pojawił się dzisiaj na granicy Ikebukuro z Shinjuku. Oczywistym było, że odbierze od kogoś takiego telefon, nawet gdyby właśnie bił się z kilkoma. Ludzie, tacy jak on, czyli wyjątkowo silni i polegający na emocjach i instynkcie, z jakiegoś powodu traktowali z ogromnym szacunkiem osoby, które wyprzedzały ich w możliwościach intelektualnych, a do tego częściej czynili coś na ich korzyść niż szkodę. W sumie to podobnie było z Shizu-chanem i Shinrą. Chociaż w tej chwili to porównanie nie za bardzo mi się spodobało. Powiedziałem liderowi Wschodnich, że doskonale widać, jak powoli zmierzają do niewątpliwej porażki. Poradziłem mu, żeby się poddał, a wtedy przeciwnicy oszczędzą jego ludzi. Jeśli tego nie uczyni, on i jego gang zostanie zmieciony z powierzchni ziemi i nikt się nie ostanie. Cicho prosiłem, żeby Zachodni rzeczywiście prowadzili w tej nierównej walce. Na początku wyśmiał mnie, ale dało się wyczuć, że jest zdziwiony numerem z jakiego dzwonię. Wysłałem mu w wiadomości zdjęcie jego nieprzytomnych i pobitych przyjaciół. Wspominałem, że polegał na emocjach, prawda? Na pewno ujrzenie tego typu fotografii musiało wywołać u niego, co najmniej lekką konsternację. A musi znaleźć się choć parę osób, które zainteresują się stanem ich szefa. Już dawno zauważyłem, że jeżeli przywódca staje się zdenerwowany albo zaniepokojony czymś, to cała reszta jego drużyny również się gubi. Łamie szyk, a walka coraz gorzej im idzie. Ostrzegłem go ponownie, tym razem wręcz grożąc. W międzyczasie, używając własnego telefonu, skontaktowałem się z kilkoma znajomymi z przeciwnego gangu, informując ich, że prawdopodobnie nastąpi za chwilę małe rozproszenie u wroga i znacznie zwiększą się szanse na ich wygraną. Poleciłem im atakować lidera i zepchnąć Wschodnich do Shinjuku. Byłem niemal absolutnie pewien, że Hikari znajduje się po stronie Ikebukuro.

I tym o to, ciekawym sposobem siedziałem teraz we własnym mieszkaniu. Naprzeciwko mnie stał Shizu-chan, nerwowo odpalający dziesiątego już papierosa. Normalnie to kazałbym mu wyjść gdzieś z tym, ale uznałem, że za jego – nad wyraz – spokojne zachowanie też mu się coś należy. Cholera, to już druga osoba, której dzisiaj okazałem swoją łaskę. Zaczynałem się powoli martwić. Co, jeśli mi tak zostanie? Nie za dużo czasem tej dobroci, jak na najbliższy rok?

Usłyszałem trzask otwieranych drzwi i odwróciłem głowę w stronę kierunku, z jakiego pochodził. W naszą stronę pospiesznym krokiem zbliżał się Shinra. Siniak na policzku zbladł mu już prawie całkowicie, ale w tej chwili jego twarz wykrzywiała się w niechcianej złości. Był jednocześnie zdenerwowany i zmieszany. To zabawne, że nawet nieświadomie wprowadzam ludzi w sytuacje, których później nie potrafią zrozumieć.

- Izaya, wyjaśnisz mi to w końcu? – zapytał, a jego głos trochę zadrżał

Nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło, żeby dzwonić na pogotowie. W czasie wojny gangu?! To byłaby głupota. Od razu dowiedziałaby się o tym policja, a Hikari miałby ładnie przejebane, niezależnie od tego czy coś zrobił, czy nie. W drodze jeszcze, zadzwoniłem do Shinry z idiotycznym pytaniem, czy kiedykolwiek opatrywał kogoś z raną postrzałową. Trochę się zdziwił, ale odpowiedział, że nie przypomina sobie. Stwierdziłem, że nareszcie będzie miał okazję i poprosiłem, żeby przyszedł do mnie.

- Co z nim? – zignorowałem jego pytanie

- Już ci mówiłem. – westchnął i usiadł na kanapie obok – Miał farta. Nie wiem, z jakiej odległości wystrzelono tę kulę, ale musiała być spora.

- Odległość odległością, ale to przecież nie był żaden karabin szturmowy. Wątpię, aby kogokolwiek z nich było stać na coś lepszego niż prosty rewolwer o niewielkiej szkodliwości. – wtrąciłem

- Tak, tak. – skinął głową – Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że dostał. Co prawda, kula ominęła kość, a właściwie nawet nie wbiła się za głęboko, ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że jest dobrze. Wydaje mi się, że coś brał wcześniej albo po prostu był zbyt zszokowany tym wszystkim, bo kilka razy uśmiechał się i patrzył na mnie nieprzytomnie.

Jakoś mnie to nie zdziwiło. Większość osób miała jakieś dziwne uzależnienie albo obsesję na punkcie czegoś. Coś, co pomagało rozładować napięcie. Szkoda tylko, że nie zawsze było najlepsze dla zdrowia.

- Wspominałeś, że nigdy nie opatrywałeś rany postrzałowej. – zauważył Shizu-chan - Skąd wiedziałeś, jak się zachować?

Shinra uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby z dumą i odwrócił wzrok.

- Bo naprawdę nigdy tego nie próbowałem. Widziałem tylko parę razy, jak mój ojciec to robił, ale tak poza tym… Nie sądziłem, że może mi tak dobrze pójść.

Ta, ale o tym, że staraliśmy się pomóc mu, to nic nie wspomniał. Co prawda, wyrzucił nas po jakiś dziesięciu minutach twierdząc, że bardziej mu przeszkadzamy, ale przecież coś robiliśmy, nie? Nawet chcieliśmy mu to udowodnić poprzez zostanie dłużej, ale skończyło się na tym, że zaczęliśmy się kłócić i wtedy nas już konkretnie wywalił. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się na korytarzu, machnąłem ręką i stwierdziłem, że dalsza sprzeczka nie ma sensu. Shinra został w pokoju, więc nie mogliśmy go sobą denerwować, a ja jakoś ostatnio nie planowałem remontu. Zdziwiło mnie jednak, że udało mu się dość szybko opanować gniew. Może to dzięki szlugom.

- Ale może teraz wyjaśnicie mi, o co chodzi? – zapytał nagle, lustrując mnie spojrzeniem

Kątem oka zerknąłem na Shizu-chana, ale on też patrzył na mnie wyczekująco. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się czy ich okłamać, ale w sumie nie musiałem im mówić wszystkiego. Zresztą, i tak wiedzieli już za dużo. Szczególnie ten pierwotniak.

- Ta, Hikari to mój znajomy. Chyba ogarniacie, że ostatnio jest jakaś wojna gangów, nie? A on miał nieprzyjemność przechodzić tamtędy podczas ostatniej walki. – wyjaśniłem krótko

- Wasza rozmowa wtedy brzmiała inaczej. – prychnął Shizuś

- To znaczy jak, Shizuo? – zainteresował się Shinra

- Jak dla mnie to on – wskazał ruchem głowy drzwi, którymi wyszedł przed chwilą Shinra – jest w coś zamieszany. Mam rację?

Spojrzał na mnie znacząco, a ja tylko wzruszyłem ramionami i wstałem. Zastanawiałem się, ile mogę im powiedzieć.

- Izaya-kun, my chcemy tylko wiedzieć, o co chodzi. Nikt ci nie każe od razu zwierzać się ze wszystkiego. – zapewnił szatyn

- Tak, masz rację. I co z tego? – odpowiedziałem spokojnie

Nie lubiłem takich rozmów. Wydawało im się, że mają nade mną przewagą i mogą wykorzystać aktualną sytuację przeciwko mnie. I nieważne, że póki co wszystko przedstawiało się w złym świetle. Zamierzałem nawet to wykorzystać na swoją korzyść.

- Skąd go znasz?

- Shinra, skąd znasz Shizu-chana? – zapytałem, przekrzywiając głową

- Ze szkoły… - odpowiedział trochę zbity z tropu

- To sobie sam odpowiedz na tamto pytanie.

Trochę się zdezorientował i zaczął szukać ratunku u kogokolwiek. Ale ta, jakże wspaniała bestia stała po prostu i lustrowała mnie dokładnym spojrzeniem. Wyglądał trochę, jakby intensywnie nad czymś… myślał. Jakkolwiek dziwnie to brzmi.

- Ale on jest znacznie starszy od ciebie, nie? Poza tym…

- Shinra, okej, dobrze powiem ci prawdę. – uznałem, że jednak wolę kłamać – Fakt, poznałem go dość… przypadkowo. I tak, zajmuję się interesami gangów i ogólnie wszystkim, co się kojarzy z tak zwanym czarnym interesem. Nie wiem dokładnie, ale jest kimś rodzaju pośrednika między niektórymi ludźmi z podziemia miasta. Ale co to ma do mnie? Hikari jest dorosły i zajmuję się tym, bo chce. To jego sprawa. Nie znam go stamtąd. Jak sam widzisz, łatwo można stracić przez to życie, więc ja się w to nie bawię. Jestem tylko licealistą i raczej nie zamierzam umrzeć z powodu jakiś porachunków gangów, nie? Ty również masz jakieś swoje zainteresowanie, które w miarę możliwości rozwijasz, prawda? Po prostu on woli coś, co jest bardziej niebezpieczne i nielegalne. Pomogłem mu, ze względu na nasze relacje. To chyba normalne?

Przez chwilę patrzył badawczo na mnie, ale nie robiło to na mnie większego wrażenia. Spokojnie wytrzymałem to, a on chyba w końcu mi uwierzył, bo odpowiedział:

- Rozumiem. Jeśli twierdzisz, że jego życie ci nie przeszkadza, a ty sam się tym nie zajmujesz, to jest dobrze. Po prostu, uważaj. Wolę mieć przyjaciela żywego niż martwego.

Uniosłem jedną brew w zdziwieniu i zaśmiałem się cicho. Szybko mu przytaknąłem, obracając wszystko w żart. I najpewniej wszystko byłoby już w porządku, gdyby nie ten pierwotniak, który wybrał sobie akurat ten moment na użycie mózgu!

- Zaraz. Kto w takim razie, pobił cię wtedy, gdy cię znaleźliśmy? – zapytał

Shinra zaraz ożywił się na to, bo wbił we mnie intensywne spojrzenie i dodał szybko:

- Właśnie! Wspominałeś, że to już jest załatwione, więc chyba możesz nam powiedzieć, nie?

- Ahm, to? Nic ważnego. Po prostu znalazłem się w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwym czasie. Zresztą, mniejsza z tym. – machnąłem ręką

- Jeśli masz to załatwione, to co to dzisiaj było? I co robiłeś akurat w tamtej części miasta? – zapytał podejrzliwie Shizuś, podchodząc bliżej

Ten jego specyficzny, ale jakże skuteczny sposób myślenia zaczynał mnie już powoli irytować. Szczególnie, że objawił się jedynie w niekorzystnych dla mnie sytuacjach. Podczas gdy ja starałem się wymyślić jakąś wymówkę, mój ,,przyjaciel'' skakał wzrokiem to ze mnie, to z mojego wroga, nie rozumiejąc nic.

- O czym ty mówisz, Shizuo? Co się dzisiaj wydarzyło?

- Nic szczególnego. – odpowiedziałem

- Nie powiedział ci? Shinra, widziałeś może ręce Izayi albo jego…

- Do czego zmierzasz, Shizu-chan? – zapytałem, wpatrując się w niego

Z powrotem spojrzał na mnie. Shinra nic nie rozumiał, był zupełnie zdezorientowany i co chwilę rzucał w przestrzeń jakimiś pytaniami. Żaden z nas, jednak nie miał zamiaru mu odpowiedzieć. Znowu między nami dochodziło do sytuacji, których szczerze nienawidziłem. Co więcej, sam do tego doprowadziłem! Nawet jeśli częstotliwość rzucania we mnie przedmiotami nieco się zmniejszyła, to nadal trudno nam było wytrzymać w swoim towarzystwie bez chociaż jednej niewielkiej sprzeczki. Teraz co prawda się nie kłóciliśmy, ale wiedziałem, że muszę patrzeć mu w oczy tak długo, jak to możliwe. Wiecie dlaczego kontakt wzrokowy jest taki ważny? Bo gdy go utrzymujesz, pokazujesz swojemu rozmówcy, że jesteś pewny siebie, nie boisz się go. Właśnie dlatego, nigdy nie powinno się go zrywać, a już na pewno nie wtedy, gdy utrzymujesz go ze swoim wrogiem. Odwracając wzrok pokażesz, że jesteś słaby, czujesz się niepewnie. Psychicznie jesteś martwy. A jeśli pozwolisz sobie na przewagę psychiczną to nieważne, jak wiele mogłeś zrobić wcześniej – teraz nie ma to już żadnego znaczenia. I właśnie dlatego patrzyłem w jego oczy. W sumie rzadko kiedy widziałem je w tak poważnym, ale i spokojnym wyrazie. Teraz ich barwa wydawała się ciemniejsza. Pomimo, że uwielbiałem widzieć ten szaleńczy błysk w jego jasnych oczach, kiedy nabrały tak stonowanego koloru, wyglądały na znacznie… ładniejsze. W ogóle sam Shizu-chan w wersji spokojnej i opanowanej był inny. Albo może raczej: taki sam, jak każdy inny człowiek. Zamyślony i jakby zamknięty we własnym świecie, nie zważając na resztę. Właściwie to nawet będąc takim wyróżniał się z jakiegoś powodu.

- Ludzie, którzy dzisiaj cię pobili, to ci sami, co jakiś miesiąc temu zgwałcili cię, prawda? Jesteś zamieszany w tę wojnę.

A jakby tak powiedzieć im prawdę? W jaki sposób by zareagowali? Właściwie to nadal nie rozumiem litości Shizusia, ale gdyby dowiedział się, dlaczego wydarzyło się, co się wydarzyło oraz kim jestem, co by zrobił? Jesteśmy wrogami, więc powinien co najmniej olać tę sprawę, ewentualnie wyzwać mnie od debila i wyjść. Ale co on uczyni? Kiedy zda sobie sprawę, że wszystkie próby udowodnienia mi, że jest człowiekiem nie miały tak naprawdę sensu? Że okazując mi litość pokazał tylko własną słabość? Którą teraz spokojnie mogę wykorzystać? A może zachowasz się, jak potwór i za to, że cię oszukałem znowu rzucisz się na mnie? Co zrobisz, Shizu-chan?

- Tak. – zamknąłem oko i westchnąłem udając, że się poddaję – Masz rację, Shizu-chan. We wszystkim.

Włożyłem dłonie do kieszeni i czekałem na jego reakcję. Nie musiałem widzieć. Doskonale wiedziałem, że patrzył się na mnie intensywnie, a rysy jego twarzy się wyostrzyły. Usta uformowały się w niewyraźny grymas. Delikatny odcień starego złota jego oczu, którym się tak zachwycałem, zajaśniał i stał się wręcz szalony. Shinra zaczynał coś krzyczeć i próbować go powstrzymać. Rękę zacisnął w pięść i kiedy już miał mnie uderzyć – nic takiego się nie stało. Poczułem tylko, jak mocno chwycił mnie za kołnierz i siłą przytwierdził do ściany. Dość boleśnie uderzyłem o nią plecami, ale nie pokazałem tego po sobie. Ostatnio przez cały czas musiałem ukrywać coś tak żałosnego, jak ból czy strach. Chyba naprawdę zaczynam się robić słaby przez tamto wydarzenie.

- Więc wpierdoliłeś się w to gówno z własnej woli, tak?! Zasłużyłeś sobie na to, tak?! Przez cały czas, niezależnie od tego, co się działo, udawałeś i oszukiwałeś wszystkich wokół, tak?! Świadomie okłamałeś mnie i Shinrę, tak?!

- Dokładnie tak. – odpowiedziałem, uśmiechając się delikatnie

- Po jaką cholerę to zrobiłeś?! – jego głos był ostry i głośny, ale gdzieś pomiędzy tym gniewem a wzburzeniem wyłapałem coś w rodzaju… rozczarowania? Chyba mi się tylko zdawało.

- Ponieważ to było zabawne. – otworzyłem oko, uśmiechając się szyderczo.

Byłem przygotowany na niemal każdy cios. Na falę wyzwisk skierowanych w moją stronę. Krótkie i dosadne podsumowanie mojej aroganckiej osoby. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby usiłował mnie tak zupełnie serio zabić. Nawet, jakby to zrobił, to i tak uznałbym to za bardziej prawdopodobne niż to, co ostatecznie się wydarzyło.

Shizu-chan nigdy nie potrafił w pełni panować nad swoimi emocjami. Czasami się starał kontrolować albo chociaż nie wyładowywać swojej frustracji na ludziach. Wymyślał różne sposoby na uspokojenie się. Skąd to wiem? Bo zawsze starałem się sprawić, aby mu to nie wyszło. Przekornie denerwowałem go za każdym razem, gdy on miał trochę ,,spokojniejszy'' moment. Tak, jak mówiłem – nigdy nie umiał zapanować nad tym, kim był. Więc oczywistym jest, że musiał się na czymś wyżyć. Ale czemu akurat na ścianie?!

Tak, właśnie to zrobił. Uderzył całą swoją siłą w powierzchnię za mną. Posypał się tynk, a w tym miejscu zostało niewielkie wgłębienie. I to wszystko. Huk uderzenia odbijał mi się w głowie nierównym rytmem, ale on nie zwracał na to uwagi. Po prostu wyszedł. Bez żadnych wyzwisk, żadnej krwi czy czegokolwiek. Przez chwilę zdziwiony patrzyłem na korytarz, w którym zniknął, dopóki nie zdałem sobie sprawy, że Shinra przyglądał mi się. Uśmiechnąłem się niedbale i spojrzałem na niego wyzywająco.

- Ty też zamierzasz mnie opieprzyć i wyjść? A może jednak…

- Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że mój przyjaciel ma okropną osobowość. – wzruszył ramionami i usiadł z powrotem na kanapie, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło

- Ale to jest nudne. – mruknąłem zrezygnowany i dołączyłem się do niego

Zignorował moją uwagę i podwinął mi rękawy koszuli. Zrobił to tak szybko, że nawet nie zorientowałem się, kiedy to się stało. Wspominałem już chyba, że Shinra, gdy chce może być zdecydowany i silny, nie?

- Więc o tym mówił Shizuo. – stwierdził w zamyśleniu oglądając moje siniaki. – Masz to gdzieś jeszcze?

Też się ma czym ekscytować.

- To nic strasznego. Zejdzie za kilka dni, nie dramatyzuj już. – wyrwałem się mu i przezornie odsunąłem trochę od niego.

Westchnął cicho. W sumie to Shinra miał trochę beznadziejną sprawę. Znalazł sobie dwójkę przyjaciół, którzy się wzajemnie nienawidzą i co najmniej trzy razy w tygodniu tną nożem sprężynowym albo okładają znakami drogowymi. Nie dość, że musiał nas po tym wszystkim zawsze składać, to jeszcze robiliśmy mu problemy o innym charakterze. Cierpliwy jest.

- Ej, Izaya, co ty planujesz w związku z Shizuo?

Posłałem mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Co ty zamierzasz z nim zrobić? Jaki cel ma okłamywanie go, odrzucanie jego dobroci nawet jeśli przychodzi mu to z wysiłkiem, późniejsze zachowywanie się normalnie wobec niego i potem wyskakiwanie z tym, że traktowałeś wszystko, jak zabawę?

- Powiedziałem mu tylko, jak przedstawiają się fakty. Nie moja wina, że prawda boli.

Swoją drogą, dlaczego Shizu-chana bolała prawda o tym, że po prostu uznawałem go za zabawkę? Jasne, nie jest to najlepsze uczucie, ale przecież byliśmy wrogami, nie?

- Ale po co to wszystko? Po co ciągle go denerwujesz?

- Odpowiedziałem już. ,,Bo to jest zabawne''. Poza tym lubię patrzeć, jak jest zdenerwowany. Wygląda wtedy, jak prawdziwy potwór. – uśmiechnąłem się na samo wspomnienie tego widoku

- Dla zabawy doprowadziłeś do tego, że ktoś usiłował cię dwa razy zabić?

- Nie całkiem. Na pewno zrobiłem to po części dla zabawy, a po części dla…

- Dalej nie uważasz Shizuo za człowieka. – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, wpatrując się we mnie intensywnie

Skinąłem głową.

- Ponieważ nim nie jest. Nie jest. – powtórzyłem twardo – Nie możesz nazwać go człowiekiem tylko dlatego, że czasami zachowuję się całkiem ludzko. Wiesz, że swoją prawdziwą twarz ludzie pokazują w obliczu bardzo silnych emocji albo bardzo trudnych i skomplikowanych sytuacji? Shizu-chan, z reguły wtedy wpada w szał i niszczy wszystko wokół. Jest bestią, niezależnie od tego czy ty będziesz go uważać za człowieka, czy nie.

Uśmiechnął się i poprawił okulary na nosie. Wyglądał na z jednej strony zaskoczonego, ale też… dosyć zadowolonego. Wpatrywał się przez chwilę gdzieś ponad mnie, jakby zastanawiał się nad tym, co powiedzieć. Nie wątpiłem w to, że wkrótce uzyskam obszerny wykład na temat jego zdania, przekonań i obrony wszystkich wokół. Nie, żebym winił go za to. Przynajmniej był szery, co rzadko się zdarzało wśród ludzi.

- A to nie jest czasem tak, że nie tyle nie możesz uznać go za człowieka, co nie chcesz? – przekrzywił głowę, obserwując mnie dokładnie – Shizuo, pomimo wszystko co można by mu zarzucić, ma uczucia i jest naprawdę dobrym człowiekiem. – dobitnie zaakcentował ostatnie słowo.

Zaśmiałem się głośno, po czym obrzuciłem go litościwym spojrzeniem. Pokręciłem głową, ciągle uśmiechając się z rozbawienia z zaistniałej sytuacji.

- Jasne, Shinra. Rozumiem, że ty uważasz go za kogoś innego i cenisz za coś tam. Ale spójrz na tę sprawę obiektywnie. Shizu-chan t r. Sam wiesz, ile osób posłał do szpitala. Nawet nauczyciele się go boją. On nie jest zwyczajny. To bestia, która starając się udowodnić swoje człowieczeństwo, jedynie jeszcze więcej na tym traci.

Westchnął głośno i rzucił jeszcze w moim kierunku jakąś uwagę, ale zignorowałem to. Poszedłem w stronę kuchni, ze zwykłej grzeczności pytając czy chce coś do picia. Nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź, wstawiłem wodę na kawę. Z jakiegoś powodu o wiele bardziej lubiłem ten napój niż herbatę. Po prostu uważałem ten gorzki posmak za znacznie lepszy niż lekki aromat tego drugiego. Ale nigdy nie dodawałem do niczego cukru. Wprost nienawidziłem wszelkiego rodzaju słodkich rzeczy. Chciało mi się rzygać od nich. Obserwując ruch uliczny za oknem, zastanawiałem się nad słowami Shinry. W gruncie rzeczy bardzo mnie one zainteresowały, ale nie mogłem pokazać tego po sobie. Zbyłem go szyderczym śmiechem i kilkoma uwagami, które jasno stwierdzały, że nie zmieniłem i nie zamierzam zmienić swojej postawy względem tej bestii. A że rzeczywistość mogła wyglądać nieco inaczej, nie oznaczało od razu, że muszę się tym z kimś dzielić. Nie lubiłem roztrząsać swoich uczuć albo rozmawiać o nich. Dlatego wszystkie swoje działania podpisywałem pod chęć zabawienia się albo ewentualnie moją miłość do ludzi. Oznaczanie satysfakcji, pragnienia przyjemności albo miłości, jako przyczyn wszystkiego było po prostu łatwiejsze. W przypadku dwóch pierwszych większość osób nie pytała już o nic, a jeśli chodzi o trzeci powód… tutaj raczej woleli nawet nie próbować tego zrozumieć. Nawet Shinra określił moje uczucia względem tego gatunku, jako obsesję i nie wracał do tego. Wiedział, że zawsze odpowiem mu to samo.

Ale z Shizusiem było inaczej. Ponieważ wszystkie moje argumenty i tak wyglądały blado przy niepohamowanej i odwzajemnionej nienawiści, jaką się darzyliśmy. Ona była wystarczająca, abym nie musiał się nikomu tłumaczyć. Ale jak każde z uczuć, pod wpływem pewnych sytuacji potrafiła powoli rozmywać się i znikać, a my sami nawet nie zauważaliśmy tego. Emocje miały taką śmieszną właściwość, że pojawiały się i przemijały niewidocznie i lekko. A gdy już zdajemy sobie sprawę z ich nie lub obecności, z reguły nie możemy już nic z tym zrobić. A ja również byłem człowiekiem. I wiedziałem za dobrze, że zachowania Shizu-chana może, i nieprzewidywalne oraz dziwne, ale zdecydowanie mogłem je uznać za _ludzkie._

Prychnąłem cicho, zalewając dwie filiżanki wrzątkiem. To było irytujące. Fakt, że pomimo wszystko, nadal wykazywałem tak słabe i zbędne cechy. Że nie potrafiłem kontrolować strachu przy wrogu. Że tyle razy widział mnie w tak nieprzychylnym świetle. Że miał ten zaszczyt oglądania mnie, kiedy ja sam nie potrafiłem ogarnąć sytuacji. Kiedy po prostu zachowywałem się, jak jakikolwiek inny przerażony człowiek. Nienawidziłem przeciętności i biernego powtarzania kogoś. Chciałem się wyróżniać. Chciałem być kimś wyjątkowym, unikalnym. A koniec końców okazało się, że mam takie same uczucia jak każdy.

Dostrzegając brak Shinry w salonie, szybko domyśliłem się, gdzie się znajduje. Spokojnym ruchem pchnąłem drzwi i wszedłem do pokoju. Widok, który tam zastałem właściwie dokładnie pokrywał się z moimi przypuszczeniami. Hikari półleżał na łóżku, wciąż jeszcze trochę blady i o lekko nieprzytomnym wzroku. Ale wydaje mi się, że wszystko doskonale rozumiał i był świadomy tego, gdzie jest i co się dzieje wokół. Shinra stał obok, żywo coś gestykulując. Wyglądali, jakby byli bardzo zajęci rozmową, ale kiedy tylko dostrzegli mnie, od razu umilkli.

- O, Izaya. Dzięki za pomoc. Domyślam się, że nie było to zbyt inteligentne i bezpieczne posunięcie się. – zaczął Hikari, uśmiechając się na mój widok

- Nie ma sprawy. W końcu za coś mi płacisz. – odparłem, machnąwszy niedbale ręką

Shinra szybko odwrócił się w moim kierunku i zaczął swój wykład.

- Jego stan jest stabilny i zdaje się posiadać pełną świadomość. Podejrzewam, że jest to skutek uboczny tego, co wziął, bo normalnie nikt nie powinien mieć tak aktywnego mózgu po postrzale.

- To coś złego? – spytałem, pijąc kawę

- Właściwie to nie. – stwierdził, zastanawiając się przez chwilę – Zadziałało jak środek przeciwbólowy i pewnie skutki będą podobne. Co najwyżej zwymiotuje we śnie.

Zaśmiałem się cicho, widząc zdziwioną twarz chłopaka, ale nic nie powiedziałem. Hikari przez chwilę obserwował mnie kątem oka, po czym nagle odezwał się w wyjątkowo poważny sposób.

- Jak sprawa z Daishim? – zapytał patrząc prosto na mnie

Szybko zrozumiałem do czego zmierza i nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej pogarszać własnej sytuacji, zwróciłem się do Shinry.

- Ej, sorry, ale zapomniałem przynieść ci kawy. Stoi na stole. Weźmiesz sobie sam?

- Właściwie to…

Widząc moje nieustępliwe i stanowcze spojrzenie, natychmiast zmienił zdanie i niemal wybiegł z pokoju. Nawet nie pytał o co chodzi i nie usiłował wyciągnąć ze mnie żadnych tłumaczeń. Nie do końca jestem pewien czy zrobił to, bo stwierdził, że nawet ja powinienem mieć trochę prywatności, czy może zwiał, żeby później wypytywać mnie o tę sprawę. Mało mnie to zresztą teraz obchodziło. Zamknąłem dokładnie za nim drzwi i odwzajemniłem spojrzenie, jakim darzył mnie Hikari.

- Właściwie to nie najlepiej. Myślę, że…

- Wpierdolił ci? – przerwał mi, bez żadnych ogródek pytając o to, o co mu chodziło

Lubiłem tę bezpośredniość i szczerość. Była prawdziwa i sprawiała, że właśnie z nim robiłem większość interesów. Po prostu wiedziałem, że zawsze powie mi, czego potrzebuje, na kiedy i wywiążę się ze wszystkiego. Nawet teraz, kiedy leżał po postrzale, mówił tylko o tym. Wychodzi na to, że ta jedna sprawa naprawdę wiele dla niego znaczyła.

- Chociaż czekaj! – podniósł ręce i powiedział głośno, kiedy już otworzyłem usta, aby odpowiedzieć – Nie będę się bawić w żadne domysły. Właściwie mam tylko jedno pytanie. Co zamierzasz zrobić z faktem, że najważniejszy gang w mieście chce się najzwyczajniej w świecie, pozbyć cię?

- Kiedy się dowiedziałeś? – zapytałem podejrzliwie, lustrując go dokładnym spojrzeniem

Nawet kiedy był ranny i ledwo żywy, wydawał się cieszyć ze wszystkiego wokół.

- O czym? O tym, że jesteś zamieszany w tę wojnę wiedziałem niemal od razu. Znajomy wspominał mi o jakimś aroganckim i bezczelnym gówniarzu, wręcz odruchowo pomyślałem o tobie. Ale nie sądziłem, że chodzi o coś tak ważnego. Ej, weź podejdź na chwilę.

Zdziwiłem się tą nagłą prośbą, ale powoli podszedłem bliżej niego. Pochyliłem się lekko, patrząc się na niego badawczo. Ale zanim zdążyłem w ogóle cokolwiek zrobić, coś świsnęło mi przed okiem i momentalnie poczułem piekący ból na policzku. Po raz kolejny zostałem uraczony ciosem w twarz z pięści. Uderzenie nie było specjalnie mocne, ale i tak bolało. W duchu cieszyłem się, że jest osłabiony przez tą ranę i nie dostałem mocniej.

- Co ty sobie, do cholery, myślałeś zdradzając Wschodnich?! – prawie krzyknął – Myślisz, że teraz odpuszczą ci od tak? Izaya, jak na swój wiek jesteś naprawdę… dobry w tym. Ale zrozum, że z gangiem, który się prawie codziennie napieprza wszystkim, co ma pod ręką – nie pogadasz. Ich nie zachwyci twój dar przekonywania ludzi, bo zwyczajnie nie dadzą ci dojść do słowa. Gówno mnie obchodzi, po co to zrobiłeś. Mam lepsze pytanie. Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?

Nic to, że był ledwo przytomny i powinien teraz odpoczywać. Że tak poważne i gwałtowne rozmowy na pewno nie są dobre dla jego zdrowia. Wiedział lepiej, co jest dla nie dobre. Ale to w sumie niczym dziwnym nie było. On zawsze robił wszystko, co się da, jeśli mu na czymś zależało. To jak z jego dziewczyna. O ile jest w miarę dobrze, to nie ma się po co starać, bo się jeszcze coś zepsuje. Ale jeśli cokolwiek złego by się z nią wydarzyło - zabiłby za nią. Tylko czemu tak bardzo zależało mu na tym?

- Jak sam powiedziałeś – cały gang chce się mnie pozbyć. Więc najlepszym wyjściem byłoby, gdyby on cały przestał w ogóle istnieć. Jeżeli nie znajdzie się kogoś, kto będzie nawoływał do zemsty, to cała reszta nic mi nie zrobi. Rozpad gangu równa się końcem relacji między nimi wszystkimi. – wyjaśniłem krótko swoje ostatnie zamiary

Uniósł jedną brew w zdziwieniu.

- Rozumiem, że chcesz wykorzystać obecną wojnę do tego? – skinąłem głową – Ale, jak chcesz tego dokonać? Nawet jeśli rzeczywiście się rozpadną, to i tak pozostaną ludzie, np. taki Daishi-san, który i samemu będzie chciał się ciebie pozbyć. A jeśli dowie się, że przyczyniłeś się do zniszczenia jego gangu, to tym bardziej zapragnie cię zniszczyć.

- Szczerze mówiąc, to myślę, że do tego włączy się yakuza.

Patrzył na mnie przez chwilę w zamyśleniu. Najpewniej analizował wszystko, co mu teraz powiedziałem. Byłem niemal pewny, że prywatnie nie popiera moich pomysłów i planów. Ale jakoś przeczuwałem, że i tak się zgodzi, i mi pomoże. Uzna to za coś interesującego albo będzie chciał popatrzeć, jak gangi niszczą się nawzajem. Zrobi to, bo dobrze wie, że gdyby nie pomoc ludzi z zewnątrz Wschodni rozpadliby się już dawno. Ich problemy istniały jeszcze zanim ja postanowiłem ich sprzedać. Fałszywa transakcja z yakuzą miała im pomóc wrócić na szczyt, zwiększyć wpływy, odzyskać dawny respekt. Gdyby serio im się udało, mogliby znowu znajdować się na wyżynach tego miasta, być strachem zwykłych ludzi. Ale ja im to wszystko spieprzyłem. I co najlepsze – nawet o tym nie wiedziałem. Zrobiłem to, bo byłem ciekawy reakcji ludzi oraz wolałem nie zadzierać z yakuzą. Uważałem ją za znacznie groźniejszą od zwykłego gangu. I wcale wiele się nie pomyliłem.

Mimochodem spojrzałem na zegar, wiszący na ścianie. Informował, że powoli nadchodził wieczór. O ile dobrze pamiętałem, to za niedługo Wschodni powinni próbować porozumieć się w sprawie swojej taktyki. Zawsze robili to o tej samej porze, tego samego dnia, raz w tygodniu. Cóż za obowiązkowość. Zamierzałem pokręcić się w tamtej okolicy i dowiedzieć czegoś nowego. A dzisiejszych wydarzeń wcale nie uważałem za żadne problemy przeciw temu. Nie przeszkadzały mi one.

- W sumie możesz mieć rację. Szczególnie po tej walce z dzisiaj. Naprawdę była… niesamowita. Idziesz gdzieś? – zapytał, zauważając, że zbieram się do wyjścia

- Dzięki za rady i w ogóle. – wskazałem swój zaczerwieniony policzek – Ale serio muszę gdzieś pilnie iść. Prześpij się lepiej, a później porozmawiamy jeszcze na ten temat.

Odpowiedź, którą mi dał wystarczyła. To tylko kwestia czasu, aż się przekona do mnie i moich planów. Co prawda, nie wiedziałem czy reszta ludzi będzie tak miła i postąpi tak, jak ja przewiduję, ale zawsze można spróbować.


	12. Rozdział 12

Na klatce jasno paliło się światło, kiedy w ciszy wchodziliśmy po schodach. W sumie to nie wiem, dlaczego nie poczekaliśmy na windę. Może wspólne przebywanie w tak niewielkim pomieszczeniu źle skończyłoby się zarówno dla nas, jak i dla architektury budynku? Albo po prostu uznaliśmy taki sposób za szybszy? Zresztą, mało mnie to obchodziło. Bardziej interesowała mnie wiadomość, którą pragnął przekazać mi Hikari. To musiało być coś ważnego! Ekscytującego! Coś na tyle specjalnego, że pomimo tymczasowej niedyspozycji, postrzału i dość późnej godziny, miał siłę, żeby zadzwonić i niemal zażądać ode mnie natychmiastowego przyjścia. Ta, rozkazuję ci wrócić do własnego mieszkania. Jakby dzwoniła do mnie zatroskana matka, bo za długo nie wracam do domu. Zaśmiałem się i szybko wbiegłem po ostatnich schodach. Opierając się o ścianę, patrzyłem, jak Shizu-chan wchodzi za mną. Nie spieszył się. Szedł powoli, z głową pochyloną w dół i jedną dłonią ukrytą w kieszeni. Nie widziałem jego twarzy, ale wątpię, aby miała w tej chwili jakiś mądry czy inteligentny wyraz. Mógł być lekko zirytowany późną porą, nieco zaciekawiony sytuacją albo zwyczajnie obojętny wobec wszystkiego, co się dzieje. W sumie, nie zdziwiłbym się. On jakoś zawsze odbierał wszystkie sytuacje inaczej niż reszta. Działał dynamicznie i szybko. Uderzył kogoś, czyli pozbył się problemu, więcej robić nie trzeba było. Można zapomnieć o całej sprawie. Łatwe podejście. Przyjrzałem się mu bliżej, a w zdecydowanie zbyt jaskrawym świetle dostrzegłem posiniaczoną rękę i pobrudzone od zaschniętej krwi rękawy. Jakby nie patrzeć, to właściwie prawie do niczego nie używał rąk podczas drogi. Tylko raz zapalił papierosa podczas naszej ostatniej rozmowy i na tym się sprawa zakończyła. Nie znałem się zbytnio na medycynie, ale nawet dla mnie to wyglądało na dość nieprzyjemne złamanie. Wiem, bo sam zaliczyłem podobne obrażenia kilkakrotnie.

- Długo mam jeszcze na ciebie czekać? – zapytałem wesoło, kołysząc się

Prychnął cicho i wymamrotał jakąś obelgę pod nosem. Wzruszyłem ramionami i otworzyłem drzwi wejściowe. Nie zwracając uwagi na to czy mój ,,towarzysz'' wszedł za mną, czy też nie ruszyłem w głąb mieszkania. Pierwszym, co rzuciło mi się w oczy był Shinra, siedzący przy stoliku w salonie i pijący (chyba) kawę. Zdziwiłem się. Co on tu niby jeszcze robił? Sądziłem, że zwinie się chwilę po moim wyjściu. Mimo wszystko, Hikari był dla niego praktycznie obcą osobą, więc wątpię, żeby nagle zaczął się martwić jego zdrowiem. Już i tak fakt, że zgodził się bez zbędnych pytań operować go był niezwykły. Choć w sumie, kiedy trzeba było zachowywał się, jak prawdziwy lekarz. Nawet jeśli był tylko licealistą, gdy sytuacja tego wymagała, niemal od razu stawał się poważny i nie pytając o nic, zajmował się tym, co trzeba. Na wyjaśnienia będzie czas później, one mogą zaczekać. Za to krew czy rozerwane tkanki nie staną ci nagle w miejscu, trwając w zawieszeniu i grzecznie oczekując, aż się za nie weźmiesz.

Kiedy nas dostrzegł obrzucił mnie spojrzeniem spod szkieł okularów. Z jednej strony wydawał się nieco przerażony, ale jednocześnie też odrobinę zdenerwowany. Starał się trzymać nerwy na wodzy i nie dać ponieść emocjom, ale jego głos prawie zadrżał, kiedy rzucił w moją stronę tylko jedno zdanie:

- Izaya-kun, tam jest yakuza.

Zdziwiłem się trochę. Tak szybko się dowiedzieli o mnie? Czy to możliwe, że mieli tak doskonałych informatorów? Musieliby mnie śledzić już od dawna, choć ja zawsze starałem się zacierać za sobą ślady i gubić ewentualnych prześladowców. Zaraz. Cholera. Przez to całe zamieszanie, tak bardzo przyzwyczaiłem się do bycia obserwowanym, że prawie zżyłem się z tym uczuciem. Coraz trudniej było mi odróżnić urojenia od rzeczywistości. Wiedziałem o tym. Lęk dezorganizował moją percepcję. Był gorszy niż zwyczajny strach. Bo strach zawsze ma jakiś konkretny powód i obiekt, na którym się skupia. Ja wiedziałem tylko, że się boję i mogłem mniej więcej przewidzieć przyczyny tego. Ale nie miałem pojęcia przed czym tak drżę i czego powinienem unikać. I to było najgorsze. Nie ogarniałem już tego. Z drugiej strony, jeśli założyć, że jednak wciąż mam jakiś czas. Czy Hikari mógłby mieć, aż tak szerokie wpływy? Ale kiedy? I dlaczego tutaj? Chociaż nie, głupie pytanie. Miejsce jest oczywiste, czas również – po prostu trzeba tę sprawę załatwić, jak najszybciej. Nie wiem ilu ich tam może być, ale nie przewiduję dużej liczby. Yakuza miesza się w wojny gangów tylko w ostateczności albo gdy ma z tego wysokie korzyści. A i wtedy z reguły tylko sprząta wszystkich albo pobieżnie przegląda przebieg wydarzeń. Niemożliwym jest, aby w takiej sytuacji wysłali więcej niż góra pięć osób. Ciekawe, jakiej są rangi? Na pewno ktoś wyższy w hierarchii, aby móc zapanować w razie czego nad ogólnym zamieszaniem. Dobra, nie ma ich wielu, są na de facto nieznanym terenie, przy okazji to Hikari dobijał się do mnie, więc sprawa dotyczy przede wszystkim jego, a mnie może co najwyżej w mniejszym stopniu. Niestety, wciąż nie byłem tak dobry, jak chciałem. Ale podobno do doskonałości można dążyć i latami. Ja zamierzałem to zrobić najkrótszą i najskuteczniejszą drogą, nie zważając na cenę. Jakoś da się radę.

- Jasne, rozumiem. Shinra, jeśli chcesz – tam są drzwi. Domyślam się, że nie masz ochoty się w to bawić. – odwróciłem się do Shizusia – To samo tyczy się ciebie. Nigdy nie oczekiwałem i nie prosiłem o jakąś nagłą chęć poświęcania się, więc nie dbam o to, co o tym myślicie. Po prostu wyjdźcie i zapomnijmy o całej sprawie.

Nie czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, poszedłem w stronę sypialni. Wiedziałem, że Shinra – mimo wszystko, wolał jakiekolwiek kontakty z yakuzą ograniczyć do minimum. Nie dziwiłem mu się zresztą. Interesy po tej stronie miasta to nie przelewki, to nie jest zabawa dla niedojrzałych gówniarzy, których tu jest od groma. Tutaj nie ma żadnego prawa. Liczy się tylko spryt, siła albo umiejętność szybkiego spierdalania. Inaczej jesteś przegrany już na starcie. Popełnisz jeden głupi błąd, a płacić za to będziesz resztę życia. Ja jestem doskonałym przykładem na to, co może zrobić z tobą gang, gdy nieco za bardzo zirytujesz i sprowokujesz kilku z ważniejszych członków. A mafia obeszłaby się z tobą jeszcze ciekawiej. On o tym wiedział i wcale nie winiłem go za jego decyzję. Chciał prowadzić spokojne życie – jego sprawa, nikt mu nie kazał na siłę rzucać swojego życia na szalę. Oczywiście, każdemu można pomóc w tym, ale ostateczny wybór należy tylko i wyłącznie do niego.

Zatrzymałem się na chwilę i odwróciłem, dostrzegając, że żaden z nich nawet nie ruszył się z miejsca. Dalej stali, tam gdzie wcześniej i jedynie obserwowali uważnie moje ruchy.

- Shinra, słyszałeś? Nie jesteście nikim ważnym, poudajecie przez jakiś czas, że nic nie wiecie, o niczym nie słyszeliście i będziecie mieć spokój na resztę życia. Czego tu jeszcze chcecie?

- Słyszałem. – skinął głową – Ale chyba nie masz nic przeciwko, jeśli zostanę, prawda?

Spojrzałem na niego podejrzliwie. Czy on właśnie próbował mi powiedzieć, że nieważne co o tym myślę, zostanie tu i będzie starał się mi pomóc?

- Po co to robisz? – zwróciłem się do Shizu-chana - A ty? Nagle się przywiązaliście? Może się martwicie? Czy jakieś inne, chore ludzkie uczucie sprawiło, że…

- Nie ceń się zbyt wysoko. Jestem tutaj tylko ze względu na Shinrę. – odpowiedział zgryźliwie Shizuś

Shinra wzruszył ramionami i usiadł z powrotem na kanapie, odchylając głowę do tyłu na oparciu. Nawet jeśli się teraz przeraźliwe denerwował, to nadal grał idiotę, który śmieje się ze wszystkiego. Ciekawy rodzaj człowieka, czyż nie?

- Jak sobie chcecie. – wzruszyłem ramionami – Ale nie miejcie potem do nikogo pretensji.

Nie zaszczycając ich już swoją uwagą, nie spiesząc się otworzyłem drzwi i dokładnie je zamykając za sobą, wszedłem do pokoju obok. W pomieszczeniu panował lekki półmrok. Jedyny źródłem światła była lampka na biurku, skierowana w stronę pobliskiej ściany. W rozproszonych promieniach, dostrzegłem zarysy sylwetek różnych osób. Omiotłem szybko ich spojrzeniem. Na łóżku półsiedział Hikari, po jego lewej stronie zauważyłem młodą kobietę, która uważnie obserwowała całą jego postać. Po jej ramionach kaskadami spływały, wręcz nienaturalnie czarne włosy, które zasłaniały większą część jej twarzy. Miała na sobie dość elegancki, choć bez przesady, strój. Obok stało dwóch, wysokich i dobrze zbudowanych mężczyzn w ciemnych garniturach, którzy nie spuszczali z niej wzroku ani na chwilę. Zastanawiam się czy w ogóle mrugali. Po drugiej stronie było ich troje, ale zamiast na nią, patrzyli gdzieś w przestrzeń, choć domyślam się, że raczej nie byli pogrążeni w żadnych głębokich przemyśleniach. Ostrożni i czujni na każdy fałszywy ruch. Mieli niewielki grymas na twarzy, jakby byli czymś nieco zezłoszczeni.

Kiedy tylko dostrzegli, że pojawiłem się wśród nich, jeden z członków niemal natychmiast stanął przede mną i zapytał:

- Ty jesteś Orihara-kun?

Jego głos był trochę wyższy niż powinien, ostry z pewną dozą grozy. Oczy błyszczały złowrogo i całe jego oblicze na pewno nie przedstawiało się zbyt sympatycznie. Ale mimo to, miałem wrażenie, że uczucia widoczne na jego twarzy niekoniecznie pokrywają się z tym, co naprawdę czuje. Udawanie wiecznie zirytowanego przestępcy? W sumie nie najgorszy sposób. Już otwierałem usta, żeby potwierdzić, gdy nagle zmieniłem zdanie. Skinąłem jedynie głową, nie odzywając się nic. Przez chwilę lustrował mnie zdenerwowanym i gniewnym wzrokiem, ale kiedy udało mi się wytrzymać pod jego morderczym spojrzeniem i nie odwracać się, odsunął się minimalnie. Mimochodem zauważyłem, że brakuje mu małego palca u prawej dłoni. No tak. Tradycyjna metoda ,,przeproszenia'' szefa za swoje błędy. Intrygujące, czyż nie?

- Mógłbyś podejść bliżej? Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać. – usłyszałem melodyjny głos, który wyrażał coś więcej niż standardowe zirytowanie całym światem. Jakieś zaciekawienie i zaangażowanie.

Uczynnie podszedłem bliżej i ukłoniłem się lekko. Dzięki nie najlepszemu światłu prawdopodobnie nawet nie zauważyła, że zrobiłem to w niewłaściwy sposób. Ze względu na wysoką rangę, którą jak myślę pełniła, powinienem pochylić nisko głowę, ale zamiast tego patrzyłem się na prosto na nią. Hikari chyba jednak to dostrzegł, bo zobaczyłem jak uśmiecha się do mnie lekko, posyłając mi litościwe spojrzenie. On się chyba już przyzwyczaił do tego, że traktuję większość ludzi bez większego szacunku.

- Porozmawiać na osobności. – ostro zaakcentowała ostatnie słowa, patrząc w kierunku reszty osób i nawet nie zwracając na mnie większej uwagi

Stałem tyłem do piątki mężczyzn, ale domyśliłem się, że któryś z nich chciał coś powiedzieć. Nie zdążył jednak nawet tego zrobić, gdy ta zgromiła go groźnym spojrzeniem. Musiała być naprawdę wysoko w hierarchii, jeśli okazywali jej tyle szacunku i respektu. Wystarczyło kilka słów, aby drzwi zatrzasnęły się cicho za nimi.

- Mogę się dowiedzieć celu tego spotkania? – zapytałem

Kobieta nie odpowiedziała mi od razu. Najpierw, zupełnie nie przejmując się niczym, przysiadła na łóżku, a nikłe światło lampki oblało ją. Dostrzegłem wtedy, że wzdłuż jej obojczyka ciągnie się czarno-czerwony, wzorzysty tatuaż, który znikał pod materiałem białej koszuli. Domyślałem się, że reszta znajduje się gdzieś na jej plecach, a zapewne gdybym zobaczył ją w biały dzień, spokojnie mógłbym dostrzec zarys rysunku pod cienką, przewiewną tkaniną. Dziwne. Sama jej obecność tutaj była dość wyjątkowa. Kobiet nie przyjmowano do yakuzy. Jeśli już jakiejś udało się wcielić w ich szeregi, to oprócz wybitnych zdolności musiała mieć też ogromne szczęście. Nie wyglądała na więcej niż dwadzieścia parę lat, a na pewno była przed trzydziestką. Hikari, jakie ty masz znajomości. I dlaczego ja nic o nich nie wiem?

- Ta, więc, może ja zacznę? – bardziej spytał niż stwierdził szatyn, patrząc w stronę kobiety. Kiedy ta nawet nie spojrzała na niego, dodał szybko – Zastanawiałem się nad twoją teorią odnośnie wmieszania się yakuzy w tę walkę. I byłem ciekaw, czy rzeczywiście przewidziałeś ich działania. Miałem niewielkie znajomości i jakimś cudem udało mi się dodzwonić do paru osób i dowiedzieć się kilku faktów na ten temat.

- Wybacz, że przerywam, ale jakim cudem udało ci się wyciągnąć informacje od yakuzy?! Jak ty w ogóle dałeś radę, z całym szacunkiem, ich tu tak nagle sprowadzić?

- Spokojnie, Orihara-kun. Gdybyś nie przerywał to zaraz byś zrozumiał o co w tym chodzi. A w takim wypadku, tylko przedłużasz wszystko. – oznajmiła opanowanym, wręcz obojętnym głosem, bawiąc się swoimi długimi, czarnymi włosami

Mentalnie strzeliłem sobie w twarz za tak żałosne poddanie się emocjom i szybko przyznałem im rację, siadając na pobliskim krześle. Spojrzałem wyczekująco w ich stronę. Jeśli miałem się czegoś dowiedzieć, to najlepiej się nie odzywać i słuchać uważnie. Później będzie czas na domysły. A potem? A potem pójdę spać. Byłem cholernie zmęczony tym całym dniem, nocą, choć w sumie zanim w ogóle to wszystko się skończy pewnie świtać już zacznie.

- Ta laska obok to Sayuri-san. Oczywiście, nie jest to jej prawdziwe imię, ale jedno z wielu, więc przyjmijmy taki zwrot. Nie wnikając w szczegóły, ma dwadzieścia siedem lat i jest bardzo wysoko postawiona w swoim rodzinnym interesie, więc proszę – chociaż wobec niej okaż jakiś szacunek – uśmiechnął się lekko. – I tak, to nie są informacje, a jedynie potwierdzenie twoich domysłów. Jak chcesz wiedzieć więcej, to sam dasz radę. Zadzwoniłem do niej tylko po to, by spytać jakie ma zdanie na temat obecnych walk gangów, a ona szybko zorientowała się, co wydarzyło się wczoraj. Wiedziałeś, że ta sama yakuza, której sprzedałeś informacje o Wschodnich jest tą, do której należy? Chciała poznać osobę, która po skończeniu jako kaleka, dalej się w to bawi.

- W aktualnej chwili wcale nie jesteś w lepszym stanie. – zauważyłem, uśmiechając się sarkastycznie – Jak to właściwie możliwe, że dajesz radę zachować świadomość po czymś takim?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem. Jestem naćpany najlepszym towarem i przy okazji lekami przeciwbólowymi. Ja nawet nie wiem, co mówię i czy na pewno zwracam się do ciebie, a nie do kwiatka.

Zaśmiałem się cicho. Ta, kiedy mi ostatnio Shinra dawał jakieś leki, to nie dość, że rzygałem to jeszcze byłem półprzytomny przez trzy dni. Ale nie zaprzeczę, że po tym czasie ból rzeczywiście minął.

- Dobrze. Jeśli masz już mniej więcej jakiś zarys obecnej sytuacji, to może dalibyśmy mu już spokój? – zaproponowała, kiwając głową na chłopaka obok – Przejdźmy do innego pokoju.

Jakoś nie współgrała mi z tym wszystkim ta troska o niego, ale nie skomentowałem tego. Nie uszło mi też uwadze, że Hikari traktuje ją w dość swobodny sposób, nie narzuca się, ale też nie stoi na baczność i na pewno nie myśli nad każdym wypowiedzianym słowem. Zachowywał się zupełnie naturalnie w jej towarzystwie. A Sayuri-san ta bezpośredniość i nieskrępowanie w ogóle nie przeszkadzały. Wiedziałem, że członkowie yakuzy bardzo dbają o to, aby został każdemu oddany należyty szacunek i wszyscy powinni znać swoje miejsce. Nie wierzyłem, że Hikari mógłby być tak niesamowity, aby nagle wszyscy traktowali go z nieskończonym respektem. Oni oboje musieli mieć jakieś bliższe, specjalne relacje. Inne wyjście było niemożliwe. Tylko na jakim stopniu zażyłości były te ich kontakty? Można by to kiedyś w przyszłości wykorzystać do własnych celów. Właściwie to byłem wdzięczny za to spotkanie. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, mogłem na tym ogromnie wiele zyskać, więc czego się bać? Nie rozumiem, dlaczego inni ludzie tak drżą przed jakimikolwiek interesami z tamtą stroną miasta. Przecież w szarym społeczeństwie można znaleźć nie jednego, większego skurwysyna niż wśród tych obecnych tutaj. Jedyna różnica między tymi dwoma światami była taka, że w pierwszym istniało coś na wzór ,,prawa'', jakaś jego namiastka i wszystko wydawało się mniej niebezpiecznie. W gruncie rzeczy, jeśli wiesz czego chcesz i nie zawahasz się w połowie, wszystko pójdzie tak, jak trzeba za każdym razem. Wystarczy tylko myśleć.

Z braku innych perspektyw, przeszliśmy do kuchni. Głównie dlatego, że była najbardziej oddalona od salonu, czyli miejsca, w którym aktualnie przebywała reszta towarzystwa. Przechodząc, mimochodem spojrzałem na nich. Shinra nadal pił swoją kawę, a piątka mężczyzn stała gdzieś ze wściekłym grymasem na twarzy i obojętnie rozglądała się wokół. Zastanawiałem się, jak ich obecność znosi Shizu-chan, którego i tak już wystarczająco mocno dzisiaj zdenerwowałem. Nie mogłem go jednak znaleźć wzrokiem, więc uznałem, że pewnie wyszedł gdzieś zapalić. Dlaczego nie zrobił tego w mieszkaniu, to ja nie wiem.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przez swoje zachowanie jesteś postrzegany bardziej, jako wariat i idiota, aniżeli jakiś odważny bohater rodem z mangi? – zapytała, kiedy zamykałem za sobą drzwi

- Nie sądziłem, że usłyszę takie porównanie z ust kobiety, której udało się wniknąć w szeregi yakuzy. – odpowiedziałem, siadając na parapecie okna – Poza tym, jakoś nigdy nie pragnąłem zostać takim bohaterem.

- Jesteś zainteresowany, jak udało mi się zyskać to, co mam?

Idealnie trafiła w sedno. Inteligentna była. Tylko czułem się trochę dziwnie przez sposób, w jaki do mnie mówiła. Wyrażała się jasno i konkretnie, ale traktowała tę rozmowę, jak zwykłą przyjacielską pogawędkę. Jakby jej w ogóle na tym nie zależało. Do mnie samego, pomimo mojego wieku i niedoświadczenia, odnosiła się bez żadnej arogancji czy pogardy. Nie próbowała mi na każdym kroku udowodnić, że jestem nic nie wartym debilem, który nie wie, na co się rzucił. Po prostu powiedziała to, co myśli ona i reszta osób. Zaryzykowałbym nawet stwierdzenie, że była miła.

- Możliwe. To co wspominałaś wcześniej to rozumiem, również twoje osobiste zdanie?

Skinęła głową i wyciągnęła paczkę cygaretek. Nie bardzo mnie to zdziwiło. Oczywistością jest, że woli palić coś bardziej ambitnego niż pierwsze, lepsze szlugi, które może mieć nawet gówniarz z podstawówki.

- Na początku kiedy o tobie usłyszałam, wzięłam cię za skończonego idiotę. Zastanawiałam się, czy czasem nie masz jakiś zaburzeń psychicznych. Wiesz, jakiegoś ,,strasznego głosu, który kazał mi to zrobić''. Później, rozmawiałam z Hikarim i dowiedziałam się od niego, że niezbyt przejąłeś się tym, a co więcej – zacząłeś się jeszcze bardziej we wszystko mieszać. Ale wtedy jeszcze uważałam się za kolejnego z wielu.

- I co? Zainteresowałaś się moją skromną osobą, dopiero gdy jego postrzelili?

- Nie. – zaprzeczyła, zaciągając się – To nie jest pierwszy raz, gdy on powinien leżeć martwy za swoją lekkomyślność. Pytając wprost: skąd wiedziałeś, że zainteresujemy się tą wojną?

- Przewidziałem to na podstawie własnych obserwacji. – albo raczej miałem nadzieję, że tak się stanie – Po pierwsze: Wschodni już i tak mieli przez tamten nieudany interes przejebane. Po drugie: oni mogliby się do ostatniej osoby wybijać, gangi to lubią. A to trwałoby zbyt długo i spowodowałoby za wiele zniszczeń oraz spowolniło ważne transakcje. Po trzecie: dzięki tej wojnie, można wiele zyskać, zrzucając winą na tych, którzy są aktualnie w świetle reflektorów. Wszystkie sprawy łatwiej jest zatuszować. Ta wojna może wiele dać innym ludziom, ale jej zbyt długie trwanie też nikomu nie jest na rękę.

- Rozumiem, że zakładałeś taki przebieg planu już wcześniej?

Wow, szybko się zorientowała. W sumie, czego się spodziewać po człowieku, który pracuje w mafii? A swoich ,,ochroniarzy'' czy kim oni tam byli, uważa za zbędnych. Widziałem to. Tak naprawdę podświadomie chciała kazać im wyjść, ale pewnie nawet ona nie miała na ich obecność żadnego wpływu. Coś jak ,,wyższe rozkazy'', którym musi podporządkować się każdy. Tak jak na przykład ja, musiałem zaakceptować fakt, że właśnie w moim mieszkaniu jest yakuza, a robienie czegokolwiek przeciw nim, nie skończy się dla mnie najlepiej. Już lepiej tolerować obecną sytuację i szukać jej plusów niż na siłę walczyć o coś, czego się nigdy nie otrzyma i jeszcze oberwie za to. Wracając: szczerze mówiąc, gdy tylko dowiedziałem się, kim są od razu założyłem, że będą mieć znacznie więcej informacji niż powinni. A reszty się po prostu domyślą. Ale chyba, aż tak dogłębnie mnie nie przejrzała, prawda?

- Owszem. – przyznałem szczerze

- Ale po co to wszystko? Po co narażać samego siebie? Jest wiele innych, mniej destrukcyjnych sposobów, żeby zyskać prestiż. Czemu wybrałeś akurat taki, który niszczy wszystko wokół?

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, prawie że szyderczo. Czekałem na to pytanie.

- Bo to jest zabawne. Bo wszechogarniający bałagan, pełen sprzeczności, różnych emocji i zniszczenia jest piękny. Jest znacznie ciekawszy niż inne, nudne metody. Daje ogromne pole do popisu, mnóstwo rozrywki. Sprawia, że można oglądać każdego, pojedynczego człowieka w różnych sytuacjach. Widzieć pełno uczuć na jego twarzy! Może dziać się tak wiele w jednej chwili! A ludzie… ludzie lubią takie rzeczy. Lubią się bać i ryzykować. Mówić o tym. A ja uwielbiam, gdy ludzie się boją i ryzykują. To jest fascynujące!

Wyrzuciłem to wszystko z siebie na jednym wydechu, żywo gestykulując. Oczywistością było, że to mój główny powód, dla którego robię niemal wszystko. W tym wypadku miałem akurat jeszcze jeden, którego – miałem nadzieję – nikt się nie domyśli. Poza tym jeszcze ta sprawa z Shizu-chanem. Kto by pomyślał, że kiedykolwiek uznam go bardziej za człowieka niż potwora? I to przez zachowanie w stosunku do mnie? To wprost nierealne, żeby jedna, tak nieznacząca rzecz, jak oszukanie kogoś, mogła wywołać tyle niesamowitych i zadziwiających sytuacji, emocji oraz przeżyć! Ale tak było zawsze. Zawsze wszystko powodował tylko jeden, rzekomo nic nieznaczący impuls. Jedna kropla, która przelewała całą czarę goryczy. Zabawne, że z reguły te najmniej znaczące wydarzenia rozpoczynają całą lawinę wypadków.

- Masz jakąś obsesję? – zaśmiała się cicho – Więc robisz to wszystko, tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że chcesz sobie popatrzeć na widowisko? Bo jara cię widok skłóconych, jak to ująłeś ,,przepełnionych emocjami'' ludzi, którzy walczą zupełnie na serio? – skinąłem głową – Wiesz, że w tych wszystkich walkach naprawdę giną ludzie? Nie tylko członkowie gangu. Takich, jak Hikari, może być więcej. Poprzez ogromne zniszczenia, wielu ludzi może też stracić pracę. Na przykład podpalenia. To też nie kończy się najlepiej. Może i wojna się skończy za kilka dni, ale nie ugasi to od tak fali żalu i rozczarowania ludzi, którzy kogoś lub coś stracili. Gdyby dowiedzieli się, że za tym stoisz – zamordowaliby cię.

- Z całym szacunkiem, żartujesz sobie? Kto uwierzy, że biedny, okaleczony przez okrutny gang licealista zrobił cokolwiek takiego? Obwinisz taką niewinną, porzucona przez świat istotę? – spytałem przepełnionym fałszywym bólem i żalem tonem

Zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na moje wystąpienie. Nagle energicznie wstała z krzesła i spojrzała prosto na mnie.

- Nie przyszłam tu tylko po to, by cię poznać. Nie schlebiaj sobie. Chciałam wiedzieć czy przydasz nam się na coś. Wiesz, taka zapłata za to, że damy ci twoją wymarzoną rozrywkę.

Tak. Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Od razu zauważyła, że wszystko jest zbyt dobrze ułożone w czasie i obmyślane, aby wyglądały na zbiór przypadków. Zresztą, co to są przypadki? Nie ma czegoś takiego. Zawsze jest jakiś powód. Nieważne. Podejrzewałem, że zorientuje się, że wszystko było jedynie moim sposobem na rozrywkę. Ale jednocześnie nie dostrzegła najważniejszej rzeczy. Tak naprawdę tylko używałem yakuzy, żeby pozbyć się Wschodnich, którzy będąc przeciwko mnie, byli mi cholernie zbędni, a wręcz kłopotliwi. Szczególnie przy moich chorych zaburzeniach. Tak, wiem o tym, że coś jest nie tak ze mną. Że nie powinienem doznawać nagłych ataków lęku. Ale jest na to prosty sposób. Wystarczyło zaakceptować to, co się dzieje, wystawić się na kolejną możliwość przeżycia tego samego znowu i późniejsze zlikwidowanie źródła strachu, jeśli nadal się on pojawia. Dwa pierwsze punkty miałem zaliczone. A myśleliście, że co? Że dla rozrywki chciałem robić interesy ze Wschodnimi? Fakt, lubię ryzykować i czuć przyjemny skok adrenaliny, ale bez przesady. Muszę też mieć z tego coś jeszcze. Jak na przykład poprzez prowokowanie Shizu-chana miałem lepszy nastrój na cały dzień.

- Innymi słowy: sprawdzisz mnie.

- Dokładnie tak. Jeśli masz jakiś problem, to przykro mi, ale nie ma on znaczenia. – powiedziała absolutnie opanowanym i spokojnym tonem, ale jej oczy zabłysły groźnie. Dziwne, ale w tej chwili wydała mi się bardzo podobna do tego idioty, który dał się postrzelić. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

- Ja tam nie widzę żadnych.

Skądże. Ostatnio, gdy robiłem interesy z yakuzą, skończyłem pobity i uratowany przez swojego, dobrze, przyjaciela. Może tym razem obudzę się z psychicznymi problemami, przed którymi obroni mnie mój wróg? Tylko czy on ciągle był moim wrogiem?


	13. Rozdział 13

Wiecie, jaki moment wszelkiego rodzaju działań jest najlepszy? To ten, kiedy wszystko jest już załatwione i z satysfakcją patrzysz na efekty swoich starań. Kiedy spokojnie możesz sobie podziwiać, jak niesamowity jesteś i jak niezwykle to wszystko rozegrałeś. Wszystko rozwiązało się w zaledwie kilka następnych dni. Potoczyło dokładnie po mojej myśli. Wiedziałem, na czym polegało to całe ,,sprawdzenie mnie''. Przede wszystkim: na dowiedzeniu się czy w razie czego byłbym lojalny. Specjalnie udawałem wiernego psa, który postąpił prawie identycznie, jak zakładał ich plan. Po prostu fakt, że teraz okazałem się ,,przydatny'' w przyszłości mógł dać mi wiele możliwości. A ja wolałem korzystać z tego teraz niż czekać na jakieś nigdy nienadchodzące ,,kiedyś''. Sam plan był właściwie prosty w swej istocie. Sayuri-san przedstawiła tę sprawę swoim przełożonym i podsunęła im pomysł, żeby wykorzystać sytuację i krwawo zemścić się na Wschodnich. Nie wiem w jaki sposób, ale wyciągając jakieś naprawdę mocne argumenty, przekonała ich do tego. A może po prostu podburzyła? Bo słyszałem, że po tamtej rozmowie szef chodził jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany niż zwykle, a on podobno do najspokojniejszych nie należy. To zupełnie, jak Shizu-chan. Ciekawe, czy on też rzucał na przykład nożami, gdy coś mu się nie udało? W sumie, ja tak czasami robiłem. Tyle, że rzucałem tymi nożami w Shizusia. W każdym razie. Nie wiem, w jaki dokładnie sposób ma wyglądać w pełni ta zemsta, bo podobno to, na co teraz patrzę to jedynie jedna z możliwości. Mimo wszystko – nie narzekam. Plan zakładał, żeby za pomocą plotek i szpiegów ustawić zmyśloną walkę na obrzeżach miasta, żeby nie przyciągać zbyt wielu gapiów. Nie, żeby komukolwiek zależało na życiu szarych przechodniów. Po prostu chciano, jak najbardziej opóźnić przyjazd policji. A ściągnięcie ich po cichu nie byłoby tak ciekawe. Ale to już moja inwencja twórcza. Pozwoliłem sobie na chwilę odwrócić wzrok w drugą stronę. Tak jak myślałem, po Zachodnich nie ostał się już prawie nikt. Wszyscy zrozumieli, co się dzieje już w chwili, gdy padły pierwsze strzały. A główni pomysłodawcy interesu, który niegdyś spieprzyłem, nagle znikali, wyciągani z tłumu przez kilka innych osób. Było takie zamieszanie, że niewielu to zauważyło, jednak ja dostrzegłem to doskonale. Żebyście tylko widzieli zdziwienie każdego z nich, kiedy nagle od pocisków zaczęli padać członkowie obu gangów. Pierwszą myślą wszystkich było, że to wróg sobie kpi z ich potęgi i rzucili się w wir absurdalnej walki. Wprawdzie, karę mieli ponieść tylko Wschodni, którzy albo zostawali niepostrzeżenie ,,porywani'' i ściągani w najgłębsze dziury, gdzie mieli mieć (nie)miłe spotkanie z yakuzą, albo ich życie nagle miało ulec zniszczeniu. Niespodziewanie towar od najlepszego dilera okazuje się trefny i kończy zatruty, ale lekarze i tak uznają przedawkowanie. Przypadkowo wpada pod samochód. Albo spada z balkonu wysokiego budynku. Kilkoro ginie w zwykłej wojnie gangów. Inni zachwycają się urokami grupowego samobójstwa. Byli i tacy, którzy padają ofierze nożownika. Oczywiście, nie wszyscy z nich jeszcze umarli. Połowa została wybita przed decydującym momentami, ale ich ciała znajdą prawdopodobnie za dobry miesiąc. Reszta w nieświadomości będzie czekać na swój wyrok. W końcu, jak karać to wszystkich, którzy mieli z tym styczność. Większość, pozostawiona przy życiu, raczej już nie wróci do gry. To się nazywa selekcja naturalna. A Zachodni? Póki nie sprawiają problemów, niech sobie żyją. Niestety, niektórzy z nich też będą mieli nieprzyjemność zginąć w tej walce. Ale spokojnie. Jeśli ktoś myśli, to szybko zorientuje się, że to jedynie pułapka na przeciwny gang i wycofa się. Przynajmniej większość tak zrobiła.

- Dobrze się bawisz, Orihara-kun?

Nawet się nie odwracając, a jedynie jeszcze szerzej uśmiechając, odpowiedziałem:

- Oczywiście, że tak, mój drogi Tatsumi. Ale o ile się orientuję, to ty chyba należysz do Zachodnich, prawda? Więc co tu jeszcze robisz? Lepiej uciekaj, zanim znowu oberwiesz.

Prychnął głośno i podszedł bliżej.

- Uciekać? Nie jestem takim tchórzem, jak ty. – głos drżał mu z emocji i brzmiał nienaturalnie. On nie był przyzwyczajony do tego typu wystąpień. W ogóle nie był przyzwyczajony do tego życia. Udawał. Starał się grać silnego i obojętnego, ale średnio mu to wychodziło.

- Jestem tchórzem, bo zamiast lekkomyślnie rzucać się w walkę bez sensu i przyszłości, wolę z góry popatrzeć na nią? Bo myślę i wycofuję się, gdy powinienem, nie wierząc w jakieś bezpodstawne urojenia?

Odwróciłem się do niego twarzą, a on skrzywił się nieznacznie. Zabolało, co? Nie dbam o to. Nie trzeba było wyolbrzymiać wszystkich spraw. Ludzie codziennie przeżywają nieodwzajemnioną miłość, ale nie każdy z tego powodu od razu się podpala.

- Ty się nie angażujesz w nic, Izaya-kun. Wywołujesz w ludziach serię uczuć i zdarzeń, które to powodują. Sprowadzasz wszystkich do destrukcji, a potem, na zupełnym spontanie, zostawisz ich samych sobie, wyśmiewasz i z daleka obserwujesz ich upadek. Ale nie dlatego jesteś tchórzem. Słyszałem o tym, jak sprzedałeś tamtych. Jak udawałeś, że jesteś po ich stronie, a potem ich oszukałeś i zwiałeś w krytycznym momencie. Tak, jak dzisiaj. I to samo było ze mną, prawda? Najpierw próbowałeś zwrócić moją uwagę, a gdy już ci się to udało i ja się załamałem – olałeś mnie. Uciekasz, gdy zdarzenia przyjmują nieprzyjemny dla ciebie obrót.

Wow, może jednak nie jesteś tak głupi? Czy ktoś ci napisał tę kwestię? Może mój wspaniały przyjaciel Daishi-san? Czy jednak sam to wymyśliłeś? I jakim cudem, dajesz radę mówić mi to prosto w twarz? Przecież jeszcze niedawno z trudem odzywałeś się do mnie. Czyżbyś w końcu zmądrzał? Ktoś wpierdolił ci tak ostro, że twój mózg ze strachu zaczął pracować?

- Masz racje. Jestem skurwielem. Ale wycofuję się, bo nie chcę oberwać. Kto kurwa zresztą chce? Tylko ty jesteś takim masochistą, który grzecznie czeka na swoją karę. Ja po prostu wolę jej uniknąć. Dbam o swoje interesy i mało mnie obchodzi, że nazwiesz to tchórzostwem. Poza tym: co z tobą, Tatsumi? Ty w przeciwieństwie do mnie – nigdy ,,nie uciekasz'', czyż nie? W każdej walce - niezależnie od tego czy jej dalsze prowadzenie miało sens, czy nie – musiałeś walczyć do upadłego. To niby tak zwane ,,nigdy się nie poddawaj''? – zaśmiałem się głośno – Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. To głupota. Nieustanna walka o coś, o co nie warto walczyć to nie walka. To bezsensowne niszczenie samego siebie.

- Przynajmniej kurwa, nie uciekam od niczego! – zawołał głośno, stając naprzeciwko mnie.

Teraz lustrował moją osobę wściekłym wzrokiem, a jego pięści zaciskały się kurczowo. W oddali widziałem Shizu-chana, który przyszedł tu cholera wie, po co i teraz rzucał mi ostrzegawcze spojrzenia. Zignorowałem go, uśmiechając się prześmiewczo. Chyba zrozumiał, że dam sobie radę.

- To nie fair. Czepiasz się, że usuwam się w cień, gdy jest źle. A co z tobą? Gdy cię odrzuciłem, załamałeś się. Kurwa, podpaliłeś się! Chciałeś się zabić, bo jakiś piętnastoletni gówniarz powiedział ci ,,nie''. Jesteś jeszcze gorszy niż ja, bo gdy wszystko się sypie, po prostu stoisz i się patrzysz na to. Czyż nie było dokładnie tak, zaledwie dziesięć minut temu, tam na dole? A teraz co? Zamiast odejść, przyszedłeś do mnie i robisz mi wyrzuty, wiesz dlaczego? Bo nie potrafisz sprostać problemom, jakie masz teraz. Więc wracasz do tych wcześniejszych. Byleby tylko udawać, że masz jakąś minimalną kontrolę nad swoim życiem. W końcu, poprzez popełnienie samobójstwa chciałeś pokazać, że w pełni panujesz nad wszystkim i sam decydujesz o sobie.

Nie miałem pojęcia czy to, co mówię chociaż w połowie pokrywa się z rzeczywistością. Nie do końca myślałem nad tym. Po prostu chciałem mu zamieszać w głowie, skomplikować cały proces myślenia i sprawić, żeby zaczął wątpić. Żeby się poddał. Przedstawić tak sytuację, aby i tak wyszło na moje.

- Nigdy nie próbowałbym się zabić, gdybym nie miał ku temu powodów. Dla mnie życie nie jest zabawą. – warknął, ale powoli stawał się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany i rozczarowany

Wiedział, że ze mną nie wygra. Podświadomie to czuł. Teraz po prostu starał się jakoś wyjść z tej sytuacji. Albo za pomocą litości, albo w jakiś inny chory sposób. Udając kogoś kim nie jest, zachowując się inaczej.

- I to jest twój problem. Wszystko sprowadzasz do swojej przeszłości. Wszystko sprowadzasz do mnie. Dla ciebie nie ma świata, w którym ja nie grałbym jakiejś roli i czegoś, co będzie ,,później''. W twoim życiu nie istnieje żadne ,,później''. Jego nie ma. Jest tylko przeszłość, o której nie potrafisz zapomnieć, bo blizny codziennie ci o niej przypominają. Jest ona twoim sensem życia. Jeśli ją porzucisz, zaczniesz nowe życie. Życie, w którym nie będziesz samobójcą. Życie, w którym nie będzie mnie.

- Czy to, że cię kochałem, to kurwa coś złego?!

- Czy ja wiem. – udałem zastanowienie, zupełnie zmieniając teraz ton na rozbawiony – Właściwie to dla mnie nie. Bo ja to wszystko i tak traktowałem, jako zabawę.

Uśmiechnąłem się szyderczo. Puściły mu nerwy. Po prostu nie wytrzymał. Za dużo nieprzyjemnych sytuacji dla tak słabej psychiki. Zrobił to, co podpowiadał mu instynkt. To, co dzisiaj mu przerwano i na co był nastawiony. Rzucił się na mnie z pięściami. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że w ręce trzymałem nóż. Przeciąłem mu na wylot dłoń, ale zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Podobno ludzie kierowani bardzo skrajnymi i silnymi emocjami, tracą panowanie nad sobą i atakują wszystko wokół. To trochę, jak Shizu-chan! Tylko, że on miał tak co najmniej pięć razy na dzień. Unikając ciosu w twarz, spojrzałem na przeciwnika. Tatsumi teraz wyglądał inaczej. Miał zamglony, rozwścieczony wzrok. Nie myślał co robi, uderzał gdzie popadnie. Zaczęliśmy się szarpać. Chciałem jakoś go unieszkodliwić. Kiedy już celowałem pięścią w jego stronę, odruchowo uchylił się. A potem niebezpiecznie zachwiał i potknął o krawężnik. Poczułem, jak osuwam się w dół.

- Kurwa mać! – ktoś zaklął, ale doszło to do mnie, jakby z opóźnieniem.

W ostatniej chwili coś lub ktoś szybko pociągnął mnie w drugą stronę. Upadłem na beton. Od razu wychyliłem się za granicę dachu. Gdzieś za mną, co chwilę rozlegał się dźwięk strzałów, brzdęk metalu o metal i czyjeś krzyki. Ale nie słyszałem tego. Patrzyłem, jak w przeciągu kilku sekund spada w dół i roztrzaskuje się z hukiem o ziemię. 9 piętro. Nie przeżył. Spojrzałem na swoje dłonie. Były całe we krwi. Nie mojej krwi. Przeniosłem wzrok w stronę miejsca, w którym prawdopodobnie zginęła osoba, którą jako pierwszą pokochałem inaczej niż resztę. A potem znów na swoje ubrudzone po nadgarstki ręce w szkarłatnej cieczy. Zabiłem go?

- Ej, klesz… Izaya, wszystko dobrze?

Poczułem, jak ktoś kładzie mi dłoń na ramieniu. Odruchowo odsunąłem się krzycząc:

- Nie dotykaj mnie!

Zaraz potem wstałem. Szybko się zreflektowałem, co przed chwilą powiedziałem i od razu się poprawiłem.

- To jest… sorry, nie? Po prostu jestem trochę… zdziwiony.

Odwróciłem się od Shizu-chana i jeszcze raz spojrzałem na swoje dłonie. Kurwa. Dalej nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co się tutaj stało. To wszystko było jakieś dziwne. Trochę trudniej mi się oddychało. I czułem dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Może po prostu było za duszno? Nie, dobra uspokój się, Orihara. Nic się tutaj nie wydarzyło. To był wypadek. Nic wielkiego. Zdarza się. Tatsumi był tylko kolejnym człowiekiem. Takich jak on jest mnóstwo! Zresztą, zasłużył sobie na to. Czyż nie pragnął śmierci?

- Zdziwiony? Kurwa, o mało nie spadłeś razem z nim! Co wam odpierdoliło?! Jedna sekunda i byłoby o jednego trupa więcej!

Wziąłem głęboki wdech i powoli wypuściłem powietrze. Podobno to pomagało. Dobra, spokojnie. Bywało gorzej. Kurwa, jest dobrze! Odwróciłem się twarzą do niego.

- Ta, masz rację. Ale czy gdybym umarł to nie byłoby lepiej? W końcu miałbyś spokój. – powiedziałem, uśmiechając się lekko. Dobrze, że głos nie zadrżał mi, w przeciwieństwie do moich rąk.

- Chyba cię pojebało. – stwierdził, zapalająć papierosa i zaciągając się nim – Shinra by mi do końca życia robił wyrzuty o to, że pozwoliłem ci spaść. No i poza tym… - zawiesił na chwilę głos - poza tym… już właściwie… przyzwyczaiłem się do twojego irytującego zachowania i chyba… nudno byłoby bez niego.

Spojrzałem na niego wyraźnie zdziwiony, unosząc jedną brew i na chwilę zapominając o wcześniejszej sytuacji. Czy on właśnie powiedział, że PRZYZWYCZAIŁ się do mnie? Przestałem być dla niego zbyt irytujący i teraz jestem tylko wystarczająco?! Zrozumiał, jak fascynującą osobowością jestem?! I mówi to kurwa w takim momencie, jak ja tu przed chwilą nawet nie ogarniałem, co się dzieje?! Od tak?!

- Serio, Shizu-chan?

Podszedłem bliżej niego, a mój wzrok mimochodem napotkał ponownie widok krwi. Kurwa, nie było dobrze. Najpierw wszystko się doskonale układa, potem przychodzi taki Tatsumi, próbuje mnie zabić, ostatecznie samemu umierając, Shizu-chan wyjeżdża z takim tekstem… Nawet ja bym tego nie przewidział. I czemu się tak chujowo czułem?! Chyba znowu jestem przez kogoś obserwowany.

- Hę? Co mówiłeś?

Cholera. Z jakiegoś powodu… dziwnie się czułem. Nie najlepiej. Odczuwałem chłód i nieprzyjemne dreszcze przechodzące wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, a głos uwiązł mi w gardle. To jakaś pieprzona paranoja! Zawsze już tak będzie?

- Jesteś blady. Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

Starając się odwrócić jakoś swoją uwagę, szybko skupiłem się na postaci Shizusia. Pochylał się nade mną. Jego spojrzenie wyrażało nieprzerwaną ciekawość pomieszaną z czymś. Ale tym razem to nie była litość. To było coś innego. Cieplejszego. Sama barwa jego oczu była inna. Taka łagodna i pozytywna. Jakby to w ogóle nie był Shizu-chan. Dokładnie tak, jak wtedy, gdy mnie tam spotkał. Kiedy o mało znowu mnie nie pobili. Jego dotyk działał wtedy tak uspokajająco. Jakby sama jego obecność pozwalała na zapomnienie o wszystkim. Może teraz też zadziała? Obrzuciłem go badawczym wzrokiem, zatrzymując się na ustach. Przybliżyłem swoją twarz do jego.

_Pocałowałem go._

I co najgorsze - podobało mi się to.


	14. Rozdział 14

Targały mną niesamowicie skrajne emocje. Z jednej strony rozpaczliwie obawiałem się jakiegokolwiek kontaktu fizycznego, który automatycznie powodował, że wszystkie rozmazane wspomnienia, usilnie skrywane gdzieś w podświadomości nagle nabierały wręcz rzeczywistości i rozgrywały się przede mną. Ale z drugiej, desperacko pragnąłem jakiegokolwiek dotyku, który w choć najmniejszym stopniu uspokoiłby mnie. Wszystkie moje zasady i wartości rozpadły się już dawno, podeptane przez chore przekonanie, że Shizu-chan jednak jest człowiekiem. Teraz to samo stało się ze wszystkimi moimi uczuciami. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że zwyczajnie się boję. A cały mój uporządkowany świat po prostu legł w gruzach, przez coś tak ludzkiego i słabego, jak emocje.

Zabawne, że zawsze sprzeciwiałem się działaniu pod wpływem uczuć. To się nazywa karma? Kiedy niezależnie od tego, jak źle jest i jak jeszcze gorzej może być, nie zwracasz na to uwagi. Zapominasz, uczysz się z tym żyć, bo przeszłości nie rozpamiętuję. Przeszłości nie zmienię, więc po co się nią przejmować? I brnąć dalej w ten sam syf, który wcześniej o mało cię nie zabił. Ale ty już o tym nie pamiętasz albo raczej _nie chcesz_ pamiętać, bo to mniej boli. Ale koniec końców i tak to wszystko cię dogoni. Każde niewypowiedziane słowa i odległy ból. Wszystko, co starałem się pokonać na własny sposób albo uciec przed tym i tak w końcu do mnie wróciło.

- Izaya, co ty…

Shizu-chan sam nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć w związku z zaistniałą sytuacją. Zmieszał cię nieco, a jego twarz nabrała jasnoczerwonego koloru. Tak podobnego, a jednak tak innego do barwy krwi, którą wciąż czułem na dłoniach, nawet jeśli powoli zasychała. Nie należało to do najprzyjemniejszych uczuć. Właściwie w aktualnej sytuacji w ogóle nie odczuwałem niczego specjalnie radosnego. Wiedziałem, że pewne sytuacje mogą w dużym stopniu wpłynąć na czyjąś psychikę i wywołać wiele różnych reakcji. Przypomnieć o skrywanych w podświadomości niemiłych wspomnieniach, które normalnie mogłyby źle podziałać na nasz mózg lub rozwój. Doprowadzić do amnezji dysocjacyjnej. Spowodować czyjeś podzielenie osobowości lub wytworzenie drugiej tożsamości w celach obronnych. W końcu większość zaburzeń i chorób psychicznych są jedynie efektami działań ze środowiska zewnętrznego. Nikt sobie nie wymyśla urojeń. Coś kiedyś musiało sprawić, że pewnego dnia ktoś zaczął słyszeć głosy. Ale to nie miało teraz większego znaczenia. Bo w żaden sposób nie potrafiłem zrozumieć, jaki jest związek między moją zamierzoną ucieczką a wypadkiem sprzed chwili. Czemu właśnie teraz? Czemu przed nim?

Odważyłem się podnieść wzrok tylko po to, by napotkać jego jednocześnie zakłopotane i zaciekawione spojrzenie. Dlaczego mnie nie uderzył i nie odszedł klnąc na czym świat stoi? Dlaczego dalej stał sobie tutaj i tylko bezczelnie wpatrywał we mnie? Dlaczego zawsze robił wszystko inaczej?! Podniósł rękę, ale gdy tylko ledwie dotknął nią mojej głowy, instynktownie odsunąłem się. Dopiero po fakcie, zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, co robię. Nie dość, że znowu pokazywałem mu swoją słabość. Musiałem jeszcze wierzyć w jakieś chore urojenia? Na cholerę go pocałowałem! Przecież to jest mój wróg! Szukałem spokoju w niestabilnym potworze? Pocieszenia w nieobliczalnej bestii? Ciepła w kimś, kto nawet nie był człowiekiem? Odezwała się we mnie duma, której do cholery nigdzie nie było jeszcze pięć minut temu! Po co to wszystko robiłem? Czemu sobie pozwoliłem na taką słabość? Właściwie to te pytania bez odpowiedzi zaczynały być już trochę wkurwiające. Ten lęk tak samo, ale do tego dało się przyzwyczaić. Czułem się… podzielony na części, obecny w różnych miejscach i obstawiają różne strony i przekonania. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie czułem się tak… zagubiony. Pierwszy raz w życiu zupełnie nie wiedziałem, co robić. Zamiast szybko zanalizować sytuację i znaleźć najlepsze wyjście z niej, bawiłem się w jakieś rozkładanie swoich uczuć na czynniki pierwsze. Zachowywałem się zupełnie nie jak ja i doskonale o tym wiedziałem. I jeszcze na domiar wszystkiego, Shizu-chan. Shizu-chan, który zachowywał się jak człowiek. Który, zauważył chyba, że nie najlepiej wyglądam, a z moim samopoczuciem jest jeszcze gorzej. Trzęsłem się w jego ramionach, zacisnąłem powieki, czując łzy pod nimi. Przecież ja go nie zabiłem. Przecież to już minęło. Przecież to i tak jest przeszłość. Nikt się na mnie nie patrzy. To był wypadek. Nikogo tu nie ma. A Shizu-chan… on nie chce mi nic zrobić, prawda? W końcu sam to powiedział. Wszystko jest już dobrze.

Nie, kurwa nie jest dobrze. Ile ja mam lat, żeby się tak zachowywać?! Żeby się bać?! Żeby porzucać wszystko dla jednej, głupiej osoby?! Czy jeden człowiek był tego wart?!

A zresztą. Pieprzyć to. Pieprzyć dumę. Pieprzyć strach. Pieprzyć wszystko, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło.

Chwyciłem go za koszulę i stojąc na palcach, znowu to zrobiłem. Mimo gwałtowności całego zajścia, delikatnie musnąłem jego usta swoimi. Czułem gorzki posmak dymu, ale jego wargi były miękkie, jak płatki wiśni. I ciepłe. Bardzo. Wplotłem dłoń w jego włosy, poddając się w pełni temu uczuciu. Niesamowitym było, jak coś tak subtelnego i czułego, mogło być tak przyjemnie. Niepewnie przesunąłem językiem po jego dolnej wardze.

Shizu-chan był _ciepły._ Chyba jednak wygrałem.

Wycierając mokre włosy ręcznikiem, mimochodem spojrzałem na swoje odbicie. Lustro było lekko zaparowane od gorącej wody, ale potrafiłem dostrzec swoją twarz, której jasna barwa kontrastowała z ciemnoczerwonym odcieniem oka. O ile do ograniczonego pola widzenia przystosowałem się niemal od razu, skupiając się na jeszcze dokładniejszym obserwowaniu, o tyle zawsze dziwnie się czułem, patrząc na zaszyte oko. Przechodził mnie dziwny dreszcz za każdym razem, gdy miałem okazję to oglądać. Shinra twierdził, że to normalne zachowanie wywołane przez stresujące wydarzenia związane z tym. Może rzeczywiście miał rację i po prostu moja psychika wolała nie zwracać na to większej uwagi. Szczerze mówiąc, ja też tak wolałem. Głównie dlatego starałem się prawie nie ściągać przepaski. Zresztą wcale też na co patrzeć nie było. Potrząsnąłem głową, starając się pozbyć tak trywialnych przemyśleń. Miałem lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż zamartwianie się moim wyglądem. Szybko założyłem na siebie spodnie i wyszedłem z łazienki, kierując się do sypialni. Otwierając drzwi, uderzył mnie w twarz powiew chłodnego powietrza, który sprawił, że mimowolnie zadrżałem. Rzuciłem nienawistne spojrzenie w stronę okna, otwartego na oścież.

- Zimno tutaj – mruknąłem. – A ty podobno wstać ostatnio nie mogłeś.

Hikari uśmiechnął się litościwie i jeszcze wygodniej ułożył na MOIM łóżku. Leżał sobie tutaj u mnie już drugi tydzień, nic nie robiąc i mając totalnie gdzieś, co się dzieje na świecie zewnętrznym. O wszystkich ważnych wiadomościach – chcąc nie chcąc – ja musiałem go informować. Kilka dni temu wpadła tu na jakiś czas Sayuri-san, ale długo nie zabawiła, jako że miała swoje własne sprawy. Szczególnie po tej walce gangów. Rozmawiałem z nią, dyskretnie wypytując o szczegóły egzekucji co poniektórych. Na początku omijała ten temat, zastępując go innymi, często dość absurdalnymi. No bo w sumie, to co mnie obchodzi, że moja szkoła ma jakieś plany związane z połączeniem się z inną? I tak miałem ją skończyć w przyszłym roku. No i w sumie na samych lekcjach też rzadko kiedy bywałem. Po prostu w mieście działo się mnóstwo innych, ciekawszych rzeczy niż jakiś cykl rozwojowy mchu czy dyskusja o poezji słynnego twórcy okresu Edo? Jasne, jeśli ktoś zamierzał w przyszłości zostać szanowanym dyplomatą, kulturoznawczą czy innym politykiem, to takie rzeczy, jako najzwyklejsze tematy do rozmów, mogą mu się przydać. Ale ja bynajmniej nie wiązałem z tym swojej przyszłości i większość rzeczy przekazywanych przez szkołę uważałem za zbędne. Nie zamierzałem, jednak w żaden sposób manifestować swojego zdania i robić niewiadomo jakiej rewolucji, bo system nie podchodzi. Wychodzę z założenia, że jeśli coś nie działa tak, jak chcesz to lepiej wykorzystać to na swój sposób niż niepotrzebnie robić sobie mnóstwo wrogów. Bo ludzie nie są skorzy do zmian.

- Gdybyś nie chodził półnago, to wcale by ci zimno nie było. A poza tym, sam słyszałeś Shinrę – mam się NIE przemęczać, bo…

- bo o mało nie dostałeś zapaści po ostatnich lekach. Gdybyś nie ćpał tyle, to nie byłoby problemu. – prychnąłem – Poza tym, nie chodziłbym półnago, gdyby ktoś mi nie ubrudził koszuli krwią.

A mówiłem, że Shinra mimo swojego niepozornego wyglądu ma potencjał? Wystarczyło zostawić tę dwójkę na jakieś trzy dni samych, a już zachowywali się, jakby się znali od lat. Doskonale się dogadywali, ale o czym oni rozmawiali to w gruncie rzeczy nikt nie wiedział. I raczej nikt nie dążył do dowiedzenia się tego. Pamiętam, że Shinra po jednej takiej rozmowie, podczas zszywania Shizu-chana, patrzył się w jakiś specyficzny sposób. Ciekawe, czy ja też mam takie chore spojrzenie, gdy patrzę się na moich ukochanych ludzi. W sumie, intrygujące by to było. Ludzie zawsze czują się zmieszani i zakłopotani po takim uporczywym wpatrywaniu się w nich. Ale wracając. Mój ,,przyjaciel'' zdążył się również już podzielić z niektórymi, najbardziej szczegółowymi faktami z mojego życia, biorąc się potem stwierdzeniem, że myślał, że każdy o tym wie. Ta, bo ja nie mam co robić, tylko biegać po całym mieście i krzyczeć, co dzisiaj zrobiłem. Kiedyś mu naprawdę utnę ten długi język. Ach, w sumie to nie tylko język.

- Przykro mi. – rozłożył bezradnie ręce – Szczerze mówiąc, nie sądziłem, że rzucisz wszystko i pobiegniesz do mnie.

Schowałem dłonie do kieszeni, rozsiadając się na pobliskim krześle. Lekko huśtając na nim, spoglądałem w sufit.

- Nie schlebiaj sobie. Po prostu twoja śmierć byłaby mi nie bardzo na rękę.

Zaśmiał się.

- Czyli dalej jesteś zdania, że zaufanie to głupota i wszystko to interesy?

Skinąłem głową. To, że coś się pomieszało w moich relacjach z Shizu-chanem to jedno. Fakt, że w sumie większość rzeczy się zmieniła nie oznacza jeszcze, że mam nagle popadać w depresję i tracić rezon. Dla ludzi nadal będę tą samą osobą, którą byłem. A sam jakoś powoli będę starał się ogarnąć to wszystko i później wprowadzić jakieś ewentualne zmiany w moich przekonaniach. Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć o tym, co się ze mną dzieje. Nikogo to nawet obchodzić nie powinno. To sprawa między mną a Shizusiem, którą swoją drogą wypadałoby w końcu jakoś wyjaśnić.

- Więc mam dla ciebie interes. – zaczął zachęcająco. Spojrzałem na niego. – Chciałabym wiedzieć, cóż za interesująca sytuacja wywiązała się między tobą, a pewnym chłopakiem imieniem… Tatsumi? Tak, chyba tak. Więc – cóż takiego rozgrywało się wtedy na dachu?

- Interes, ta? Chcę wiedzieć, jakie dokładnie relacje łączą cię z Sayuri-san? I kiedy zamierzasz sobie iść w cholerę? – dodałem po namyśle

Wzruszył ramionami, słysząc moje pytania i nawiązał ze mną kontakt wzrokowy.

- Nie wiem, ale na pewno, jak najszybciej. Prawdopodobnie niedługo będziesz mieć mnie już z głowy. Znaczy: tylko w tym sensie, że nikt ci nie będzie niszczył każdego dnia. Bo ja zamierzam nadal z tobą pracować. – odparł spokojnie, jakby mówił co najmniej o pogodzie – Natomiast Sayuri-san. Mówiąc, jak najkrócej i najdokładniej: jest moją siostrą.

Nawet, jeśli spodziewałem się czegoś w tym stylu, nic nie mogłem poradzić, że rozszerzyłem oko w zdziwieniu. Szybko starałem się ukryć moje zdumienie i nie odzywałem się, pozwalając mu kontynuować.

- Raczej nie przepada za mną, bo twierdzi, że ,,pierdolę się z dzieciakami, jak jakiś diler, zamiast wziąć się za coś porządnego'', ale mało mnie to obchodzi. Mam ci jeszcze precyzyjnie opowiedzieć o moich relacjach rodzinnych czy to starczy? – zapytał, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na moją reakcję. Chyba przewidział, jaka ona będzie i wolał pozostawić to bez komentarza. Czyżby Hikari wcale nie chciał rozmawiać o swojej siostrze? Dziwne, bo odniosłem wrażenie, że czuje się w jej towarzystwie zupełnie naturalnie. Zawsze swobodnie z nią rozmawiał, nie robiąc sobie nic z jej słów. Czyżby w gruncie rzeczy był zazdrosny? Podobno zawiść jest dość popularna wśród rodzeństwa, nawet tego, które wydaje się być bardzo zżyte ze sobą. A może jest jakiś inny powód jego zachowania? Byłem zbyt ciekawy, aby to zostawić, ale wiedziałem, że lepszym wyjściem będzie wrócić do tego później.

- Jak chcesz, to możesz mówić. Mnie to nie rusza. – odpowiedziałem szczerze

- Jasne, że nie. Nawet masz z tego korzyści, co nie? – uśmiechnął się - Ale teraz twoja kolej.

- Nic szczególnego. Przyszedł, żeby zacząć się ze mną kłócić o to, kto ma rację. Trochę za bardzo się zdenerwował, zaczęliśmy się szarpać, aż w końcu przypadkowo spadł. Zdarza się. – rozłożyłem bezradnie ręce

Posłał mi spojrzenie, które jasno mówiło, że nie bardzo mi wierzy.

- Przypadkowo? – zadrwił

- No co? – zapytałem, udając debila – Co niby miałbym z jego śmierci? Po prostu: stało się.

- Szybko pogodziłeś się z jego śmiercią. – zauważył – Ale to dobrze o tobie świadczy. Osoby, które są zbyt wrażliwe na pewne zjawiska, mają zbyt słabą psychikę albo za wysoko cenią sobie życie ludzkie, nie przeżyłyby tutaj. Lepiej dla nich, żeby nawet nie próbowali, bo jeżeli tylko im wpierdolą i zdepczą godność, to będą mieć szczęście. To jest w gruncie rzeczy zabawa, w której albo wygrywasz wpływy, albo przegrywasz wszystko – włącznie z życiem.

Posłał mi spojrzenie, które rzadko kiedy u niego widziałem. W dokładnie taki sam sposób, patrzył na mnie, gdy mówił o swojej dziewczynie. Poważne, ze spokojnym, ale niewielkim uśmiechem i nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku.

- Nie musisz mi o tym mówić. Wiedziałem, czego się spodziewać. A nawet jeśli nie – wskazałem na przepaskę na oku, którą w między czasie założyłem – to już się dowiedziałem. Nie musisz się martwić, że nagle w połowie drogi się rozmyślę, załamię i ucieknę.

Uśmiechnął się na moje zapewnienie i zapytał, co się dzieje na mieście. Opowiedziałem mu o tym, jak Wschodni przestali istnieć, a z czasem już nawet Zachodni – bez godnego wroga i z niewielkimi stratami – zaczynają się wtapiać w standardowy krajobraz dzielnic. Ludzie musieli odpocząć po ostatniej wojnie. Większości ofiar nadal nie znaleziono, a policja jeździła niemal non stop, po każdej ulicy, nawet w nocy. Szukali ciał, ale raczej jeszcze długo będą tylko zwiedzać opustoszałe magazyny w latarką w dłoni i próbować odkryć coś, czego tam nie ma. Atmosfera powoli opadała i każdy starał się wrócić do swojego codziennego życia. Dzieci znowu radośnie biegały po ulicach, jakiś biznesmen spieszył się na spotkanie, gangi rozmywały się, a do walk dochodziło sporadycznie i nie były one specjalnie widowiskowe. Sayuri-san zajęła się swoimi sprawami. Yakuza znowu zniknęła gdzieś w podziemiach miasta i póki co zajmowała się tylko własnymi interesami. Hikari zamierzał w końcu iść sobie w cholerę. Shinra przestał – tak często - zszywać, nastawiać kości, wyciągać kule i wrócił do uczenia się do egzaminów i darcia mordy na nas, że za często się bijemy. A Shizu-chan? Shizu-chan raczył mnie zignorować i bardziej zająć się rozmową ze swoim młodszym braciszkiem, którego właśnie zapewniał o czymś. Ale o czym dokładnie to nie wiem, bo nie przysłuchiwałem się całej rozmowie. Przeskoczyłem przez oparcie kanapy i usiadłem obok blondyna, kładąc nogi na stole. Jeszcze przez jakieś pięć minut byłem uraczony emocjonalną rozmową, pełną braterskiej miłości i cholera wie, czego jeszcze. W tym czasie, zdążyłem wpaść na pomysł, żeby zadzwonić do swoich sióstr i samemu odstawić podobne przedstawienie ,,kochającego starszego brata''. Ale potem stwierdziłem, że w sumie pewnie i tak by nie odebrały.

- Skończyłeś? – zapytałem, gdy w końcu schował ten przeklęty telefon do kieszeni

Skinął głową i spojrzał na mnie, ale zaraz potem odwrócił wzrok, wpatrując się w sufit.

- Nie powinieneś czegoś na siebie założyć?

Prychnąłem cicho.

- Kolejny, który ma coś do tego. Wygodniej po prostu.

- Ta, weź się tu martw o kogoś. Jeszcze cię zjebią. – warknął

Wzruszyłem ramionami. Shizuś przez chwilę jeszcze podziwiał architekturę mojego mieszkania, aż w końcu raczył obdarować mnie swoim łaskawym spojrzeniem. Powoli lustrował całą moją postać, ale na dłuższą chwilę zatrzymał się na klatce piersiowej. Przez pierwsze kilka sekund nie wiedziałem, o co mu chodzi. Dopiero później dotarło to do mnie.

- Na co się tak patrzysz? – zapytałem, uśmiechając się lekko.

Starałem się jakoś odwrócić jego uwagę. Zająć czymś innym. Byleby tylko przestał mnie tak obserwować.

- Na nic – mruknął bez przekonania. – Izaya…

- Ta, ja też nie jestem z tego zadowolony. – powiedziałem szczerze, od razu zgadując jego myśli.

Domyśliłem się, o co mu mogło prawdopodobnie chodzić. Zresztą, trudne to nie było. Nie miałem na sobie żadnej bluzki ani nic. Oczywistym jest więc, że doskonale widział, jak na wskroś mojej klatki piersiowej i brzucha ciągnie się masa blizn, tworzących jedno słowo: ,,Dziwka''. Shinra chyba z dwa dni przepraszał mnie za to. Po prostu rozcięcia były zbyt głębokie i siłą rzeczy musiał je zszyć. Bał się, że coś mi się stanie, jak to zostawi. Koniec końców i tak wyszło lepiej niż się spodziewano. Blizny były chociaż jasne, ale i tak doskonale się odznaczały.

- Ładnie cię wtedy załatwili. – stwierdził nagle

Zaśmiałem się.

- Ta, dzięki, wiesz? Jakbym nie zauważył. – dodałem już bardziej ponuro

- Zasłużyłeś sobie na to.

Waaw, szczerze mówiąc nie spodziewałem się, że Shizu-chan tak jawnie mnie o tym poinformuje. Jakbym o tym nie wiedział.

- Ale mimo to przesadzili trochę. Nie jesteś dziwką. Co najwyżej skurwielem i tchórzem.

Przewróciłem teatralnie okiem. Nie chciałem rozmawiać o tym. Nadal nie czułem się najlepiej na tamte wspomnienia.

- Nie dbam o to, co inni o tym myślą.

- Więc czemu cały czas uciekasz wzrokiem i zmieniasz temat? – zainteresował się.

Cholera. Jeśli chodzi o odkrywanie moich najgorszych emocji, to Shizu-chan był w tym mistrzem. Zawsze znajdował się w sytuacji, w której nie powinienem i potrafił doskonale mnie przejrzeć. Irytujące.

- Wiesz co? Zmęczony jestem. – ziewnąłem

Położyłem głowę na jego ramieniu i zamknąłem oko, układając się wygodniej.

- Hę? – Shizuś bardzo elokwentnie wyraził swoje zdziwienie. Normalnie, bierzcie kartki i notować, taki dobry przykład – A tobie co…?

- No weź, daj mi się przespać chociaż chwilę. – prawie, że poprosiłem

Chyba chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nie odezwał się już więcej. Nawet się cieszyłem z tego powodu. Widać załapał, że nie mam dzisiaj ochoty na żadne rozmowy o moich uczuciach i niech się w ogóle cieszy, że go nie prowokuje. Tak swoją drogą, to nie wiedziałem i nawet nie trudziłem się przewidzeniem jego następnego ruchu, w związku z powyższą sytuacją. To nie miało sensu, jeśli on i tak zawsze miał zrobić coś innego. To tak, jakbym chciał domyślić się, jaka będzie pogoda tego dnia za rok. Jasne, istniało coś takiego, jak pory roku, pewne stałe, określone wahania temperatur i możliwe prognozy, ale co z tego, skoro za rok mogło się wszystko wydarzyć? Pogoda była zmienna i zawsze mogła nas zaskoczyć. Tak, jak Shizu-chan, który swoją drogą mógł teraz rzucić mną na drugi koniec pokoju, trzasnąć drzwiami i wyjść, rozwalając przy okazji pół mieszkania. Ale zamiast tego przykrył mnie kocem bądź czymś innym o równie miłym, ciepłym materiale i zmierzwił mi włosy. I mimo wszystko, wcale nie było mi tak łatwo zasnąć. Moje myśli cały czas schodziły na temat tego ekchem… człowieka obok mnie. Tak, człowieka. Shizu-chan był człowiekiem. Albo raczej – był nim dla ludzi, którzy mieli okazję widzieć go spokojnego, uśmiechniętego i szczęśliwego. Bo on nigdy nie dążył do tego, aby cały świat wiedział, że ,,nie, wcale nie jestem żadną bestią. Po prostu jestem nerwowy. Zrozumcie mnie!''. Jego nie obchodził cały świat i to, co o nim powiedzą. Zależało mu na zdaniu tylko tych, którzy mieli dla niego jakąś wartość. Cała reszta mogła się iść pieprzyć albo oberwać znakiem drogowym. To, jakby nie patrzeć, niezwykła postawa życiowa. Nie przejmować się zdaniem innych i pomimo tego, że prawdopodobnie większa część społeczeństwa boi się ciebie lub nienawidzi, ty masz ich wszystkich gdzieś. Szczerze? Zazdrościłem mu tego. Tego respektu. Ale w aktualnej chwili to akurat miało najmniejsze znaczenie. Bo ja i tak zawsze otrzymywałem to, co chciałem. Jeśli nie po dobroci, dzięki moim wspaniałym zdolnościom i szczeremu uśmiechowi, to w inny, mniej porządny sposób. I mało mnie ruszało, jakie ktoś miał zdanie na ten temat. Kiedy tylko pojawiłem się w szkole po tamtym wydarzeniu, wszyscy już gadali o tym, że ,,mam układy z yakuzą! Jestem zły, niedobry i biję młodszych!''. Idioci, nie wiedzieli nawet ile prawdy, a ile kłamstwa jest w ich plotkach, który urozmaicały ich nudne, schematyczne życie. Ale i tak ich kochałem! Byli w piękni w tej całej swojej prostocie, nieskomplikowaniu i przewidywalności. Wszyscy tacy sami, a jednak każdy był w pewnym stopniu nieco inny. Chociażby wyglądał inaczej. Miał inne zdanie na jakiś temat, a pośród szarej masy już to czyniło go wyjątkowym. Niesamowite, prawda?

Ale nadal nie wiedziałem, co z tym potworem, który jednak jest człowiekiem. Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego moje serce biło szybciej, gdy go widziałem. Kiedyś podpisałbym to pod adrenalinę i chęć walki z nim. Nie mogąc doczekać się, aż dojdzie do spotkania między nami i znowu będziemy się gonić uliczkami miasta. Czując już teraz satysfakcję ze zwycięstwa. Ale to było coś innego. Tu chodziło o coś innego. O coś, czego nie potrafiłem albo po prostu nie chciałem zrozumieć. Wiedziałem, że prawdopodobnie Shizu-chan odczuwa to samo, co ja, ale on chyba nie miał problemu ze zidentyfikowaniem tego, czymkolwiek by to nie było. Nie, żebym zamierzał prosić go o pomoc. Miałem jeszcze jakieś resztki dumy, nawet jeśli jej większą część wyrzuciłem, całując się z Shizusiem. Oraz spędzając w podobny sposób ostatnie dni.

_Czy ja kochałem Shizu-chana?_

Nie obchodziły mnie w tej chwili słowa wszystkich psychologów czy ludzi, którzy podobno doskonale znali to uczucie. Znałem te opinie, ale w żaden sposób nie były one pomocne. Bo jeżeli kogoś kochałem, to ja chyba powinienem wiedzieć o tym, prawda? Nie powinienem chcieć być z kimś i jednocześnie sprzeciwiać się temu. Mówi się, że jeśli zastanawiasz się czy kogoś kochasz, to właśnie w tym momencie przestałeś. Ale mnie jakoś trudno w to uwierzyć i wolałem nie decydować o swoim życiu na podstawie czegoś takiego. Poza tym nie lubiłem takich sprzecznych ze sobą uczuć. Zawsze jedno wydawało się ważniejsze od drugiego, a koniec końców wychodziło, że i tak źle zrobiłeś. I w umiejętny sposób utrudniały one życie. Utrudniały wszystko. Nie nienawidziłem Shizu-chana. Wiedziałem o tym na długo przed przyznaniem się do tego. Po prostu spychałem tę sprawę na dalsze plany, wmawiając sobie, że są ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia. Nie, żeby nie było. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że jest człowiekiem. Ale czy był kimś, kogo mogłem postawić ponad swoich niesamowitych ludzi? Dla kogo porzuciłbym tę obsesyjną miłość, a przynajmniej zwracał na nią mniejszą uwagę?

Dyskretnie otworzyłem oko, rozglądając się wokół. Miał zamknięte oczy i oddychał miarowo. Przepraszam, kto tu miał spać? Zresztą, nieważne. Przyjrzałem się jego śpiącej twarzy. W takich momentach była chyba najspokojniejsza. Nie grały na niej żadne emocje. Nikt go nie irytował. Wyglądał nawet dość… niewinnie. Kiedy nie rzucał wszystkim zabójczych spojrzeń, przypominał zamkniętego w sobie, cichego chłopaka, który żyje we własnym świecie. Zadziwiające. Wyciągnąłem rękę i dłonią delikatnie dotknąłem jego włosów. Nie spodziewałem się, aby były specjalnie miękkie i wiele się nie przeliczyłem, ale szorstkimi też bym ich nie nazwał. Wplotłem w nie palce, przesuwając je między pojedynczymi kosmykami. Westchnąłem cicho. Nienawidziłem w nim tego, że był nieobliczalny i nigdy nie wiedziałem, co zrobi następne. Jego agresja i lekkomyślność mnie rozbawiały. Był moją _zabawką._ Jedyną osobą, która zawsze czekała, żeby mi wpierdolić i jedyną, która widząc mnie w tak żałosnym stanie, nie wykorzystała tego przeciwko mnie. Martwił się o mnie. I wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, dlaczego momentami jest tak agresywny. Czemu, kiedy wyśmiewałem się z Shinry o mało mnie nie zabił i nienawidził tak naprawdę naszych walk. Shizu-chan zależało na tym idiocie, który ma frajdę z zabawy w doktora. A kiedy mu na kimś zależało był w stanie zrobić dla tej osoby wszystko. Walczyć o nią. Prowokowałem go, a on reagował agresją, bo to był jego sposób na obronę. Kurwa. W którym momencie tak naprawdę przestałem go nienawidzić? A kiedy przestał być zabawką? Jeżeli naprawdę go kochałem, to… cóż, miałem przejebane.

Tym razem była piękna pogoda. Słońce delikatnie wychylało się zza chmur, oblewając całe miasto swoimi ciepłymi promieniami. Wiał chłodny wiatr, który orzeźwił mnie zupełnie, kiedy stałem na tym pieprzonym dachu. Schowałem ręce do kieszeni, palcami dotykając zimnego metalu. Tyle razy potrafiło mnie to uspokoić, a teraz wywoływało tylko jeszcze większe zdenerwowanie. Potrząsnąłem głową. Spokojnie, Izaya. Wszystko jest dokładnie tak, jak sobie zaplanowałeś. Nic nie możesz pójść nie tak. Spojrzałem w niebo, po którym spokojnie płynęły sobie chmury. Miały nawet dość ciekawe kształty. Jedna z nich przypominała małego kotka. Druga wyglądała, jak nóż sprężynowy, a następna…

- Izaya, po co kazałeś mi tu przyjść?

Spojrzałem przed siebie. W niedalekiej odległości ode mnie stał Shizu-chan. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, wręcz szyderczo. Nieco się zdezorientował na ten gest i rozejrzał wokół. Waw, więc coś takiego zrobiła z tobą ta miłość? Już nie pamiętasz, że powinieneś teraz wyrwać jakiś znak czy inny automat i rzucić nim we mnie?

- Wiesz, Shizu-chan… zawsze miałem sentyment do dachów. Może dlatego, że to właśnie na nim Tatsumi po raz pierwszy chciał się zabić. – wycofałem się do tyłu, stając niewiele od krawędzi

- Ty chyba nie chcesz…

- Żartowałem! – krzyknąłem nagle, podnosząc dłonie w obronnym geście – Tatsumi nie chciał się zabić na dachu. Zrobił to za szkołą po lekcjach. Dlatego przeżył. Idiotyczne miejsce, czyż nie?

Shizu-chan lustrował mnie niepewnym spojrzeniem i powoli podchodził bliżej mnie. Nie rozumiał, o co chodzi. Miał to wypisane na twarzy. I zaczynał się już denerwować. Już teraz zaciskał pięści. Potrzeba było chwili, aby wybuchł.

- Do czego zmierzasz? I po cholerę ci ten pistolet?! – wrzasnął, stawiając kolejny krok, na co ja przesunąłem się jeszcze bardziej do tyłu.

Pistolet? Ta, widać w końcu zauważył, co trzymam w dłoni. Colt M1911. Kaliber dokładnie 11,43 mm. Amerykańska produkcja. Podobno bardzo dobry model. Miałem zamiar sprawdzić.

- Shizu-chan… spokojnie. Przecież mamy czas. Dlaczego od razu popadasz w złość? Chcesz to wszystko tak szybko zakończyć? – zapytałem, przekrzywiając głowę i przyjmując urażoną minę.

Bałem się, że zniszczy mi zabawę, ale Shizuś zrobił coś, czego nigdy bym się nie spodziewał. Po prostu się załamał. Był z jednej strony zdenerwowany, ale jego oczy… Mówi się, że oczy są odbiciem duszy. Trudno mi było się w tym momencie z tym nie zgodzić. Jego mówiły wszystko. Przemawiały przez nie czysta troska i… strach, niezrozumienie. Bał się. Nie wiedział, co chcę zrobić. Szczerze mówiąc, ja też do końca nie wiedziałem.

- Izaya, wiem, że zaraz zrobisz coś bardzo, bardzo głupiego, ale proszę – chociaż wyjaśnij, o co chodzi. I skąd masz ten pistolet?  
>- Hm, to? – zwróciłem uwagę na przedmiot, trzymany w dłoni – Ach, to proste. Pamiętasz tę wojnę gangów? Niektórzy z nich mieli lepsze narzędzia niż noże czy jakieś pałki. Ukradłem jednemu z nich. No co? To nie jest trudne. Wystarczyło rozciąć żyletką kieszeń, złapać przedmiot i uciec. Proste, nie?<p>

- Żyletką? – uniósł jedną brew do góry

- Nóż jest zbyt widoczny. - odpowiedziałem

Nagle Shizu-chan chyba zrozumiał, że ta rozmowa zmierza do nikąd. Potrząsnął głową i zacisnął mocniej pięści.

- Dobra, ale o co chodzi? Po co ci on, kurwa?!  
>Westchnąłem cicho, patrząc w niebo. Naprawdę było ładne. A ja właśnie teraz miałem tak po prostu opowiedzieć komuś o moich uczuciach? O tym wszystkim? To wydawało się zbyt proste, łatwe i lekkie niż w rzeczywistości było. Niby co jest trudnego w otworzeniu ust i mówieniu? Więc czemu jest tak wiele niewypowiedzianych słów? Ta, zebrało mi się na filozoficzne rozmyślenia. Lepiej przejść do rzeczy.<p>

- Shizu-chan, kochasz mnie? – zapytałem bezpośrednio i nie czekając na odpowiedź kontynuowałem – Bo ja ostatnio zdałem sobie sprawę, że możesz być człowiekiem. A jeśli ty możesz być człowiekiem, to ja mogę cię kochać.

- I co w tym złego…? – prawie, że wyszeptał

Czuł się teraz mniej więcej tak, jak ja przez ostatnie tygodnie. Zdezorientowany, rozerwany na kilka części i niezrozumiany. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje wokół, jaki to ma cel i po co w ogóle ma miejsce. Może w innych okolicznościach zrobiłoby mi się nawet go żal. Ale teraz nie miałem czasu na litość. Jeżeli planujesz coś ze starannością, co do minuty, to nie ma czasu na jakieś odchylenia od niego. Wiedziałem, na co się porywam, prosząc go o przyjście tutaj.

- Bo jesteś nieprzewidywalny, Shizuś. Przez długi czas uważałem cię za potwora, ale ostatnio zdałem sobie sprawę, że to nie jest do końca tak. Mówiąc krótko: w czasie, kiedy litowałeś się nade mną i starałeś pomóc, bardzo dokładnie ci się przyglądałem. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że jesteś inny niż początkowo zakładem. To, jakim ja cię widziałem albo jakim _chciałem_ cię widzieć, różniło się od tego, kim byłeś. Nie byłeś potworem, za którego cię miałem. – przyznałem szczerze – Ale to nie znaczy, że nie możesz się nim stać.

- Czyli, że kurwa, co? O co ci chodzi? – krzyczał.

Shizu-chan jakimś cudem jeszcze niczym we mnie nie rzucił. Bo panować nad sobą przestał już dawno. To była tylko kwestia czasu, aż coś zrzuci mnie z tego dachu.

- Mniej więcej tyle, że to zaszło za daleko. Nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś się nade mną litował. Nie chciałem widzieć, jak jesteś człowiekiem.

Nigdy kurwa nie chciałem się w tobie zakochać. To nie tak miało być. Mieliśmy się nienawidzić i dalej ganiać po mieście. I nie chodzi o to, że nie byłem szczęśliwy czy coś. Bo byłem. Ale my byliśmy wrogami. Nigdy nie powinniśmy widzieć siebie w takich chwilach. Nigdy nie powinniśmy sobie zaufać.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie. To miłość. – sarknąłem – Jeżeli twoja miłość przesłania ci cały świat do tego stopnia, że zaczynasz ufać wrogowi, to masz przesrane. Ta miłość czyni cię wtedy słabym.

_To tylko wymówka. Miłość do ludzi to wymówka przed strachem._

Podniosłem rękę i wycelowałem w niego pistoletem.

- Więc, Shizu-chan? Co powinienem zrobić – skierowałem pistolet w stronę własnej głowy

Kiedy celowałem do niego ani trochę się nie zmienił. Dalej miał wykrzywioną w grymasie twarz i już szukał, czegoś czym można we mnie rzucić. Ale kiedy zmieniłem cel, nagle zbladł. Jego oczy powiększyły się, a on sam wpatrywał się ze szczerym zdziwieniem we mnie. Shizu-chan, jeśli umrę na twoich oczach, staniesz się prawdziwym potworem, prawda?

Podrzuciłem w dłoniach pistolet, łapiąc go w locie. Ponownie wycelowałem.

- Izaya…

Powietrze przeszył głośny huk wystrzału.


	15. Rozdział 15

Jakiś ciężki przedmiot z siłą uderzył mnie w rękę sprawiając, że pistolet wypadł mi z dłoni. Zdążyłem wprawdzie pociągnąć za spust, ale wystrzał nastąpił w zupełnie inną stronę. Nie miałem czasu, żeby zorientować się, o co chodzi. Ledwo odwróciłem się, a Shizu-chan już wytargał mnie za koszulę, rzucając na środek dachu. Zamachnął się i bez żadnych skrupułów uderzył mnie w głowę. Świat na chwilę stracił dla mnie jakiekolwiek kształty i formy. Trochę tak jakoś wszystko pociemniało i rozmazało się w bezkształtną masę.

- Co ty sobie, kurwa, idioto myślałeś?! Chciałeś się zabić czy jak? – poczułem, jak ktoś potrząsnął mną, krzycząc

- Shizu-chan…

- Zamknij się, popieprzona mendo społeczna! Ja wiem, że tobie jest potrzebne specjalne traktowanie, ale kurwa bez przesady, tak?! Co ci odpierdoliło?! Shinra dał ci jakieś prochy, po których nie wiesz, co robisz?! Naćpałeś się czegoś?! Czy to jakiś twój kolejny…

- Tch, o co ci chodzi?! Przecież to moja sprawa, co robię ze swoim życiem! – warknąłem, próbując się wyrwać

On jedynie pociągnął mnie mocniej i zacisnął dłonie, aż zbielały mu kłykcie. Nie był zdenerwowany, bo go zirytowałem jakimś tam swoim zachowaniem czy słowami. Tu nie chodzi o zwykłe wyzwiska czy bezsensowne cięcie go nożem. Był zdenerwowany, bo gorzko rozczarował się mną.

- Ale po cholerę tutaj ja?! Jeśli chciałeś się zabić, to super skacz sobie, strzelaj, podcinaj żyły, nie wiem, rób co tam sobie zamarzysz! Ale zdecyduj się, czego ty ode mnie chcesz!

- Niczego kurwa od ciebie nie chcę!

- Więc, po co kazałeś mi tu przyjść?! Po co pierdolisz o jakiejś miłości, żeby potem strzelić sobie w łeb?! Po jaką cholerę to wszystko?! – krzyczał, szarpiąc mnie za kołnierz

- Puszczaj mnie. – zagroziłem, zaciskając rękojeść noża w dłoni. A co, myślałeś, że go nie wziąłem, bo miałem pistolet?

- Nie, dopóki mi tego nie wyjaśni… Kurwa mać!

Przeciąłem mu na wskroś klatkę piersiową, a on odruchowo puścił mnie. Zaraz jednak zamachnął się. Uchyliłem się szybko. Nie trafił, ale nawet nie stracił równowagi z tego powodu. Popełniłem jeden błąd. Próbując pchnąć go nożem, odsłoniłem się. Nie zdążyłem zablokować ciosu. Celnie uderzył mnie pięścią w splot słoneczny. Zachwiałem się i zaniosłem duszącym kaszlem. Popchnął mnie i oboje upadliśmy. Nie mogłem złapać oddechu, a beton wbijał mi się w potylicę. Zacząłem się krztusić, kiedy poczułem jak jego ręce zaciskają się na moim gardle. Ból był okropny. Powoli już traciłem świadomość, kiedy nagle wszystko ustało. Próbowałem spokojniej oddychać. Dopiero wtedy odważyłem się otworzyć oko i napotkać widok Shizu-chana, który klęcząc, pochylał się nade mną. Ale wyglądał inaczej. Pierwszy raz w całym moim życiu widziałem, jak Shizuś żałuje tego, że mnie pobił. Zamiast dalej rzucać w moją stronę wściekłe spojrzenia albo skwitować to wszystko usatysfakcjonowanym uśmieszkiem, po prostu się patrzył. Uważnie przyglądał się mojej twarzy, a dłonią delikatnie dotknął mojego policzka. Mimowolnie zadrżałem na ten gest, co nieco zdezorientowało go. Korzystając z okazji, złapałem go za koszulkę i pchnąłem, przerzucając na plecy. Nie zdążył nawet zanalizować, co się stało. Usiadłem na nim, w dłoni wciąż trzymając nóż. Uniosłem rękę ku górze, celując dokładnie w jego serce. Właśnie. Czy tak nie będzie lepiej? Chciałem, żeby stał się potworem. Żeby wszystko wróciło do normy. Nie chciałem się zabić. Ale gdyby Shizu-chan widział moją śmierć, załamałby się. A po czasie, gdyby się okazało, że cudownym trafem ,,przeżyłem jednak'', znienawidziłby mnie jeszcze bardziej. Czułby się oszukany, zdradzony, to jeszcze bardziej by go rozjuszyło. Zapomniałby o tym, że mnie kochał, o tym co robiliśmy. Tak. To byłoby lepsze. Ja mógłbym wrócić do swojego codziennego życia i bycia skurwielem. Nikt nie zepsułby mi moich przekonań. Nikt nie był w stanie tego zrobić, bo to ja mieszałem ludziom w głowach. Oni byli tylko pionkami, to ja rozdawałem karty. Nie będąc ani z jednymi, ani z drugimi tylko ponad każdym z nich. Wywołałem wojnę pomiędzy gangami a yakuzą i nawet nie skończyłem tak źle. Właściwie wyszedłem na tym lepiej niż myślałem. I w żadnej walce nie brałem udziału. Byłem tylko biernym obserwatorem. Kimś, kto wszystko planuje, ale ostateczna decyzja należy tylko do ludzi. Ja im daję propozycje, możliwości, ostatecznie zrobią to, co sami chcą. Byłem po prostu… Bogiem.

Dopóki nie pojawił się taki Shizu-chan, który chciał zabawić w mojego osobistego psychologa, przyjaciela, kochanka, wybawiciela i cholera wie, kogo jeszcze! Jeżeli kochałem Shizu-chana, to nie mogłem kochać wszystkich ludzi. Miłość do całej ludzkości była prosta i przyjemna, bo pojedyncze jednostki mnie w gruncie rzeczy nie obchodziły. Jeżeli kochałem wszystkich to wszystkich, ale nie mogłem nikogo traktować specjalnie. Nie musiałem się też za bardzo w nic angażować. Dla osoby, która chce jedynie pociągać za sznurki, nie biorąc czynnego udziału w wydarzeniach taki sposób na życie to niesamowity pomysł. Jest tylko jeden warunek: nie możesz nikogo wyróżnić. A ja to zrobiłem. Spieprzyłem wszystko, co sobie sam przez długi czas ustalałem i na co pracowałem. Przez jedno głupie, ludzkie uczucie! Czy pozbycie się błędu nie jest najlepszym sposobem?

Pchnąłem nóż w dół, a Shizu-chan chyba odruchowo zacisnął powieki. Ostrze zatrzymało się milimetry przed celem. Zadrżała mi ręka, a broń wypadła z dłoni upadając z cichym odgłosem na beton. Nie mogłem go zabić. Zaśmiałem się gorzko. Od kiedy to jesteś taką pizdą, Orihara?

- Z czego się tak śmiejesz? – zapytał, jak gdyby nigdy nic, otwierając ostrożnie oczy i rozglądając się wokół – I czemu ja jeszcze żyję?

- Zadaję sobie to samo pytanie od kilku minut.

Westchnął głośno i podniósł się na łokciach, patrząc na mnie. Trochę to dziwne, ale po tej całej aferze z pistoletem, bójce i próbie zabójstwa, wszystkie emocje jakoś opadły. Nawet Shizu-chan nie był teraz tak bardzo zdenerwowany. Chyba oboje byliśmy już zmęczeni tym… wszystkim. Wszystkim, co się wydarzyło przez ostatnie tygodnie. Cały czas usilnie starałem się unikać takich momentów, ale chyba są rzeczy, przed którymi nie da się uciec. Bo w sumie po co ja wymyśliłem to całe szaleństwo z samobójstwem? Bo ośmieszenie go byłoby za słabe? Znowu się zaśmiałem. To ja byłem słaby. Nie on.

- Czemu chciałeś to zrobić? – zapytał spokojnie.

Chwyciłem dłonią otwarty nóż i z nudów zacząłem obracać nim. Zawsze jakoś mnie to uspakajało i pozwalało poukładać myśli. Taki nawyk.

- Nie wiem… Jakie to ma teraz znaczenie? – mruknąłem, z fascynacją obserwując zachodzące słońce odbijające się w zimnej stali

- Ta, masz rację! Po co mi wiedzieć, czemu próbowałeś zabić siebie, mnie czy tam kogoś! Wali mnie to! Przecież to jest gówno warta informacja. Nikogo to nigdy nie obchodzi! – sarknął, patrząc gdzieś w bok

Zignorowałem jego wypowiedź, dalej podziwiając swój niesamowity nóż. Jeśli ma do mnie jakieś pretensje czy żale, niech powie to teraz. Może będzie mieć tak bardzo dość tego narzekania, że mnie nie będzie chciał słuchać?

- Wtedy, gdy stanąłeś tam i od tak po prostu przystawiłeś sobie pistolet do skroni… - skrzywił się nagle – Chyba się bałem…

- Rzuciłeś we mnie butem. – zauważyłem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od tej uwagi

Posłał mi zirytowane spojrzenie, a ja uśmiechnąłem się, niewerbalnie zapewniając, że już się zamknę. Na razie.

- Nie miałem niczego innego pod ręką. – usprawiedliwił się – Poza tym… naprawdę myślałem, że się zabijesz. Wydawałeś się taki zdesperowany, że wręcz… zdecydowany na to wszystko. Miałem wrażenie, że nie zdążę i po prostu odstrzelisz sobie ten łeb. To było straszne uczucie.

- Jak straszne? – zainteresowałem się

- Izaya, ja nie robię sobie żartów. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, potrafię to powiedzieć szczerze: tak, bałem się o ciebie. O to, że spadniesz z tego pieprzonego dachu.

Shizu-chan odwrócił głowę, patrząc gdzieś w bok, nieco zakłopotany tym wyznaniem. Ja zresztą też dość dziwnie się z tym czułem. Chciałem go wyśmiać, wykpić jego uczucia i złośliwie poinformować, że jego troska jest zupełnie zbyteczna. Problem w tym, że wcale tak nie było. Nawet jeśli nie podobała mi się świadomość, że ktoś łaskawe martwi się o mnie i szczerze nienawidziłem tego, to nic nie mogłem poradzić na fakt, że moje uczucia do Shizusia diametralnie się zmieniły. Mogłem go wyśmiać, powiedzieć, że był tylko zabawką i zapomnieć o tym wszystkim. To byłoby proste i wygodne. Pozwalałoby mi powrócić do naszych starych stosunków. Tylko czy ja naprawdę nadal chciałem do tego wracać?

Spojrzałem na niego ponownie. Udawał, że ciągle patrzy gdzieś w dal, ale tak naprawdę co chwilę zerkał w moją stronę, obserwując, jak obracam nóż w dłoni. Chyba bał się, że znowu zmienię decyzję. Szczerze? Ja też się tego bałem.

- Spieprzyłeś Shizu-chan. – stwierdziłem, obejmując jego szyję ramionami – Zakochałeś się we mnie.

Podniósł rękę i wplótł ją w moje włosy. Zadrżałem pod jego dotykiem i nawet jeśli się czegoś obawiałem, skinąłem głową, żeby kontynuował. Nieważne, że moje ciało nadal reagowało obronnie na jakikolwiek bliższy kontakt z kimś. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby rany z przeszłości wpływały na moje życie. Teraźniejszość należała do mnie i nic nikomu do tego, co w niej robię. Nieważne, co się wydarzyło jakieś dwa miesiące temu. Wszystko wróciło już powoli do normy i nie ma powodu, żebym dalej to rozpamiętywał. Nigdy nie zastanawiałem się nad swoimi uczuciami i to chyba mój błąd. Bo kiedy zalała mnie fala tych wszystkich różnych odczuć, bólu, absurdalnego lęku, złości, chęci zemsty, rozczarowania samym sobą, głupiej dumy, rozpaczy i wreszcie miłości, zupełnie nie wiedziałem, co robić. Pogubiłem się w tym, co do kogo czuję, co robię, po co i jakie mam na ten temat zdanie. Było za dużo niezałatwionych spraw, żeby zaczynać nowe, ale one jakoś same z siebie powstawały. I nie chodzi o to, że ktoś dalej chce mnie zabić. Bo tylko z Shizusiem sobie jeszcze wszystkiego nie wyjaśniłem. Ale nigdy nie zwracałem uwagi na resztę tego syfu. Zabawne, że zawsze odwoływałem się do ludzkich uczuć, mówiłem im ciągle o tym, rozkładałem to i za ich pomocą mieszałem w głowach, ale nigdy nie robiłem tego z samym sobą. Po prostu wiedziałem, że to nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego. Ale kiedy tego wszystkiego było już po prostu za dużo, nie potrafiłem niczego kontrolować.

- Mówisz, jakby było ci z tym źle. - rzucił z prawie niedostrzegalnym wyrzutem

- Bo jest mi źle. – przyznałem szczerze

- I dlatego chciałeś się zabić? – zapytał, a ja wyczułem w jego głosie nutkę zawodu. Dłoń chyba mimowolnie zacisnął mocniej, szarpiąc mnie za włosy.

- Tak. Nie. Nie wiem. – odpowiedziałem szybko, samemu już nie wiedząc, co tak naprawdę powiedzieć. Westchnąłem. – Nie chciałem się zabić. Chciałem… zobaczyć twoją reakcję na to.

- Reakcję? Ale strzeliłeś, Izaya. Gdybyś chciał tylko zobaczyć, co zrobię to wziąłbyś jakąś zabawkę i wszystko upozorował. Albo sprowokował mnie i udawał, że pobiłem cię na śmierć czy coś takiego. Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, że naprawdę mogłeś umrzeć?

Wzięło go na myślenie dzisiaj, co? I na takie poważne rozmowy. Nie chciałem mówić o moich uczuciach. Zwyczajnie nie wiedziałem, jak o nich mówić.

- Wiem o tym. Po prostu… gdybym ,,umarł'' stałbyś się bestią i… wszystko byłoby takie samo. Znowu nienawidzilibyśmy się. Denerwuje mnie to, że ktoś taki, jak ty przyszedł i kompletnie rozpierdolił mi świat. To nie jest fajne, wiesz? Tylko, że nawet jeśli wtedy próbowałem ciebie – tak dla odmiany – zabić, to…

Przerwałem w połowie zdania. Bo w sumie co miałem powiedzieć? Sam nie wiedziałem już o co chodzi. Mówiłem to, co pierwsze przychodziło mi na myśl. Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, bo właściwie nad czym się zastanawiać? To i tak już za daleko zaszło, a jeśli Shizu-chan nie pozwolił mi tego zniszczyć, a ja jego też nie umiem to… nie wiem. Niech on się teraz wykaże jakąś inwencją twórczą.

- Nie zrobiłeś tego – dokończył za mnie. – Chciałeś, żeby wszystko było takie samo, ale nie potrafisz tego zmienić. I nie wiesz, co cię przed tym powstrzymuje. Tak, jakbyś chciał wrócić do przeszłości, ale jednocześnie zostać tutaj, tak? – podsumował wszystko – Izaya, myślę, że ty sam już się pogubiłeś w tym wszystkim.

Trafił w sedno.

- Pewnie tak. – mruknąłem – I to jest denerwujące. Nienawidzę, gdy nie mam nad czymś kontroli. Gdy czegoś nie wiem. Gdy ciągle muszę się nad czymś zastanawiać, a to i tak nie daje korzyści. Nienawidzę tej bezsilności. Chciałbym wiedzieć, czego ja chcę. Jeżeli… - wziąłem głęboki oddech, zastanawiając się jak ubrać, to co myślę w słowa. Shizuś nie naciskał. Czekał, aż zacznę kontynuować. – jeżeli byłem szczęśliwy, to czemu chcę wracać do sytuacji sprzed tamtych wydarzeń? Ale jeżeli nie byłem, to czemu nie mogłem cię zabić? Czego ja tak właściwie chcę? No i… jest jeszcze jeden problem.

- Sporo masz tych problemów. – mruknął – Ale nie pomyślałeś nigdy, żeby zamiast ciągle starać się je rozwiązać, po prostu zaakceptować je?

Zdziwiony spojrzałem na niego, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi. _Zaakceptować?_ Jak mam zaakceptować to, że nie wiem czego chcę? Mam po prostu żyć ze świadomością, że mogłem – ale nie musiałem – wybrać źle? W takiej niepewności? O czym on pieprzy?

- Zaakceptować? Jak mam zaakceptować… - zagryzłem wargę, nie wiedząc, co mówić dalej

Albo raczej nie chciałem się przyznać, czego tak naprawdę nie potrafię zaakceptować. Albo może, czego się boję.

- A co ci da nieustanne rozmyślanie nad problemem? Jeżeli i tak nie wiesz, co chcesz z tym zrobić, to myśląc nad tym jedynie bardziej się pogrążasz. Możesz wnikać we wszystko, zastanawiać się, ale tak długo jak będziesz robić tylko to, nic nie uzyskasz. Jeżeli nie możesz z czymś walczyć, zaakceptuj to. Dalsze rozgrzebywanie starych ran nie ma sensu.

Skąd on miał pełno takich filozoficznych myśli? No skąd?! I czemu to się tak idealnie komponowało z moją sytuacją? Dlaczego podświadomie wiedziałem, że ma racje? Cholera. Czy to nie ja sam mówiłem, że jeżeli nie możemy z czymś wygrać, to trzeba jak najbardziej wykorzystać sytuację? Nawet jak jest źle, znaleźć wady i zmienić je w zalety? Czy to nie ja szydziłem z Tatsumiego mówiąc, że sposób dążenia do celu, który zakłada zniszczenie nawet samego siebie, jest głupi i bezsensowny? A co ja przed chwilą chciałem zrobić?

- Ne Shizu-chan, skąd o tym wiesz?

- A ty myślisz, że mnie jara moja siła?

Cholera. Jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć? Przecież on nie chciał być taki, starał się być człowiekiem. Jak, tak wspaniały obserwator jak ja, nie widział tego? Czemu nigdy nie wziąłem tego pod uwagę?

Zszedłem z niego, by zaraz potem położyć się na ziemi. Spojrzałem w niebo, wzdychając cicho.

- Gdybym był tobą, to bym się cieszył. – przyznałem – Naprawdę chciałem, żebyś stał się potworem.

Po tych słowach nastała między nami trochę niezręczna cisza. Przerywana była tylko zwykłymi odgłosami miasta, ale żaden z nas nie przywiązywał do tego większej wagi. Tak po prostu leżeliśmy sobie na dachu, próbując zrozumieć własną sytuację. Chyba za bardzo nie wiedział, co mi odpowiedzieć. Czułem jego spojrzenie na sobie, ale nie odwracałem się, nadal usilnie wpatrując w niebo, które powoli stawało się coraz ciemniejsze. Zamknąłem oko, wdychając głęboko nocne powietrze. Co za chujowy dzień.

- Więc co się zmieniło? – zapytał szeptem

Wzruszyłem ramionami, nie mówiąc nic. Powoli starałem się jakoś zebrać wszystkie myśli, poukładać je i zdecydować, czego ja dokładnie chcę. Może i Shizu-chan potrafił tolerować to wszystko i żyć z tym, kim jest. Ale ja nie mogłem nadal trwać w takiej niepewności. Nienawidziłem niewiedzy i nieświadomości. Wolałem wiedzieć, na czym stoję i mieć przynajmniej jakiś minimalny zarys sytuacji. Może Shizuś po prostu przyzwyczaił się do tego kim jest. Może dla niego te latające znaki i ludzie, którzy mogli zostać zranieni przez to stały się nawykiem. Albo czymś, do czego nie chciał wracać. Właśnie. On po prostu żył dalej, mimo wszystko. Na pewno zdawał sobie sprawę z destrukcyjnej i trudnej do opanowania mocy swojej siły. Nie mógł być takim ignorantem czy idiotą, żeby tego nie zauważać. Ale z drugiej strony, co mógł zrobić? Z jego wybuchową naturą, nieskorą do żadnych zmian jedyne, na co byłoby go stać to patrzenie i ewentualne próby powstrzymania się. Ale po walczyć z czymś, z czym i tak nie wygrasz? To głupota. Bezsensowna walka, podczas której więcej stracisz niż zyskasz. Gra nie warta świeczki.

Odwróciłem głowę, w końcu decydując się nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z nim. Zainteresowałem się tą sprawą. Shizu-chan, jak to jest ranić wszystkich wokół, nie mogąc nic na to poradzić? Jak to jest czuć się winnym za coś, co właściwie nie zależy od ciebie? Ale ludzi nie obchodzą intencje. Ważne, jak skończysz. To surowe podejście. Ile razy, nie mogąc się zwyczajnie opanować, zrobiłeś coś czego potem po stokroć żałowałeś? Ale czasu nie da się cofnąć. I trzeba żyć z naszymi błędami. Dopiero teraz dotarło to do mnie.

- Czułbyś się winny, gdybym się zabił, prawda?

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu, a on sam poderwał się do siadu. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się we mnie, a potem odwrócił wzrok, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Przejrzałem go?

- Dlaczego miałbym…

- Nie nienawidzę cię. – przerwałem mu – Shizu-chan… ja… nie wiem, o co chodzi. Trudno mi poradzić sobie, kiedy w grę wchodzą moje uczucia. Szczególnie, gdy nie potrafię ich zrozumieć. Nie chciałem zabić ani ciebie, ani siebie. Myślałem, że tak będzie lepiej, że jeśli mnie znienawidzisz to wszystko wróci do normy. Nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś się nade mną litował. Myślałem, że będzie dobrze, jeżeli zabawię się tobą, sprawię, że czujesz się zdradzony. Przewidywałem, że po czymś takim, po okrutnej zabawie twoimi uczuciami, udając samobójstwo, znienawidzisz mnie jeszcze bardziej. Ale potem… - zawiesiłem na chwilę głos. To chyba były najtrudniejsze słowa w całym moim życiu - potem zdałem sobie sprawę, że wcale tego nie chcę.

Podczas gdy Shizuś w spokoju analizował wszystkie moje słowa, ja zabijałem się mentalnie po raz enty. Szczerze? Niespecjalnie dobrze czułem się mówiąc o tym. Znaczy… na pewno był to jeden z lepszych sposobów wyjścia z tej sytuacji i prawdopodobnie w przyszłości będę cieszyć się z tego, ale w tej chwili nie myślałem o tym. Tego typu słowa nie były czymś, czego można by się ode mnie spodziewać. Nie byłem żadnym sentymentalnym poetą czy innym romantykiem, dla którego rozmowa o tym jest ósmym cudem świata. Tak naprawdę to się bałem. Bałem się, bo ciągle miałem pełno wątpliwości. Byłem niepewny, nie posiadałem pełnych informacji przez co nie mogłem nawet minimalnie przewidzieć skutków tej sytuacji. W tej chwili cały mój rozsądek i racjonalne myślenie nie dadzą mi nic. Miałem zbyt dużo pomieszanych i niekompletnych danych, aby cokolwiek wyliczyć z tego. Moje… ekhem ,,serce'' samo nie wiedziało, czego chce, wybijając jedynie szaleńczy rytm z każdym cieplejszym spojrzeniem Shizusia. Co mi pozostało? Stać albo raczej leżeć i patrzeć? Kierować się instynktem? O ironio.

- Mam rozumieć, że to jest jakieś wyznanie? – zapytał, a jego twarz ozdobił pewny siebie uśmiech

Wyznanie…?! Poczułem, jak moje policzki mimowolnie zaczynają płonąć, nabierając czerwonej barwy. Po raz kolejny zabiłem się w myślach, tym razem dla odmiany ginąc w szkarłatnych płomieniach. Ot, taka aluzja do aktualnego koloru mojej twarzy. Odwróciłem głowę, na co Shizu-chan zareagował cichym śmiechem. Cholera, ten dzień był… dziwny. Powinienem w końcu skończyć z tą zabawą i po prostu zaakceptować to wszystko. Ta, sprawdźmy czy potrafię. Podniosłem się na łokciach, z powrotem patrząc na niego.

- Kto wie. – odpowiedziałem, uśmiechając się uroczo

Może po prostu starałem się wykorzystać tę sytuację? Niezależnie od wszystkiego już, ostatecznie przecież mogłem zapomnieć o tej pieprzonej dumie. Na chwilę. Zresztą, ona i tak zawsze budzi się wtedy gdy najmniej jej potrzebuję. Poza tym chciałem coś sprawdzić. W gruncie rzeczy mogłem choć raz, nie zastanawiać się nad niczym i zaryzykować. Jeżeli to była miłość, to była tego warta. Nie. Jeżeli to był SHIZU-CHAN, to był tego wart.

Oparł się na dłoni i pochylił się nade mną, patrząc mi w oko. Tak, jakby próbował zajrzeć we mnie, wyczytać moje uczucia i zgadnąć moje myśli. Jego spojrzenie było przepełnione ciekawością, fascynacją i czułością? Chyba tak. Przez chwilę utrzymywałem z nim kontakt wzrokowy, nadal się uśmiechając. W pewnym momencie, nagle zerknąłem na jego usta, a on jakby czekając na to, po prostu wpił się w moje własne. Nie czekając na nic, rozchylił mi usta swoim śliskim językiem, zachłannie pieszcząc moje podniebienie. To nie był żaden subtelny pocałunek. Shizu-chan całkowicie przejął nad nim kontrolę. Przygryzłem lekko jego wargę, rozkoszując się tym cudownym uczuciem.

_Czułem, jak jego usta schodzą niżej, obsypując moją szyję gorącymi pocałunkami. Zadrżałem pod jego dotykiem, kiedy jego dłoń wsunęła się pod moją koszulę. Niespodziewanie mój oddech zaczął przyspieszać i poczułem, jak moje ręce robią się mokre od potu. Momentalnie oderwał się ode mnie, mierząc mnie zmartwionym spojrzeniem._

_- Co jest…? – zapytał cicho, pochylając się nade mną_

_Chciałem odpowiedź, kiedy usłyszałem dźwięk towarzyszący odpalanej zapałce. Rozejrzałem się zdezorientowany wokół, zastanawiając się kto o tak późnej porze mógł się tu pojawić. Nagle ponad jasnymi, rozwiewanymi przez wiatr włosami Shizusia pojawił się słaby błysk ognia. Zapałka w jednej chwili spadła na jego głowę, a potem potoczyła się w dół na ramiona, tors i nogi osiadając na butach. Całą drogę znacząc ostrym snopem światła i gorejącym ogniem. Poczułem, jak w moją stronę bucha ciepłe powietrze. Zamrugałem kilkakrotnie. Shizu-chan płonął! Patrzyłem, jak szkarłatne języki płomieni pokrywają powoli jego całego, zwęglając skórę, rozrywając ubranie i paląc włosy. Opadały cicho, bardziej przypominając włókna przypalonego papieru niż tkankę ludzką. Mimo krwawej pożogi, która pochłonęła go całego, zbliżył się do mnie, cały czas obrzucając mnie spojrzeniem pełnym troski. Jakby w ogóle nie czuł tego trawiącego ognia. Położył dłoń na moim policzku, a ja poczułem, jak skóra ulega natychmiastowemu rozkładowi, wszystkie nerwy i tkanki pękają, boląc jak cholera. Odruchowo odsunąłem się, krzycząc. Wyciągnął za mną rękę, która znikała z każdą sekundą, upadając na ziemię jako czarny proch. Nic nie znaczący popiół, który wiatr zwiał przy pierwszym podmuchu. Nie rozumiałem, co się stało. Skąd ten płomień?! Poczułem, jak ktoś dotyka mojego ramienia. Szybko się odwróciłem, a moim oczom ukazał się Shinra. Był śmiertelnie blady, zgubił gdzieś okulary, a jego źrenice nienaturalnie powiększyły się._

_- Shinra, Shizu-chan on… - zacząłem, próbując jakoś wyjaśnić wszystko, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło _

_Shinra pokiwał przecząco głową i cofnął się szybko._

_- To nie ma znaczenia. Chodź._

_Byłbym w stanie mu zaufać. Naprawdę starałem się. I pewnie zaraz poszedłbym za nim, gdyby nie to, że odwracając się dostrzegłem, jak coś lekko zwisa z jego twarzy. Szarpnąłem go za ramię, zmuszając do tego by spojrzał na mnie. Wzdłuż jego policzka spływało oko, uwieszone na nerwie wzrokowym. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć i w tym samym momencie wszystkie jego zęby zaczęły po kolei odpadać, z hukiem uderzając o grunt. Jego szyja oblała się szkarłatnym kolorem, potem zmieniając ją na sino-fioletową, by ostatecznie ściemnieć na zupełną czerń. Skóra zaczęła płatami odpadać, wraz z mięśniami. Głos ugrzązł mi w gardle na widok tego._

_- Izaya! – przywołał mnie najostrzejszym głosem, jaki w życiu słyszałem_

_Jego twarz zaczęła spływać w dół, jakby polana żrącym kwasem. Powoli i jakby z ociąganiem, odkrywając każdą kolejną część mięśni, które kurczyły się i rozluźniały na przemian. Z jego pustego oczodołu zaczęły wypełzać tłuste i oślizgłe robaki. Jeden z nich, szarpiąc za zwisający nerw wzrokowy owinął się nim. Shinra złapał moją rękę w silnym uścisku. Odskoczyłem od niego, powstrzymując odruch wymiotny na widok tego. Dopiero w pewnym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę, że jego na wpół zgnita dłoń nadal trzyma mnie za przedramię. Wrzasnąłem rozpaczliwie, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi. Martwa ręka upadła rozpadając się na części. Spojrzałem z powrotem przed siebie. Ciało Shinry, zjadane przez robaki i rozkładające się w znacznie za szybkim tempie, leżało na ziemi. Natomiast jego głowa… zadrżałem, widząc, jak jego głowę trzyma w dłoniach… ja! Naprzeciwko mnie stała osoba, która wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak ja. Jedyne, czym się różniliśmy to fakt, że bardziej przypominał mnie w negatywnie. I nie miał cienia. Jego twarz wykrzywiała się w krzywym i zdecydowanie za szerokim uśmiechu. Do swojej piersi przytulał głowę mojego przyjaciela, który powoli tracił całą twarz. Jego oczy odzwierciedlały czyste szaleństwo, wpatrując się we mnie z satysfakcją._

_- Jesteś tchórzem, Orihara. – wyszeptał głosem, jakim kat zwraca się do swej ofiary._

_Kiedy przechodził obok mnie, poczułem lodowate powietrze, które sprawiło, że palce mi zdrętwiały. Ledwo musnął mnie delikatnie swoją dłonią, a poczułem przeraźliwie zimno. Zimno towarzyszące martwym ciałom. Ciągle tuląc do siebie, w tej chwili już w sumie tylko czaszkę, rozdeptał swoimi butami szczątki Shizu-chana._

_- Nie potrafisz nawet uratować kogoś, kogo rzekomo kochasz. Żałosne. – zaszydził_

_Odruchowo wręcz, z samego przyzwyczajenia rzuciłem w jego stronę nożem. Nie panowałem nad tym, zrobiłem to instynktownie. Nie potrafiłem w inny sposób walczyć ze sobą. Że w ogóle wziąłem udział w takiej bezsensownej walce to już był szczyt wszystkiego. ,,Drugi ja'' jedynie uchylił się przed moją bronią, śmiejąc cicho ze mnie. Głową wskazał mi kierunek za mną. Niemal od razu odwróciłem się, a przede mną prawie, że wyrosła jakaś postać. Miała zupełnie zmasakrowaną twarz. W połowie zmiażdżoną i rozciętą w wielu miejscach. W dół jego skroni spływała ciemna krew. Prawa ręka była wygięta pod niemożliwym kątem, sina. Z klatki piersiowej wystawały kości żeber, wzdłuż któryś ocierały się rozrzucone i zmiażdżone narządy wewnętrzne. Ubrania były ubrudzone od ziemi i błota. Odważyłem się podnieść głowę, żeby chociaż postarać się zidentyfikować, kto tym razem umrze przede mną. Tatsumi… No tak, mogłem się tego spodziewać. Ale… on nie umierał. Nie rozpadał się. Swoimi popękanymi, rozciętymi i spadającymi w dół wargami krzywił się. Ciągle zaciskał lewą dłoń w pięść. Był świadomy swojego bólu. Z trudem otworzył swoje podbite, przekrwione oczy, a widząc mnie niemal natychmiast rzucił się w moją stronę. Szybko się odsunąłem. Nagle poczułem zimną stal przy gardle, która niebezpiecznie napierała na skórę._

_- Chciałeś umrzeć, prawda? Więc pozwól nam na to, żałosna ludzka istoto. – usłyszałem cichy szept prosto przy moim uchu. Nie brzmiał, jak groźba. Bardziej, jak obietnica. Słodka, kusząca obietnica kochanka. Zaczynałem żałować, że byłem taki sarkastyczny. Moje serce biło w szaleńczym tempie, a tętnica pulsowała mi głośno. Po skroni spływały krople zimnego potu. Byłem pewien, że to zauważył._

_- Oj, czyżbyś się bał? – zironizował, przyciskając mocniej ostrze. W dół mojej szyi spłynęło kilka kropli krwi._

_Nie wytrzymałem. Nie miałem wprawdzie noża ani żadnej innej broni, ale w końcu były też inne sposoby, nie? Najnormalniej w świecie odepchnąłem ręką jego dłoń, przy okazji uderzając go z łokcia w brzuch. Szybko odwróciłem się, aby potem z całej siły uderzyć go pięścią w twarz. Zdezorientowany, nawet się nie uchylił. Zachwiał się lekko, a nóż wypadł mu i z cichym odgłosem uderzył o ziemię. Zirytowany natychmiast poderwał się na nogi i rzucił na mnie. Z hukiem uderzyliśmy o twardy grunt. Ostatnim, co widziałem była moja własna twarz wykrzywiona w grymasie szaleńczej rozpaczy i złości. Potem wszystko ogarnęła ciemność._

Dysząc ciężko, poderwałem się niemal natychmiast do siadu. Niepewnie rozejrzałem się wokół, a dosłownie przez sekundę widziałem rozmazane sceny ze snu. Na samo wspomnienie o nim, poczułem, jak znowu robi mi się niedobrze. Odruchowo położyłem rękę na ustach i zamknąłem oko, czekając, aż żołądek się uspokoi. Po niedługiej chwili, wstałem, żeby napić się czegoś. Przechodząc koło salonu, od razu dostrzegłem postać śpiącą sobie spokojnie na kanapie. Westchnąłem cicho. Czy on serio nie miał nic do roboty, tylko spał u mnie? I w ogóle, jak jego rodzice reagowali na fakt, że ich syn od tak sobie w nocy nie wraca do domu? Chociaż w tej kwestii, to ja chyba mam najmniej do gadania. Nieważne. Przykryłem go jakimś kocem, choć równie dobrze mógł to być obrus albo inne prześcieradło. Naprawdę, przez ten sen i wszystko, nie ogarniałem za bardzo, co się dzieje. W sumie nic nowego. Zaparzyłem sobie kawy, żeby przynajmniej nie zabić się o nic, jak będę wracał do łóżka. Usiadłem obok Shizu-chana, a z nudów zacząłem gładzić go delikatnie po głowie. Mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Zaśmiałem się cicho i spojrzałem w stronę okna. Zaczynało już świtać. Nie było tak ciemno, jak w moim śnie, co mnie nieco pocieszyło. Jakby się bliżej przyjrzeć to nawet słońce powoli zaczynało wschodzić, nie przejmując się zbytnio niczym. Ludzie kochali oglądać zachody, pełne jakiegoś dziwnego romantyzmu i ,,magii chwili''. Ale mało kto miał ochotę wstać, żeby pooglądać sobie wchód. Nie dość, że dokonywał się tak wcześnie rano, to jeszcze nikt nie widział w nim nic szczególnego. Żadnej ,,magii'', uczucia czy czegokolwiek. W sumie to ludzie zawsze woleli obserwować i bardziej się interesowali tym, jak ktoś upadał niż wznosił się. Lepiej patrzeć na czyjś druzgocący upadek. Ot, taka natura.

Ale mimo to – kochałem ich. Kochałem te wszystkie ich wady. Kochałam patrzeć na nich. Obserwować każdy ich ruch. Niezależnie od tego czy byli dobrzy, czy źli - kochałem ich. Ich reakcje były po prostu zbyt ciekawe i intrygujące, aby przejść obok nich obojętnie. Nieważne czy to była obsesja, czy nie. Nie zamierzałem rezygnować z obserwacji ludzi. W końcu ludzie… byli moi.

Spojrzałem w dół na Shizusia, który spał sobie najspokojniej w świecie. Taki delikatny, niewinny. Mógłbym go zabić nawet teraz. Tylko… nie chciałem. Tak. To brzmi chyba lepiej niż _nie potrafiłem_. Bo tak naprawdę nadal się bałem. Nadal miałem jakieś absurdalne sny, chore lęki. Nie wiedziałem, co czuję i dlaczego. Shizu-chan miał rację – byłem cholernie zagubiony. Słaby. Dokładnie taki, jakim mnie wtedy widział, kiedy wraz z Shinrą obudzili mnie, zalanego łzami z koszmaru. Czy wtedy ktokolwiek pomyślałby, że między nami dojdzie do tak bliskiej relacji? Że mówiąc ,,nienawidzę cie'', nie będę w stanie cię zabić? Że tak bardzo znienawidzę uczucia, które we mnie wywołałeś, że będę nawet gotów posunąć się do samobójstwa? Nie chciałem mieszać się w takie sprawy. Nie chciałem kochać kogoś inną miłością niż tą przeznaczoną dla ogółu. Ta miłość była łatwiejsza. Nie wymagała poświęceń i nie komplikowała ci życia. Ale czy te wszystkie problemy czasem nie są naszą winą? Życie z założenia jest proste. To my niepotrzebnie je sobie komplikujemy. Ale czyż wtedy nie jest znacznie ciekawiej?

Właściwie to, gdyby założyć moje podejście do życia jeszcze przed tamtym wydarzeniem, to Shizu-chan nadal był dla mnie tylko bezmózgą bestią i błędem genetycznym. A jeżeli Shizu-chan nie był człowiekiem, to w żaden sposób nie łamałem swoich przekonań, poprzez wyróżnianie kogoś. Shizu-chan to potwór. Ale to mój potwór. Nie będąc człowiekiem, zasługuję na znacznie lepszą miłość niż cała ludzkość, czyż nie?


End file.
